Recordare
by auroriss
Summary: CONTINUACIÓN DE OBLIVIATE La guerra continua y los sentimientos confusos de Hermione igual, se siente confundida, y risueña, quizá no sabe quien es, pero sabe que alguien la protege. El hombre de la nutria plateada.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO UNO**

Miedo, lo revive una y otra vez cada noche, pero esa noche fue la excepción, el miedo no podía estar en su sistema ya que se dirigía como cada noche al limbo donde decidió entregar su alma y sus sentimientos por la mujer más importante de su vida y que deseaba para ella su seguridad y felicidad aunque no fuera a su lado.

Salió agotado de su casa, pero sin antes levantar su fachada fría, para enfrentarse a su mayor miedo.

Llegó a un estrecho sendero bañado por la luna, apareció junto con otro hombre a escasos metros de distancia.

Permanecieron inmóviles un instante, apuntándose mutuamente al pecho con sus respectivas varitas mágicas, hasta reconocerse.

Entonces las guardaron bajo las capas y echaron a andar a buen paso en la misma dirección.

-. ¿Buenas noticias? -. Preguntó el de mayor estatura.

-. Excelentes -. Replicó Severus.

El lado izquierdo del sendero estaba bordeado por unas zarzas silvestres no muy crecidas, y el derecho, por un seto alto y muy cuidado.

Al caminar, Severus y el otro hombre hacían ondear las largas capas alrededor de los tobillos.

-. Temía llegar tarde -. Dijo Yaxley. -. Resultó un poco más complicado de lo que esperaba, pero confío en que él estará satisfecho. Pareces convencido de que te recibirá bien, ¿No? -. Severus asintió.

Torcieron a la derecha y tomaron un ancho camino que partía del sendero.

El alto seto describía también una curva y se prolongaba al otro lado de la impresionante verja de hierro forjado que cerraba el paso.

Ninguno de los dos se detuvo; sin mediar palabra, ambos alzaron el brazo izquierdo, como si saludaran, y atravesaron la verja igual que si las oscuras barras metálicas fueran de humo.

El seto de tejo amortiguaba el sonido de los pasos.

De pronto, se oyó un susurro a la derecha; Yaxley volvió a sacar la varita mágica y apuntó hacia allí por encima de la cabeza de Severus, pero el origen del ruido no era más que un pavo real completamente blanco que se paseaba ufano por encima del seto.

Severus y Yaxley, cuyos pasos hacían crujir la grava, se acercaron presurosos a la puerta de entrada, que se abrió hacia dentro, aunque no se vio que nadie la abriera.

El amplio vestíbulo, débilmente iluminado, estaba decorado con suntuosidad y una espléndida alfombra cubría la mayor parte del suelo de piedra.

La mirada de los pálidos personajes de los retratos que colgaban de las paredes siguió a los dos hombres, que andaban a grandes zancadas.

Por fin, se detuvieron ante una maciza puerta de madera, titubearon un instante y, acto seguido, Severus hizo girar la manija de bronce.

El salón se hallaba repleto de gente sentada alrededor de una larga y ornamentada mesa.

Todos guardaban silencio.

Los muebles de la estancia estaban arrinconados de cualquier manera contra las paredes, y la única fuente de luz era el gran fuego que ardía en la chimenea, bajo una elegante repisa de mármol coronada con un espejo de marco dorado.

Severus y Yaxley vacilaron un momento en el umbral.

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra, alzaron la vista para observar el elemento más extraño de la escena: una figura humana, al parecer inconsciente, colgaba cabeza abajo sobre la mesa y giraba despacio, como si pendiera de una cuerda invisible, reflejándose en el espejo y en la desnuda y pulida superficie de la mesa.

Ninguna de las personas sentadas bajo esa singular figura le prestaba atención, excepto un joven pálido, situado casi debajo de ella, qué parecía incapaz de dejar de mirarla cada poco.

-. Yaxley, Snape -. Dijo una voz potente y clara desde la cabecera de la mesa. -. Casi llegan tarde -. Quien había hablado se sentaba justo enfrente de la chimenea, de modo que al principio los recién llegados sólo apreciaron su silueta.

Sin embargo, al acercarse un poco más distinguieron su rostro en la penumbra, un rostro liso y sin una pizca de vello, serpentino, con dos rendijas a modo de orificios nasales y ojos rojos y refulgentes de pupilas verticales;

-. Aquí, Severus -. Dijo Voldemort señalando el asiento que tenía a su derecha.

Severus tragó fuerte y como en cada reunión, una melena castaña cruzó su mente y una sonrisa inocente iluminó su corazón, levantó su barrera mental y se acercó con temple.

La mayoría de los presentes siguió con la mirada a Severus, y Voldemort se dirigió a él en primer lugar.

-. ¿Y bien? -.

-. Mi señor, la Orden del Fénix planea sacar a Harry Potter de su actual refugio el próximo sábado al anochecer -. Información pobre pero interesante, su vida estaba en juego.

El interés de los reunidos se incrementó notoriamente: unos se pusieron en tensión, otros se movieron inquietos en el asiento, y todos miraron alternativamente a Severus y Voldemort.

-. Interesante, el sábado... al anochecer -. Repitió Voldemort. Sus ojos rojos se clavaron en los de Severus, negros, con tal vehemencia que algunos de los presentes desviaron la vista, tal vez temiendo que también a ellos los abrasara su ferocidad. No obstante, Severus le sostuvo la mirada sin perder la calma y, pasados unos instantes, la boca sin labios de Voldemort esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa. -. Bien. Muy bien. Y esa información procede... -.

-. De esa fuente de la que ya hemos hablado -. Respondió Snape.

-. Mi señor... -. Yaxley, se inclinó un poco para mirar a Voldemort y Severus. -. Mi señor, yo he oído otra cosa -. Dijo. -. A Dawlish, el auror, se le escapó que Potter no será trasladado hasta el día treinta, es decir, la noche antes de que el chico cumpla diecisiete años.

Severus sonrió y comentó.

-. Mi fuente ya me advirtió que planeaban dar una pista falsa; debe de ser ésa. No cabe duda de que a Dawlish le han hecho un encantamiento confundus. No sería la primera vez; todos sabemos que es muy vulnerable -.

-. Le aseguro, mi señor, que Dawlish parecía muy convencido -. Insistió Yaxley.

-. Si le han hecho un encantamiento confundus, es lógico que así sea -. Razonó Severus. -. Te aseguro, Yaxley, que la Oficina de Aurores no volverá a participar en la protección de Harry Potter. La Orden cree que nos hemos infiltrado en el ministerio.

… **...**

 **LES INVITO A DAR "ME GUSTA" A LA PAGINA "Auroriss", QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN FACEBOOK, DONDE SUBIRE TODO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**

 **GRACIAS...**


	2. Capitulo dos

**CAPITULO DOS**

El Señor Tenebroso le dirigió de nuevo la palabra a Snape.

-. ¿Dónde piensan esconder al chico? -.

-. En casa de un miembro de la Orden -. Contestó Severus. -. Según nuestra fuente, le han dado a ese lugar toda la protección que la Orden y el ministerio pueden proporcionar. Creo que una vez que lo lleven allí habrá pocas probabilidades de atraparlo, mi señor; a menos, por supuesto, que el ministerio haya caído antes del próximo sábado, lo cual nos permitiría descubrir y deshacer suficientes sortilegios para burlar las protecciones que resten -.

-. Si Potter se aparece o utiliza la Red Flu, lo sabremos de inmediato -.

-. No hará ninguna de esas cosas -. Replicó Severus. -. La Orden evita cualquier forma de transporte controlada o regulada por el ministerio; desconfían de todo lo que tenga que ver con la institución.

-. Mucho mejor -. Repuso Voldemort. -. Porque tendrá que salir a campo abierto, y así será más fácil atraparlo. -. Miró otra vez el cuerpo que giraba con lentitud y continuó. -. Me ocuparé personalmente del chico. Ya se han cometido demasiados errores en lo que se refiere a Harry Potter, y algunos han sido míos. El hecho de que Potter siga con vida se debe más a mis fallos que a sus aciertos -. Todos lo miraron con aprensión. Acto seguido, levantó su varita mágica y, apuntando a la figura que giraba lentamente sobre la mesa, le dio una leve sacudida. Entonces la figura cobró vida, emitió un quejido y forcejeó como si intentara librarse de unas invisibles ataduras. -. ¿Reconoces a nuestra invitada, Severus? -. Preguntó Voldemort.

Severus dirigió la vista hacia la cautiva colgada cabeza abajo.

-. ¡Severus! ¡Ayúdame! -.

-. ¡Ah, sí! -. Replicó Severus, tratando de controlar su culpa y su temor mientras la prisionera seguía girando despacio.

-. Severus, por favor... por favor... -.

-. Silencio -. Ordenó Voldemort. Por tercera vez, Charity Burbage volvió a quedar de cara a Severus, mientras las lágrimas se le escurrían entre los cabellos. Severus la miró de nuevo, mientras ella giraba. -. ¡Avada Kedavra! -. Un destello de luz verde iluminó hasta el último rincón de la sala y Charity se derrumbó con resonante estrépito sobre la mesa, que tembló y crujió. -. A cenar, Nagini -. Dijo Voldemort en voz baja.

Severus tuvo que ser parte de tan horripilante show, haciéndole servir de recordatorio porque aún seguía haciendo eso, para que Hermione no sufriría el destino de su colega amiga.

…

Hermione se encontraba aun triste y desilusionada, extrañaba a sus padres y por protegerlos no había podido aun ir a verlos, pero algo la emocionaba, esa noche irían a rescatar a Harry para abrir la puerta a la guerra vecina.

Ron apareció en la puerta y le indico que iban a partir, Hermione se protegió con una capucha y tomo su escoba, preparada para lo que fuera a venir.

Al llegar a la casa, hicieron bastante obvia su llegada y ante de lo pensado un desorientado Harry se asomaba por la puerta.

Hermione se lanzó a sus brazos alrededor, mientras Ron también se acercaba y le palmeaba la espalda, y Hagrid le preguntaba.

-. ¿Todo bien, Harry? ¿Listo para partir? -.

-. Definitivamente -. Dijo Harry. -. ¡Pero no esperaba a tantos de vosotros! -.

Todos entraron en la cocina, mientras charlaban y reían, se sentaron en sillas, cada uno mientras Hermione, se recogía el pelo en una larga trenza.

Una vez explicando su plan, Harry no pudo dejar de sentir indignación a lo que se negó rotundamente.

-. ¡No! -. Dijo ruidosamente. -. ¡De ningún modo! -.

-. Les dije que te lo tomarías así -. Dijo Hermione con un dejo de complacencia.

Gruñó Moody.

-. Pero esto es una locura, no hay necesidad… -.

-. ¡No hay necesidad! -. Ladró Moody. -. ¿Con Quién-tu-ya-sabes ahí fuera y la mitad del Ministerio de su parte? Potter, tendremos suerte si se ha tragado el cebo y está planeando emboscarte el treinta, pero tendría que estar loco para no tener a un mortífago o dos vigilándote, es lo que haría yo -. Harry encontró la mirada de Hermione y apartó la suya al instante. -. Así que, Potter… algunos de tus cabellos, si te place ¡Ya! -. Ladró Moody. -. Con todos los ojos fijos en él, Harry subió la mano hasta su coronilla, agarró un manojo de cabellos, y tiró. -. Bien -. Dijo Moody. -. Directamente dentro, si te place -. Harry dejó caer el cabello en el líquido lodoso.

-. Ooh, pareces mucho mejor que Crabbe y Goyle, Harry -. Bromeo Hermione, antes de captar un vistazo de las cejas alzadas de Ron, ruborizarse ligeramente, y corrigió. -. Oh, ya saben por la última vez que usamos la poción -.

-. Juntos, ya… -. Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Fleur y Mundungus bebieron.

Hermione y Mundungus se disparaban hacia arriba, el cabello de Hermione y Fleur pareció salir disparado hasta sus cráneos.

-. Harry, tu vista es realmente fatal -. Dijo Hermione.

-. La Señorita Granger con Kingsley -. Hermione tranquilizada se acercó a Kingsley, mientras le sonreía.

En una escoba no podía andar, así que la tranquilizaba el estar con él.

Ron no parecía tan complacido como Hermione ella le sonrió transmitiéndole confianza y Ron se relajó.

-. Creemos que los mortifagos esperarán que vayas en escoba -. Dijo Moody, que pareció suponer lo que Harry estaba sintiendo. -. Snape ha tenido tiempo suficiente para contarles de ti lo que nunca antes ha mencionado, así que si topamos con algún mortífago, apostamos a que escogerá al Potter que parezca a gusto en la escoba. Todo bien entonces -. Siguió. -. Faltan tres minutos hasta la hora en la que se supone que debemos salir. No servirá de nada cerrar la puerta trasera, no mantendrá fuera a los mortifagos cuando vengan. Vamos -. Harry se apresuró a reunir su mochila.

Hermione estaba ya siendo ayudada por Kingsley a subir a un gran thertrals.

… **...**

 _ **Contestando a sus lechuzas:**_

 _ **Parejachyca:**_ _ **Siempre sufriendo y sufrirá un poco más pero después de la tormenta viene la calma, tendrá su felicidad, lee y veras.**_

…

 **LES INVITO A DAR "ME GUSTA" A LA PAGINA "Auroriss", QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN FACEBOOK, DONDE SUBIRE TODO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**

 **GRACIAS...**


	3. Capitulo tres

**CAPITULO TRES**

Pero al levantarse de pleno en el aire unas figuras encapuchadas, suspendidas en medio del aire, formando un gran círculo en el medio de todos.

Gritos, una llamarada de luz verde por cada lado.

Hermione sacó su varita y disparaba con precisión.

Farolas sobre ella, gritos a su alrededor, se estaba aferrando al asiento por su vida.

Miró sobre su hombro y vio una masa de gente moviéndose, destellos de luz verde, dos parejas en escobas se perdían en la distancia, pero no podía decir quiénes eran…

Sabía que no podían volver, pero también sabía que podían arreglárselas por ellos mismos.

Dos disparos de luz verde pasaron junto a su oreja izquierda.

Cuatro mortifagos se habían separado del círculo y estaban persiguiéndoles, apuntando a su espalda.

Maldiciones lanzadas detrás de ella, mientras trataban de huir.

Retorciéndose para darse la vuelta gritó.

-. Desmaius -. Y un rayo de luz rojo salió disparado de su varita, abriendo una brecha entre los cuatro mortifagos perseguidores que se dispersaron para evitarlo.

Más maldiciones imperdonables pasaron volando junto a la cabeza de Hermione salidas de las varitas de los dos mortifagos que quedaban; estaban apuntándola.

Pero ella respondió con más hechizos Desmaius.

Rojo y verde colisionaron en medio del aire con una lluvia de chispas, mas mortifagos se acercaron.

-. ¡Impedimenta! -. El maleficio golpeo en medio del pecho de un mortífago.

Por un momento el hombre quedo estirado en medio del aire como si hubiera golpeado una barrera invisible.

Uno de sus compañeros casi colisionó con él.

Ante esa distracción, Hermione y Kingsley pudieron escapar entre el tumulto de explosiones.

-. Los hemos perdido -. Dijo Hermione aliviada y continuaron sin mirar a atrás.

…..

Severus llegaba a su casa de la Hilandera, terriblemente lastimado, fue difícil descubrir entre tantos Harry, quien era su pequeña castaña, procuraba evitar ataques mortales y directos hacia los otros pero lamentablemente un hechizo lo lastimó.

Llegó tambaleándose por el dolor, pero era ya normal en él, el dolor era más grande el ver a su Hermione de lejos, sabía que era lo que iba a intentar y sabía que debía ser cuidadoso.

Pero el vivir sin ella era difícil, por lo menos darse un gusto antes de morir, un gusto para él y por el bien de ella.

…..

A través del viento y las nubes, pudieron ver la Madriguera y lentamente se acercaron al patio trasero.

Cuando llegaron, Hermione pudo ver a Harry acercarse y ella gustosa lo envolvió en sus brazos.

Mientras Hermione y Harry veían alzar su varita a Remus y Kingsley apuntarse el uno al otro.

-. ¡Las últimas palabras que Albus Dumbledore nos dirigió a los dos! -. Le pregunto Kingsley a Lupin.

-. Harry es la mejor esperanza que tenemos. Confíen en él -. Dijo Lupin tranquilamente.

Kingsley giró su varita hacia Harry, pero Lupin dijo.

-. ¡Es él, lo he comprobado! -.

-. ¡Muy bien, muy bien! -. Dijo Kingsley, metiendo su varita de vuelta bajo su capa. -. ¡Pero alguien nos traicionó! ¡Lo sabían, sabían que era esta noche! ¿Quién más ha vuelto? -.

-. Solo Harry, Hagrid, George, y yo -. Hermione ahogó un pequeño gemido tras su mano, eran muy pocos en tan largo tiempo.

Cuestionaron como Voldemort pudo localizar a Harry tan fácilmente.

-. Harry se comportó un poco demasiado amablemente con Stan Shunpike -. Dijo Lupin.

-. ¿Stan? -. Repitió Hermione. -. ¿Pero yo creía que estaba en Azkaban? -. Kingsley dejó escapar una risa pesarosa.

-. Hermione, obviamente ha habido una fuga en masa que el Ministerio ha encubierto. La capucha de Travers cayó cuando le maldije, se suponía que estaba dentro también. ¿Pero qué te pasó a ti, Remus? ¿Dónde está George? -.

-. Perdió una oreja -. Dijo Lupin.

-. ¿Perdió una…? -. Repitió Hermione con voz aguda.

-. Cosa de Snape -. Dijo Lupin.

Captando no solo la atención de Harry sino también la de Hermione, desde hace ya varios días, no podía evitar, sentir curiosidad por su antiguo profesor, sino también en cada sueño que tenía un hombre alto y oscuro la acompañaba y la hacía sentir especial, lo mismo que sentía cuando Snape era mencionado.

-. ¿Snape? -. Gritó Harry. -. No dijiste… -.

-. Perdió la capucha durante la persecución. Sectumsempra siempre fue la especialidad de Snape. Desearía poder decir que le volví el favor, pero todo lo que pude hacer fue mantener a George sobre la escoba después de que resultara herido, estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre -. El silencio cayó entre los cuatro mientras miraban al cielo.

Después de unos minutos, el Señor Weasley junto con Fred hicieron aparición, pero Kingsley les prohibió el paso, para que pudieran identificarse.

-. ¡Probaré quien soy, Kingsley, después de haber visto a mi hijo, ahora apártate de mi camino si sabes lo que te conviene! -. Kingsley y Hermione lo dejaron pasar, no había mentira en sus acciones y lo dejaron libre.

Mientras les daban tiempo de estar con George, Hermione, Hagrid y Lupin esperaban aun la llegada de Tonks y Ron.

A Hermione le preocupaba Ron como un amigo, quería quererlo como algo más, pero algo en ella se lo impedía, decidió esperar a que su mente se aclarara.

Y entonces una escoba se materializó directamente sobre ellos y se acercó a gran velocidad a tierra.

-. ¡Son ellos! -. Gritó Hermione.

Ron tropezó ofuscadamente hacia Harry y

Hermione.

-. Estas bien -. Balbuceó, antes de que Hermione se abalanzara sobre él y le abrazara firmemente. -. Creí… creí… -. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió una sensación tan cálida que la dejo embargarla del amor que sentía por Ron.

-. Ron estuvo genial -. Dijo Tonks cálidamente. -. Maravilloso. Aturdió a uno de los mortifagos, directo en la cabeza, y cuando apuntas a un objetivo móvil en una escoba en vuelo… -.

-. ¿Lo hiciste? -. Dijo Hermione, levantando la mirada hacia Ron con los brazos todavía alrededor de su cuello.

-. Siempre el tono de sorpresa -. Dijo él un poco gruñonamente, liberándose. -. ¿Somos los últimos en volver? -.

… **...**

 _ **Contestando a sus lechuzas:**_

 _ **LuiNott:**_ _ **Que bueno tenerte de vuelta en mis historias, que bueno que te gustara el capítulo, habrá muchos encuentros no te preocupes. Sigue leyendo y comentando por favor. Saludos.**_

 _ **Parejachyca:**_ _ **Su felicidad será mucha, mientras tanto su amor estará a prueba. Espero más comentarios de tu parte.**_

…

 **LES INVITO A DAR "ME GUSTA" A LA PAGINA "Auroriss", QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN FACEBOOK, DONDE SUBIRE TODO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**

 **GRACIAS...**


	4. Capitulo cuatro

**CAPITULO CUATRO**

-. No -. Dijo Ginny. -. Todavía esperamos a Bill y Fleur y a Ojoloco y Mundungus. Voy a decirles a Mamá y Papá que estás bien, Ron -. Volvió corriendo dentro.

Mientras Tonks, contaba el porqué de su retraso, después se giró a Hermione, Harry y Kingsley.

Platicaron de todo lo que paso y la muerte de Ojo loco Moody, así como Harry explicando que su varita actuó por su cuenta en el pequeño encuentro con Voldemort

Después de unos momentos, Hermione dijo gentilmente.

-. Pero eso es imposible, Harry. Quieres decir que hiciste magia sin pretenderlo; reaccionaste instintivamente -.

-. No -. Dijo Harry. -. La moto estaba cayendo, yo no podía decir donde estaba Voldemort, pero mi varita giró en mi mano y le encontró y le disparó un hechizo, ni siquiera fue un hechizo que yo reconociera. Nunca antes había hecho que aparecieran llamas doradas.

Ante tal comentario, Hermione y todos los de la casa dudaron de lo que les decía y pareció que Harry molesto salió de la casa, excusándose que iba a tomar aire fresco.

Hermione no se quedó tranquila, ahora podía entender lo que era sentirse confundida y no podérselo contar a nadie.

Fue hacia Harry para tratar de arreglar las cosas.

-. Harry -. Pero el no respondió, Hermione lo intento de nuevo. -. Harry, vuelve a entrar en casa -. Susurró Hermione. -. ¿Todavía estás pensando en marcharte? -.

-. Si, tienes que quedarte, colega -. Dijo Ron, apareciendo detrás de Hermione.

-. ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Hermione, lo suficiente cerca ahora para mirar a Harry a la cara. -. ¡Tienes un aspecto horrible! -.

-. Bueno -. Dijo Harry temblorosamente. -. Probablemente mejor que el de Ollivander… -. Y les conto lo que acababa de ver.

Hermione estaba aterrorizada.

-. ¡Pero se suponía que había parado! Tu cicatriz… ¡Se suponía que ya no hacía esto! No debes dejar que la conexión se abra de nuevo… ¡Dumbledore quería que cerraras tu mente! -. Cuando él no replicó, le aferró el brazo. -. ¡Harry, está tomando el Ministerio y los periódicos y la mitad del mundo mágico! ¡No dejes que se meta en tu cabeza también! -.

…..

Severus se arrastraba por el dolor impuesto hasta su hogar, no sabía si podría llegar con bien, pero lo intentaba, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para aparecerse.

La mayoría de los Mortifagos fueron castigados por la incompetencia en el ataque a Harry Potter y a la orden del Fénix, sabía que eso pasaría, pero esperaba algo de indulgencia, ingenuo de él.

Llego a la Hilandera y sentándose en su viejo sofá, tomó una poción para la curación, después de mejor estado, conjuro su Patronus y una hermosa nutria nado por la habitación saliendo por la ventana.

No podía ni quería evitarlo, eso ya se estaba convirtiendo en un peligroso habito.

…..

La muerte de Ojoloco se cernió sobre la casa en los días posteriores; Hermione esperaba verlo entrar por la puerta de atrás como los demás miembros de la orden, quienes pasaban y transmitían noticias.

Desde ese día Hermione prefería dormir, y volver a ese sueño, donde esa sombra la protegía, la hacía sentir segura, amada y deseada.

Ya tenía suficiente con las preguntas de la Señora Weasley así que se levantó y se fue a la ducha, antes de encontrarla y empezara el interrogatorio nuevamente.

Pero sin embargo, los mantenía a los tres ocupados, separados uno del otro, quizá por el miedo de que pronto se irían y ella no estaba de acuerdo.

…..

Severus volvía aplicar pociones sobre sus heridas de combate, no podía con tantas heridas, las de Ojo Loco, pasaron muy cerca del corazón, dañando gran parte del pecho pero las torturas de Voldemort, abrían nuevamente las heridas, se curaba con cuidado, mientras pensaba que todo esto valía la pena.

Que todo eso era por el bien de Hermione.

…..

Hermione y los demás, mientras tanto estaban ocupados yendo de un lugar para otro, por la cuestión de la boda, que a Hermione poco a poco se desilusionaba por el caos que era, que si su destino era estar con Ron, quería pensarlo más de dos veces.

Poco a poco la boda se acercaba y Hermione se desesperaba por todos los preparativos, y la única forma de relajarse era estar sentada en la esquina de la habitación con su gato canela, Crookshanks, en sus pies, ordenando libros.

En esa ocasión Harry la encontró.

-. Hola Harry -. Dijo incorporándose.

-. Por fin me escape -. Hermione rio su comentario. -. ¿Estás bien? -.

-. Lo estoy -. Le sonrió Hermione.

-. Desde antes de la muerte de Dumbledore, te note extraña, como distraída -. Dijo mirándola fijamente.

-. Tal vez sea todo lo que ha pasado, debemos estar siempre alerta, pero algo falta -. Dijo Hermione viendo a la nada.

-. ¿Cómo qué? -.

-. No lo sé, olvídalo, estaré bien, hay que estar preparados para lo que venga -.

Ron apareció en la habitación y juntos bajaron a continuar trabajando.

…...

Estaba en un bosque lleno de pequeñas velas que iluminaban el entorno y girando su mirada, dos nutrias bailaban entre sí, no eran físicas eran de una suave textura como si fueran Patronus.

De repente se vio parada frente a una alta figura, completamente oscura pero que le pedía su mano para juntos danzar como esas nutrias, escucho una canción Muggle y se sintió feliz.

Como cada noche, soñando con una figura que solo siente ese calor, esa esencia pero siempre sin rostro, pero no importaba, la hacía sentir segura antes de otro despertar

Despertó feliz, ese sueño siempre le traía calma, y otra razón para celebrar es que hoy era el cumpleaños de su mejor amigo.

-. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Harry! -. Dijo Hermione, apresurándose a entrar en la cocina y añadiendo su propio regalo a la pila. -. No es mucho, pero espero que te guste. ¿Qué le has regalado tú? -. Añadió para Ron, que pareció no oírla.

… **...**

 _ **Contestando a sus lechuzas:**_

 _ **Parejachyca:**_ _ **Se puede engañar a la mente pero no al corazón, sigue leyendo y por favor no dejes de darme tu opinión, gracias. Saludos.**_

…

 **LES INVITO A DAR "ME GUSTA" A LA PAGINA "Auroriss", QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN FACEBOOK, DONDE SUBIRE TODO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**

 **GRACIAS...**


	5. Capitulo cinco

**CAPITULO CINCO**

Le había comprado un nuevo Chivatoscopio.

Harry, Ron y Hermione no se demoraron en la mesa, cuando la llegada de Madame Delacour, Fleur y Gabrielle dejó la cocina incómodamente atestada.

-. Yo te guardo esto en el equipaje -. Dijo Hermione alegremente. -. Casi he acabado, solo estoy esperando a que el resto de vuestra ropa interior salga de la lavadora, Ron... -. Hermione se llevó a Ron escaleras arriba, para dejar a Harry y Ginny solos.

-. ¿Qué te ocurre? -. Hermione lo mantuvo encerrado en la habitación.

-. Nada, solo Ginny, pidió hablar con Harry, no contigo ni conmigo -.

-. Si es sobre Harry, nos incumbe a los tres, será algo de nuestra partida quizá -. Ron forcejeo de las manos de Hermione.

-. Te aseguro que no -.

-. Hay que averiguarlo -. Ron se soltó de su agarre y fue a la habitación donde se encontraban Ginny y Harry y la abrió bruscamente.

-. Oh -. Dijo Ron mordazmente -. Lo siento -. Ver a su hermana y a su mejor amigo en un contacto muy íntimo, era lo último que esperaba ver.

-. ¡Ron! -. Hermione estaba justo tras él, ligeramente sin aliento.

-. Bueno, feliz cumpleaños de cualquier modo, Harry -. Las orejas de Ron estaban de color escarlata; Hermione parecía nerviosa.

-. Te veo luego -. Dijo Harry.

Los tres bajaron las escaleras, Ron marchó, a través de la todavía atestada cocina y hasta el patio, y Harry le mantuvo el paso todo el camino, con Hermione trotando junto a ellos con aspecto un poco asustado.

-. La dejaste. ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora, rondándola? -.

-. No la estoy rondando -. Dijo Harry.

-. Ron... -. Pero Ron alzó una mano para silenciarla.

-. Estaba realmente triste cuando terminaron -.

-. También yo. Sabes por qué terminé con ella, y no fue porque que yo quisiera -.

-. Sí, pero ahora vas y la besas y va a hacerse ilusiones otra vez... -.

-. No es idiota, sabe que no puede ser, no espera que acabemos... que acabemos casándonos, o... -. Al decirlo, en la mente de Harry tomó forma una vívida imagen de Ginny, con un vestido blanco, casándose con un desconocido alto, desagradable y sin cara.

-. Si sigues tonteando con ella a cada oportunidad que tienes... -.

-. No volverá a ocurrir -. Dijo Harry severamente. -. ¿Está bien? -. Ron parecía medio resentido.

-. Bien entonces, bien, esto... si -. Ginny no buscó otro encuentro a solas con Harry durante el resto del día, ni con una mirada o gesto demostró que habían compartido algo más que una cortés conversación en su habitación.

Como la cena de cumpleaños de Harry había estado más allá de la capacidad de la cocina incluso antes de la llegada de Charlie, Lupin, Tonks, y Hagrid, se habían colocado varias mesas al fondo del jardín.

Hermione hizo que grandes carteles de púrpura y oro irrumpieran del extremo de su varita y se colgasen a sí mismos artísticamente sobre los árboles y arbustos.

-. Bonito -. Dijo Ron. -. Realmente tienes ojo para este tipo de cosas -.

-. ¡Gracias, Ron! -. Dijo Hermione, pareciendo a la vez complacida y un poco confusa, no podía dejar de pensar en Ron, como un amigo y no como algo mas como ella lo quería ver.

A las siete en punto todos los invitados habían llegado, conducidos a la casa por Fred y George, que los esperaban al final de la senda.

Hagrid había honrado la ocasión vistiendo su mejor y más horrible traje marrón.

Hagrid aceptaba un vaso, del tamaño de un cubo, de Fred y reía con satisfacción.

-. ¿Todo bien, Ron, Hermione? -.

-. Estamos bien -. Dijo Hermione. -. ¿Y tú? -.

-. Ah, no está mal. Ocupado, tenemos unicornios recién nacidos. Se los mostraré cuando vuelvan. -.

Mientras llegaba Charlie que se aproximó.

-. Hola, Hagrid, ¿cómo estás? -.

-. Bien para los tiempos que corren. ¿Cómo le va a Norberto? -.

-. ¿Norberto? -. Rio Charlie. -. ¿El Colacuerno Noruego? Ahora la llamamos Norberta -.

-. ¿Qué... Norberto es una chica? -.

-. Oh, si -. Dijo Charlie.

-. ¿Cómo lo sabes? -. Preguntó Hermione.

-. Son mucho más crueles -. Dijo Charlie.

Segundo después, el Señor Weasley había aparecido de la nada en la verja, acompañado por Rufus Scrimgeour, instantáneamente reconocible por su melena de pelo grisáceo.

-. Lamento la intrusión -. Dijo Scrimgeour, mientras cojeaba para detenerse ante la mesa. -. Especialmente cuando veo que estoy aguando una fiesta -. Sus ojos se posaron un momento en el pastel con forma de Snitch gigante. -. Muchas felicidades -.

-. Gracias -. Dijo Harry.

-. Debo tener unas palabras en privado contigo -. Siguió Scrimgeour. -. También con el Señor Ronald Weasley y la Señorita Hermione Granger -.

-. ¿Nosotros? -. Dijo Ron. -. ¿Por qué nosotros? -.

-. Se lo diré cuando estemos en algún lugar más privado -. Dijo Scrimgeour. -. ¿Hay un lugar semejante? -. Exigió al Señor Weasley -.

-. Si, por supuesto -. Dijo el Señor Weasley, que parecía nervioso. -. El, salón, ¿Por qué no allí? -.

-. Puede usted mostrarme el camino -. Le dijo Scrimgeour a Ron. -. No habrá necesidad de que nos acompañes, Arthur -. El Señor Weasley intercambiaba una mirada preocupada con la Señora Weasley mientras Harry, Ron y Hermione se ponían en pie. Scrimgeour se sentó en el sillón hundido que normalmente ocupaba el Señor Weasley, dejando a Harry, Ron y Hermione intentando encajarse lado a lado en el sofá. -. Tengo algunas preguntas para ustedes tres, y creo que será mejor si lo hacemos individualmente. Si ustedes dos... -. Señaló a Harry y Hermione. -. ... Esperan arriba, empezaré con Ronald -.

-. No vamos a ninguna parte -. Dijo Harry, mientras Hermione asentía vigorosamente. -. Puede hablarnos juntos, o nada en absoluto -. Scrimgeour lanzó a Harry una fría y calculadora mirada.

-. Muy bien entonces, juntos -. Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. -. Estoy aquí, como seguramente saben, por el testamento de Albus Dumbledore -. Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron unos a otros. -. ¡Una sorpresa, aparentemente! ¿No eran conscientes de que Dumbledore les había dejado algo? -.

… **...**

 _ **Contestando a sus lechuzas:**_

 _ **Parejachyca:**_ _ **En algún momento se encontraran, se paciente. Saludos.**_

…

 **LES INVITO A DAR "ME GUSTA" A LA PAGINA "Auroriss", QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN FACEBOOK, DONDE SUBIRE TODO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**

 **GRACIAS...**


	6. Capitulo Seis

**CAPITULO SEIS**

-. Dumbledore murió hace un mes. ¿Por qué ha tardado tanto en darnos lo que nos dejó? -.

-. ¿No es obvio? -. Dijo Hermione. -. Querían examinar lo que sea que nos dejó. ¡No tenía derecho a hacer eso! -. Dijo.

-. Tenía todo el derecho -. Dijo Scrimgeour

Despectivamente. -. El Decreto para la Confiscación Justificada da al Ministerio poder para confiscar el contenido de un testamento... -.

-. ¡Esa ley fue creada para evitar que los magos legaran artefactos Oscuros! -. Dijo Hermione. -. Y se supone que el Ministerio debe tener una prueba poderosa de que las posesiones heredadas son ilegales antes de confiscarlas -.

-. ¿Está planeando seguir una carrera en Leyes Mágicas, Señorita Granger? -. Añadió Scrimgeour.

-. No, en absoluto -. Replicó Hermione. -. ¡Espero hacer algo bueno para el mundo! -. Ron rio, lo cual a Hermione y Scrimgeour les causó molestia.

-. ¿Y por qué ha decidido darnos nuestras cosas ahora? ¿No se le ocurrió un pretexto para quedárselas? -.

-. No, será porque los treinta y un días han transcurrido -. Dijo Hermione al momento. -. No pueden confiscar los objetos más tiempo a menos que puedan probar que son peligrosos, ¿Correcto? -.

-. ¿Diría usted que estaba muy unido a Dumbledore, Ronald? -. Preguntó Scrimgeour, ignorando a Hermione.

-. ¿Yo? No... En realidad no... Fue siempre Harry quien... -. Ron miró alrededor, Hermione le lanzaba una mirada del tipo deja-de-hablar-¡ya!, pero el daño estaba hecho.

-. Para ser honestos, Ron -. Dijo Hermione. -. Dumbledore estaba muy encariñado contigo -. Esto era estirar la verdad hasta el punto de fractura.

Scrimgeour metió la mano dentro del abrigo y extrajo una bolsita cerrada con un cordel, sacó un rollo de pergamino que desenrolló y leyó en voz alta.

-. Última Voluntad y Testamento de Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore... Si, aquí esta... A Ronald Bilius Weasley, le dejo mi Desiluminador, con la esperanza de que me recordará cuando lo utilice -. Scrimgeour sacó de la bolsa el desiluminador. -. A Hermione Jean Granger, le dejo mi copia de Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo, con la esperanza de que la encontrará entretenida e instructiva -. Scrimgeour sacó ahora de la bolsa un pequeño libro que parecía tan antiguo como la copia de Secretos de las Artes Más Oscuras. -. A Harry James Potter -. Leyó, y las entrañas de Harry se contrajeron con una súbita excitación. -. Le dejo la Snitch que atrapo en su primer partido de Quidditch en Hogwarts, como recordatorio de las recompensas de la perseverancia y habilidad -. Mientras Scrimgeour sacaba la diminuta bola dorada del tamaño de una nuez. -. He notado que su pastel de cumpleaños es una Snitch -. Dijo Scrimgeour a Harry. -. ¿Por qué? -. Hermione rio despectivamente.

-. Oh, puede ser una referencia al hecho de que Harry es un gran Buscador, eso es bastante obvio -. Dijo. -. ¡Debe haber un mensaje secreto de Dumbledore escondido en el glaseado! -.

-. No creo que haya nada oculto en el glaseado -. Dijo Scrimgeour. -. Pero una Snitch sería un muy buen lugar para ocultar un objeto pequeño. ¿Sabes por qué, verdad? -. Hermione, respondió.

-. Porque las Snitch tienen memoria -. Dijo ella.

Scrimgeour coloco la Snitch en las manos de Harry y todos miraron ávidamente a la ahora parcialmente oculta bola, como si todavía esperaran que pudiera transformarse de algún modo.

-. Eso ha sido dramático -. Dijo Harry serenamente.

Ron y Hermione rieron.

-. Eso es todo entonces, ¿verdad? -. Preguntó Hermione.

-. Dumbledore te dejó un segundo legado, Potter -. Scrimgeour no se molestó en leer el testamento esta vez. -. La espada de Godric Gryffindor -. Dijo. Hermione y Ron se tensaron. -. Desafortunadamente -. Dijo Scrimgeour. -. Esa espada no era de Dumbledore para regalarla. La espada de Godric Gryffindor es un importante artefacto histórico, y como tal, pertenece a... -.

-. ¡Pertenece a Harry! -. Dijo Hermione acaloradamente. -. Ella le eligió a él, él fue quien la encontró, salió para él del Sombrero Selec... -.

-. De acuerdo con fuentes históricas de confianza, la espada puede presentarse para cualquier Gryffindor digno. Eso no la hace de la exclusiva propiedad del Señor Potter, fuera lo que fuera lo que Dumbledore decidiera -.

Tras un breve enfrentamiento entre el Ministro y Harry, los Señores Wesley decidieron entrar y con ello, dar por terminada la reunión.

-. ¿Qué quería? -. Preguntó el Señor Weasley, mirando a Harry, Ron y Hermione mientras la Señora Weasley volvía apresuradamente.

-. Darnos lo que Dumbledore nos dejó -. Dijo Harry.

Después de eso, la celebración por el cumpleaños se reanudo y al final de la velada.

-. Encontrémonos arriba -. Susurró Harry a Hermione mientras ayudaban a la Señora Weasley a restaurar el jardín a su estado normal.

Después de un rato, Hermione llamó a la puerta y entró de puntillas.

-. Muffliato -. Susurró, y otro hechizo llego a su mente, así como velas, música y nutrias danzantes.

-. Creía que no aprobabas ese hechizo -. Dijo Ron, y tenía razón pensó Hermione, pero se sentía con la propiedad de hacerlo.

-. Los tiempos cambian -. Dijo Hermione. -. Ahora muéstranos el Desiluminador -. Ron accedió al instante.

-. La cosa es -. Susurró Hermione en la oscuridad. -. Que podríamos haber logrado esto con Polvo Peruano de Oscuridad Instantánea -. Se oyó un pequeño clic, y la bola de luz de la lámpara voló de vuelta al techo y los iluminó una vez más. -. Pero, ¡Seguramente no te habría mencionado en su testamento solo para ayudarnos a encender las luces! -.

-. ¿Crees que sabía que el Ministerio confiscaría su testamento y examinaría todo lo que nos dejara? -. Preguntó Harry.

-. Definitivamente -. Dijo Hermione. -. No podía decirnos en el testamento por qué nos dejaba estas cosas, pero tiene que haber una explicación... -.

-. ¿Por qué no nos habrá dado una pista cuando estaba vivo? -. Preguntó Ron.

-. Bueno, exacto -. Dijo Hermione. -. Si estas cosas son lo bastante importantes como para pasárnoslas bajo las narices del Ministerio, cualquiera pensaría que nos habría hecho saber por qué... ¿A menos que creyera que era obvio? -.

-. Dejar a Harry una vieja Snitch... ¿A qué demonios viene eso? -.

-. No tengo ni idea -. Dijo Hermione. -. ¡Cuando Scrimgeour te hizo tomarla, Harry, estaba tan segura de que iba a pasar algo! -.

-. Si, bueno -. Dijo Harry. -. No iba a intentarlo demasiado delante de Scrimgeour, ¿Verdad? -.

-. ¿Qué quieres decir? -. Preguntó Hermione.

Hermione parecía simplemente aturdida. Harry, presionó la boca contra la Snitch. Hermione gritó.

-. ¡Hay algo escrito! ¡Hay algo escrito en ella, rápido, mira! -. Casi dejó caer la Snitch por la sorpresa y la excitación.

Hermione tenía toda la razón.

-. Abro lo que está cerrado... ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? -. Hermione y Ron sacudieron las cabezas, parecían en blanco.

-. Y por lo que respecta a este libro -. Dijo Hermione, cuando habían terminado de examinar sin ocurrírseles nada. -. Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo... ¡Nunca había oído hablar de ellos! -.

-. ¿Nunca has oído hablar de Los Cuentos de Beddle el Bardo? -. Dijo Ron incrédulamente. -. Estás bromeando, ¿Verdad? -.

-. No, en serio -. Dijo Hermione sorprendida. -. ¿Los conoces? -.

-. ¡Oh, vamos! Se supone que todos los cuentos para niños están en el libro de Beedle, ¿Verdad? "La Fuente de la Buena Fortuna, "El mago y la Marmita Saltarina", Babbitty Rabbitty y su Muñón Cacareante" -.

-. ¿Perdón? -. Dijo Hermione con una risita. -. ¿Qué fue eso último? -.

-. ¡Vamos! -. Dijo Ron. -. Debes haber oído hablar de Babbitty Rabbitty -.

-. ¡Ron, sabes muy bien que Harry y yo fuimos criados por muggles! -. Dijo Hermione. -. No oíamos historias como esas cuando éramos pequeños, oíamos "Blancanieves y los siete enanitos" y "Cenicienta" -.

-. ¿Qué es eso, una enfermedad? -. Preguntó Ron.

-. ¿Así que son cuentos para niños? -. Preguntó Hermione. -. Pero me pregunto por qué Dumbledore pensó que yo debía leerlas -. Algo crujió escaleras abajo.

-. Probablemente es solo Charlie, ahora que Mamá está durmiendo, escabulléndose para hacer que le vuelva a

Crecer el pelo -. Dijo Ron nerviosamente.

-. Da igual, deberíamos irnos a la cama. -. Susurró Hermione. -. Mañana no habrá tiempo para dormir -.

Se apagaron las luces y Hermione abandono la habitación.

…..

Otra noche, bailando bajo las velas flotando hacia su alrededor, y una vez más ese hombre sin rostro la tomó con posesión de la cintura, pero también con protección, que sin pensarlo Hermione se recuesta en su pecho y la música sigue sonando.

De un momento a otro, ella se quedó sola, en la estancia cubierta de velas flotando y aparecieron dos nutrias danzando entre sus pies y antes de desaparecer se levantaron frente a ella susurrando.

"El Ministerio pronto caerá, el peligro ya viene"

Susurraron varias veces antes de desaparecer y nerviosa, Hermione se despertó, y miró a la oscuridad, no sabía que significaba pero algo en ella, decidió confiar

…

Severus despertó tranquilo, desde que la había visto en sueños, no podía dejarla en paz, en cada sueño en cada oportunidad que tenia de escabullirse a las orillas de los hechizos de protección ahí la veía.

Tan hermosa como la recordaba, y seguirla y cuidarla sin que lo supiera era la única forma que tenía para impulsarse a seguir adelante con la misión y quizá en el último momento decidía decir la verdad.

…..

Hermione terminó de arreglarse y se miró en el espejo llevaba una túnica suelta de color lila, con sandalias de tacón alto a juego; su pelo estaba liso y brillante.

Sonrió a su reflejo, debía admitir que era muy hermosa, y que aunque ella quisiera ser sutil, incluso con eso, podía sacar una belleza sin igual.

Bajó para ayudar con los invitados y al acercarse a Ron, los cumplidos no se hicieron esperar.

-. Wow -. Dijo Ron parpadeando con bastante rapidez al ver a Hermione yendo con prisa hacia ellos. -. ¡Estás genial! -.

Hermione sonrió ante el cumplido, pero su mente la desconcertó un poco y un cumplido diferente ilumino su mente.

" _Eres hermosa, y bajo estas velas, la luz que emana de ti es más intensa todavía"_

Hermione suspiró, antes de regresar a la realidad, algo la descolocó, pero no quería pensar en eso ahora.

-. Siempre con tono de sorpresa -. Dijo Hermione, aunque sonrió.

Y antes de girar su mirada nuevamente escucho.

-. Estás maravillosa -. Hermione giró y pudo ver de quien se trataba.

-. ¡Viktor! -. Gritó ella. -. No sabía que ibas a… Dios… es muy agradable ver… ¿Cómo estás? -. Ron se sintió irritado de un momento a otro.

Harry se dispuso a enseñarle su lugar, apartándose por ese momento de Hermione.

Harry, Ron y Hermione ocuparon sus asientos en la segunda fila detrás de Fred y George.

Hermione estaba bastante sonrojada y las orejas de Ron todavía estaban coloradas.

Entonces la multitud se quedó en silencio cuando la música empezó a salir de lo que parecían ser los globos dorados.

-. Ooooh -. Dijo Hermione, girándose en su asiento para mirar a la entrada.

De acuerdo a como avanzaba la boda los ojos de Hermione se estaban llenando de lágrimas.

Soñaba como toda una mujer con una boda, sencilla y discreta, pero extrañamente no la deseaba con Ron y mucho menos con Viktor, y aprovechando ese momento vulnerable, se puso a llorar.

No sabía que le faltaba o porque tenía esos sueños recurrentes, pero le hacía falta algo y quería tenerlo pronto o temía que se volvería loca de desesperación.

Una vez empezada la comida, Hermione le dijo a Ron y a Harry.

-. Deberíamos ir y felicitarlos -. Dijo Hermione, poniéndose de puntillas para ver el lugar donde Bill y Fleur habían desaparecido en medio de una multitud que les deseaba lo mejor.

-. Tendremos tiempo después -. Ron se encogió de hombros, lo cual a Hermione le pareció bien y una falta de respeto de igual manera.

Después de un rato, Viktor se acercó a la mesa donde estaban sentados el Trio de Oro.

Hermione parecía placenteramente nerviosa pero esta vez Krum no había venido a hacerle cumplidos.

Y antes de que Viktor intentara algo, oyó a Ron decir.

-. Ven a bailar -. Dijo abruptamente.

Ella pareció sorprendida, pero también complacida, y se levantó.

-. ¿Por qué invitarme a bailar? -. Pregunto Hermione risueña.

-. ¿Por qué no? -. Contestó Ron irritado. -. Hemos estado distantes desde hace meses -.

Eso a Hermione la desconcertó.

-. ¿En serio? -. Preguntó Hermione confundida.

-. Si, antes de las últimas vacaciones de Navidad, te la pasabas con Snape y te volviste distante a mí… y a Harry claro -. Ron se justificó, no admitiría que solo lo ignoraba a él.

Pero Hermione se sintió confundida, no recordaba haber pasado tiempo con Snape, solo el castigo durante Navidad y después nada, no sabía si Ron se refería a eso.

-. ¿Pasaba mucho tiempo con Snape? -. Ron la miró interrogante.

-. Sí, pero… ¿A qué viene esto? ¿Te interesa lo que viviste con Snape así como con Krum? -. Hermione se sintió nerviosa ante ese reclamo, sólo quería aclarar dudas, pero el fuerte agarre de su cintura por parte de Ron, le hacía ver que estaba molesto, así que decidió callar por ahora.

Después de unas canciones más, veía que el carácter de Ron no descendía así que fingió cansancio y él decidió soltarla.

Hermione buscó a Harry y se sentó a su lado.

-. Simplemente no puedo bailar más -. Jadeó. -. Ron ha ido a buscar más cervezas de mantequilla. Es un poco raro. Me dijo algo que no recuerdo, quería saber si tú opinabas lo mismo. Harry, ¿Estás bien? -.

Pero Harry no le pudo contestar, vieron como algo grande y plateado apareció cayendo del toldo sobre la pista de baile.

Grácil y brillante, el lince aterrizó con suavidad en el medio de los asombrados bailarines.

Las cabezas se giraron, y aquellos que estaban cerca se congelaron absurdamente en medio del baile.

Entonces la boca del Patronus se abrió y habló con la fuerte, profunda y lenta voz de Kingsley Shacklebolt.

-. El Ministerio ha caído. Scrimgeour está muerto. Están viniendo -.

…..

Todo parecía confuso, lento.

Harry y Hermione saltaron sobre sus pies y esgrimieron sus varitas.

Harry y Hermione se lanzaron entre la multitud despavorida.

-. ¡Ron! -. Gritó Hermione. -. Ron, ¿Dónde estás? -.

Mientras se abrían paso a empujones hasta el otro lado de la pista de baile, Harry vio como unas figuras enmascaradas salían de entre la multitud; luego vio a Lupin y Tonks, con sus varitas levantadas, y escuchó que ambos gritaban, "¡Protego!", grito que resonó por todas partes.

-. ¡Ron! ¡Ron! -. Llamó Hermione medio sollozando.

Harry la tomó de la mano para asegurarse de que no fueran separados, cuando una línea de la luz zumbó sobre sus cabezas, aunque no supo si era un encantamiento protector o algo más siniestro.

En ese momento apareció Ron.

Tomó el brazo libre de Hermione, y Harry la sintió girar sobre sí misma; la visión y el sonido se extinguieron mientras la obscuridad se cernía sobre ella; todo lo que podía sentir era la mano de Harry mientras era lanzada a través del espacio y tiempo, lejos de la Madriguera, lejos de los Mortífagos que descendían, lejos, quizás, de Voldemort mismo.

-. ¿Dónde estamos? -. Dijo la voz de Ron.

-. En Tottenham Court Road -. Jadeó Hermione. -. Camina, simplemente camina, tenemos que encontrar un sitio para que se cambien -.

-. Hermione, no tenemos nada para cambiarnos -. Dijo Ron.

-. Está bien, tengo la capa, tengo ropa para los dos -. Dijo Hermione. -. Sólo traten de actuar con naturalidad hasta… esto servirá -. Los condujo a una calle lateral, y luego a la protección de un callejón sombrío.

-. Cuando dices que tienes la capa, y la ropa -. Dijo Harry, frunciendo el ceño a Hermione.

-. Si, aquí están -. Dijo Hermione.

-. ¿Cómo demonios? -.

-. Encantamiento de Extensión Indetectable -. Dijo Hermione. -. Difícil, pero creo que lo he hecho bien; en cualquier caso, me las arreglé para meter aquí todo lo que necesitamos -. Dio una pequeña sacudida a la aparentemente frágil bolsa. -. En fin... Harry, es mejor que tomes tú la capa de invisibilidad. Ron, date prisa y cámbiate -.

-. ¿Cuándo hiciste todo esto? -. Preguntó Harry mientras Ron se desvestía.

-. Te lo dije en la Madriguera, he llevado encima lo esencial preparado durante días, ya sabes, por si acaso tuviéramos que huir rápidamente. Hice tu mochila esta mañana, Harry, después de que te cambiaras, y la puse aquí... Tenía un presentimiento... -. Fue todo lo que Hermione dijo, no iba a admitir que soñó con una nutria danzante que le advertía que el ataque estaba cerca, extraño pero algo le decía que no debía desconfiar.

…

Contestando a sus lechuzas:

 _ **Parejachyca:**_ _**Parte de su malévolo plan, por favor no dejes de leer ni de comentar, gracias. Saludos.**_

 **...**

 **LES INVITO A DAR "ME GUSTA" A LA PAGINA "Auroriss", QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN FACEBOOK, DONDE SUBIRE TODO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**

 **GRACIAS...**


	7. Capitulo siete

**CAPITULO SIETE**

-. Eres asombrosa, de verdad que si -. Dijo Ron.

-. Gracias -. Dijo Hermione, con una pequeña sonrisa, sintiéndose incomoda y ofendida en el fondo, como si no fuera indicado que él le dijera eso, cuando esperaba escuchárselo a alguien más. -. ¡Por favor, Harry, ponte esa capa! -.

-. Los demás… toda la gente de la boda… -.

-. No podemos preocuparnos por eso ahora -. Cuchicheó Hermione. -. Van tras de ti, Harry, y si volvemos lo único que conseguiremos será ponerlos a todos aún en más peligro. Vamos, creo que deberíamos mantenernos en movimiento -. Dijo Hermione.

-. ¿Sólo por curiosidad, por qué Tottenham Court Road? -. Preguntó Ron a Hermione.

-. No tengo ni idea, fue lo primero que me vino a mi cabeza, pero estoy segura de que estaremos más seguros en el mundo Muggle, donde no esperarán que estemos -.

-. Es cierto -. Dijo Ron. -. Pero ¿Tú no te sientes un poco… expuesta? -.

-. ¿Dónde más podríamos ir? -. Preguntó Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros, cuando los hombres la miraban, se sentía protegida extrañamente. -. Difícilmente podemos reservar habitaciones en el Caldero Chorreante, ¿No? Y Grimmauld Place está descartado, ya que Snape puede ir allí… Supongo que podríamos probar en casa de mis padres, pero creo que hay una posibilidad de que lo comprueben… Oh, ¡Por qué no se callarán! -.

-. Ven querida, abandónalos, y acompáñanos -.

-. Vamos a sentarnos en algún sitio -. Dijo Hermione apresuradamente cuando Ron abrió la boca para responder gritando al otro lado de la calle. -. Miren, ¡Esto servirá, entren aquí! -. Hermione giro la mirada para ver a los hombres que la agredían y vio a un hombre alto vestido de negro, que se abalanzaba a ellos, siendo familiar para Hermione, decidió dejarlo pasar y entró.

Era un café nocturno pequeño y gastado.

Hermione entró a un reservado, y Ron se sentó junto a ella, frente a Harry, que quedó de espaldas a la entrada, lo que no pareció gustarle; echaba vistazos por encima del hombro tan frecuentemente parecía tener un tic.

-. Saben, no estamos lejos del Caldero Chorreante, está en Charing Cross -.

-. ¡Ron, no podemos! -. Dijo Hermione inmediatamente.

La camarera, que masticaba chicle, les atendió, y Hermione pidió dos capuchinos: como Harry era invisible, podría haber parecido raro pedirle uno.

Hermione redujo su voz a un susurro.

-. Yo digo que encontremos un lugar tranquilo para desaparecernos y dirigirnos hacia el campo. En cuanto estemos allí, podremos enviar un mensaje a la Orden -.

-. ¿Entonces puedes hacer un Patronus de esos que hablan? -. Preguntó Ron.

-. He estado practicando, y creo que sí -. Hermione mintió, otra técnica que conocía y no sabía porque.

Vieron entrar a dos hombres y cuando menos lo esperaron hechizos fueron directamente a ellos.

Ron, arremetió hacia al otro lado de la mesa, empujando a Hermione al otro lado de su banco.

Los impactos de los hechizos de los Mortífagos hicieron añicos el mosaico de la pared justo donde había estado la cabeza de Ron.

Harry, gritó.

-. ¡Desmanius! -.

El enorme mortífago rubio fue golpeado en la cara por un rayo de la luz roja: se desplomó lateralmente, inconsciente.

-. ¡Expulso! -. Gritó un mortífago, y la mesa detrás de la que estaba Harry explotó.

-. ¡Petrificus Totalus! -. Gritó Hermione desde fuera de su campo de visión, y el mortífago se desplomó como una estatua con un ruido sordo sobre los restos de loza, mesa, y café.

Hermione salió gateando de debajo del banco, sacudiéndose del pelo los restos de cristal de un cenicero y temblando entera.

-. Éste es Dolohov -. Dijo Ron. -. Lo reconozco de los antiguos carteles de "Se busca". Creo que el grande es Thorfinn Rowle -.

-. ¡No importa cómo se llamen! -. Dijo Hermione un poco histéricamente. -. ¿Cómo nos encontraron? ¿Qué vamos a hacer? -. De algún modo su pánico pareció despejar la cabeza de Harry.

Se acercó Hermione a la ventana para ver si nadie los había seguido y pudo ver a los hombres que antes la habían ofendido que la observaron y la saludaron cortésmente, acción que asusto a Hermione un poco.

Hermione consideraba que hacer con los hombres y se estremeció al considerar la opción de matarlos.

-. Sólo tenemos que borrar sus memorias -. Dijo Harry. -. Es mejor de ese modo, los dejará fuera de escena. Si los matáramos, sería obvio que hemos estado aquí -.

-. Tú eres el jefe -. Dijo Ron. -. Pero no he hecho nunca un Encantamiento Desmemorizador -.

-. Yo tampoco -. Dijo Hermione. -. Pero sé la teoría.

Inspiró hondo para tranquilizarse, luego apuntó su varita mágica a la frente de Dolohov y dijo.

-. Obliviate -. La frase le sonó tan familiar a Hermione, pero ignoró la sensación para concentrarse.

-. ¡Brillante! -. Dijo Harry. -. Ocúpate del otro y de la camarera mientras Ron y yo limpiamos esto -.

Terminaron de limpiar y después Hermione se volvió a cuestionar.

-. ¿Pero cómo nos encontraron? -. Preguntó Hermione. -. ¿Cómo supieron dónde estábamos? -. Se volvió hacia Harry. -. Tú… no crees que lleves todavía el Rastro, ¿No, Harry? ¿Y si los Mortífagos han encontrado una forma de ponerlo sobre un joven de diecisiete años? -.

-. Pero Harry no ha estado cerca de un mortífago en las últimas veinticuatro horas. ¿Quién se supone que podría haber vuelto a poner un Rastro sobre él? -.

Hermione no respondió.

Hermione vio a Harry lo que pensaba y antes de que alegara algo, Hermione le replico.

-. ¡No nos vamos a separar! -. Dijo Hermione firmemente.

Harry entendió y decidieron pensar en un lugar para esconderse.

-. Grimmauld Place -. Dijo Harry. -. El padre de Ron dijo que habían puesto sortilegios contra él… e incluso aunque no hayan funcionado… -. Continuó antes de que Hermione empezara a argumentar. -. ¿Qué más da? Se los juro, no hay nada que desee tanto como encontrarme a Snape.

-. Pero… -.

-. Hermione, ¿Qué otro sitio hay? Es la mejor elección que tenemos. Snape es un solo mortífago. Si todavía tienen el Rastro sobre mí, tendremos multitudes de ellos sobre nosotros allá donde vayamos -.

No podía discutir eso, aunque le hubiera gustado hacerlo.

Salieron del café, luego, a la cuenta de tres de Harry, deshicieron los hechizos sobre sus tres víctimas, y antes de que la camarera o cualquiera de los Mortífagos pudieran hacer nada más que removerse somnolientos, Harry, Ron y Hermione habían salido fuera y desaparecido en la oscuridad otra vez.

El número doce era visible para ellos, puesto que Dumbledore, su Guardián Secreto, les había revelado su existencia, y se encaminaron inmediatamente hacia él, comprobando a cada metro que no les seguía nadie y entraron.

-. Creo que alguien ha estado aquí -. Dijo Hermione, señalando una ruptura en la pared.

-. Eso podía haber ocurrido cuando la orden partió -. Murmuró Ron en respuesta.

Se internaron en la caso, pero de repente una especie de aire frío se abalanzo sobre ellos y su lengua se enrollo sobre sí misma, haciéndoles imposible hablar.

Antes de que tuvieran tiempo de sentirla dentro de su boca, sin embargo, su lengua se había desenrollado otra vez.

Hermione dijo tartamudeando.

-. ¡Esto debe haber sido el Sortilegio de Lengua Atada que preparó Ojoloco para Snape! -. Cautelosamente, Hermione dio otro paso adelante.

Una figura se alzó de la alfombra, alta, de color polvo, y terrible; Hermione gritó y lo mismo hizo la Señora.

Levantó un brazo descarnado, señalando a Hermione.

-. ¡No! -. Gritó Hermione. -. ¡No! ¡No fuimos nosotros! No te matamos -. Tras la palabra matamos, la figura explotó en una gran nube de polvo.

Tosiendo, con los ojos llorosos, Hermione y Harry vieron a Ron agachado en el suelo, junto a la puerta, con los brazos sobre la cabeza, Hermione levemente avergonzada se acercó a él.

-. Todo está bien… se ha ido... -. El polvo se arremolinó alrededor de Hermione como si fuera niebla, a la luz azul de las lámparas de gas, mientras la Señora Black seguía gritando.

-. ¡Sangre sucia, mugre, manchas de deshonor, manchas de vergüenza sobre la casa de mis padres! -.

Hermione apunto a la figura sin decir nada.

Y con un golpe y una ráfaga de chispas rojas, las cortinas se cerraron otra vez, silenciándola.

-. Antes de que vayamos más lejos, creo que es mejor que comprobemos. -. Dijo Hermione, y levantó su varita, diciendo. -. Homenum Revelio -. Nada ocurrió.

-. Subamos -. Dijo Hermione.

Hermione agitó su varita para encender las viejas lámparas de gas, luego, tiritando ligeramente en la fría habitación, se sentó sobre el sofá, rodeándose fuertemente con los brazos.

Harry dio un grito de dolor, su cicatriz había ardido cuando algo destelló cruzando su mente como una luz brillante sobre el agua.

-. ¿Tu cicatriz, otra vez? ¿Pero qué está ocurriendo? ¡Pensaba que la conexión estaba cerrada! -.

-. Lo estuvo, durante un tiempo -. Farfulló Harry.

-. ¡Pues entonces tienes que cerrar tu mente! -. Dijo Hermione estridentemente. -. Harry, Dumbledore no quería que usaras esa conexión, quería que la cerraras ¡Por eso se supone que tenías que usar la Oclumancia! Si no, Voldemort podría introducir ideas falsas en tu mente, recuerda… -.

-. Sí, recuerdo, gracias -. Dijo Harry apretando los dientes.

Dio la espalda a Ron y Hermione, fingiendo examinar el viejo tapiz con el árbol genealógico de los Black de la pared.

Entonces Hermione gritó.

Vieron un Patronus de plata pasar a través de la ventana de salón y aterrizar sobre el suelo enfrente de ellos.

Era una pequeña nutria, que con una voz grave y difícil de reconocer les dijo.

-. La familia está a salvo, no respondan, los vigilan -. El Patronus se disolvió en la nada.

Todos veían a Hermione, el Patronus era idéntico al de ella.

Ron bufo.

-. Y si es una trampa -. Dijo molesto y escéptico.

-. No, mejor será no arriesgarse, dice que nos vigilan, de ser así y nos comunicamos con tu familia, nos localizaran -. Dijo Hermione aun confundida.

Harry asintió y Hermione veía el lugar donde se encontraba el Patronus, era muy inquietante que un Patronus idéntico al suyo apareciera y les hiciera una advertencia como esa.

Ron se quedó inquieto y al verlo, Hermione se acercó a él.

-. Están bien, están todos bien -. Murmuró, y Ron sonrió suavemente y la abrazó. Hermione se sintió incomoda y se zafo suavemente de su agarre, aun no podía sentir nada por él. -. No quiero parecer egoísta pero, ¿Podríamos usar los sacos de dormir que he traído y acampar aquí esta noche? -.

Asintieron y Hermione los sacó mientras Harry se aproximaba al baño.

Terminada su tarea Hermione se acercó a la puerta del baño.

-. Harry, ¿Quieres tu cepillo de dientes? Lo tengo aquí -.

-. Si, gracias -. Dijo.

…

La noche era fría y Hermione y Ron dormían casi juntos para compartir calor, sin embargo Harry no podía asimilar el sueño, tenía tanto en que pensar y sentía que eran observados, se levantó ligeramente para ver por la ventana y una sombra se movió, aparentando una larga capa, se levantó y camino con sigilo hasta ver con cuidado por la ventana, sin embargo no logro ver nada, volvió a acostarse, creyendo que veía todo eso por el estrés y no poder descansar para reponerse.

Pero también vio como Ron, poco a poco entrelazaba las manos con Hermione, que aunque estuvo renuente al respecto, Hermione accedió, lo cual extrañó a Harry, cada vez más Hermione parecía distante con Ron, como si realmente todo lo que sentía por él hubiera desaparecido.

…..

Hermione sintió una calma, en todo su cuerpo como si alguien la acariciara y nuevamente esa figura color oscuro hizo su aparición y la tomaba de la mano, sin embargo su toque no era protector, ni pasional, era delicado, casi con cariño, demasiado dulce para su gusto, y ante ese pensamiento tan negativo, despertó.

Vio a Ron como alejaba su mano entre sueños, y sabía que fue él el que la tomó, pero giró su mirada y no noto a Harry, sobresaltada despertó a Ron y juntos subieron a buscarlo, revisando habitación por habitación.

-. ¿Harry? ¿Harry? ¿Harry? -.

-. ¡Aquí estoy! -. Gritó. -. ¿Qué pasa? -. Hermione escuchó su voz y corrió hacia allá.

-. ¡Nos despertamos y no sabíamos dónde estabas! -. Dijo sin aliento. -. ¡Ron! Lo encontré -. La voz fastidiada de Ron hizo eco en la distancia, varios pisos por debajo.

-. ¿Qué has estado haciendo? -.

-. Mira lo que acabo de encontrar -. Le tendió la carta de su madre.

Hermione la tomó y la leyó mientras Harry la observaba.

-. Oh Harry… -.

-. Y también encontré esto -. Le entregó la fotografía rasgada, y Hermione sonrió ante el bebé elevándose que aparecía y desaparecía de la vista sobre la escoba de juguete.

-. He estado buscando el resto de la carta, pero no está aquí -. Hermione miró a su alrededor.

-. ¿Tú has hecho todo este desorden, o ya estaba así cuando llegaste? -.

-. Alguien estuvo registrando antes que yo -. Dijo Harry.

-. Eso me pareció. Cada habitación en la que he mirado de camino hacia arriba había sido desordenada. ¿Qué crees que pueden haber estado buscando? -.

-. Información acerca de la Orden, si fue Snape -.

-. Pero se podría pensar que ya tiene toda la que necesita. Quiero decir, él era parte de la Orden, ¿Verdad? -.

-. Bueno entonces -. Dijo Harry. -. ¿Podría ser información acerca de Dumbledore? La segunda hoja de la carta, por ejemplo. Ves esta Bathilda a la que mi madre menciona, ¿Sabes quién es? -.

-. ¿Quién? -.

-. Bathilda Bagshort, la autora de… -.

-. Historia de la Magia -. Dijo Hermione. -. ¿Así que tus padres la conocían? Era una increíble historiadora mágica -.

-. Y aún está con vida -. Dijo Harry. -. Y vive en el Valle de Godric. La tía de Ron, Muriel habló de ella en la boda. También conocía a la familia de Dumbledore. Sería muy interesante hablar con ella, ¿No es así? -. Para el gusto de Harry, había demasiado entendimiento en la sonrisa que Hermione le dedicó.

-. Entiendo porque te gustaría hablar con ella, acerca de tu madre y tu padre y de Dumbledore también. -. Dijo Hermione. -. Pero eso en realidad no nos ayudará en nuestra búsqueda de los Horrocruxes, ¿Verdad? -. Harry no respondió. -. Harry, sé que realmente deseas ir al Valle de Godric, pero me asusta. Me asusta cuan fácilmente nos encontraron esos Mortífagos ayer. Solo hace que me sienta más segura que nunca de que debemos evitar el lugar donde tus padres están enterrados, estoy segura que están esperando a que lo visites -.

-. No es solo eso -. Dijo Harry.

Hermione escuchó todo lo que Muriel le había dicho a Harry.

-. Por supuesto, que puedo ver porque eso te trastornó, Harry… ¿Realmente crees que obtendrás la verdad de una vieja mujer maliciosa como Muriel, o de Rita Skeeter? ¿Cómo puedes creer en ellas? ¡Conociste a Dumbledore! -.

-. Creí que le conocía -. Murmuró.

-. ¡Pero sabes cuanta verdad había en todo lo que Rita escribió acerca de ti! Doge está en lo cierto, ¿Cómo puedes dejar que esta gente empañen tus recuerdos de Dumbledore? ¿Te parece que bajemos a la cocina? -. Sugirió Hermione después de una pequeña pausa. -. ¿A buscar algo de desayunar? -.

Bajaron por las escaleras hasta que Harry le habló.

-. Hermione -. Dijo. -. Vuelve a subir aquí -.

-. ¿Qué pasa? -.

-. R.A.B. Creo que lo he encontrado -. Hermione jadeó y subió corriendo las escaleras.

-. ¿En la carta de tu madre? Pero no vi… -. Harry negó con la cabeza, señalando al letrero de Regulus.

Hermione lo leyó, luego tomó a Harry por el brazo.

-. ¿El hermano de Sirius? -. Susurró.

-. Era un mortífago -. Dijo Harry. -. Sirius me habló de él, se unió a ellos cuando era verdaderamente joven y luego se arrepintió y trato de abandonar… Por lo que lo mataron.

-. ¡Eso encaja! -. Jadeó Hermione. -. ¡Si era un mortífago tenía acceso a Voldemort, y si se sintió desencantado, entonces podría haber deseado la caída de Voldemort! -. Soltó a Harry, se inclinó sobre la barandilla, y gritó.

-. ¡Ron! ¡Ron! ¡Sube, rápido! -. Un minuto después apareció Ron resoplando.

Hermione estaba señalando silenciosamente en la puerta de Regulus.

-. Averigüémoslo -. Dijo Harry.

Empujó la puerta; estaba cerrada.

Hermione apuntó el picaporte con la varita y dijo.

-. Alohomora -. Se oyó un clic. Avanzaron juntos por el umbral, mirando alrededor. Hermione cruzó la habitación para examinar el collage de su habitación. -. Son todos sobre Voldemort -. Dijo. -. Parece que Regulus ya le admiraba años antes de unirse a los Mortífagos.

-. Jugaba de Buscador -. Dijo Harry.

-. ¿Qué? -. Dijo Hermione vagamente; todavía estaba inmersa en el montón de recortes acerca de Voldemort.

…

Contestando a sus lechuzas:

 _ **DarkBloodQueen:**_ _**Pronto así será y de la forma en que no crees, por favor no dejes de leer ni de comentar. Saludos.**_

 _ **Guest:**_ _ **Si bien es cierto, todo el contenido es secuencial, no lo mires, como leer la historia nuevamente, nuestro trabajo como escritoras es no solo crear contenido nuevo y diferente, sino plantearnos: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si…? Ese es mi asunto, ¿Qué hubiera pasado desde la perspectiva de Hermione? ¿Qué hubiera pasado, si dentro de la guerra Hermione viviera otra situación?, es diferente pero a la vez igual, solo ve desde la perspectiva de Hermione. Por favor, si la historia no te gusta, te invito a que me digas porque y la dejes de leer y por favor dime tu opinión. Saludos.**_

 _ **Parejachyca:**_ _ **Pronto mi querida, pronto, la cuidara, sigue leyendo como. Besos.**_

 **...**

 **LES INVITO A DAR "ME GUSTA" A LA PAGINA "Auroriss", QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN FACEBOOK, DONDE SUBIRE TODO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**

 **GRACIAS...**


	8. Capitulo ocho

**CAPITULO OCHO**

-. Hay una forma más fácil -. Dijo Hermione, mientras veía como buscaban en el escritorio, ensuciándose en el proceso. -. ¡Accio, relicario! -. Nada ocurrió.

-. ¿Entonces, eso es todo? ¿No está aquí? -.

-. Oh, aún podría estar aquí, pero bajo encantamientos protectores -. Dijo Hermione. -. Encantamientos para prevenir que sean convocado mágicamente, tú sabes -.

-. ¿Entonces, cómo se supone que lo encontraremos? -. Preguntó Ron.

-. Buscando manualmente -. Dijo Hermione.

Buscaron sin resultado alguno.

-. Aunque podría estar en otra parte de la casa -. Dijo Hermione con un tono animado mientras bajaban las escaleras. -. Tanto si se las ingenió para destruirlo como si no, querría mantenerlo oculto de Voldemort, ¿No es así? ¿Recuerdan todas esas cosas espantosas de las que tuvimos que librarnos cuando estuvimos aquí la última vez? Ese reloj que lanzaba rayos a todo el mundo y esas viejas túnicas que trataron de estrangular a Ron; Regulus podría haberlos puesto allí para proteger el escondrijo del relicario, aunque no nos dimos cuenta en ese… ese… -. Harry y Ron la miraron. -… En ese momento -. Terminó la frase con un susurro.

-. ¿Te pasa algo? -. Preguntó Ron.

-. Había un relicario -.

-. ¿Qué? -. Dijeron Harry y Ron juntos.

-. En el armario del salón de dibujo. Nadie pudo abrirlo. Y nosotros… nosotros… -. Harry sintió como si se le hubiera deslizado un ladrillo a través del pecho hacia el estómago.

Harry bajó las escaleras corriendo saltando los peldaños de dos en dos, los otros dos yendo como relámpagos a su estela.

Llegaron hasta el buscar y por más que buscaron entre los rincones, solo encontraron un ratón muerto.

Ron gimió y se subió sobre una silla de cocina; Hermione rodó los ojos molesta.

Harry molestó llamo a Kreacher y tras interrogarlo, admitió haber tenido el relicario.

-. ¿Dónde se encuentra en este momento? -. Preguntó Harry mientras Ron y Hermione se mostraban alegres.

Sin embargo Kreacher declaro que lo habían robado, y ante su falta, Kreacher decidió castigarse, pero Harry se lo impidió.

El grito de Hermione se mezcló con el de Kreacher pero el rugido de Harry fue más fuerte que el grito de ambos.

Le ordenó a Kreacher quedarse quieto y el elfo en el suelo se puso a llorar.

-. ¡Harry, deja que se levante! -. Susurró Hermione.

Harry le pidió contarle todo sobre el relicario y Kreacher lentamente así lo hizo.

-. ¿Voldemort necesitaba un elfo? -. Repitió Harry, mirando a Ron y Hermione, que parecían tan confundidos como él.

-. Oh si -. Gimió Kreacher. -. Y el Amo Regulus había ofrecido voluntariamente a Kreacher. Era un honor, dijo el Amo Regulus, un honor para él y para Kreacher, que debía asegurarse de hacer cualquier cosa que el Señor Oscuro le ordenase… y luego volver a casa -. Kreacher se meció aún más rápidamente.

Les contó toda la historia de cómo se hicieron con el relicario hasta que Hermione habló.

-. Por supuesto, que Voldemort consideraría las aptitudes de los elfos domésticos demasiado inferiores como para tenerlas en cuenta… Nunca se le hubiera ocurrido pensar que podrían contar con una magia que él no poseía. Hiciste lo que se te había ordenado, ¿Verdad? -. Dijo Hermione gentilmente. -. No desobedeciste las órdenes en ningún momento -. Kreacher sacudió la cabeza.

Kreacher continuó, después de unos minutos después de historia otra vez, Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca; parecía haber entendido algo.

Sabía todo lo que el elfo había sacrificado por el bien de su amo, hasta el final.

-. ¡Oh, Kreacher! -. Se lamentó Hermione.

Trato de abrazar a Kreacher, pero él se apartó con repudio.

El elfo cayó de bruces y empezó a golpearse la frente contra el suelo.

-. ¡Detenlo… detenlo! -. Gritó Hermione. -. ¿Oh, no puedes ver lo enfermizo de la situación, la forma en que se ven obligados a obedecer? -.

-. ¡Kreacher… detente, detente! -. Gritó Harry.

Una vez tranquilo, Harry le demandó seguir con su historia y Kreacher lo hizo aun con las lágrimas fluyendo.

Las lágrimas fluían por las mejillas de Hermione mientras miraba a Kreacher, pero no se atrevió a tocarlo otra vez.

Una vez terminando la historia, Harry quiso hacer entender a Kreacher de todos sus errores cometidos.

-. Harry, Kreacher no lo ve de esa forma -. Dijo Hermione. -. Es un esclavo; los elfos domésticos están acostumbrados a recibir malos tratos, incluso a la brutalidad. Lo que Voldemort le hizo a Kreacher, para él, no fue muy diferente a como lo trataban normalmente. ¿Qué pueden significar las guerras de los magos para un elfo como Kreacher? Es leal a la gente que es bondadosa con él, y la Señora Black debe haberlo sido, y Regulus ciertamente lo era, así que les servía con gusto y repite sus creencias como un loro. Sé lo que vas a decir -. Continuó cuando Harry comenzó a protestar. -. Que Regulus cambió de parecer… pero al parecer que no se lo explicó a Kreacher, ¿Verdad? Y creo que sé por qué. Si defendían la antigua tradición de la sangre pura tanto Kreacher como la familia de Regulus estarían a salvo. Regulus estaba tratando de protegerlos a todos -.

-. Sirius… -.

-. Sirius era horrible con Kreacher, Harry, y no hay forma de encontrarle el lado bueno a eso, sabes que es verdad. Kreacher llevaba solo mucho tiempo cuando Sirius vino a vivir aquí, y probablemente estuviera hambriento de un poco de cariño. Estoy segura que "La Señorita Cissy" y "la Señorita Bella" fueron perfectamente amorosas con Kreacher cuando se lo pidieron, así que les hizo un favor y les dijo todo lo que querían saber. Siempre dije que los magos pagarían por la forma en que trataban a los elfos domésticos. Bueno, Voldemort, lo hizo… y también Sirius -. Harry no tenía respuesta para eso.

Una vez que Kreacher terminó de llorar, Harry le pidió.

-. Kreacher, voy a pedirte que hagas algo. -. Dijo Harry, miró a Hermione pidiéndole ayuda. -. Kreacher, quiero, que por favor, vayas a buscar a Mundungus Fletcher. Tenemos que averiguar dónde está el relicario… donde está el relicario del Amo Regulus. Es muy importante. Queremos terminar el trabajo que el Amo Regulus comenzó, queremos… er… asegurarnos de que no murió en vano -. Kreacher bajó los puños y levantó la mirada hacia Harry.

Costo trabajo que lo hiciera, pero al haberse ganado su confianza, el elfo aceptó.

Luego hizo dos grandes reverencias en dirección a Harry y a Ron, y hasta le dedicó a Hermione una pequeña y graciosa sacudida que podría haberse interpretado como un intento de saludo respetuoso, antes de Desaparecerse con el acostumbrado y ruidoso crack.

….

Sin embargo Kreacher tardo más de lo esperado y la paciencia no estaba de su lado en esos momentos en que cualquier error o minuto, podría llevar a su destrucción.

Y así fue, varios Mortifagos ya habían dado con el lugar de la casa segura y ahora vigilaban fuera.

-. Mortifagos, seguro -. Dijo Ron, mientras él, Harry y Hermione miraban por la ventana del salón de dibujo. -. ¿Seguro que no saben que estamos aquí? -.

-. No creo -. Dijo Hermione. -. O habrían enviado a Snape por nosotros, ¿Verdad? -.

-. ¿Crees que ha estado aquí y tiene la lengua atada por la maldición de Moody? -. Preguntó Ron.

-. Si -. Dijo Hermione. -. De otro modo habría podido decirles como entrar aquí, ¿Verdad? Pero probablemente estén vigilando para ver si aparecemos. Sabían que Harry es el dueño de esta casa, después de todo -.

-. ¿Cómo lo...? -. Empezó Harry.

-. Los testamentos de magos son examinados por el Ministerio, ¿Recuerdas? Saben que Sirius te dejó este lugar -.

Hermione se asomó por la ventana una última vez, para cerciorarse que no captaban la casa, pero sólo una sombra lo hizo, Hermione no lo alcanzó a ver, sólo vio una especie de capa ondear y ocultarse nuevamente en la oscuridad, enfocó bien la vista, pero ya no pudo distinguir nada, seguramente estaba cansada, pensó.

Y para su poca paciencia, Ron jugaba con su desiluminador y eso la hacía enfurecer, no siendo capaz de comportarse seriamente en momentos así.

Tomo su libro "Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardoy" y estudio, no apreciaba la forma en que las luces seguían encendiéndose y apagándose.

-. ¡Quieres parar! -. Gritó la tercera noche de ausencia de Kreacher.

-. ¡Lo siento, lo siento! -. Dijo Ron, accionando el Desiluminador y restaurando las luces. -. ¡No sé qué estoy haciendo! -.

-. ¿Bueno, puedo sugerirte que encuentres algo útil en que ocuparte? -.

-. ¿Algo como leer cuentos para niños? -.

-. Dumbledore me dejó este libro, Ron... -.

-. ... Y a mí me dejó el Desiluminador, ¡Quizás se supone que tenga que usarlo! -.

-. Pero en el momento indicado no cuando solamente estés aburrido -. Respondió Hermione molesta.

-. Claro, eres la que siempre lo haces todo bien -. Hermione no respondió. -. ¿Hubo un tiempo que solo estabas con Snape más que con nosotros? -. Hermione lo miró sorprendida.

Otra vez, lo de Snape, no recordaba nada de eso y los demás sí, no lo comprendía, pero Ron se había sentado dándole la espalda, sabía que no podía pedirle explicaciones porque no se las daría.

Decidió arriesgarse y preguntar pero de repente escucharon un estruendo, sacaron sus varitas y corrieron escaleras abajo.

-. ¡Alto el fuego, soy Remus! -. Dijo el encapuchado parado frente a ellos.

-. Oh, gracias a Dios -. Dijo Hermione débilmente.

Sin embargo Harry no estaba tan seguro y una vez que Remus se identificó Harry bajo su varita.

-. Hablando como tu exprofesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscura, tengo que estar de acuerdo con que tenías que comprobarlo. Ron, Hermione, no debieron ser tan rápidos bajando sus defensas -. Hermione estuvo de acuerdo y se disculpó.

Una vez calmados y en la cocina, Remus explico todo lo que pasó mientras llegaba ahí.

-. Nos preguntábamos -. Dijo Hermione tentativamente. -. Si Harry no podría estar todavía bajo el control del Rastro.

Remus negó.

-. Cuéntanos que ocurrió después de que nos marcháramos, no hemos tenido noticias desde que un Patronus muy extraño nos dijo que la familia estaba a salvo -. Eso captó la atención de Remus.

-. ¿Extraño? -. Los tres asintieron.

-. Si, era un Patronus, con una voz que no reconocimos -. Remus no sabía quién podría haber sido, pocos conocían las casas seguras.

-. Además… -. Dijo Hermione en un susurro. Remus la miró para que continuara. -. … Es idéntico a mi Patronus -. Ron y Harry asintieron y Remus pensó viendo a la nada.

-. Eso es extraño, un Patronus, es como una huella digital, ninguno es irrepetible -. Todos asintieron. -. Debió ser una trampa, ¿No dijo algo más? ¿No realizo otra actitud? -. Ellos negaron.

-. Decidimos no arriesgarnos y mandar un mensaje a alguien de la orden, el Patronus decía que los vigilaban -. Remus no entendía y los demás mucho menos. -. No debió ser nadie de la boda, estuvimos deteniendo a los que atacaron -.

-. ¿Eran mortifagos o gente del Ministerio? -. Intervino Hermione.

-. Una mezcla de ambos pero las intenciones y propósitos de todos ellos son los mismos ahora -. Dijo Lupin.

Hermione y Harry miraron a Ron, su expresión reflejaba la misma mezcla de sorpresa y gratitud que sentían ellos.

Remus les mostró el Profeta para que supieran que buscaban a Harry por la muerte de Dumbledore.

Ron y Hermione rugieron indignados, pero Harry no dijo nada.

-. ¿Así que los mortifagos han tomado El Profeta también? -. Preguntó Hermione furiosamente.

Lupin asintió.

Hermione pasó las páginas con misma expresión de disgusto que había mostrado mientras sujetaba Secretos de las Artes Más Oscuras.

-. Registro de nacidos muggles -. Leyó en voz alta. -. El Ministerio de Magia emprende una investigación sobre los así llamados "nacidos muggles" para comprender mejor como llegan a poseer secretos mágicos -.

Tras leer el castigo a los nacidos de muggles.

Ron miró a Hermione, después dijo.

-. ¿Y si los sangre pura y los de sangre media juran que un nacido Muggle es parte de su familia? Diré a todo el mundo que Hermione es mi prima -. Ron tomó la mano de Hermione, pero ella se sintió incomoda y con disimulo lo soltó y le tomó el hombro con aprecio.

-. Gracias, Ron, pero no podría dejar que tú... -.

-. No tienes elección -. Dijo Ron ferozmente. -. Te enseñaré mi árbol familiar para que puedas responder a cualquier pregunta sobre él -. Hermione soltó una risa temblorosa.

-. Ron, estamos a la fuga con Harry Potter, la persona más buscada del país, no creo que eso importe. Si fuera a volver a la escuela sería distinto. ¿Que planea Voldemort para Hogwarts? -. Preguntó a Lupin.

-. Asistir es ahora obligatorio para cada joven bruja o mago -. Replicó él. -. Se anunció ayer. Es un cambio, porque nunca antes fue obligatorio. Por supuesto, casi todos los magos y brujas ingleses han sido educados en Hogwarts, pero sus padres tenían derecho a enseñarles en casa o enviarlos al extranjero si lo preferían. De esta forma, Voldemort tendrá a toda la población mágica vigilada desde corta edad. Y también es otra forma de limpiar la maleza de los nacidos muggles porque los estudiantes deben tener Status de Sangre... significa que han probado ante el Ministerio que son descendientes de magos... antes de que se les permita asistir -.

Aunque Remus ofreció ayuda para la misión que el Trio de Oro realizaba, Hermione, se quedó perpleja.

-. ¿Pero y qué hay de Tonks? -. Preguntó Hermione.

-. ¿Qué pasa con ella? -. Dijo Lupin.

-. Bueno -. Dijo Hermione. -. ¡Estás casado! ¿Cómo va a sentirse ella si te largas con nosotros? -.

-. Tonks estará perfectamente a salvo -. Dijo Lupin. -. Estará en casa de sus padres -. Había algo extraño en el tono de Lupin; era casi frío.

-. ¿Remus todo va bien... ya sabes... entre ustedes? -.

-. Todo va bien, gracias -. Dijo Lupin bruscamente.

Hermione se avergonzó.

-. Tonks está embarazada -.

-. ¡Oh, maravilloso! -. Gritó Hermione.

Remus volvió a hacer su ofrecimiento de acompañarlos.

Ron y Hermione miraron ambos a Harry.

Sin embargo Harry se lo desaprobó, logrando haber una tensión palpable en el ambiente.

Los ojos de Hermione saltaban de Harry a Lupin.

Después de unos segundos, Remus comenzó a desahogar del error que cometió y que hubiera sido mejor, nunca haberlo hecho para que su familia y su futuro hijo no sufrieran la misma maldición que él.

-. ¡Remus! -. Susurró Hermione. -. No digas eso... ¿Cómo podría un niño avergonzarte de ti? -.

-. Oh, no sé, Hermione -. Dijo Harry. -. Yo estoy bastante avergonzado de él -.

A partir de ello, Harry y Lupin, volvieron a discutir.

-. ¡Harry, no! -. Le suplicó Hermione.

Hubo un ataque entre ellos, ante los ojos de Hermione, que solo pudo ver que después de eso Remus se marchaba.

-. ¡Remus, Remus, vuelve! -. Gritó Hermione. -. ¡Harry! -. Lloró Hermione. -. ¿Cómo has podido? -.

-. Fue fácil -. Dijo Harry. -. ¡No me mires así! -. Exclamó a Hermione.

-. No... No... ¡No debemos pelear! -. Dijo Hermione.

Harry les explico él porque era importante el tener a sus padres siempre cerca de uno.

-. Harry -. Dijo Hermione.

Harry trató de disculparse por la manera en que le habló a Lupin a pesar de que se lo mereciera.

-. Es lo mismo... -. Dijo Hermione.

Harry le explicó que era lo mejor, con tal de estar al lado de Tonks.

Hermione parecía simpatizar con él, Ron se mostraba inseguro.

La silenciosa cocina parecía zumbar por la sacudida de la escena reciente y con los reproches no pronunciados de Ron y Hermione.

Y en cuestión de minutos, otro ruido renació, Kreacher apareció con Mundungus Fletcher, tratando de huir pero Hermione fue demasiado rápida para él.

-. ¡Expelliarmus! -. La varita de Mundungus voló por el aire y Hermione la tomó.

Mundungus se excusó con Harry sobre el día que él huyó cuando trataban de llevarlo a salvo a una casa de seguridad.

-. Para tu información, el resto de nosotros no desapareció -. Dijo Hermione.

Pero Harry interrumpió.

-. Cuando despojaste esta casa de todo lo de valor que pudiste encontrar -. Empezó Harry de nuevo. -. Tomaste unas cuantas cosas de la alacena de la cocina. Había allí un guardapelo -. La boca de Harry se quedó de repente seca. Podía sentir la tensión de Ron y Hermione y también la excitación. -. ¿Qué hiciste con él? -.

-. ¿Por qué? -. Preguntó Mundungus. -. ¿Tenía algún valor? -.

-. ¡Todavía lo tiene! -. Gritó Hermione.

Mundungus se sorprendió pero con pena dijo que se lo habían quitado, una mujer del ministerio que la respuesta fue obvia para Harry que dejó caer su varita.

Esta golpeó a Mundungus en la nariz y disparó chispas rojas hacia sus cejas, que se incendiaron.

-. ¡Aguamenti! -. Gritó Hermione, y un chorro de agua surgió de su varita, empapando a un balbuceante y ahogado Mundungus.

Harry levantó la mirada y vio su propia sorpresa reflejada en las caras de Ron y Hermione.

…

Unos días pasaron y mientras seguían viviendo en la casa de Black, llegó Harry como cada mañana pero esta vez, con noticias.

-. Tengo noticias, y no les gustarán -.

-. ¿Qué pasa? -. Preguntó Ron aprensivamente.

Hermione y el habían estado estudiando una larga lista de notas manuscritas y mapas hechos a mano que se apilaban descuidadamente al final de larga mesa de la cocina, pero ahora observaron a Harry mientras este se acercaba a ellos y tiraba el periódico en la alto de los pergaminos esparcidos por todas partes.

Una gran foto de un familiar hombre moreno de nariz ganchuda les miraba a todos; debajo un titular decía:

SEVERUS SNAPE CONFIRMADO COMO DIRECTOR DE

HOGWARTS

-. ¡No! -. Dijo Ron ruidosamente.

Hermione por un momento sólo se dedicó a observar esos ojos negros, penetrantes que parecían observarla, y veía su gesto, podía decir con seguridad que conocía cada gesto que expresaba, y se le veía tan triste.

Hermione agarró el periódico y empezó a leer la historia que acompañaba a la foto en voz alta.

-. Severus Snape, durante largo tiempo Profesor de Pociones de la Escuela de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, ha sido hoy designado director en el más importante de los muchos cambios de personal de la antigua escuela. Después de la destitución del anterior profesor de Estudios Muggles, Alecto Carrow ocupará el puesto, mientras su hermano, Amyous, ocupará la posición de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Doy la bienvenida a la oportunidad de defender nuestra más fina cultura mágica y sus valores... Snape en el estudio de Dumbledore... No es posible -. Grito haciendo que Harry y Ron saltaran.

Se puso de pie de un salto y salió corriendo de habitación, gritando mientras lo hacía. -. ¡Vuelvo en un minuto! -.

-. ¿Por Merlín? -. Repitió Ron divertido. -. Parece molesta, por primera vez no lo defiende como cuando estuvimos en Hogwarts -. Acercó el periódico hacia él y estudió el artículo sobre Snape.

-. Bueno, al menos ahora sabemos dónde está Snape exactamente -. Dijo Harry agotado, por el tema.

Después de un rato mientras Harry Ron comenzaba a cenar, Hermione volvió a entrar en la cocina.

-. Recordé esto -. Jadeó Hermione. Llevaba una gran pintura enmarcada, que bajó al suelo antes de agarrar su pequeño bolso de cuentas del mostrador del aparador de la cocina. Abriéndolo, procedió a meter a la fuerza la pintura dentro y a pesar del hecho de que resultaba patente que era demasiado grande para caber dentro del diminuto bolso, en unos segundos se había desvanecido, como todo lo demás, en la espaciosa profundidad del bolso. -. Phineas Nigellius -. Explicó Hermione mientras tiraba el bolso sobre la mesa de la cocina con su usual sonoridad de choques y rechinamientos. -. Snape podría enviar a Phineas Nigellus a mirar dentro de la casa por él -. Explicó Hermione a Ron al ver su cara de desconcierto mientras volvía a su asiento. -. Dejemos que lo intente ahora, todo lo que Phineas Nigellus podrá ver es el interior de mi bolso.

-. ¡Bien pensado! -. Dijo Ron.

-. Gracias -. Dijo Hermione secamente, algo en ella le prohibía acercarse a Ron de manera más íntima y se lo hacía saber sin mucho ánimo al hablar con él. -. Entonces, Harry, ¿qué más ha pasado hoy? -.

-. Nada -. Dijo Harry. -. Vigilé la entrada del Ministerio durante siete horas. Ni rastro de ella. Sin embargo vi a tu padre, Ron. Parecía estar bien -.

-. ¿Y qué hay de esa curiosa vieja bruja y el pequeño mago de la túnica azul marina? -. Preguntó Hermione.

-. Oh, sí, el tipo de Mantenimiento Mágico -.

-. ¿Cómo? -. Preguntó Hermione.

-. Papá dice que todos los de Mantenimiento Mágico llevan túnicas azul marinas -.

-. ¡Pero nunca nos habías dicho eso! -. Hermione dejó caer la cuchara y empujó hacia ella la hoja de notas y mapas que ella y Ron habían estado examinando cuando Harry había entrado en la cocina. -. No hay nada aquí sobre túnicas azul marino, nada -. Dijo Hermione.

-. Bueno, ¿Importa realmente? -.

-. Ron, todo importa Si vamos a entrar en el Ministerio sin que nos atrapen cuando deben estar a la búsqueda de intrusos, cada pequeño detalle importa. Hemos estado repasando esto una y otra vez, quiero decir, ¿De qué sirven de todas estas salidas de reconocimiento si no te molestas en contarnos...? -.

-. Caray, Hermione, olvidé una cosita... -.

-. Lo comprendes, ¿Verdad?, que probablemente no haya lugar más peligroso en el mundo entero para nosotros ahora mismo que el ministerio de... -.

-. Creo que deberíamos hacerlo mañana -. Dijo Harry.

Hermione se quedó congelada.

-. ¿Mañana? -. Repitió Hermione. -. ¿Hablas en serio, Harry? -.

-. Solo digo -. Dijo Harry. -. Que no creo que vayamos a estar mucho mejor preparados de lo que estamos ahora si rondamos alrededor de la entrada del Ministerio un mes más. Cuando más lo alarguemos más lejos podría estar el relicario. Ya hay muchas posibilidades de que Umbridge lo haya tirado a la basura, esa cosa no se abre -.

Hermione se estaba mordiendo el labio, profundamente pensativa.

-. Sabemos todo lo importante -. Siguió Harry, dirigiéndose a Hermione. -. Sabemos que han acabado con las Apariciones y Desapariciones dentro del Ministerio Sabemos que ahora solo a algunos de los miembros senior del Ministerio se les permite conectar sus casas con la Red Flu, porque Ron oyó a esos Innombrables quejarse de ello. Y sabemos más o menos donde está la oficina de Umbridge porque tú oíste a ese tipo barbudo contárselo a su compañero... -.

-. Subo al primer piso, Dolores quiere verme -. Recitó Hermione inmediatamente.

-. Exactamente -. Dijo Harry. -. Y sabemos que acostumbran a utilizar esas curiosas monedas, o esas señales, o lo que sean, porque yo vi a esa bruja pedirle prestada una a su amiga... -.

…

Contestando a sus lechuzas:

 _ **DarkBloodQueen:**_ _**Espero sigas comentando y leyendo por favor y a petición especial, este capítulo es más largo, disfrútalo. Saludos.**_

 _ **Parejachyca:**_ _ **Por mala suerte se tardaran en darse cuenta lo mucho que Severus se arriesga, pero pronto sabrán que alguien los cuida, sigue leyendo y comentando por favor. Saludos.**_

 _ **romi:**_ _ **Así será y yo espero que no dejes ni de leer ni de comentar. Saludos.**_

 **...**

 **LES INVITO A DAR "ME GUSTA" A LA PAGINA "Auroriss", QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN FACEBOOK, DONDE SUBIRE TODO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**

 **GRACIAS...**


	9. Capitulo nueve

**CAPITULO NUEVE**

-. ¡Pero no tenemos ninguna! -.

-. Si el plan funciona, la tendremos -. Continuó Harry serenamente.

-. No sé, Harry, no sé... Hay muchas cosas que podrían ir mal y tantas oportunidades de... -.

-. De acuerdo -. Dijo Ron decidido. -. Pero si lo hacemos mañana... Creo que deberíamos ser solo Harry y yo -.

-. ¡No empieces otra vez con eso! -. Suspiró Hermione. -. Creía que lo habíamos aclarado -. Dijo Hermione molesta.

-. Una cosa es rondar por las entradas bajo la Capa, pero esto es diferente, Hermione -. Ron señalo la copia de El Profeta fechada diez días atrás. -. Estás en la lista de nacidos muggles que no se presentaron al interrogatorio -.

-. ¡Y se supone que tú estás muriéndote de spattergroit en la Madriguera! Si hay alguien que no debería ir, ese lugar es Harry, dan una recompensa de diez mil galeones por su cabeza... -.

Sin embargo, Harry se empezó a sentir mal, aunque lo disimulara y se levantó excusándose para ir al baño, pero sin embargo, Hermione no le quito la mirada de encima.

Hermione subió después de unos segundos detrás de Harry y toco la puerta.

-. ¿Harry estas bien? -. Pero no hubo contestación, Hermione volvió a tocar pero la respuesta fue la misma, toco más fuerte.

-. ¡Harry, abre! -. Por fin Harry abrió la puerta.

Hermione entró al instante y miró alrededor suspicazmente.

-. ¿Qué estabas haciendo? -. Preguntó Hermione severamente.

-. ¿Tú qué crees que estaba haciendo? -. Preguntó Harry a la defensiva.

-. Harry, por favor, no insultes nuestra inteligencia -. Dijo Hermione. -. Sabemos que la cicatriz te dolía abajo, y estás blanco como una sábana.

Harry les explicó lo que había visto desde la mente de Voldemort.

-. Harry, se supone que no ibas a dejar que esto volviera a ocurrir -. Gritó Hermione. -. ¡Dumbledore quería que usaras Oclumancia! Pensaba que la conexión era peligrosa… ¡Voldemort puede usarla, Harry! ¿Qué tiene de bueno observarlo matar y torturar, cómo puede ayudar? -.

-. Porque así sé qué está haciendo -. Dijo Harry.

-. ¿Así que no vas ni siquiera a intentar cerrarla? -.

-. Hermione, no puedo. Tú sabes que soy malísimo en Oclumancia, nunca le he tomado el truco -.

-. ¡Nunca lo has intentado realmente! -. Dijo Hermione amargamente. -. No consigo entender que te guste tener esta conexión especial o relación o… lo que sea… -. Hermione vaciló ante la mirada que le echó él mientras se levantaba.

-. ¿Gustarme? -. Dijo en voz baja. -. ¿A ti te gustaría? -.

-. Yo… no… lo siento, Harry, no quería decir… -.

-. Lo odio, odio el hecho de que pueda estar dentro de mí, de tener que verle cuando es más peligroso. Pero voy a utilizarlo -.

-. Dumbledore… -.

-. Olvídate de Dumbledore. Ésta es mi elección, de nadie más. Quiero saber por qué va tras Gregorovitch -.

-. ¿Quién? -.

-. Es un fabricante de varitas extranjero -. Dijo Harry. -. Hizo la varita de Krum y éste dice que es el mejor -. Harry echó un vistazo al rajado y polvoriento espejo y vio a Ron y Hermione intercambiar miradas escépticas a su espalda.

-. Harry, tú sigues hablando de lo que hizo tu varita -. Dijo Hermione. -. ¡Pero fuiste tú quien lo hizo! ¿Por qué estás tan decidido a no asumir la responsabilidad de tu propio poder? -.

Harry sabía que no podía convencer a Hermione y que esta estaba preparando contrargumentos, tanto contra su teoría sobre su varita como sobre el hecho de que estuviera permitiéndose entrar en la mente de Voldemort.

Pero Ron intervino e hizo a un lado su pelea para poner atención a su plan de la mañana siguiente.

Hermione dejó estar el tema, aunque Harry estaba bastante seguro de que atacaría de nuevo a la primera oportunidad.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione ya estaba despierta, no había dormido bien sin que en cada cerrar de ojos, las nutrias danzantes le recordaran que tuviera cuidado, era como si siguieran sus movimientos, pero claro, pensó ella, si era su conciencia la que hablaba.

A la mañana siguiente, bajo a la cocina y espero a los chicos mientras desayunaba.

Cuando los vio bajar Hermione comenzó a buscar en su bolso.

-. Túnicas -. Dijo respirando. -. Poción Multijugos… Capa de Invisibilidad… Detonadores Trampa… deberían llevar un par cada uno por si acaso… Pastillas Vomitivas, Turrón Hemorragia Nasal, Orejas Extensibles... -. Se bebieron de un tragó el desayuno y se fueron arriba.

Se abrieron paso hasta el primer escalón con una precaución inmensa.

Hermione Desapareció primero con Ron, luego volvió a por Harry.

Se encontraron en el diminuto callejón en el que habían programado que tuviera lugar la primera fase del plan.

-. Todo bien -. Dijo Hermione. -. Debería estar aquí en aproximadamente cinco minutos. Cuando la haya dejado sin sentido… -.

-. Hermione, lo sabemos -. Dijo Ron severamente. -. ¿Y quién se supone que iba a abrir la puerta antes de que llegue? -.

Hermione gritó recordándolo.

-. ¡Casi se me olvida! Quédense atrás… -. Apuntó con su varita mágica a la salida de incendios cerrada con candado que había junto a ellos, que se abrió con un estallido. Hermione tiró de la puerta hacia ella, de forma que pareciera que todavía estaba cerrada. -. Y ahora -. Dijo. -. Nos ponemos la capa otra vez… -.

-. … y esperamos -. Terminó Ron, sonriéndole con coquetería a Hermione, pero sin lograr una sonrisa de ella, sino una mirada de incomodes.

Poco más de un minuto después, se produjo una diminuta explosión, y una pequeña bruja de Ministerio con el pelo suelto y gris se Apareció junto a ellos, pero inmediatamente el silencioso Hechizo Aturdidor de Hermione la golpeó en el pecho y se desplomó.

-. Bien hecho, Hermione -. Dijo Ron.

Hermione arrancó algunos pelos de la cabeza de la bruja y los añadió a un matraz de barro con Poción Multijugos que había sacado de su bolso.

-. Es Mafalda Hoppkiss -. Dijo Ron. -. Será mejor que lleves tú esto, Hermione, y aquí están las monedas -. Le pasó algunas monedas de oro pequeñas, todas grabadas con las siglas M.O.M., que había cogido del monedero de la bruja.

Hermione se bebió la Poción Multijugos, que tenía ahora un agradable color heliotropo, y en unos segundos, estuvo de pie ante ellos el doble de Mafalda Hopkirk. Cuando le quitó las gafas a Mafalda y se las puso, Harry comprobó su reloj.

Harry y Ron se echaron la Capa de Invisibilidad por encima, mientras Hermione se quedaba a la vista, esperando.

Varios segundos después un mago pequeño y de aspecto perruno apareció ante ellos.

-. Oh, hola, Mafalda -.

-. ¡Hola! -. Dijo Hermione con voz temblorosa. -. ¿Cómo estás? -.

-. No demasiado bien, en realidad -. Respondió el pequeño mago.

Cuando Hermione y el mago fueron hacia la calle principal, Harry y Ron se deslizaron tras ellos.

-. Siento oír que estás mal -. Dijo Hermione hablándole firmemente al pequeño mago que trataba de explayarse con sus problemas; era esencial detenerlo antes de que llegara a la calle. -. Toma, ten un dulce -.

-. ¿Eh? Oh, no gracias -.

-. ¡Insisto! -. Dijo Hermione agresivamente. El pequeño mago se tomó uno. En cuanto la pastilla tocó su lengua, el pequeño mago empezó a vomitar tanto que ni siquiera notó cuando Hermione le arrancó unos cuantos pelos de la coronilla. -. ¡Oh querido! -. Dijo. -. ¡Quizás sea mejor que te tomes el día libre! -.

-. No… ¡No! -. Se ahogó y tuvo arcadas, tratando de seguir su camino pese a ser incapaz de caminar derecho. -. Debo… hoy… debo ir… -.

-. ¡Pero eso es absurdo! -. Dijo Hermione, alarmada. -. No puedes ir a trabajar en este estado… ¡Creo que deberías ir a San Mungo a que te curen! -. El mago se había derrumbado. -. ¡No puedes ir al trabajo así! -. Le gritó Hermione. Utilizando un Encantamiento Repulsor Hermione le ayudó a volver a sentarse, él giró en el lugar y se desvaneció, sin dejar atrás al marcharse nada más que la bolsa que Ron le había quitado de las manos y algunos restos de vómito. -. Urgh -. Dijo Hermione, sujetando en alto el ruedo de su túnica para evitar los charcos de vómito. -. Habría sido mucho menos molesto Aturdirle -.

Ron emergió de debajo de la capa de invisibilidad y con la poción multijugos, hizo lo mismo que Hermione había hecho anteriormente.

-. Ahora espera aquí -. Dijo Hermione a Harry. -. Y volveremos con algunos cabellos para ti -.

Después de un rato Ron y Hermione reaparecieron.

-. No sabemos quién es -. Dijo Hermione, pasando a Harry varios cabellos negros rizados. -. ¡Pero se fue a casa con una horrorosa hemorragia nasal! Aquí tienes, es bastante alto, necesitarás una túnica más grande... -. Sacó un conjunto de túnicas viejas que Kreacher había lavado para ellos, y Harry se retiró para tomar la poción y cambiarse.

Harry se fue a cambiar y cuando regresó ya transformado, estaban listos.

-. Tomemos algunas de las fichas de Mafalda -. Dijo Hermione a Harry. -. Y entremos, son casi las nueve -. Salieron juntos del callejón.

Llegaron a su destino y al ver los pares de escaleras, Hermione dijo.

-. Los veo en un momento entonces -. Dijo Hermione nerviosamente, y bajó tambaleante los escalones.

Tras hacer el ridículo procedimiento para poder llegar al Ministerio, se incorporó correctamente y caminó sólo un poco, para poder esperar a los chicos, se colocó discretamente detrás de una columna y pudo ver a Harry aparecer.

-. ¡Psst! -. Dijo suavemente hasta que pudo verla y Harry se acercó a ella y Ron al verlos se acercó también. -. ¿Todo bien entonces? -. Susurró Hermione a Harry.

Observaron el enorme lugar cuando su mirada se fijó en las estatuas tan arcaicas que había en el lugar de unas personas soportando el peso de otras.

-. Muggles -. Susurró Hermione. -. En el lugar que les corresponde. Vamos, entremos -. Se unieron a la marea de brujas y magos que avanzaban hacia las verjas doradas al final del vestíbulo, mirando alrededor e intentando parecer tan poco sospechosos como fuera posible, pero no había señales de la inconfundible figura de Dolores Umbridge.

Pasaron a través de las verjas a un vestíbulo más pequeño donde se formaban colas delante de veinte rejas doradas que albergaban otros tantos ascensores.

-. ¡Cattermole! -. Miraron alrededor; Yaxley se acercaba a ellos. -. Solicité a alguien de Mantenimiento Mágico para ocuparse de mi oficina, Cattermole. Todavía está lloviendo allí. -.

-. ¿Lloviendo... en su oficina? Eso... Eso no es bueno, ¿Verdad? -. Ron soltó una risa nerviosa.

-. Crees que es divertido, Cattermole, ¿Verdad? -.

-. No -. Dijo Ron. -. No, por supuesto... -.

-. ¿Comprendes que voy de camino abajo para interrogar a tu esposa, Cattermole? De hecho, me sorprende bastante que no estés allí abajo tomándola de la mano mientras espera. Ya la has dado por pérdida, ¿Verdad? Probablemente sabio. Asegúrate de casarte con una sangre pura la próxima vez -.

Hermione emitió un pequeño grito de horror.

Yaxley la miró.

Ella tosió débilmente y se giró.

La reja dorada ante ellos se abrió traqueteando.

Yaxley se alejó hacia el otro ascensor.

Harry, Ron y Hermione entraron en el suyo, pero nadie les siguió.

-. Eso es una locura, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Ustedes dos encuentren a Umbridge, yo iré y arreglaré lo de la oficina de Yaxley... ¿Pero cómo hago que deje de llover? -.

-. Intenta con Finite Incantatem -. Dijo Hermione en seguida. -. Eso debería detener la lluvia si es un maleficio o una maldición; si no lo es, algo va mal con el Encantamiento Atmosférico, lo que sería más difícil de arreglar, así que como medida provisoria intenta Impervious para proteger sus pertenencias -.

Las rejas se abrieron de nuevo, admitiendo a un par de magos y varios aviones de papeles de un pálido violeta que revolotearon alrededor de la lámpara del techo del ascensor.

-. Buenos días, Albert -. Dijo un hombre peludo y con barba, sonriendo a Harry.

Él miró hacia Ron y Hermione mientras el ascensor subía una vez más.

Hermione estaba ahora susurrando instrucciones frenéticas a Ron.

Llegaron al siguiente nivel.

Harry vio a Hermione dar a Ron un pequeño empujón y este se apresuró a salir del ascensor, seguido por otros magos, dejando a Harry y Hermione solos.

En el momento en que las puertas doradas se hubieron cerrado, Hermione dijo muy rápido.

-. En realidad, Harry, creo que será mejor que vaya con él, no creo que sepa lo que está haciendo y si hace que le descubran todo... -.

Las rejas doradas se separaron de nuevo y Hermione jadeó.

Ante ellos estaba Umbridge que llevaba un lazo de terciopelo en su corto cabello y aferraba un portafolio contra su pecho.

…

-. ¡Ah, Mafalda! -. Dijo Umbridge, mirando a Hermione. -. ¿Travers te mandó a ti, eh? -.

-. S… sí -. Dijo Hermione.

-. Bien, servirás perfectamente bien -. Umbridge se dirigió al mago vestido de negro y dorado. -. Ese problema está resuelto, Ministro, si pueden prescindir de Mafalda en la oficina de Registros podremos empezar inmediatamente -. Consultó su portafolio. -. ¡Diez personas hoy y una de ellas la mujer de un empleado del Ministerio! Vaya, vaya… ¡Incluso aquí, en el corazón del Ministerio! -. Se metió en el ascensor tras Hermione, al igual que los dos magos que habían estado escuchando la conversación de Umbridge con el Ministro. -. Vamos directo a abajo, Mafalda, encontrarás todo lo que necesites en la sala del tribunal. Buenos días, Albert, ¿No te bajas? -.

-. Sí, por supuesto -. Dijo Harry con la voz profunda de Runcorn.

Mirando por encima de su hombro, Harry vio el rostro ansioso de Hermione perdiéndose de vista, con un mago alto a cada lado y las gomas de pelo de terciopelo de Umbridge a nivel de su hombro.

Ahora Hermione estaba metida en procedimientos legales, que indudablemente se prolongaban durante horas; Ron estaba luchando por hacer magia que Harry estaba seguro de que estaba por encima de su nivel, con la libertad de una mujer posiblemente dependiendo de los resultados, y él, Harry, estaba paseándose por el piso superior cuando sabía perfectamente bien que su presa acababa de bajar en el ascensor.

Hermione siguió en silencio a Umbridge mientras llegaban a un gran Tribunal.

Veía un largo pasillo, donde había unas escaleras y en la base de estas se giró a la derecha y vio el largo pasillo fuera de las salas que estaba lleno de figuras altas y con capas negras, con las caras completamente ocultas, su aliento entrecortado era el único sonido en el lugar.

Los petrificados nacidos muggles traídos para ser interrogados se sentaban amontonados y temblando en bancos duros de madera.

La mayoría ocultaban los rostros entre las manos, quizás en un intento instintivo de escudarse de las codiciosas bocas de los Dementores.

Algunos estaban acompañados por sus familias, otros se sentaban solos.

Los Dementores se deslizaban de un lado a otro delante de ellos, y el frío y la desesperanza, y la desesperación del lugar se cernieron sobre Hermione como una maldición…

Lucha contra esto, se dijo, pero sabía que no podía conjurar aquí un Patronus sin descubrirse al instante.

Así que se movió hacia delante tan silenciosa como pudo, y con cada paso que daba el entumecimiento pareció invadir su cerebro, pero se forzó a pensar en Harry y Ron, que la necesitaban.

Moverse entre las altas figuras negras fue terrorífico: Los rostros sin ojos ocultos bajo las capuchas se giraron cuando pasó, y estaba segura que le habían sentido, sentido, tal vez, una presencia humana que todavía tenía alguna esperanza, alguna capacidad de recuperación.

Y entonces, abrupta y asombrosamente entre el silencio congelado, una de las puertas de las mazmorras de la izquierda se abrió de golpe, y resonaron gritos en su interior.

Pasaban personas delante de Umbridge, fingiendo escuchar sus defensas, mientras tanto vio pasar a una mujer, a la cual Hermione vio estremecerse.

Vio después de unos minutos a Harry aparecer.

Vio a Harry acercarse sin ser visto por Umbridge y Yaxley y rodeó a los presentes, hasta sentarse detrás de ellos.

-. Estoy detrás de ti -. Le murmuró Harry al oído.

Hermione lo había visto, pero le tomó por sorpresa que le hablara sin ningún tipo de cuidado.

Hermione vio como Umbridge se inclinaba para ver mejor a su víctima, y sin esperarlo vio el relicario colgado en su cuello.

Hermione dejó escapar un pequeño grito, pero Umbridge y Yaxley, todavía concentrados en su presa, estaban sordos a todo lo demás.

-. No -. Dijo Umbridge. -. No, creo que no, señora Cattermole. Las varitas sólo escogen a magos o brujas. Usted no es una bruja. Aquí tengo las respuestas al cuestionario que le fue enviado… Mafalda, pásamelas -. Umbridge estiró una pequeña mano. Las manos de Hermione temblaban por la conmoción. Rebuscó en una pila de documentos colocados en la silla que tenía a su lado, finalmente sacando un fajo de pergaminos con el nombre de la señora Cattermole.

-. Eso es… eso es bonito, Dolores -. Dijo Hermione, señalando al relicario que brillaba sobre los fruncidos pliegues de la blusa de Umbridge.

-. ¿Qué? -. Replicó Umbridge, bajando la vista. -. Oh, sí… una vieja reliquia familiar -. Dijo, dándole golpecitos al relicario que descansaba sobre su amplio pecho.

Y sin esperarlo, Harry exclamó, asustando a Hermione.

-. ¡Desmaius! -. Hubo un destello de luz roja; Umbridge se derrumbó y su frente golpeó el borde de la balaustrada; los papeles de la señora Cattermole se deslizaron de su regazo hasta el suelo, y por debajo, el gato plateado que merodeaba se desvaneció.

Después hizo lo mismo con Yaxley.

-. ¡Harry! -.

-. Hermione, si crees que me iba a quedar ahí sentado y dejar que ella fingiese… -.

-. ¡Harry, la señora Cattermole! -. Harry se dio la vuelta, quitándose la Capa de Invisibilidad.

Abajo, los Dementores se habían movido de las esquinas; se estaban deslizando hacia la mujer encadenada en la silla.

Ya fuese porque el Patronus se había desvanecido o porque sentían que sus amos ya no tenían el control, parecían haber abandonado la contención.

La señora Cattermole dejó escapar un terrible grito de miedo cuando una mano viscosa y con costras le agarró el mentón y le inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás.

-. ¡Expecto Patronum! -. El ciervo plateado salió disparado de la punta de la varita de Harry y saltó hacia los Dementores, que retrocedieron y se fundieron de nuevo en las sombras.

-. Toma el Horrocrux -. Le dijo Harry a Hermione. Hermione tomo el relicario del pecho de Umbridge pero no debían dejar cabos sueltos, escuchó a Harry gritar. -. Hermione, ¿Cómo me deshago de estas cadenas? -.

-. Espera, estoy intentando algo aquí arriba -.

-. Hermione, ¡Estamos rodeados de Dementores! -.

-. Lo sé Harry, pero si se despierta y no tiene el medallón… necesito duplicarlo… ¡Geminio! Así… esto debería engañarla… -. Hermione bajó corriendo las escaleras. -. Veamos… ¡Relashio! -. Las cadenas hicieron un ruido metálico y retrocedieron en los apoyabrazos de la silla.

-. Harry -. Dijo Hermione. -. ¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí con todos esos Dementores fuera de la puerta? -.

-. Patronus -. Dijo Harry. -. Tantos como podamos conseguir; haz el tuyo, Hermione -.

-. Expec… Expecto Patronum -. Dijo Hermione.

No pasó nada.

-. Vamos, Hermione -. Hermione respiró tranquila y no sintió nada a su alrededor, hasta que parecía que una voz le hablaba a su mente, con una voz profunda, agradable y bastante familiar.

-. Vamos Granger, hazlo -. Vio varias imágenes, velas, nutrias danzantes y por fin una sombra oscura, tan familiar y tan agradable que la hizo sonreír.

-. ¡Expecto Patronum! -. Una nutria plateada salió disparada de la punta de la varita de Hermione y nadó con elegancia por el aire para unirse al ciervo.

-. Vamos -. Dijo Harry, y guio a Hermione y la señora Cattermole hacia la puerta.

Llegaron al ascensor, acompañados de todos los nacidos de muggles, hasta que vieron llegar a Ron.

-. Harry, saben que hay intrusos dentro del Ministerio, algo acerca de un agujero en la puerta de la oficina de Umbridge. Calculo que tenemos cinco minutos o así -. El Patronus de Hermione se desvaneció con un estallido mientras le dirigía una mirada horrorizada a Harry.

-. ¡Harry, si nos atrapan aquí…! -.

-. No lo harán si nos movemos rápido -. Dijo Harry.

El Patronus de Harry se quedó como centinela ante de las puertas doradas hasta que estas se cerraron y los ascensores comenzaron a elevarse.

-. ¡Harry! -. Gritó Hermione. -. ¿Qué vamos a…? -.

-. ¡Alto! -. Dijo Harry con voz de trueno, y la poderosa voz de Runcorn resonó por el Atrio. -. Síganme -. Susurró al grupo de aterrorizados magos nacidos muggles, que avanzaron en grupo, guiados por Ron y Hermione.

Al llegar a los ascensores, apareció Yaxley intentando detenerlos, pero Harry lo noqueo y no perdió tiempo.

-. ¡Vamos! -. Gritó Harry a Hermione; la tomó de la mano y juntos saltaron a la chimenea mientras la maldición de Yaxley pasaba por encima de la cabeza de Harry.

Giraron durante unos segundos antes de salir en un inodoro y pasar al cubículo del retrete.

-. ¡Vámonos! -. Gritó Harry.

Agarró a Hermione de la mano y a Ron del brazo y giró en el lugar.

La oscuridad los tragó, junto con la sensación de manos que le comprimían, pero algo iba mal… la mano de Hermione parecía resbalar del agarre de Harry… Se preguntó si se iba a asfixiar, no podía respirar ni ver, y las únicas cosas sólidas en el mundo eran el brazo de Ron y los dedos de Harry, que se estaban escurriendo lentamente… Y entonces vio la puerta del número doce de Grimmauld Place, con el llamador en forma de serpiente, sintió a alguien más tomándola y sin pensarlo, cambio su destino.

Hubo un grito y un destello de luz púrpura; sujetó a Harry de repente como unas tenazas y de nuevo todo se volvió oscuro.

…

Hermione abrió los ojos y quedó deslumbrada por el verde y dorado; se incorporó y quiso ver que todo había salido bien, vio a Harry incorporarse, pero al ver a Ron, vio sangre y un gruñido de dolor que surgía de él.

-. ¿Qué le ha pasado? -. Le preguntó Harry asustado.

-. Se escindió -. Dijo Hermione, con los dedos ya ocupados en la manga de Ron, donde la sangre era más abundante y oscura. Hermione descubrió el antebrazo de Ron, donde faltaba un gran pedazo de carne, sacado limpiamente como si se hubiera usado un cuchillo. -. Harry, rápido, en mi bolso hay una pequeña botella con la etiqueta "Esencia de Díctamo" -.

-. El bolso… sí -. Harry se apuró hacia el lugar donde había aterrizado Hermione, agarró el pequeño bolso adornado con cuentas y metió la mano en el interior.

…

Contestando a sus lechuzas:

 _ **DarkBloodQueen:**_ _**Se encontraran pronto, aunque claro con ciertas limitaciones, no dejes de leer ni de comentar, por favor. Saludos**_

 _ **Parejachyca:**_ _ **Poco a poco lo sabrán y la curiosidad de Hermione relucirá. Saludos.**_

 **...**

 **LES INVITO A DAR "ME GUSTA" A LA PAGINA "Auroriss", QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN FACEBOOK, DONDE SUBIRE TODO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**

 **GRACIAS...**


	10. Capitulo diez

**CAPITULO DIEZ**

-. Rápido -. Exclamó Hermione desesperada, el grito de dolor de Ron era insoportable para escuchar. Después de unos segundos, Harry le acercó la botella a Hermione. -. Se ha desmayado -. Dijo Hermione.

Hermione destapó la botella y vertió tres gotas de la poción en la herida que sangraba.

Un humo verdoso se elevó hacia arriba y cuando se aclaró, vio que la sangre había dejado de manar.

Ahora la herida parecía que tuviera varios días; una piel nueva se estiraba sobre lo que un momento antes había estado en carne viva.

-. Wow -. Dijo Harry.

-. Es todo lo que me siento segura de hacer -. Dijo Hermione. -. Hay hechizos que lo curarían completamente, pero no me atrevo a intentarlos por si acaso me salgan mal y cause más daño… Ya ha perdido tanta sangre -.

-. ¿Cómo se hirió? Quiero decir... -. Harry sacudió la cabeza intentando aclararla. -. ¿Por qué estamos aquí? Creía que íbamos a volver a Grimmauld Place -. Hermione inspiró profundamente. Le pareció extraño no llorar por Ron, según ella estaba enamorada de él, pero no podía sentir nada, como si el amor que sentía por él, nunca hubiera existido. -. Harry, no creo que vayamos a poder volver allí -.

-. ¿Qué estás…? -.

-. Cuando desaparecimos, Yaxley me agarró y no pude deshacerme de él, era demasiado fuerte, y todavía estaba sujeto cuando llegamos a Grimmauld Place. Y entonces… bueno, creo que debió haber visto la puerta y pensar que parábamos ahí, así que aflojó su agarre, como si se confiara o alguien lo hubiera sujetado, en fin, conseguí apartarlo y nos traje aquí -.

….

Severus tenía sujeto a Yaxley de su saco, completamente molesto.

-. ¿Qué estás haciendo Snape? -. Severus lo veía furioso, por poco y lastimaba a Hermione, lo afortunado es que Severus logró interceptarlos, antes de desaparecer otra vez.

-. Yaxley, es lo que debería preguntarte ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Encontraste una pista y no avisaste al Señor Tenebroso? -.

-. No encontré nada, perseguía a alguien que se infiltro al Ministerio, ¿Tu qué haces aquí? -.

-. Vigilaba la zona y te vi aparecer, creía que ibas a desatar algún hechizo sin autorización del Señor Tenebroso -. Yaxley se soltó de su agarre y sin importar que alguien lo volviera a ver, desapareció.

Severus lo vio irse y respiró, esperaba no levantar sospechas, el proteger a Hermione era más importante y el seguirla a través de sus Oclumancia le era fácil y le hacía más llevadera la carga que ahora tenía en Hogwarts cuidando a todos esos niños que no se lo merecían, ya que cada vez sentía más su odio.

Dio un paso adelante para no ser detectado por Muggles y desapareció volviendo a Hogwarts, con Hermione siempre en su mente.

…...

-. Pero entonces, ¿Dónde está? Espera un momento… No querrás decir que está en Grimmauld Place, ¿No? No puede entrar allí, ¿Verdad? -. Los ojos de ella lo vieron con seriedad mientras asentía.

-. Harry, creo que puede, no sé qué paso, si se soltó o algo lo obligó a soltarse pero ya le había metido dentro de la protección del encantamiento Fidelius. Desde que Dumbledore murió, hemos sido Guardianes Secretos, así que le desvelé el secreto, ¿Verdad? No había fingimiento posible -. Vio como la tristeza embargaba a Harry. -. ¡Harry, lo siento, lo siento tanto! -.

-. ¡No seas tonta, no fue culpa tuya! Si acaso, fue mía -. Harry metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó el ojo de Ojoloco. Hermione retrocedió, horrorizada. -. Umbridge lo colocó en la puerta de su oficina, para espiar a la gente. No podía dejarlo allí… pero así fue como supieron que había intrusos -.

Hermione iba a responder, pero Ron gimió y abrió los ojos.

-. ¿Cómo te sientes? -. Susurró Hermione.

-. Fatal -. Dijo Ron con voz ronca. -. ¿Dónde estamos? -.

-. En el bosque donde celebraron la Copa Mundial de Quidditch -. Dijo Hermione. -. Quería algún sitio apartado, oculto, y este fue… -.

-. El primer lugar en el que pensaste -. Terminó Harry por ella, echando un vistazo alrededor al claro aparentemente desierto.

-. Quedémonos aquí de momento -. Dijo Harry.

Con expresión aliviada, Hermione se puso en pie.

-. ¿A dónde vas? -. Preguntó Ron.

-. Si nos quedamos, deberíamos poner algunos encantamientos protectores alrededor -. Respondió, y elevando su varita, empezó a caminar en un amplio círculo alrededor de Harry y Ron, murmurando encantamientos mientras avanzaba. -. Salvio Hexia… Protego Totalum… Repello Muggletum… Muffliato… Podías sacar la tienda, Harry… -.

-. ¿Tienda? -.

-. ¡En el bolso! -.

-. En el… por supuesto -. Dijo Harry.

-. Creí que pertenecía a ese Perkins del Ministerio, ¿No? -. Preguntó, empezando a desenredar las varillas de la tienda.

-. Aparentemente no la quiso de vuelta, tiene mucho lumbago -. Dijo Hermione. -. Así que el padre de Ron dijo que me la podía llevar prestada. ¡Erecto! -. Añadió, apuntando con su varita a las deformadas lonas, que en un movimiento fluido se elevaron en el aire y se asentaron, completamente colocadas, en el suelo delante de Harry, de cuyas sorprendidas manos saltó una varilla, para aterrizar con un golpe sordo final en el extremo de un viento. -. Cave Inumicum -. Terminó Hermione con una floritura hacia el cielo. -. Esto es todo cuanto puedo hacer. Por lo menos, lo sabremos si se acercan. No puedo garantizar que mantenga fuera a Vol… -.

-. ¡No pronuncies el nombre! -. La cortó Ron, con voz áspera.

Harry y Hermione se miraron el uno al otro.

-. Sólo... sólo muéstrale a Quien-tú-sabes algo de respeto, ¿Vale? -.

-. ¿Respeto? -. Repitió Harry, pero Hermione le lanzó una mirada de advertencia; aparentemente no podía discutir con Ron mientras éste estuviera en una condición tan debilitada.

Harry y Hermione medio llevaron, medio arrastraron a Ron hasta la entrada de la tienda.

-. Haré algo de té -. Dijo Hermione sin aliento, sacando un hervidor y tazas de las profundidades de su bolso, y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

-. ¿Qué crees que le pasó a los Cattermole? -.

-. Con algo de suerte, se habrán marchado -. Dijo Hermione, aferrando su taza caliente para reconfortarse. -. Si el señor Cattermole fue capaz de pensar con claridad, habrá sacado a la señora Cattermole mediante Aparición Conjunta y ahora mismo estarán huyendo del país con sus hijos. Eso es lo que Harry le dijo que hiciese -.

Harry miró a Hermione y la pregunta que había estado a punto de formular sobre la falta de varita de la señora Cattermole le impediría Aparecerse Conjuntamente con su marido murió en su garganta.

Hermione estaba observando a Ron preocuparse por el destino de los Cattermole, y vio neutralidad en su mirada, como si no le importara mucho lo que Ron sintiera.

-. Así que, ¿Lo tomaste? -. Le preguntó Harry.

-. Si tome… ¿Tome qué? -. Dijo ella mirándolo fijamente.

-. ¿Porque hemos pasado todo eso? ¡El relicario! ¿Dónde está? -.

-. ¿Lo Tomaste? -. Gritó Ron. -. ¡Nadie me dice nada! ¡Caray, podías haberlo mencionado! -.

-. Bueno, estábamos escapando de los Mortífagos para salvar la vida, ¿No? -. Dijo Hermione. -. Aquí está -. Y sacó el relicario del bolsillo de sus ropas y se lo pasó a Ron.

-. ¿No hay ninguna posibilidad de que alguien lo destruyera desde que estuvo en posesión de Kreacher? -. Preguntó Ron con esperanza. -. Quiero decir, ¿Estamos seguros de que todavía es un Horrocrux? -.

-. Eso creo -. Dijo Hermione. -. Habría alguna señal de daño si hubiese sido mágicamente destruido -. Se lo pasó a Harry.

Harry lo examino y tras no poder abrirlo, le devolvió el guardapelo a Ron y Hermione, que hicieron todo lo posible por abrirlo, pero no tuvieron más éxito que él.

-. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con él? -. Preguntó Hermione.

-. Mantenerlo a salvo hasta que descubramos cómo destruirlo -. Respondió Harry. -. Creo que deberíamos turnarnos para vigilar fuera de la tienda -. Añadió mirando a Hermione, levantándose y estirándose. -. Y también tenemos que pensar en conseguir algo de comida. Tú te quedas aquí -. Añadió con dureza, cuando Ron intentó levantarse y se puso de un desagradable tono verde.

Con el Chivatoscopio que Hermione le había dado a Harry por su cumpleaños colocado con cuidado sobre la mesa de la tienda, Harry y Hermione pasaron el resto del día compartiendo la tarea de vigilancia.

Sin embargo, el Chivatoscopio permaneció en silencio y quieto en su posición todo el día, y ya fuese por los encantamientos protectores y hechizos repeledores que Hermione había extendido a su alrededor, o porque la gente raramente se aventuraba por esa zona, su trozo de bosque permaneció desierto, sin contar a los pájaros o ardillas ocasionales.

Cuando Hermione había decidido irse a dormir, después de tratar de hablar con Ron, pero que culpaba de toda la situación a ella y a Harry, prefirió dormir.

Pero se sobresaltó al ver como Harry desmayado se dejaba caer dentro de la tienda a lo que Hermione se acercó a él, y después de unos minutos, poco a poco Harry reaccionó.

-. Sueño -. Dijo Harry. -. Debí quedarme dormido, lo siento -.

-. ¡Sé que fue tu cicatriz! ¡Puedo verlo por tu expresión! Estabas viendo en la mente de Vol… -.

-. ¡No digas su nombre! -. La voz enfadada de Ron se escuchó desde las profundidades de la tienda.

-. Bien -. Replicó Hermione. -. ¡La mente de Quién-tú-sabes, entonces! -.

-. ¡No quise hacer que sucediese! -. Dijo Harry. -. ¡Fue un sueño! ¿Puedes tú controlar lo que sueñas, Hermione? -.

-. Si sólo aprendieses a aplicar la Oclumancia… -. Pero Harry no estaba interesado en que le regañaran.

-. Ha encontrado a Gregorovitch, Hermione, y creo que lo ha matado, pero antes de hacerlo le leyó la mente a Gregorovitch y vi… -.

-. Creo que será mejor que me ocupe yo de la vigilancia si estás tan cansado que te estás quedando dormido -. Dijo Hermione fríamente.

-. ¡Puedo terminar mi turno! -.

-. No, obviamente estás agotado. Ve a acostarte -. Hermione se dejó caer en la entrada de la tienda, con expresión testaruda.

…...

Temprano, a la mañana siguiente, Harry y Hermione pensaban que era mejor no quedarse mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar, y Ron estuvo de acuerdo, con la única condición de que su próximo movimiento les llevara cerca de un sándwich de bacon.

Así que Hermione quitó los encantamientos que había colocado alrededor del claro, mientras Harry y Ron borraban todas las marcas y señales sobre la tierra que pudieran revelar que habían acampado allí.

Una vez llegando a un bosque cercano a un pueblo.

Harry salió a buscar algo, apoyo, sustento, comida, pero sin éxito alguno.

Logrando por poco ser víctima de Dementores, pero logrando escapar regreso con las manos vacías al campamento.

-. Así que seguimos sin tener comida -.

-. Cállate, Ron -. Dijo Hermione bruscamente, le molestaba que no se tomara nada en serio.

Analizaban que había pasado con Harry hasta que Ron volvió a llamar la atención pateando un sillón.

-. ¿Qué? -. Le regañó Hermione.

-. ¡Me muero de hambre! ¡Lo único que he comido desde que casi me desangro hasta la muerte han sido un par de hongos! -.

Harry y Ron comenzaron a discutir, hasta que Hermione descubrió algo.

-. ¡Por supuesto! -. Gritó Hermione, golpeándose la frente con la mano sobresaltándolos a ambos, provocando que se quedaran en silencio. -. Harry, dame el relicario. -. Vamos -. Dijo impacientemente, chasqueando los dedos ante él por su falta de reacción. -. ¡El Horrocrux, Harry, todavía lo llevas puesto! -. Ella extendió las manos, y Harry se pasó la cadena de oro por encima de la cabeza.

-. ¿Mejor? -. Preguntó Hermione.

-. ¡Si, muchísimo mejor! -.

-. Harry -. Dijo arrodillándose frente de él. -. No habrás sido poseído, ¿Verdad? -.

-. ¿Qué? ¡No! -. Dijo a la defensiva.

-. Hmmm -. Dijo Hermione. -. Bueno, tal vez no deberíamos llevarlo puesto. Podríamos dejarlo en la tienda.

-. No dejaremos el Horrocrux por ahí. -. Declaró Harry firmemente. -. Si lo perdemos, si lo roban… -.

-. Está bien, está bien -. Dijo Hermione, y se lo puso alrededor del cuello y lo escondió de la vista debajo de la camisa. -. Pero lo llevaremos por turnos, para que nadie lo lleve demasiado tiempo -.

-. ¿Podemos conseguir algo de comida? -. Dijo Ron irritado.

-. Bien, pero iremos a otra parta a buscarla -. Dijo Hermione lanzándole a Harry una mirada de reojo. -. No hay necesidad de que nos quedemos en un lugar donde sabemos que hay Dementores apareciéndose por ahí -. Al final se acomodaron para pasar la noche en un campo remoto perteneciente a una solitaria granja, de la cual se las habían ingeniado para obtener huevos y pan.

-. No es robar, ¿Verdad? -. Preguntó Hermione inquieta, mientras devoraban los huevos revueltos con tostadas. -. Hemos dejado dinero debajo del gallinero -. Ron hizo rodar los ojos.

Hermione soportaba razonablemente bien aquellas noches en las que sólo conseguían escamotear bayas y bizcochos rancios, quizás su temperamento se volviera un poco más explosivo de lo normal y sus silencios algo agrios.

Harry y Hermione pasaban infructuosas horas tratando de decidir donde podrían encontrar los otros Horrocruxes, y como destruir el que ya tenían, y sus conversaciones se volvían cada vez más repetitivas, ya que no tenían nueva información.

Habían decidido ir a Albania, donde Voldemort había pasado los años de exilio, a buscar nuevos Horrocruxes.

-. No puede haber nada allí. Ya había hecho cinco Horrocruxes antes de irse al exilio, y Dumbledore estaba seguro que la serpiente fue el sexto -. Dijo Hermione. -. Sabemos que la serpiente no está en Albania, generalmente está con Vol… -.

-. ¿No les he pedido que dejen de decir eso? -.

-. ¡De acuerdo! La serpiente generalmente está con Ya-sabes-quién ¿Contento? -.

Harry insinuó el poder encontrar un Horrocrux en Hogwarts.

Hermione suspiró.

-. ¡Pero Dumbledore lo hubiera encontrado, Harry! -. Harry repitió el argumento que continuaba aportando a favor de su teoría.

-. Nos contaste que Ya-sabes-quien le pidió a Dumbledore que le diera trabajo después de graduarse -. Dijo Hermione.

-. Si así es -. Dijo Harry.

-. Pero no consiguió el puesto, ¿Verdad? -. Dijo Hermione. -. ¡Así que no tuvo la oportunidad de encontrar un objeto perteneciente a los fundadores allí y esconderlo en el colegio! -.

-. Vale, entonces -. Dijo Harry. -. Olviden Hogwarts -. Sin otras pistas que seguir, viajaron a Londres y, escondidos bajo la capa de invisibilidad, buscaron el orfanato donde Voldemort había crecido.

Hermione se introdujo furtivamente en una biblioteca y descubrió en sus archivos que el lugar había sido demolido muchos años antes.

-. Podríamos intentar excavar los cimientos -. Sugirió Hermione con poco entusiasmo.

-. No habría escondido un Horrocrux aquí -. Dijo Harry.

Los días pasaban pero sin resultado lo cual llego a desesperar a Ron.

-. No sabe ni dónde buscar -. Dijo Ron irritado.

-. Todos hacemos nuestro mejor esfuerzo -. Dijo Hermione irritada.

-. ¿Por qué pareces tan segura? -.

-. Dumbledore no nos hubiera puesto esta tarea sino creyera que no podemos hacerla -.

-. ¿Ahora apoyas la sabiduría de Dumbledore? En Hogwarts, parecías en su contra, seguramente ideas de Snape -. Volvió a capturar la atención de Hermione.

-. ¿Otra vez con Snape? En ningún momento estuve con el -.

-. Actúas como si no lo recordaras, los últimos meses, estuviste con él, muchas noches seguidas -. Hermione trató de recordar pero no podía.

-. ¿Por qué no recuerdo eso? -. Ron la miró confundido como si estuviera loca y vieron a Harry entrar preocupado, que decidieron dejar ese tema para después.

Ron no hacía ningún esfuerzo por ocultar su mal humor, y Harry estaba empezando a temer que Hermione también estuviera desilusionada por su pobre liderazgo.

El otoño envolvió al distrito rural mientras lo recorrían.

Ahora armaban la tienda sobre mantos de hojas caídas.

La niebla natural se unía a la conjurada por los Dementores; el viento y la lluvia se añadían a sus problemas.

El hecho de que Hermione estuviera mejorando su habilidad para identificar hongos comestibles no compensaba totalmente el continuo aislamiento, la falta de compañía de otras personas, o la total ignorancia acerca de lo que estaba pasando en la guerra contra Voldemort.

-. Mi madre -. Dijo Ron una noche. -. Puede hacer aparecer una provechosa comida del aire -.

-. Tu madre no puede producir comida del aire -. Dijo Hermione. -. Nadie puede. La comida es la primera de las cinco Excepciones Principales a la Ley de Gamp de Transfiguración Element… -.

-. Oh, habla en español, ¿O no puedes? -. Dijo Ron.

-. ¡Es imposible fabricar una buena comida de la nada! Puedes convocarla si sabes dónde está, puedes transformarla, puedes incrementar la cantidad si ya tienes un poco… -.

-. Bien, no te esfuerces en incrementar esta, es asquerosa -. Dijo Ron.

-. ¡Harry atrapó el pescado y yo hice lo mejor que pude con él! ¡He notado que siempre soy yo la que termina cocinando, supongo que porque soy una chica! -.

-. ¡No, es porque se supone que eres la mejor haciendo magia! -. Replicó Ron.

Hermione saltó, y unos trozos de lucio asado se deslizaron del plato de lata hasta caer al piso.

-. Puedes cocinar tú mañana, Ron, puedes buscar los ingredientes y probar un encantamiento que los transforme en algo digno de comerse, y yo me sentaré ahí y te pondré caras y gemiré, para que puedas ver como… -.

-. ¡Silencio! -. Dijo Harry. -. ¡Cállense, ahora! -. Hermione se veía ultrajada.

-. Como puedes ponerte de parte de él, casi nunca cocina… -.

-. ¡Hermione, cállate, oigo a alguien! -.

-. Conjuraste el encanto Muffliato sobre nosotros, ¿No? -. Le susurró a Hermione.

-. Los hice todos -. Susurró en respuesta. -. Muffliato, Repelente de Muggles y los Encantamientos Desilusionadores, todos ellos. No deberían ser capaces de oírnos ni vernos, quienquiera que sean -. Fuertes ruidos de forcejeos y arañazos, más el sonido de piedras y ramitas desalojadas, les indicaron que varias personas estaban trepando por la empinada y arbolada ladera que descendía hacia la angosta orilla donde habían armado la tienda.

Hermione tomó su bolso bordado y empezó a registrarlo; después de un momento sacó tres Oídos Extensibles y les tiró uno a Harry y otro a Ron, que velozmente insertaron un extremo del cordón color piel en sus oídos y sacaron el otro extremo fuera de la entrada de la tienda.

Escucharon a las personas hablar.

-. ¡Goblins! -. Hermione articulo hacia Harry, quien asintió.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron uno al otro, después de un momento, en silencio pero, a pesar de sí mismos, emocionados, seguros de haber reconocido la voz de Dean Thomas, su compañero de Gryffindor.

Harry y Hermione se miraron fijamente el uno al otro, escuchando lo más atentamente posible.

Escuchaban como Ginny había tratado de robar la espada de Gryffindor, del despacho de Snape.

Harry miró hacia donde se hallaban Hermione y Ron, ambos aferraban los Oídos Extensibles tan firmemente como si fueran cuerdas de salvamento.

Después de estar un rato platicando, los invasores se levantaron y continuaron su camino.

Harry, Ron y Hermione enrollaron los Oídos Extensibles.

-. Ginny… la espada… -. Dijo Harry con dificultad.

-. Lo sé -. Dijo Hermione.

Se abalanzó sobre el pequeño bolso bordado, esta vez hundiendo el brazo dentro de él justo hasta la axila.

-. Aquí… lo… tengo… -. Dijo con los dientes apretados, y tiró de algo que evidentemente estaba en el fondo del bolso. Paulatinamente, pudo verse el borde de un recargado marco de cuadro. Mientras levantaban el vacío retrato de Phineas Nigellus para sacarlo del bolso, lo mantuvo apuntado con la varita, lista para conjurar un hechizo en cualquier momento. -. Si alguien cambió la verdadera espada por la falsa mientras estaba en la oficina de Dumbledore -. Jadeó. -. ¡Phineas Nigellus debería haber sido testigo, está colgado justo al lado de la vitrina! -. Hermione se arrodillo frente al vacío lienzo, con la varita apuntada hacia el centro. -. ¿Phineas? ¿Phineas Nigellus? -. Nada ocurrió. -. ¿Phineas Nigellus? -. Dijo Hermione otra vez. -. ¿Profesor Black? Por favor… ¿Podemos hablar con usted? ¿Por favor? -.

-. Decir por favor siempre ayuda -. Dijo una fría y sarcástica voz.

-. ¡Obscuro! -. Una venda negra apareció sobre los inteligentes ojos oscuros de Phineas Nigellus.

-. ¿Qué… cómo te atreves… quién eres? -.

-. Lo siento mucho, Profesor Black -. Dijo Hermione. -. ¡Pero es una precaución necesaria! -.

-. ¡Remueve este tonto aditamento enseguida! ¡Quítalo, te he dicho! ¡Estás arruinando una gran obra de arte! ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué está ocurriendo? -.

Harry no perdió tiempo y comenzó a cuestionarlo sobre la espada hasta que ofendió a Luna y Neville de igual manera.

-. ¡Neville no es un idiota y Luna no es una rareza! -. Dijo Hermione.

-. ¿Cómo castigó Snape a Ginny, Neville y Luna? -. Preguntó Harry con apremio.

-. El Profesor Snape los mandó al Bosque Prohibido, a hacer algún trabajo para el idiota de Hagrid -.

-. ¡Hagrid no es un idiota! -. Dijo Hermione estridentemente.

A todos le pareció raro el castigo tan suave que había impuesto Severus a los chicos.

-. Lo que realmente queríamos saber, Profesor Black, es si ¿Alguien más, por alguna razón, ha sacado la espada? ¿Tal vez se la llevaron para limpiarla o… o algo? -. Phineas Nigellus hizo una pausa en los forcejeos con que intentaba liberarse los ojos y se rio disimuladamente.

-. Nacidos de muggles -. Dijo. -. Las armas de hechura Goblin no necesitan limpieza, ingenua niña. La plata Goblin repele el polvo mundano, absorbiendo solamente aquello que la fortalece -.

-. No llame ingenua a Hermione -. Dijo Harry.

-. Profesor Black -. Dijo Hermione. -. ¿No podría decirnos, por favor, cuando fue la última vez que la espada fue sacada de la vitrina? ¿Me refiero a antes de que Ginny la tomara? -. Phineas bufó impacientemente.

-. Creo que la última vez que vi la espada de Gryffindor fuera de la vitrina fue cuando el Profesor Dumbledore la usó para abrir un anillo de un golpe -. Hermione se giró vivamente para mirar a Harry.

-. ¡Harry! -. Gritó Hermione, una vez que Phineas se había ido. Hermione comprimía el retrato de Phineas Nigellus metiéndolo nuevamente dentro del bolso bordado; cuando hubo cerrado el cierre tiró el bolso de vuelta a un lado y levanto la cara brillante hacia Harry. -. ¡La espada puede destruir Horcruxes! Las hojas fabricadas por los Goblins absorben solo aquello que las fortalece… ¡Harry esa espada está impregnada con veneno de basilisco! -.

-. Y Dumbledore no me la entregó antes porque aún la necesitaba, quería usarla en el Relicario… -.

-. …y debe de haberse percatado que no te dejarían tenerla si te la dejaba en su testamento… -.

…

Contestando a sus lechuzas:

 _ **DarkBloodQueen:**_ _**Pronto, se paciente, las piezas poco a poco encajan, por favor no dejes de leer ni de comentar. Saludos**_

 _ **Parejachyca:**_ _ **Y así seguirá, no dejes de leer ni de comentar por favor. Saludos.**_

 **...**

 **LES INVITO A DAR "ME GUSTA" A LA PAGINA "Auroriss", QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN FACEBOOK, DONDE SUBIRE TODO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**

 **GRACIAS...**


	11. Capitulo Once

**CAPITULO ONCE**

-. … Por lo que hizo una réplica… -.

-. … Y puso una falsificación en la vitrina… -.

-. … Y dejó la verdadera… ¿Dónde? -.

-. ¡Piensa! -. Susurró Hermione. -. ¡Piensa! ¿Dónde podría haberla dejado? -.

-. No en Hogwarts -. Dijo Harry.

-. ¿En algún lugar de Hogsmeade? -. Sugirió Hermione.

-. ¿En la Casa de los Gritos? -. Dijo Harry. -. Nunca va nadie por allí -.

-. Pero Snape sabe cómo llegar allí, ¿No sería eso un poco arriesgado? -.

-. Dumbledore confiaba en Snape -. Le recordó Harry.

-. No lo suficiente como para decirle que había intercambiado las espadas -. Dijo Hermione.

-. Por lo que habrá escondido la espada bien lejos de Hogsmeade ¿Qué supones tú, Ron? ¿Ron? -. Ron estaba tendido en una litera envuelto en las sombras, inmóvil.

-. Oh, se han acordado de mí, ¿Eh? -. Dijo.

Perplejo, Harry miró a Hermione en busca de ayuda, pero ella negó con la cabeza, aparentemente tan confusa como él.

Harry y Ron comenzaron a pelear otra vez.

-. Ron -. Dijo Hermione, pero con una voz tan baja que Ron podía pretender no haberla oído sobre el ruidoso tamborileo de la lluvia que ahora golpeaba la tienda.

Pero ellos siguieron discutiendo.

-. ¡Ron! -. Dijo Hermione, esta vez de forma claramente audible sobre la lluvia que retumbaba contra el techo de la tienda, pero otra vez la ignoró.

La discusión continuaba.

-. Quítate el relicario, Ron -. Dijo Hermione, su voz inusualmente alta. -. Por favor quítatelo. No estarías hablando de esa forma si no hubieras estado usándolo todo el día -. La lluvia aporreaba la tienda, el rostro de Hermione estaba embargado de indignación hacia Ron, le dolía que pensara de esa forma. -. ¡Ron! -. Dijo Hermione, forzando su camino para interponerse entre ellos. -. No creo que signifique que haya pasado nada nuevo, nada de lo que no estemos enterados; piensa, Ron, Bill ya tiene una cicatriz, a esta altura mucha gente debe haber visto que George perdió una oreja, y se supone que tú estás en tu lecho de muerte con Spattergroit. Estoy segura que eso fue lo que quiso decir… -.

Harry reaccionó, pero antes de que cualquiera de las dos varitas de ellos estuviera fuera de los bolsillos de sus propietarios, Hermione había levantado la suya.

-. ¡Protego! -. Gritó, y un escudo invisible se extendió entre ella y Harry de un lado y Ron del otro; todos ellos se vieron forzados a retroceder unos pocos pasos por la fuerza del hechizo, y Harry y Ron se miraban insistentemente a cada lado de la transparente barrera como si se vieran claramente uno al otro por primera vez.

Ron se pasó la cadena por sobre la cabeza y tiró el relicario sobre una silla cercana.

Se giró hacia Hermione.

-. ¿Qué vas a hacer? -. Le preguntó Ron a Hermione.

-. ¿A qué te refieres? -. Le cuestionó Hermione.

-. ¿Te quedas, o qué? -. Demando Ron.

-. Yo… -. No sabía cómo decírselo. -. Si… si, me quedo. Ron, dijimos que iríamos con Harry. Dijimos que lo ayudaríamos -.

-. Lo entiendo. Lo eliges a él -.

-. Ron, no… por favor… regresa, ¡Regresa! -. Se vio obstruida por su propio encantamiento escudo; para cuando lo hubo levantado él ya había salido rabiando hacia la noche.

-. ¡Se ha ido! ¡Se ha Desaparecido! -. Se tiró sobre una silla, se encogió sobre sí misma, y se cruzó de brazos molesta.

Harry sacó las mantas de la litera de Ron y las tiró sobre Hermione que se había quedado dormida en esa posición.

…

Cuando despertó, aunque Hermione estaba furiosa por la actitud tan infantil de Ron, pero no era tiempo para actuar así, se levantó y fue a la cocina, le dio los buenos días a Harry que aun siguió triste y la miro extrañado, sabía lo que pensaba, que parecía que ya no sentía nada por Ron, y ella lo comprendía, se hacia esa misma pregunta cada noche.

No le dio los buenos días, sino que desvió la mirada cuando él entró.

Harry y Hermione tomaron el desayuno en silencio.

Los ojos de Hermione miraban a Harry, se veía triste y a punto de llorar, como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche.

Empacaron sus cosas, Hermione siguiendo el paso de Harry.

Al final, después de rehacer tres veces completas el equipaje de Harry, Hermione veía que era incapaz de encontrar más razones para retrasarse: ella y Harry se tomaron de la mano y se Desaparecieron, reapareciendo sobre una ventosa ladera cubierta de brezos.

En el instante que llegaron, Hermione soltó la mano de Harry y se alejó de él, sentándose finalmente sobre una gran roca, no sabía porque actuaba ella tan distante, quería extrañar a Ron, volver a sentir ese amor loco por él, pero no podía, como si todo ese sentimiento se hubiera esfumado y el hombre de las nutrias danzantes lo hubiera ocupado.

No había tiempo para lamentarse, pensó Hermione, se levantó y comenzó a conjurar los hechizos de protección.

Hermione había decidido no volver a mencionar su nombre, y Harry parecía saber que sería inútil forzar el tema, aunque a veces, por las noches, cuando él pensaba que estaba dormida, podía escucharlo reclamarle a Ron.

Sabía que Harry se había estresado mucho más, que no tenía ideas, y estaba constante y dolorosamente alerta a cualquier signo de que ella también fuera a decirle que ya había tenido suficiente, que se iba.

Pasaban muchas noches en casi total silencio, y Harry empezó a sacar el retrato de Phineas Nigellus y a colocarlo en una silla, como si fuera a llenar parte del vacío que Ron dejó con su partida.

…..

Otro sueño tan maravilloso y confuso, las nutrias la rodeaban acercándola a ese hombre que la hacía sentir tan protegida, quería verle el rostro aunque no quería darse que fuera Ron, pero su pose, su elegancia la hacían indicar que no era el, pero si era alguien que conocía.

Se acercó a él, y cuando giró a verla, se decepcionó nuevamente al ver solo oscuridad, como si todo él fuera solo eso oscuridad, y aun así no le asustaba.

Lo escuchó susurrar pero no podía entender, el sonido se hizo más potente hasta que le escuchó decir.

-. Cuidado Granger, se una Gryffindor -. Se lo repetía una y otra vez pero no sabía a qué se refería.

Claro que era una Gryffindor, orgullosa, valiente, como cada uno de los que estuvieron en esa casa.

-. No sé a qué te refieres, soy Gryffindor y todos los hemos sido desde que Godric Gry… -. El nombre terminó en un susurro, al fin lo había obtenido. -. Eso, Godric, el Valle de Godric -. Hermione eufórica abrazó a la sombra y sin saber distinguir su rostro lo besó.

Él le correspondió y su sabor se le hizo tan familiar, ahora sabía que ya había besado esos labios antes.

Se separaron y aunque Hermione no podía verlo, sabía que le sonreía, él le acarició el rostro y Hermione gustosa aceptó ese gesto.

-. No, por favor, ten cuidado Hermione -. Hermione no pudo responder, al momento en que volvió a parpadear, despertó, sobresaltada, pero al menos ahora tenía más claro, lo que debía hacer.

…

Severus despertó agitado, esa clase de Oclumancia, le requería mucha energía, pero al principio aunque solo quería verla, una vez, se volvió adicción y debía cuidarla, advertirle, guiarla, mantenía durante el día, su mente bloqueada ante Voldemort, pero al caer la noche y en sus sueños se entregaba a ella, para saber cómo esta y que a pesar de que Ron se fue de su lado, ella no sintió nada, lo cual a Severus le agradó en el fondo.

Se levantó, puso su coraza de nuevo y salió a seguir con su papel de Mortífago.

…..

Acababan de terminar una inusual merienda: Hermione había ido al supermercado bajo la Capa de Invisibilidad dejando escrupulosamente el dinero dentro de una caja registradora abierta antes irse, y Harry pensó que podría estar más persuasible de lo normal con el estómago lleno, gracias al espagueti boloñés y a las peras enlatadas.

-. ¿Hermione? -.

-. ¿Mmmm? -. Estaba acurrucada en uno de los sillones combados con Las Aventuras de Beedle el Bardo.

-. Hermione, he estado pensando, y… -.

-. Harry, ¿podrías ayudarme con algo? -. No parecía haberle escuchado. Se inclinó frente a él y le extendió Las Aventuras de Beedle el Bardo. -. Mira este símbolo -. Dijo, apuntando al encabezado de la página.

-. No he estudiado Runas Antiguas, Hermione -.

-. Ya lo sé, pero esto no es una runa y tampoco está en el silabario. Todo este tiempo pensaba que era el dibujo de un ojo, ¡pero ya no creo que lo sea! Fue dibujado con tinta, mira, alguien lo pintó ahí, no es realmente parte del libro. Piensa, ¿Has visto esto antes? -.

-. No… No, espera un momento -. Harry lo miró más de cerca. -. ¿No es el mismo símbolo que el padre de Luna llevaba colgado del cuello? -.

-. Bien, eso mismo pensé -.

-. Entonces es la marca de Grindelwald -. Ella lo miró fijamente, con la boca abierta.

-. ¿Qué? -.

-. Krum me dijo… -. Le recontó la historia que Viktor Krum le había contado en la boda.

Hermione lo miraba anonadada.

-. ¿La marca de Grindelwald? -. Miró a Harry y luego al extraño símbolo otra vez. -. Nunca he oído que Grindelwald tuviera una marca. No se menciona en nada de lo que he leído de él -.

-. Bueno, como te dije, Krum cree que ese símbolo fue tallado en una pared de Durmstrang, y que Grindelwald lo puso ahí -. Ella se dejó caer en el viejo sillón, con el ceño fruncido.

-. Es muy extraño. Si es un símbolo de Magia Oscura, ¿Que está haciendo en un libro de historias para niños? -.

-. Sí, es raro -. Dijo Harry. -. Y se supone que Scrimgeour debería haberlo reconocido. Él era Ministro, tendría que haber sido un experto en artes oscuras -.

-. Lo se… Tal vez pensó que era un ojo, como yo. Las otras historias también tienen pequeñas imágenes sobre los títulos -. No dijo nada más, pero continuó estudiando detenidamente la extraña marca.

-. ¿Hermione? -.

-. ¿Mmmm? -.

-. He estado pensando. Quiero… quiero ir al Valle de Godric -. Ella lo miró, pero sus ojos estaban desenfocados, y él estaba seguro de que estaba pensando todavía en la misteriosa marca del libro.

-. Sí -. Dijo Hermione. -. Sí, yo también he estado pensando en eso. Realmente pienso que tenemos que ir -.

-. ¿Me has escuchado bien? -. Preguntó él.

-. Por supuesto que sí. Quieres ir al Valle de Godric. Estoy de acuerdo, creo que deberíamos ir. Quiero decir, no se me ocurre otro lugar donde pueda estar. Será peligroso, pero mientras más lo pienso, más probable me parece que esté ahí -.

-. Eh… ¿Qué es lo que está ahí? -. Preguntó Harry.

Pero Hermione había estado investigando desde su sueño, que aunque le había pedido no hacerlo, su curiosidad de saber porque negárselo la hizo llegar a esa conclusión.

-. Pues, ¡la espada, Harry! Dumbledore tenía que saber que tú querrías regresar ahí, y quiero decir, el Valle de Godric es el lugar de nacimiento de Godric Gryffindor -.

-. ¿En serio? ¿Gryffindor es del Valle de Godric? -.

-. Harry, ¿Has abierto alguna vez Historia de la Magia? -.

-. Eh -. Dijo. -. Sí lo abrí, sabes, cuando lo compré… sólo una vez… -.

-. Bueno, si el pueblo tiene ese nombre en su honor, creo que podrías haber pensado en hacer la conexión -. Dijo Hermione.

Sonaba más como la vieja Hermione que como la nueva; Harry casi esperaba que anunciara que se iba a la biblioteca.

-. Hay algo sobre el pueblo en Historia de la Magia, espera… -. Abrió la bolsa de cuentas y revolvió en su interior durante un rato, extrayendo finalmente la copia del viejo libro de texto, Historia de la Magia por Bathidla Bagshot, el cual hojeó hasta encontrar la página que quería. -. No los menciona ni a ti ni a tus padres -. Dijo Hermione. -. Porque la profesora Bagshot no cubre nada posterior a finales del siglo diecinueve. ¿Pero lo ves? El Valle de Godric, Godric Gryffindor, la espada de Gryffindor; ¿No crees que Dumbledore debía esperar que hicieras la conexión? -.

-. Oh sí… Bathilda Bagshot aún vive en el Valle de Godric -.

-. Bathilda Bagshot -. Murmuró Hermione. -. Bueno, supongo… -. Jadeó tan fuerte que Harry sintió que se le revolvían las entrañas

-. ¿Qué pasa? -. Dijo Harry. -. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Pensé que habías visto, como mínimo, un Mortífago bajando la cremallera de la tienda… -.

-. Harry, ¿Y si Bathidla tiene la espada? ¿Y si Dumbledore se la confió? -. Harry consideró la posibilidad.

-. ¡Sí, tuvo que hacerlo! Entonces, ¿Vamos al Valle de Godric? -.

-. Sí, pero tendremos que pensarlo cuidadosamente, Harry -. Hermione se sentó. -. Para empezar vamos a tener que practicar Desaparecernos juntos bajo la Capa de Invisibilidad, y tal vez también sería sensato hacerlo con los hechizos desilusionadores, a menos de que pienses que deberíamos ir en una neblina espesa y usar Poción Multijugos. En ese caso necesitaremos conseguir cabello de alguien. De hecho creo que deberíamos hacer eso mejor, Harry, mientras más elaborado sea el disfraz mejor… -. Harry la dejó hablar.

Después de que analizaron los pros y contra de cada plan, decidieron irse a la cama.

Después de mucho practicar sus apariciones y conseguir poción multijugos, decidieron partir.

Se Aparecieron en el pueblo protegidos por la oscuridad, la tarde estaba ya avanzada cuando finalmente se bebieron la Poción Multijugos, Harry transformándose en un Muggle calvo y de edad madura, Hermione en su pequeña y bastante tímida esposa.

-. ¡Toda esta nieve! -. Murmuró Hermione debajo de la capa. -. ¿Por qué nunca pensamos en la nieve? Después de todas las precauciones que tomamos, ¡Vamos a dejar huellas! Tenemos que deshacernos de ellas, tú ve delante, yo lo haré -. Harry no quería entrar al pueblo como un caballo de pantomima.

Se quitaron la capa y siguieron su camino.

Escucharon algunas risas y música pop en un momento en que la puerta del bar se abrió y se cerró; después escucharon el principio de un villancico dentro de la pequeña iglesia.

-. ¡Harry, creo que es Nochebuena! -. Dijo Hermione.

-. ¿Si? -.

-. Estoy segura de que sí -. Dijo Hermione. -. Ellos… estarán dentro, ¿Verdad? Tu padre y tu madre. Puedo ver el cementerio detrás -.

Hermione sabía cómo se sentía, le tomó la mano y dirigió el paso, arrastrándolo con ella.

-. ¡Harry, mira! -. Estaba apuntando a donde antes estaba un monumento a los caídos.

Había una portezuela en la entrada del cementerio.

Hermione la empujó lo más silenciosamente que pudo y entraron.

Harry se aproximó a la tumba más cercana.

-. ¡Mira esto, es un Abbot, puede ser algún pariente lejano de Hannah! -.

-. Baja el volumen de tu voz -. Le rogó Hermione.

Caminaron más dentro del cementerio, dejando huellas oscuras en la nieve detrás de ellos, parándose a mirar de cerca las palabras sobre las viejas tumbas, cada vez escudriñando en la oscuridad para asegurarse de que estaban completamente solos.

-. ¡Aquí, Harry! -. Hermione estaba dos hileras de tumbas más allá.

Hermione estaba mirando a Harry, se le veía triste y pensativo, sabía que esperaba ver a sus padres y ella en el fondo lo entendía.

-. ¿Estás seguro de que nunca mencionó…? -. Comenzó Hermione.

-. No -. Dijo Harry en tono cortante. -. Sigamos buscando -. Y se alejó.

-. ¡Aquí! -. Gritó Hermione otra vez un momento después. -. ¡Ah no, perdón! Pensé que decía Potter -. Estaba frotando una piedra desmoronada y musgosa. -. Harry, vuelve un momento -.

-. ¿Qué? -.

-. ¡Mira esto! -.

Hermione le mostró el símbolo debajo de él.

-. ¡Harry, esa es la marca del libro! -. Miró fijamente el lugar que le indicaba: La piedra estaba tan desgastada que era difícil saber lo que estaba tallado ahí.

-. Sí… puede ser… -. Hermione encendió su varita y la apuntó al nombre en la piedra.

-. Dice Ig- Ignotus, creo… -.

-. Voy a seguir buscando a mis padres, ¿Esta bien? -. Le dijo Harry alejándose.

Hermione sintió un poco de pena, y se puso a buscar la tumba que Harry quería, sabía que era un asunto pendiente y debían antes resolverlo.

Después de un rato Hermione volvió a gritar.

-. Harry, están aquí… justo aquí -.

Harry se acercó y leyó.

-. El último enemigo que debe ser destruido es la muerte… ¿No es una idea de Mortífago? ¿Por qué está ahí? -.

-. No significa derrotar a la muerte en la manera en que lo ven los Mortífagos, Harry -. Dijo Hermione. -. Significa… no sé… vivir más allá de la muerte. Vivir después de la muerte -.

Hermione le había tomado la mano nuevamente, apretándola fuertemente.

Hermione levantó su varita, hizo un círculo en el aire, y una guirnalda de rosas navideñas floreció frente a ellos.

Puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Hermione, y ella puso el suyo alrededor de su cintura, y se volvieron en silencio alejándose a través de la nieve, pasando frente a la tumba de la madre y la hermana de Dumbledore, de regreso hacia la oscura iglesia y la ahora oculta verja.

….

-. ¡Espera, Harry! -.

-. ¿Qué pasa? -. Se encontraban a la altura de la tumba de aquel Abbott desconocido.

-. Ahí hay alguien. Alguien nos está observando. Lo noto. Allí, detrás de esos arbustos -. Se quedaron quietos.

-. ¿Estás segura? -.

-. He visto moverse algo, juraría que he... -. Se separó de él para tener libre el brazo de la varita.

-. Tenemos aspecto de muggles -. Le recordó Harry.

-. ¡Sí, de unos muggles que acaban de dejar flores en la tumba de tus padres! ¡Estoy segura de que hay alguien, Harry! -.

Hermione no estaba tan tranquila, se alegró cuando llegaron a la cancela y pisaron la resbaladiza acera; entonces se taparon con la capa invisible.

Hermione murmuró después de unos momentos.

-. Vamos por aquí -. Y lo arrastró por una oscura calle por la que se salía del pueblo en dirección opuesta a la que los había llevado a Godric's Hollow. -. ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar la casa de Bathilda? -. Preguntó Hermione. -. ¡Harry! ¿Tú qué opinas? ¡Harry! -. Hermione le tiró del brazo.

-. Harry... Mira. Mira eso, Hermione -.

-. ¡No veo… oh! -. Podía verla.

Harry y Hermione se detuvieron ante la verja, contemplado la ruina de lo que una vez había sido una casa de campo como las otras que la flanqueaban.

-. Me pregunto por qué nadie la ha reconstruido -. Murmuró Hermione. -. No iras a entrar ¡Parece peligroso, podría... oh, Harry, mira! -. Tocar la verja pareció activarlo. Veían como varias personas escribían con magia, su honores a Harry. -. ¡No deberían haber escrito sobre el cartel! -. Dijo Hermione, indignada.

Hermione noto a la mujer que los seguía, definitivamente no parecía Muggle, Hermione pellizco levemente a Harry.

Según todas las reglas de la magia normal, no obstante, no debería poder verlos ni a Hermione y ni a Harry en absoluto.

Hermione se acercó más a él bajo la Capa, su brazo presionando contra el de él.

Se acercaron a la mujer.

Finalmente Harry habló, haciendo que Hermione se quedase sin aliento y saltara.

-. ¿Eres Bathilda? -. La figura torpe asintió con la cabeza e hizo señas otra vez.

Bajo la capa Harry y Hermione se miraron.

Harry arqueó las cejas; Hermione hizo una diminuta inclinación de cabeza, nerviosa.

Entraron todos a la casa, Bathilda pasó junto a ellos arrastrando los pies, echando a un lado a Hermione como si no la hubiera visto, y desapareciendo en lo que parecía una sala de estar.

" _Ten cuidado Hermione"_

Las palabras del hombre de las nutrias la taladraron como si la escuchara dentro de su cabeza.

-. Harry, no estoy segura de esto -. Susurró Hermione.

Hermione saltó y aferró el brazo de Harry.

Entraron y le ayudaron a prender el fuego, Hermione sentía como Bathilda la observaba encender el fuego por ella.

Hasta que escuchó a Harry gritarle a la Señora.

-. ¿Harry, qué estás haciendo? -. Preguntó Hermione.

-. ¡Esta foto, Hermione, es el ladrón, el ladrón que robó a Gregorovitch! ¡Por favor! -. Dijo a Bathilda. -. ¿Quién es este? -. Pero ella sólo clavó los ojos en él.

-. ¿Por qué nos pidió que viniéramos con usted? ¿Señora... Señorita... Bagshot? -. Preguntó Hermione, alzando su propia voz. -. ¿Hay algo que quiera contarnos? -. Sin dar ninguna señal de que hubiera oído a Hermione, Bathilda se acercó ahora unos pocos pasos más a Harry.

Bathilda señalo a Harry, en primer lugar, luego a sí misma, luego al techo.

-. Oh, bien… Hermione, creo que quiere que yo vaya arriba con ella -.

-. Bien -. Dijo Hermione. -. Vamos -. Pero cuando Hermione se movió, Bathilda negó con la cabeza con asombroso vigor, una vez más señalando primero a Harry, y luego a sí misma.

-. ¿Por qué? -. Preguntó Hermione, y su voz se oyó brusca y clara en el cuarto iluminado por las velas.

-. ¿Tal vez Dumbledore le dijo que me diera la espada a mí, y sólo a mí? -.

-. ¿Crees realmente que sabe quién eres? -.

-. Sí -. Dijo Harry. -. Creo que lo sabe -.

-. Bien, de acuerdo entonces, pero que sea rápido, Harry -.

Hermione lo vio irse y ella inconscientemente se abrazó a sí misma en medio de la inmundicia iluminada por las velas, mirando hacia las estanterías de libros.

Mientras examinaba el lugar, que se veía poco por las pocas velas, examinó el lugar cuando en la estancia una luz intensa se ilumino de pronto, Hermione no se asustó, es más, se acercó al lugar de donde emanaba la luz.

Encontró algo que la sorprendió, el Patronus de la nutria bailaba por la habitación hasta que se detuvo frente a Hermione, emanó la voz.

-. Cuidado Granger -. Lo repitió varias veces, mientras la nutria desapareció e instantáneamente se oyó un estruendo en el piso de arriba, Hermione entendió el mensaje y llamó a Harry.

Pero él no contestó.

Hermione corrió escaleras arriba y al ver a Nagini contra Harry no lo dudo y atacó a la serpiente, la serpiente se alejó y Hermione se acercó a Harry.

Pero la serpiente reaccionó y golpeó a Hermione con su cola, pero antes de que Harry reaccionara se produjo un fuerte bang y un destello de luz roja, y la serpiente voló por el aire, Harry alzó la varita, pero mientras lo hacía, su cicatriz quemó dolorosamente, más dolorosamente de lo que había hecho en años.

-. ¡Él viene! ¡Hermione, viene! -. Mientras gritaba la serpiente se alzó, siseando salvajemente.

…

Contestando a sus lechuzas:

 _ **DarkBloodQueen:**_ _**Nada me gustaría más, que actualizar más seguido, pero te pido paciencia, poco a poco Severus se hace más presente y ya lo veras, gracias por seguir leyendo y no dejes de comentar. Saludos**_

 _ **Parejachyca:**_ _ **Entonces te gustara más, porque se arriesgará mucho. Saludos.**_

 **...**

 **LES INVITO A DAR "ME GUSTA" A LA PAGINA "Auroriss", QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN FACEBOOK, DONDE SUBIRE TODO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**

 **GRACIAS...**


	12. Capitulo Doce

**CAPITULO DOCE**

Hermione se levantó y pudo ver al hombre de sus sueños, pero igual en sombras y oscuridad, cuando Hermione se acercaba él le hizo la señal de no acercarse y atacó nuevamente a la serpiente que se acercaba, Hermione podría decir que reconocía la elegancia con la que se movía.

Se acercó a él pero le susurró.

-. Vete, él viene -. La sombra desapareció volando por la ventana y Hermione se quedó inmóvil viéndolo irse, ahora sabía que ese hombre era real.

No pudo pensar más, Harry tomó a Hermione.

Ella gritó de dolor, no se había dado cuenta que se encontraba lastimada, pero se dejó hacer.

Se aparecieron sin meditarlo y al llegar Harry se desvaneció, Hermione lo veía sudando y nervioso, sabía que tenía la conexión nuevamente, intento hablarle, hasta que Harry pareció reaccionar.

-. Harry -. Murmuró Hermione. -. ¿Te sientes... bien? -.

-. Sí -. Mintió. -. Escapamos -.

-. Sí -. Dijo Hermione.

-. Y he estado… ¿Qué?, ¿inconsciente? -.

-. No exactamente -. Dijo Hermione con inquietud. -. Has estado gritando y gimiendo y… diciendo cosas -. Añadió en un tono que hizo que Harry se sintiera intranquilo.

-. ¿Dónde has puesto el Horrocrux? -.

-. En mi bolso, creo que deberíamos mantenerlo a distancia durante algún tiempo -. Harry se recostó contra las almohadas y examinó la cara gris de ella.

-. No deberíamos haber ido al Valle de Godric. Es culpa mía. Todo es culpa mía, Hermione. Lo siento -.

-. No es culpa tuya. Yo también quería ir. Realmente creí que Dumbledore podía haber dejado la espada allí para ti -. Sabía que había sido una pérdida de tiempo pero si Harry no lo hacía no se iba a quitar ese peso, así que era un asunto menos, tal vez eso era lo que quería su hombre de las nutrias, y además trato de prevenirla y ella no lo escuchó.

-. Si, pues bueno… nos equivocamos en eso, ¿No? -.

-. ¿Qué sucedió, Harry? ¿Qué sucedió cuando ella te llevó arriba? ¿Estaba la serpiente escondida en alguna parte? ¿Simplemente apareció y la mató y te atacó? -.

-. No -. Dijo. -. Ella era la serpiente… o la serpiente era ella… -. Cerró los ojos. -. Bathilda debe llevar muerta algún tiempo. La serpiente estaba… estaba dentro de ella. Quien-Tu-Ya-Sabes la dejó allí, en el Valle de Godric, a esperar. Tenías razón. Sabía que volvería -.

-. ¿La serpiente estaba dentro de ella? -. Abrió los ojos otra vez.

Hermione parecía revuelta, asqueada.

Hermione no necesitaba saber los detalles.

-. Cambió, se transformó en la serpiente, y atacó -.

Con el corazón dolorido, se sentó erguido y apartó las mantas.

-. No Harry. ¡Estoy segura de que debes descansar! -.

-. Tú eres la que necesita dormir. Sin ofender, pero estás horrible. Estoy bien. Me quedaré de guardia un rato. ¿Dónde está mi varita? -. Ella no contestó, simplemente le miraba.

-. ¿Dónde está mi varita, Hermione? -. Hermione se mordió el labio, y sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas.

-. Harry... -.

-. ¿Dónde está mi varita? -. La vio extender el brazo hacia abajo por un lado de la cama y se la ofreció. Le tendió la varita a Hermione. -. Repárala. Por favor -.

-. Harry, no creo, cuando está así de rota... -.

-. ¡Por favor, Hermione, inténtalo! -.

-. R-Reparo -. La rotura de la varita se selló.

Harry señaló a Hermione.

-. ¡Expelliarmus! -. La varita de Hermione dio un pequeño tirón, pero no abandonó su mano.

Clavó los ojos en ella, consternado, incapaz de aceptar lo que veía… la varita que había sobrevivido a tantas cosas...

-. Harry -. Murmuró Hermione tan quedamente que apenas la oyó. -. Lo siento muchísimo -.

-. Fue un accidente -. Dijo Harry mecánicamente. -. En... encontraremos una forma de repararla -.

-. Harry, no creo que seamos capaces -. Dijo Hermione. -. ¿Recuerdas… recuerdas a Ron? ¿Cuándo rompió su varita, al estrellar el coche? Nunca volvió a ser la misma. Tuvo que hacerse con una nueva -.

-. Bueno -. Dijo, con una voz falsamente práctica. -. Entonces, simplemente te pediré prestada la tuya por ahora, mientras estoy de guardia -. Con la cara cubierta de lágrimas, Hermione le entregó su varita, y la dejó sentada junto a su cama.

…..

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione decidió hablar con Harry, ver si se encontraba mejor.

-. ¿Harry? -. Hermione temía que pudiera maldecirla con su propia varita mágica.

Se agachó a su lado, con dos tazas de té en sus temblorosas manos y algo voluminoso bajo el brazo.

-. Gracias -. Dijo él.

-. ¿Te importa si te hablo? -.

-. No -. Dijo.

-. Harry, querías saber quién era el hombre de la fotografía. Bueno... tengo el libro -. Tímidamente lo puso sobre su regazo.

-. ¿Dónde... cómo...? -.

-. Estaba en la sala de estar de Bathilda, allí tirado... Esta nota sobresalía dentro de él -. Hermione leyó las pocas líneas de escritura puntiaguda, verde-ácido en voz alta. -. Querida Batty, gracias por la ayuda. Aquí está la copia del libro, espero que te guste. Lo contaste todo, incluso si no lo recuerdas. Rita. Creo que debe haber llegado mientras la verdadera Bathidla estaba viva, pero ¿Quizás no estaba en condiciones de leerlo? -.

-. No, probablemente no lo estaba -. Harry bajó la mirada a la cara de Dumbledore y experimentó una oleada de salvaje placer.

Miró de reojo a Hermione, que todavía contemplaba el nombre como si no pudiera creer en sus ojos.

-. ¿Grindelwald? -.

Juntos, él y Hermione comenzaron a leer.

Hermione había llegado al final de la página antes que él.

Arrancó el libro de la mano de Harry, pareciendo un poco alarmada por su expresión, y lo cerró sin mirarlo, como si ocultara algo indecente.

-. Harry... Harry -. Ella pareció haber escuchado sus pensamientos. -. Escúchame. Esto... no es una lectura muy agradable... -.

-. Sí, podrías decirlo así... -.

-. Pero no lo olvides. Harry, que esto está escrito por Rita Skeeter -.

-. Leíste esa carta a Grindelwald, ¿Verdad? -.

-. Sí... Lo hice -. Vaciló, parecía molesta, acunando su té en las frías manos. -. Creo que ese fue el peor trozo. Sé que Bathilda pensaba que solo era charla, pero "Por el Bien Mayor" se convirtió en el lema de Grindelwald, su justificación para todas las atrocidades que cometió más tarde. Y... desde que... esto hace que parezca que Dumbledore le dio la idea. Dicen que "Por El Bien Mayor" incluso fue tallado sobre la entrada de Nurmengard -.

-. ¿Qué es Nurmengard? -.

-. La prisión que tenía Grindelwald para retener a sus opositores. Él mismo terminó allí, una vez que Dumbledore le atrapó. De todos modos, esto... esto es un pensamiento horrible, que las ideas de Dumbledore ayudaran a impulsar la subida al poder de Grindelwald -. Se levantó y paseó por los alrededores.

-. No intento defender lo que Dumbledore escribió -. Dijo Harry. -. Toda esa basura de "derecho a gobernar", es solo "La Magia es Poder" una vez más. Pero Hermione, su madre acababa de morir, estaba solo en casa... -.

-. ¿Solo? ¡No estaba solo! Tenía a su hermano y a su hermana acompañándolo, su hermana Squib, a la que mantenía encerrada... -.

-. No me creo eso -. Dijo Harry. -. Independientemente de lo que le pasara a esa chica. No creo que fuera una Squib. El Dumbledore que nosotros conocíamos nunca, jamás habría permitido... -.

-. ¡El Dumbledore que creíamos conocer no quería conquistar a los muggles a la fuerza! -. Gritó Hermione, algo en ella, le decía que no debía creer en él, y ahora lo veía claro.

-. ¡Cambió, Hermione, cambió! ¡Es tan simple como eso! ¡Tal vez realmente creía en estas cosas cuando tenía diecisiete años, pero el resto de su vida lo dedicó a la lucha contra las Artes Oscuras! ¡Dumbledore fue quien detuvo a Grindelwald, quien siempre votó a favor de la protección de los muggles y los derechos de los nacidos muggles, quien luchó contra quien-tu-ya-sabes desde el principio y quien murió intentando derrocarlo! -. El libro de Rita yacía en el suelo entre ellos. -. Hermione, lo siento, pero creo que la auténtica razón por la que estás tan enfadada es porque puso muchas barreras entre tú y Snape -.

-. ¡¿Snape?! -. Gritó Hermione confundida. -. ¿Qué tiene que ver Snape en esto? -.

-. Él sabía lo que hacía -. Bramó Harry y arrojando los brazos sobre la cabeza. -.

-. ¡Mira lo que te pidió, Harry! ¡Arriesga tu vida, Harry! ¡Y otra vez! ¡Y otra vez! ¡Y no esperes que te lo explique todo, solo confía en mí a ciegas, confía en que sé lo que hago, confía en mí aun cuando yo no confío en ti! ¡Nunca toda la verdad! ¡Nunca! -. Su voz se rompió por la tensión y se quedaron de pie mirándose el uno al otro en la blancura y el vacío.

-. Me quería -. Susurró Harry. -. Sé que me quería -. Harry dejó caer los brazos.

-. No sé a quién quería, Harry, pero nunca fue a ti. Esto no es amor, el lío en el que te ha dejado metido. Compartió más de lo que estaba pensando con Gellert Grindelwald a simple vista de lo que nunca compartió contigo -. Harry recogió la varita de Hermione.

-. Gracias por el té. Terminaré la guardia. Regresa al calor -. Ella vaciló, pero reconoció la despedida.

…..

Estaba nevando para cuando Hermione se hizo cargo de la vigilancia a medianoche.

Pero sólo estuvo un momento ya que después de un rato, Harry se unió a Hermione, ella estaba acurrucada en la entrada de la tienda leyendo Historia de la Magia a la luz de su varita.

-. Iremos a algún sitio más protegido -. Comentó Harry y Hermione estuvo de acuerdo, estremeciéndose mientras se ponía un jersey sobre su pijama.

-. Sigo pensando que puede que haya oído a gente moverse fuera. Incluso creí ver a alguien una o dos veces -. Harry se detuvo en el acto de ponerse un suéter y miró al silencioso e inmóvil Chivatoscopio sobre la mesa. -. Estoy segura de que lo imaginé -. Dijo Hermione. -. La nieve en la oscuridad, juega malas pasadas a los ojos... Pero quizás deberíamos Desaparecer bajo la Capa de Invisibilidad, solo por si acaso -. Media hora después, con la tienda recogida, Harry llevando el Horrocrux, y Hermione aferrando su bolso de cuentas, se Desaparecieron.

-. ¿Dónde estamos? -. Preguntó, escudriñando alrededor hacia una nueva masa de árboles mientras Hermione abría su bolso de cuentas y empezaba a sacar los palos de la tienda.

-. El Bosque de Dean -. Dijo. -. Acampé aquí una vez con mamá y papá -. Mintió, como decir que su hombre de las nutrias le decía que debía estar aquí, debía admitir que era hermoso, pero no entendía el porqué, pero no se angustió, en todo ese tiempo ese hombre le pedía cosas extrañas y aunque ella las hacía, siempre se tenía una razón para hacerlas, así que no cuestionó más.

Pasaron la mayor parte del día dentro de la tienda, acurrucados en busca de calor alrededor de las útiles llamas de un brillante azul que Hermione era tan hábil en producir, y que podían ser recogidas y llevadas por ahí en una jarra.

Cuando la oscuridad cayó otra vez Harry rehusó el ofrecimiento de Hermione de quedarse vigilando y le dijo que se fuera a la cama.

Ya casi al amanecer, Hermione estaba bien dormida, acurrucada sobre sus mantas, y no se movió hasta que Harry pronunció su nombre varias veces.

-. ¡Hermione! -. Se movió, después se sentó rápidamente, apartándose el pelo de la cara.

-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Harry? ¿Estás bien? -.

-. Bien, todo va bien. Más que bien, estoy genial. Hay alguien aquí -.

-. ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Quién...? -. Salió rápidamente y vio a Ron, que estaba de pie sujetando la espada y goteando sobre la raída alfombra.

Hermione se movió como una sonámbula hacia Ron, con los ojos en la cara pálida de él.

Se detuvo justo delante de él, con los labios ligeramente separados y los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Hermione se lanzó a sí misma hacia delante y empezó a dar puñetazos a cada centímetro de él que pudo alcanzar.

-. Ouch... ¡Basta! ¿Pero qué...? Hermione... -.

-. ¡Tú... completo... estúpido... Ronald... Weasley! -. Puntualizaba cada palabra con un golpe. Ron retrocedió, protegiéndose la cabeza mientras Hermione avanzaba. -. Llegas... hasta... aquí... después... de... semanas... y... semanas... oh, ¿Dónde está mi varita? -.

-. ¡Protego! -. Un escudo invisible se irguió entre Ron y Hermione.

La fuerza del mismo la derribó hacia atrás sobre el suelo.

Escupiendo el pelo de la boca, se levantó de nuevo de un salto.

-. ¡Hermione! -. Dijo Harry. -. Calma... -.

-. ¡No pienso calmarme! -. Gritó ella. -. ¡Devuélveme mi varita! ¡Devuélvemela! -.

-. Hermione, si quieres... -.

-. ¡No me digas lo que debo hacer, Harry Potter! -. Gritó. -. ¡No te atrevas! ¡Devuélvemela ahora! ¡Y Tú! -. Estaba señalando a Ron en directa acusación. -. Te pedí que lo consideraras, que pensaras en tu amistad con Harry -.

-. Lo sé -. Dijo Ron. -. Hermione, lo siento, de verdad... -.

-. ¡Oh, lo sientes! -. Soltó una risa aguda, que sonó fuera de control. -. ¿Vuelves después de semanas... semanas... y crees que todo se arreglará diciendo simplemente lo siento? -.

-. Bueno, ¿Qué más puedo decir? -. Gritó Ron.

-. ¡Oh, no sé! -. Gritó Hermione con feo sarcasmo. -. Registra tu cerebro, Ron, eso solo debería llevarte un par de segundos... -.

-. Hermione -. Intervino Harry. -. Acaba de salvarme la... -.

-. ¡No me importa! -. Gritó ella. -. ¡No me importa lo que ha hecho! Semanas y semanas en las que podríamos haber muerto por lo que él sabía... -.

-. ¡Sabía que no estaban muertos! -. Bramó Ron. -. Harry está todo el tiempo en El Profeta, en la radio, le están buscando por todas partes, hay todo tipo de rumores e historias alocadas. Sabía que lo oiría si estaban muertos, no sabes lo que ha sido... -.

-. ¿Lo que ha sido para ti? -. Su voz era tan aguda que pronto sólo los murciélagos podrían oírla.

-. ¡Quise volver en el minuto en que Desaparecí, pero me metí directamente en medio de una banda de Merodeadores, Hermione, y no pude ir a ninguna parte! -.

Ron miró a Hermione, claramente esperando que se hubiera suavizado con su pretexto para no poder volver.

-. Que excusa tan absorbente -. Dijo Hermione con el tono más agudo que adoptaba cuando quería herir. -. Debiste haber estado realmente aterrado. Mientras, nosotros fuimos al Valle de Godric y, pensemos, ¿Qué ocurrió allí, Harry? Oh, sí, la serpiente de Quien-Tu-Ya-Sabes apareció, casi nos mata a los dos, y entonces el mismo Quien-Tu-Ya-Sabes llegó y no nos atrapó por cuestión de un segundo -.

-. ¿Qué? -. Dijo Ron.

Hermione le ignoró.

-. Hermione -. Dijo Harry calmadamente. -. Ron acaba de salvarme la vida -. Ella fingió no haberle oído.

-. Sin embargo hay una cosa que me gustaría saber -. Dijo Hermione. -. ¿Cómo exactamente nos has encontrado esta noche? Eso es importante. Una vez lo sepamos, podremos asegurarnos de que no somos visitados por nadie más a quien no queramos ver -. Ron la miró fijamente.

-. Me hicieron entrar en razón -. Hermione tuvo que mirar a Ron para creer que lo decía sin pizca de humor.

-. ¿Quién lo hizo? -. Preguntó.

-. No sé quién era, ni como me conocía, pero sé que él me hizo ver las cosas más claramente -. Estaba mirando a Hermione.

-. ¿Habló contigo? -. Preguntó ella incrédulamente.

-. Así fue, me dijo que me comportaba como el más pequeño de todos, que la valentía pertenecía a mi casa, que debía demostrarla, que el acto que hice fue egoísta y cobarde -.

-. ¿Por qué lo escuchaste a él cuándo fue más brusco al hablar, que nosotros al hacerte entender como los amigos que somos? -. Preguntó Hermione.

-. Necesitaba sentirme mal para darme cuenta de mis actos, eso me dijo él -. Hermione lo miró seriamente, no necesitaba pensar demasiado para saber que el hombre de las nutrias era de quien Ron hablaba. -. Así que, me gritó, me insultó, me llamó cobarde, pero me dijo que olvidara lo que yo sentía y pensara en lo que realmente me importaba -. Siguió Ron. -. Eras tú, tú eres lo que más me importa -. Ron enrojeció al decirlo pero no dejo de mirar a Hermione, y Hermione no reaccionó, no le apenó que le dijera eso, sintió que era una excusa buena, pero mal correspondida. -. Entonces ese hombre me tocó con su varita y desaparecí. Pero no sentí miedo. Sabía que me llevaría a donde necesitaba ir. Así que me deje llevar y llegué a la ladera de una colina. Había nieve por todas partes... Sus hechizos protectores funcionan, por cierto, porque no podía verlos ni oírlos. Sin embargo estaba seguro de que estaban por ahí, así que al final tomé mi saco de dormir y esperé a que alguno de ustedes apareciera. Creí que se mostrarían cuando recogieran la tienda -.

-. En realidad no -. Dijo Hermione. -. Desaparecimos bajo la Capa de Invisibilidad como precaución extra. Y nos marchamos realmente temprano, porque como Harry ha dicho, oíamos a alguien rondando por ahí -.

-. Bueno, yo me quedé en la colina todo el día -. Dijo Ron. -. Todavía esperaba que aparecieran. Pero cuando empezaba a oscurecer supe que los había perdido, así que camine por el bosque y vi a una nutria plateada -. Hermione se exaltó al escucharlo. -. Pensé que era tuya Hermione pero corrió hacia mí y me atravesó y desaparecí y llegué aquí, a este bosque. Todavía no podía verlos, así que simplemente mantuve la esperanza de que uno de ustedes se mostrara al final... y Harry lo hizo. Bueno, vi a la nutria primero nuevamente.

-. ¿La viste? -. Dijo Hermione agudamente. Le explicaron lo que había ocurrido y cuando la historia de la nutria plateada y la espada en la charca se desplegó, Hermione frunció el ceño de uno al otro, concentrándose tanto que olvidó mantener las extremidades cruzadas. -. ¡Era un Patronus! -. Dijo. -. ¿No pudiste ver a quien lo lanzó? ¿No viste a nadie? ¡Y te entregó la espada! ¡Debió estar cerca! ¿Después que ocurrió? -. Ron explicó como había visto a Harry saltar a la charca.

-. ... y Ron lo golpeó con la espada -.

-. ¿Y... y después? ¿Simplemente eso? -. Susurró ella.

-. Bueno... gritó -. Dijo Harry con una mirada de reojo a Ron. -. Aquí está -. Le tiró el guardapelo en el regazo.

Ella lo recogió cautelosamente y examinó sus ventanas rotas.

Hermione se puso en pie, y Ron pareció de nuevo aprensivo.

Hermione colocó el Horrocrux roto en su bolso de cuentas, después volvió a entrar a la tienda y se acostó sin otra palabra.

-. Es lo mejor que puedes esperar, creo -. Murmuró Harry.

-. Si -. Dijo Ron. -. Podría haber sido peor. ¿Recuerdas aquellos pájaros que me azuzó? -.

-. Todavía no lo he descartado -. Les llegó la voz amortiguada de Hermione desde debajo de sus mantas.

Realmente se alegraba que Ron hubiera vuelto y más por Harry, pero ella tenía a otra persona en mente, su hombre de las nutrias la protegía y ella quería descubrir quién era.

…

Harry no había esperado que la cólera de

Hermione se apaciguase durante la noche, por lo que no le sorprendió que a la mañana siguiente se comunicase principalmente con miradas desagradables y silencios mordaces.

Se sentó al leer, mientras pensaban que hacer, hasta que escuchó a Ron gritar.

-. ¡No! -. Bramó Ron, causando que Harry saltase al seto y que Hermione los mirase con el ceño fruncido.

Hermione rodó los ojos molesta y siguió con su lectura, mientras Ron se alejaba con Harry para hablar.

Después de un rato fue a buscarlos, había que decidir qué hacer ahora, encontró a Harry practicando con la varita que Ron le dio, al parecer aún tenía dificultades con ella.

-. Sólo necesitas practicar -. Dijo Hermione, que se les había acercado en silencio por detrás y había observado ansiosa mientras Harry intentaba aumentar y reducir la araña. -. Es todo cuestión de confianza, Harry. -.

Pero Ron le sonrió como si nada, y eso a ella le irritó y le dio la espalda para volver a leer.

Ya en la noche, Hermione estaba tumbada en su litera leyendo, mientras que Ron, después de dirigirle muchas miradas nerviosas, había sacado una pequeña radio de madera de su mochila y estaba empezando a intentar sintonizarla.

Le lanzó a Hermione muchas miradas disimuladas, claramente temiendo un arrebato de ira, pero por toda la atención que le prestó, bien podría Ron no haber estado allí.

Durante unos diez minutos Ron dio golpecitos y farfulló, Hermione pasó las hojas de su libro, y Harry continuó practicando con la varita de endrino.

Finalmente Hermione bajó de su litera.

-. ¡Si te está molestando, paro! -. Le dijo a Hermione con nerviosismo.

Hermione no se dignó a responder, sino que se acercó a Harry.

-. Tenemos que hablar -. Dijo.

-. ¿Qué? -. Dijo Harry.

-. Quiero que vayamos a ver a Xenophilius Lovegood -. Él se la quedó mirando fijamente.

-. ¿Cómo dices? -.

-. Xenophilius Lovegood, el padre de Luna. ¡Quiero ir y hablar con él! -.

-. Eh… ¿Por qué? -. Ella respiró profundamente.

-. Es esa marca, la marca en Beedle el Bardo. ¡Mira esto! -. Puso La Vida y Mentiras de Albus Dumbledore bajo los ojos poco dispuestos de Harry y éste vio una fotografía de la carta original que Dumbledore le había escrito a Grindelwald, con la conocida escritura fina e inclinada. -. La firma -. Dijo Hermione. -. ¡Mira la firma, Harry! -. Él obedeció.

-. ¿Eh… qué están…? -. Dijo Ron con vacilación, pero Hermione lo aplastó con una mirada y se giró de vuelta hacia Harry.

-. Continúa apareciendo, ¿Verdad? -. Dijo ella. -. Sé que Viktor dijo que era la marca de Grindelwald, pero definitivamente estaba en esa vieja tumba del valle de Godric, ¡Y las fechas de la lápida eran de mucho antes de que apareciera Grindelwald! Bueno, no podemos preguntarle a Dumbledore o Grindelwald lo que significa la marca, ni siquiera sé si Grindelwald todavía está vivo, pero le podemos preguntar al señor Lovegood. Llevaba puesto el símbolo en la boda. ¡Estoy segura de que esto es importante, Harry! -. Harry no respondió inmediatamente.

-. Hermione, no necesitamos otro valle de Godric. Nos convencimos de ir allí… -.

-. ¡Pero continúa apareciendo, Harry! Dumbledore me dejó Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo, ¿Cómo sabes que no se supone que tenemos que averiguar cosas sobre el signo? -.

-. Creo que Hermione tiene razón, deberíamos ir y ver a Lovegood -. Harry le lanzó una mirada sombría.

…

Contestando a sus lechuzas:

 _ **Guest:**_ _**No desesperes, poco a poco esto comienza a tomar forma Saludos**_

 _ **Parejachyca:**_ _ **Y se pondrá mejor, Severus al rescate. Saludos.**_

 **...**

 **LES INVITO A DAR "ME GUSTA" A LA PAGINA "Auroriss", QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN FACEBOOK, DONDE SUBIRE TODO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**

 **GRACIAS...**


	13. Capitulo Trece

**CAPITULO TRECE**

-. ¡Estoy segura de que esto es importante! -. Dijo Hermione con seriedad.

-. ¿Pero no creen que si lo fuera, Dumbledore me lo habría dicho antes de morir? -.

-. Tal vez… tal vez es algo que tienes que averiguar por ti mismo -. Dijo Hermione.

-. Sí -. Dijo Ron. -. Eso tiene sentido -.

-. No, no lo tiene -. Le espetó Hermione. -. Pero aun así creo que deberíamos hablar con el señor Lovegood. ¿Un símbolo que une a Dumbledore, Grindelwald y el valle de Godric? ¡Harry, estoy segura de que deberíamos saber sobre esto! -.

Lo decidieron y dieron por terminado el tema.

Hermione había vuelto a su litera.

-. Sólo estuviste de acuerdo para intentar volver a estar bien con ella -.

-. Todo vale en el amor y en la guerra -. Dijo Ron alegremente. -. Y sé que tiene a alguien más en mente, yo la hare olvidarlo -.

-. ¿Crees que sea el mismo hombre de la nutria y él que habló contigo? -. Dijo Harry interrogante.

-. Es lo más probable, no se quien sea ni como lo conoció, jamás lo había visto y su apariencia era intimidante, pero ellos tienen algo especial, pero yo la haré olvidarse de él -. Ron sonrió orgulloso seguro de sí.

A la mañana siguiente se encaminaron hacia las colinas.

-. No estuve en la Madriguera -. Dijo Ron con una risa incrédula. -. ¿Cómo iba a volver allí y decirles que salí corriendo? Sí, Fred y George se lo habrían tomado genial. Y Ginny, habría sido realmente comprensiva -.

-. ¿Pero dónde estuviste entonces? -. Preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

-. En la nueva casa de Bill y Fleur. Shell Cottage. Bill siempre ha sido decente conmigo. No… no se quedó impresionado cuando escuchó lo que había hecho, pero no insistió en ello. Sabía que yo realmente lo sentía. Nadie del resto de la familia sabe que estuve allí. Bill le dijo a mamá que él y Fleur no iban a ir a casa por Navidad porque querían estar solos. Ya sabes, las primeras vacaciones después de casarse. No creo que a Fleur le importase. Ya sabes lo mucho que odia a Celestina Warbeck -. Ron le dio la espalda a la Madriguera.

Caminaron durante unas pocas horas, Harry oculto bajo la capa de Invisibilidad ante la insistencia de Hermione.

El grupo de colinas bajas parecía estar deshabitado, salvo por una pequeña casa de campo, que parecía abandonada.

-. ¿Crees que es de ellos, y que se han marchado durante las Navidades? -. Dijo Hermione, mirando a través de la ventana a una pequeña cocina ordenada con geranios en el alféizar.

-. Esa tiene que ser la casa de Luna, ¿Quién más viviría en un sitio como ese? ¡Parece un grajo gigante! -.

-. No se parece en nada a un pájaro -. Dijo Hermione, frunciendo el ceño hacia la torre.

Ron llegó a la cima de la colina en primer lugar.

Cuando Harry y Hermione lo alcanzaron, jadeando y con punzadas en los laterales del cuerpo, lo encontraron sonriendo ampliamente.

Una pequeña lechuza con la cabeza ligeramente aplastada y parecida a un halcón, los miraba desde una de las ramas.

-. Es mejor que te quites la capa de Invisibilidad, Harry -. Dijo Hermione. -. Es a ti a quien quiere ayudar el señor Lovegood, no a nosotros -. Él siguió la sugerencia, pasándole la capa para que la guardase en el bolso con cuentas.

Apareció Xenophilius Lovegood, descalzo y llevando lo que parecía ser un camisón manchado.

En comparación, en la boda de Bill y Fleur Xenophilius había estado absolutamente elegante.

-. ¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué quieren? -. Gritó con voz aguda y quejumbrosa, mirando primero a Hermione, luego a Ron, y finalmente a Harry.

-. Hola, señor Lovegood -. Dijo Harry extendiendo su mano. -. Soy Harry, Harry Potter -. Xenophilius no le estrechó la mano a Harry. -. ¿Estaría bien que pasemos? -. Preguntó Harry. -. Hay algo que nos gustaría preguntarle -.

-. No… no estoy seguro de que sea aconsejable -. Susurró Xenophilius. -. Es bastante sorprendente… yo… me temo que pienso que realmente no debería… -.

-. No llevará mucho -. Dijo Harry.

-. Yo… oh, está bien entonces. Pasen, rápido. ¡Rápido! -. Apenas habían cruzado el umbral cuando Xenophilius cerró con fuerza la puerta tras ellos. -. Es mejor que suban -. Dijo Xenophilius. -. ¿Por qué han venido aquí? -. Sin embargo, antes de que Harry pudiera hablar, Hermione dejó escapar un pequeño grito de conmoción.

-. Señor Lovegood… ¿Qué es eso? -. Estaba señalando a un cuerno gris enorme en espiral, no muy distinto al de un unicornio, que estaba colocado en la pared, sobresaliendo algunos metros en la habitación.

-. Es el cuerno de un snorkack de cuerno arrugado -. Dijo Xenophilius.

-. ¡No, no lo es! -. Dijo Hermione.

-. Hermione -. Murmuró Harry. -. Ahora no es el momento… -.

-. Pero Harry, ¡Es un cuerno de erumpent! ¡Es un Material Comerciable de Clase B y es algo extremadamente peligroso para tener en una casa! -.

-. ¿Cómo sabes que es un cuerno de erumpent? -. Preguntó Ron.

-. ¡Hay una descripción en Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos! Señor Lovegood, tiene que deshacerse de eso en seguida, ¿No sabe que puede explotar ante el menor contacto? -.

-. El snorkack de cuerno arrugado -. Dijo Xenophilius muy claramente. -. Es una criatura asustadiza y muy mágica, y su cuerno… -.

-. Señor Lovegood, reconozco las marcas de ranuras alrededor de la base. Es un cuerno de erumpent y es increíblemente peligroso… no sé dónde lo consiguió… -.

-. Se lo compré -. Dijo Xenophilius de forma dogmática. -. Hace dos semanas, a un encantador joven mago que conocía mi interés en el exquisito snorkack. Una sorpresa navideña para mi Luna. Ahora -. Dijo. -. ¿Exactamente por qué ha venido aquí, señor Potter? -.

-. Necesitamos algo de ayuda -. Dijo Harry, antes de que Hermione pudiera volver a empezar.

-. ¿Dónde está Luna? -. Preguntó Hermione.

-. Luna está abajo en el arroyo, pescando Plimpies de agua dulce. A ella… le gustará verlos. Bajaré a llamarla y entonces… sí, muy bien. Intentaré ayudarlos -. Desapareció por la escalera en espiral y escucharon la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse.

Hablaron del temor que se le notaba al señor Lovegood, al hablar con ellos.

-. Vieja verruga cobarde -. Dijo Ron. -. Luna tiene diez veces más agallas -.

-. Bueno, yo estoy de acuerdo con Ron -. Dijo Hermione. -. Horrible viejo hipócrita, diciéndole a todo el mundo que te ayude y ahora intentando escabullirse. Y por el amor de Dios, manténganse alejados de ese cuerno -. Harry cruzó hasta la ventana del otro lado de la habitación.

Oyeron cerrarse la puerta delantera, y un momento después, Xenophilius subió por la escalera en espiral y entró en la habitación, con sus delgadas piernas ahora en botas de goma, llevando una bandeja con tazas de distintos juegos y una tetera humeante.

-. Ah, han visto mi invento preferido -. Dijo, poniendo la bandeja en brazos de Hermione y uniéndose a Harry al lado de la estatua. Después de un momento, Xenophilius se dirigió de vuelta a la bandeja con el té, que Hermione había conseguido equilibrar de forma precaria sobre una de las mesas laterales atestada. -. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte, señor Potter? -.

-. Bueno -. Dijo Harry, mirando a Hermione, que asintió con ánimo. -. Es sobre el símbolo que llevaba alrededor del cuello en la boda de Bill y Fleur, señor Lovegood. Nos preguntábamos lo que significaba -. Xenophilius elevó las cejas.

…

Harry se volvió para mirar a Ron y a Hermione.

-. Bueno, verán los creyentes buscan Las Reliquias de la Muerte -. Dijo Xenophilius lamiéndose los labios con evidente aprecio a la infusión de Gurdyroot.

-. ¿Pero que son Las Reliquias de la Muerte? -. Preguntó Hermione.

-. ¿Doy por supuesto que todos ustedes están familiarizados con "El Cuento de los Tres Hermanos"? -. Harry dijo. "No", pero Ron y Hermione dijeron "Sí".

Miró vagamente por la habitación, hacia los montones de pergaminos y libros, pero Hermione dijo.

-. Yo tengo una copia, Señor Lovegood, la tengo aquí mismo -. Y sacó Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo del pequeño bolso de cuentas.

-. En fin, ¿Por qué no lo lee en voz alta? Es la mejor forma de asegurar que todos lo entendemos -.

-. Eh... de acuerdo -. Dijo nerviosamente Hermione. -. Había una vez tres hermanos que viajaban al atardecer por un camino solitario y sinuoso -.

-. A medianoche, mamá siempre nos lo contaba así -. Dijo Ron.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada de enfado.

Xenophilius no parecía prestar mucha atención, sino que miraba fijamente el cielo a través de la ventana.

-. Continúa, Hermione -.

Hermione continúo leyendo pero después de un momento Ron volvió a interrumpir.

-. Así puede acercarse sigilosamente a las personas -. Dijo Ron. -. A veces se aburre de correr tras ellos, agitando los brazos y gritando… lo siento Hermione -.

-. Así fue como La Muerte tomó al segundo hermano para sí. Sin embargo La Muerte buscó al tercer hermano durante muchos años, y nunca pudo encontrarlo. Fue sólo cuando tenía ya una edad avanzada que el hermano más joven finalmente se quitó la Capa de Invisibilidad y se la dio a su hijo. Y entonces saludó a la

Muerte como a una vieja amiga y fue con ella gustosamente, e igualmente, pasó a mejor vida -. Hermione cerró el libro.

-. Bien ahí las tienen -.

-. ¿Perdón? -. Dijo Hermione, que parecía confundida.

-. Esas son las Reliquias de la Muerte -. Dijo Xenophilius.

Agarró una pluma de la atestada mesa a su vera, y sacó un pedazo roto de pergamino de en medio de otros libros.

Dibujó una línea vertical sobre el pergamino Añadió un círculo encima de la línea. Terminó incluyendo la línea y el círculo dentro de un triángulo, para dibujar el símbolo que tanto intrigaba a Hermione.

-. Pero no se mencionan las palabras "Reliquias de la Muerte" en la historia -. Dijo Hermione.

-. Bueno, claro que no -. Dijo Xenophilius, exasperantemente pagado de sí mismo. -. Eso es un cuento de niños, para divertir a la vez que instruir Aquellos de nosotros que entendemos de estas materias, sin embargo, reconocemos que esa antigua historia hace referencia a los tres objetos, o Reliquias, las cuales, reunidas, convierten a su dueño en el amo de la Muerte -.

-. Pero entonces… quiere decir… -. Dijo lentamente Hermione. -. Que usted cree que esos objetos ¿Realmente existen? -. Xenophilius alzó las cejas otra vez.

-. Por supuesto -.

-. Pero -. Dijo Hermione. -. Sr. Lovegood, ¿Cómo puede usted creer…? -.

-. Luna me ha hablado sobre ti, jovencita -. Dijo Xenophilius. -. No es usted, deduzco, poco inteligente, pero está dolorosamente limitada. Estrecha de miras. De mente cerrada -.

-. Quizás deberías probarte el sombrero, Hermione -. Dijo Ron.

-. Señor Lovegood -. Empezó otra vez Hermione. -. Sabemos que existen cosas como las Capas de Invisibilidad. Son raras, pero existen. Pero… -.

-. ¡Ah, pero la Tercera Reliquia es una verdadera Capa de Invisibilidad, Señorita Granger! Quiero decir que, no es una capa de viaje imbuida con un Encantamiento de Desilusión, o portadora de un Hechizo de Bedazzling, o algún tejido del pelo de Demiguise, el cual le esconde a uno al principio pero se marchita con los años hasta que se vuelve opaco. Estamos hablando de una capa que realmente vuelve al que la lleva completamente invisible, y dura eternamente, proporcionando constante e impenetrable ocultamiento, sin importar que hechizos le lancen. ¿Cuántas capas como esa ha visto, Señorita Granger? -. Hermione abrió la boca, luego la cerró otra vez, parecía más confundida que nunca.

Ella, Harry y Ron se miraron entre ellos, y Harry sabía que todos estaban pensando lo mismo.

-. De acuerdo -. Dijo Hermione. -. Digamos que la Capa existe… ¿Qué hay de la piedra, Señor Lovegood? ¿Eso que usted llama la Piedra de Resurrección? -.

-. ¿Qué hay de eso? -.

-. Bien, ¿Cómo puede ser eso real? -.

-. Pruebe que no lo es -. Dijo Xenophilius.

Hermione parecía indignada.

-. Pero eso es… lo siento, ¡Pero es completamente ridículo! ¿Cómo puedo probar que no existe? ¿Espera de mí que recoja… todos los guijarros del mundo y los pruebe? Es decir, ¡puede afirmar que todo eso existe con la única base para creer en ello el que nadie puede probar que no existen! -.

-. Sí, puedo -. Dijo Xenophilius. -. Me alegra ver que ha abierto un poco su mente -.

-. Y la Varita de Saúco -. Dijo Harry rápidamente, antes de que Hermione pudiera replicar. -. ¿Piensa usted que también existe? -.

Harry echó un vistazo a Hermione.

Finalmente Hermione preguntó tensa,

-. Señor Lovegood, ¿Tiene algo que ver la familia Peverell con las Reliquias de la Muerte? -. Xenophilius pareció desconcertado y algo se agitó en la memoria de Harry.

-. ¡Pero usted me ha estado induciendo a error, jovencita! -. Dijo Xenophilius, sentándose ahora mucho más derecho en la silla y mirando con ojos saltones a Hermione. -. ¡Pensaba que eras nueva en la Búsqueda de las Reliquias! ¡Muchos de los Buscadores creemos que los Peverell tienen mucho…mucho... que ver con las Reliquias! -.

-. Ese era el nombre grabado en la tumba que tenía la marca, en el Valle de Godric. -. Dijo Hermione. -. Ingnotus Peverell -.

Echando otra mirada hacia la ventana Xenophilius se levantó, y recogió la bandeja, encaminándose hacia la escalera de caracol.

Harry esperó hasta que pudieron oír a Xenophilius moverse en la cocina escaleras abajo antes de hablar.

-. ¿Tú qué piensas? -. Le preguntó a Hermione.

-. Oh, Harry-. Dijo ella con cansancio. -. Es un absoluto montón de basura. Esto no puede ser lo que realmente significa el signo. Debe ser su extraña manera de asumirlo. Qué pérdida de tiempo -.

-. No, esa historia es de esas cosas que cuentas a los niños como moralejas, ¿No? ¡No busques problemas, no busques peleas, no hagas el tonto con esas cosas es mejor dejarlo en paz! Sólo mantén la cabeza gacha, ocúpate de tus asuntos y todo irá bien. Piensa en ello quizás es por esas historias por lo que se cree que las varitas de saúcos supuestamente traen mala suerte.

-. ¿De qué estás hablando? -.

-. Una de esas supersticiones, ¿Verdad? "Las brujas nacidas en mayo se casarán con muggles" "Maldición en el crepúsculo, deshecha a medianoche" "La varita de sauco, nunca prospera" Tienes que haberlas oído. Mi madre tiene un montón -.

-. Harry y yo hemos crecido entre muggles -. Le recordó Hermione. -. Nos enseñaron otras supersticiones -. Suspiró profundamente cuando un olor más bien acre ascendió desde la cocina. -. Creo que estás en lo cierto -. Le dijo. -. Sólo es una moraleja, es obvio qué regalo es el mejor, el que uno escogería… -. Los tres hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-. Capa -.

-. La Varita -.

-. La Piedra -. Se miraron, medios sorprendidos, medio divertidos.

-. Se suponía que dirías la Capa -. Le dijo Ron a Hermione. -. Pero no necesitas ser invisible si tienes la varita. Una varita invencible, Hermione, ¡vamos!

-. Ya tenemos una Capa de Invisibilidad -. Dijo Harry.

-. ¡Y nos ha ayudado bastante, por si no se habían dado cuenta! -. Respondió Hermione. -. Mientras que la varita atraería problemas… -.

-. Mientras mantengas la boca cerrada... -.

-. Si, ¿Pero podrás mantener tú la boca cerrada? -. Dijo Hermione, con escepticismo. -. ¿Sabes que la única cosa auténtica que nos ha dicho es que ha habido tres historias sobre varitas súper poderosas en centenares de años? -.

-. ¿Las hay? -. Preguntó Harry.

Hermione parecía exasperada.

-. ¿Entonces por qué escogerías la piedra? -. Le preguntó Ron.

-. Bueno, si pudiera traer a la gente de regreso, podríamos tener a nuestro lado a Sirius… Ojoloco… Dumbledore… a mis padres… -. Ni Ron ni Hermione sonrieron.

-. No creo que haya muchas otras historias sobre piedras que puedan resucitar a los muertos, ¿Las hay? -. Preguntó a Hermione.

-. No -. Replicó ella tristemente. -. No creo que nadie excepto el Señor Lovegood pudiera engañarse a sí mismo creyendo que es posible. Probablemente Beedle tomó la idea de La Piedra del Hechicero; ya sabes, en vez de una piedra que te hiciera inmortal, una piedra que invirtiera la muerte -. El olor de la cocina se hacía más fuerte.

Harry se paseaba por la habitación, alcanzó la escalera de caracol, alzó distraídamente los ojos hacia el siguiente piso y se distrajo un vez más.

Su propia cara lo miraba desde el techo de la habitación.

Tras unos momentos de desconcierto, se dio cuenta de que no era un espejo, sino una pintura.

Curioso, empezó a subir las escaleras.

Luna había decorado el techo de la habitación con cinco preciosas caras pintadas: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Neville.

-. ¿Qué ocurre? -. Preguntó Hermione mientras Harry descendía las escaleras.

Xenophilius regreso y Harry le cuestionó por Luna, a lo que él, dejó caer la bandeja que traía con alimentos.

Harry, Ron y Hermione sacaron sus varitas.

En ese momento la imprenta hizo un enorme ruido y numerosos Quibblers salieron en tropel a través del suelo desde debajo del mantel, al menos la imprenta se quedó en silencio.

Hermione se detuvo y recogió una de las revistas, todavía con la varita apuntando al Señor Lovegood.

-. Harry, mira esto -. Se acercó a ella tan rápido como pudo a través de todo el desorden.

-. Me quitaron a Luna -. Susurró. -. A causa de lo que estaba escribiendo. Me quitaron a Luna y no sé dónde está, qué le han hecho. Pero me la devolverán si yo… si yo… -.

-. ¿Entrega a Harry? -. Terminó Hermione por él.

Xenophilius extendió los brazos frente a la escalera.

-. ¡Harry! -. Gritó Hermione.

Figuras con escobas pasaban volando ante de las ventanas.

Cuando los tres apartaron de él la mirada, Xenophilius sacó la varita.

Harry lanzó a un lado, empujando a Ron y a Hermione fuera de peligro mientras el Hechizo Contundente de Xenophilius se alzaba por la habitación y golpeaba el cuerno del Erumpent.

Se oyó el grito de Hermione, el alarido de Ron, y una serie de escalofriantes ruidos metálicos que les informaron de que Xenophilius había perdido pie y caído por las escaleras de caracol.

Hermione, cubierta polvo como una segunda estatua, se presionó el dedo contra los labios.

Harry oyó el grito sofocado de Hermione, y tuvo la extraña sensación de que algo estaba bajando en picado sobre él, sumergiéndole el cuerpo en su sombra.

Harry y Hermione treparon, tan silenciosamente como pudieron, sobre los restos donde yacía, tratando de quitar haciendo palanca una pesada cómoda de sus piernas.

Mientras Xenophilius golpeaba y arañaba arrastrándose más y más cerca, Hermione se las arregló para liberar a Ron utilizando un Encantamiento Levitatorio.

-. Bien -. Jadeó Hermione, cuando la imprenta rota que bloqueaba la parte superior de las escaleras empezó a temblar. -. ¿Confías en mi Harry? -. Harry asintió.

-. Entonces vamos -. Susurró Hermione. -. Dame la Capa Invisible. Ron, póntela encima -.

-. ¿Yo? Pero Harry… -.

-. ¡Ron, por favor! Harry sujétame la mano con fuerza, Ron agarrarme por el hombro -. Harry la sujetó con la mano izquierda. Harry no sabía qué estaba esperando Hermione. -. Sujétame fuerte -. Susurró. -. Sujétame fuerte… sin dudar… -. La cara blanca como el papel de Xenophilius apareció por la parte superior del aparador. -. ¡Obliviate! -. Gritó Hermione, mientras hacía a un lado el miedo que tenía al pronunciar esas palabras como si fueran de mala suerte, lo apuntó con la varita primero a la cara y después al suelo ante ellos. -. ¡Deprimo! -. Había hecho un agujero en el suelo de la habitación.

Hermione se giró en el aire y el estruendo de la casa derrumbándose zumbó en las orejas de Harry mientras ella lo arrastraba una vez más hacia la oscuridad.

…

Hermione soltó a Harry que se desvaneció, pero sabía que no era grave, así que corrió en círculos alrededor de ellos, ondeando su varita.

-. Protego Totalum… Salvio Hexia… -.

-. Hermione eres genial, absolutamente genial; ¡No puedo creer que nos sacaras de esa! -.

-. Cave inimicun… Te dije que no era un cuerno de Humpern, ¿Verdad?, ¡Ahora su casa ha volado en pedazos! -.

-. ¿Qué crees que le harán? -.

-. ¡Oh, espero que no lo maten! -. Gimió Hermione. -. ¡Por eso quise que los Mortífagos echaran un vistazo a Harry antes de largarnos, para que supieran que Xenophilius no estaba mintiendo! -.

-. ¿Y por qué me escondiste a mí? -. Preguntó Ron.

-. ¡Se supone que estás en cama con Spattergroit, Ron! ¡Han secuestrado a Luna porque su padre apoyaba a Harry! ¿Qué le ocurriría a tu familia si supieran que estás con él? -.

-. ¿Pero entonces qué pasa con tus padres? -.

-. Ellos están en Australia -. Dijo Hermione, tristemente. -. Deberían estar bien, no saben nada -.

-. Eres genial -. Repitió Ron impresionado.

-. Sí, lo eres -. Agregó Harry fervientemente. -. No sé qué habríamos hecho sin ti -. Ella sonrió, pero de inmediato se tornó solemne.

-. ¿Y qué hay de Luna? -.

-. Si decían la verdad y aún está viva... -. Comenzó Ron.

-. ¡No digas eso, no lo digas! -. Gritó Hermione. -. ¡Tiene que estar viva, tiene que estarlo! -.

-. Luna es mucho más dura de lo que se imaginan. Probablemente les esté enseñando a los presos todo sobre los Wrackspurts y Nargles -. Dijo Harry.

-. Espero que tengas razón -. Dijo Hermione. -. Me sentiría tan mal por Xenophilius si... -.

-. ... Si no hubiera intentado vendernos a los Mortífagos, si -. Dijo Ron.

Levantaron la tienda y se metieron en ella, mientras Ron les hacía algo de té.

-. Oh, ¿Por qué fuimos allí? -. Gimió Hermione después de unos minutos de silencio. -. Tenías razón Harry, fue como lo del Valle de Godric otra vez, ¡Una absoluta pérdida de tiempo! Las Reliquias de la Muerte… Suena ridículo… Aunque de hecho -. Un pensamiento súbito pareció haberla golpeado. -. Podría habérselo inventado todo, ¿Verdad? Probablemente no creía en las Reliquias de la Muerte en absoluto, ¡Solo quería que siguiéramos hablando hasta que llegaran los Mortífagos! -.

-. No lo creo -. Dijo Ron.

-. Bueno, supongo que no importa -. Suspiró Hermione. -. Aunque estuviera siendo honesto, no había escuchado algo igual en toda mi vida -.

-. Espera, espera -. Agregó Ron. -. Se supone que la Cámara de los Secretos era un mito, ¿No? -.

-. Pero la Reliquias de la Muerte no pueden existir, Ron -.

-. Sigues diciendo eso, pero una de ellas existe -. Dijo Ron. -. La Capa de Invisibilidad de Harry... -.

…

Contestando a sus lechuzas:

 _ **DarkBloodQueen:**_ _**Es cierto y lo lamento, me fui de cortas vacaciones y me fue imposible actualizar, pero espero logres perdonarme, espero hayas tenido unas lindas fiestas y que este año, este lleno de dichas. Saludos.**_

 _ **Parejachyca:**_ _ **Sin embargo Ron no se quedara tan tranquilo, espero sigas leyendo. Saludos.**_

 **...**

 **LES INVITO A DAR "ME GUSTA" A LA PAGINA "Auroriss", QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN FACEBOOK, DONDE SUBIRE TODO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**

 **GRACIAS...**


	14. Capitulo Catorce

**CAPITULO CATORCE**

-. El cuento de los tres hermanos es una historia -. Afirmó Hermione. -. Sobre cómo los humanos le temen a la muerte. ¡Si sobrevivir fuera tan simple como ocultarse debajo de la Capa de Invisibilidad, ya tendríamos todo lo que necesitamos! -.

-. No sé. Lo que podríamos hacer con una varita invencible -. Dijo Harry.

-. ¡No existe tal cosa, Harry! -.

-. Cuando mi varita conectó con la de Quien-tu-ya-sabes, hizo que mi madre y mi padre aparecieran… y Cedric… -.

-. Pero no volvieron realmente de entre los muertos, ¿Verdad? -. Dijo Hermione. -. Esos tipos de... pálidas imitaciones no son lo mismo que traer verdaderamente a alguien de vuelta a la vida -.

Harry vio preocupación y algo menos tangible en la expresión de Hermione.

Pero cuando la vio mirar a Ron, Harry comprendió que era miedo.

La había asustado con su charla sobre vivir con los muertos.

-. Entonces ese tal Peverell, el que está enterrado en el Valle de Godric -. Dijo Ron apresuradamente. -. ¿No saben nada de él? -.

-. No -. Respondió ella. -. Lo busqué después de ver la marca sobre su tumba; si hubiera sido alguien famoso o hubiera hecho algo importante, estoy segura de que estaría en nuestros libros. El único sitio donde pude encontrar el apellido Peverell fue en Nobleza Natural, una Genealogía de la Magia. Lo tomé prestado de Kreacher -. Explicó cuando Ron arqueó las cejas. -. Tiene una lista de las familias de sangre pura que se extinguieron en la línea masculina. Aparentemente la de los Peverell fue una de las líneas que desapareció más rápido -.

-. ¿Qué se extinguieron en la línea masculina? -. Repitió Ron.

-. Quiere decir que el apellido se perdió -. Respondió Hermione. -. Siglos atrás en el caso de los Peverell. Podrían tener descendientes pero con algún otro apellido -.

-. ¡Marvolo Gaunt! -.

-. ¿Perdón? -. Dijeron Hermione y Ron al mismo tiempo.

-. ¡Marvolo Gaunt! ¡El abuelo de Quien-tu-ya-sabes! ¡En el Pensadero! ¡Con Dumbledore! ¡Marvolo Gaunt dijo que era un descendiente de los Peverell! -. Ron y Hermione parecían desconcertados.

-. El anillo, el anillo que se convirtió en el Horrocrux, ¡Marvolo Gaunt dijo que tenía el escudo de los Peverell! Le vi menearlo ante la cara al tipo del Ministerio, ¡Casi se lo mete por la nariz! -.

-. ¿El escudo de los Peverell? -. Dijo Hermione secamente. -. ¿Pudiste ver cómo era? -.

-. En realidad no -. Dijo Harry intentando recordar. -. No había nada llamativo en él, por lo que pude ver, solo algunos rasguños. En realidad solo lo vi de cerca después de que hubiera sido destruido -. Harry notó que Hermione comprendía por como se dilataban sus pupilas.

-. Todo eso es muy interesante -. Dijo Hermione cautelosamente. -. Pero Harry, si estás pensando lo que yo creo... -.

-. Caray... ¿Pero funcionaría la piedra aun cuando Dumbledore la hubiera roto...? -.

-. ¿Funcionar? ¿Funcionar? Ron, ¡Nunca funcionó! No existe ninguna Piedra de Resurrección -. Hermione saltó sobre sus pies, exasperada y molesta. -. Harry, estás intentando que todo encaje con la historia de las Reliquias... -.

-. ¿Intentando que encaje? -. Repitió Harry. -. ¡Hermione, todo encaja por su propia cuenta! ¡Sé que el símbolo de las Reliquias estaba en la piedra! ¡Gaunt dijo que descendía de los Peverell! -.

La imaginación de Harry viajaba mucho más allá que la de Ron y Hermione…

-. ¿Harry? -. Pero apenas escuchaba a Hermione.

-. ¡Soy descendiente del tercer hermano! ¡Todo tiene sentido! -. Se sintió armado de la certeza.

-. Harry -. Dijo Hermione una vez más.

-. ¡Está aquí! Me dejó el anillo, ¡Está en la Snitch! -.

-. ¿Tú… crees? -.

-. …y tu-sabes-quien está buscando la tercera, pero él no se da cuenta… él solo cree que es una varita poderosa… -.

-. Harry -. Dijo Hermione, acercándose a él y devolviéndole la carta de Lily. -. Lo siento, pero creo que lo has entendido todo mal, muy mal -.

-. ¿Pero no lo ves?, Todo cuadra… -.

-. No, no cuadra. Harry, te estás dejando llevar. Por favor -. Dijo mientras comenzaba a hablar. -. Si las Reliquias de la Muerte existieran realmente, y Dumbledore lo hubiera creído, sabiendo que el poseedor de todas ellas sería el amo de la Muerte… Harry, ¿Por qué no te lo habría dicho? ¿Por qué? -.

-. ¡Pero tú misma lo dijiste, Hermione! ¡Tienes que darte cuenta por ti mismo! ¡Es una búsqueda! -.

-. ¡Pero solo lo dije para persuadirte de ir a casa de los Lovegood! -. Gritó Hermione exasperada. -. ¡No lo creía realmente! -.

Harry no se inmutó.

-. Dumbledore siempre dejaba que yo me diera cuenta de las cosas por mi cuenta -.

-. Harry, ¡Esto no es un juego, no es una práctica! Esto es verdadero y Dumbledore te dejó órdenes claras: ¡Encuentra y destruye las Horrocruxes! ¡Ese símbolo no significa nada!, Olvídate de las reliquias de la muerte, no podemos permitirnos el lujo de desviarnos… -. Harry apenas la escuchaba. Ella apeló a Ron. -. Tú no crees en esto, ¿Verdad? -. Harry lo miró y Ron dudo.

-. Creo que se supone que tenemos que deshacernos de los Horrocruxes, Harry. Eso fue lo que Dumbledore nos dijo que hiciéramos. Quizás… quizás debamos olvidarnos de este asunto de las reliquias -.

-. Gracias Ron -. Dijo Hermione. -. Yo haré la primera guardia -. Y pasó al lado de Harry hacia la entrada de la tienda poniéndole un violento final a la discusión.

Pero Harry apenas pudo dormir esa noche.

-. ¿Obsesión? -. Dijo Hermione con un feroz tono bajo, cuando, una tarde, Harry fue lo suficientemente descuidado para usar esta palabra cuando Hermione lo despidió por su falta de interés en localizar más Horrocruxes. -. ¡No somos nosotros los que estamos obsesionados, Harry! ¡Somos los que intentamos hacer lo que Dumbledore quería que hiciéramos! -. Pero era impenetrable a la crítica.

Dumbledore había dejado el símbolo de las Reliquias para que Hermione lo descifrara.

-. El último enemigo que ha de ser vencido es la muerte -. Citó Harry calmadamente.

-. Pensaba que era con quien-tu-sabes con quien deberíamos pelearnos -. Replicó Hermione, y Harry se dio por vencido con ella.

Incluso el misterio de la nutria plateada, que los otros dos insistían en discutir, le parecía a Harry menos importante ahora, apenas un entretenimiento secundario.

Al paso de los días, Harry no podía dejar el tema de las reliquias pero por el bien de él y Hermione lo hizo a un lado, mientras los días pasaban ellos escucharon la radio, donde se informaban los avances de los Mortifagos.

-. Pero ése es Lee Jordán -. Dijo Hermione.

-. ¡Lo sé! -. Dijo Ron sonriendo radiantemente. -. Todos tienen nombres en Clave, pero se puede saber generalmente…. -.

-. ¡Shh! -. Dijo Hermione.

-. Informamos con gran pesar a nuestros oyentes de los homicidios de Ted Tonks y Dirk Cresswell -. Harry, Ron, y Hermione se miraron horrorizados. El silencio cayó, y Harry, Ron, y Hermione no hablaron. -. Y ahora podemos regresar con nuestro colaborador habitual Royal, para una actualización de cómo está afectando al mundo Muggle el nuevo orden -.

-. Gracias, River -. Dijo una inconfundible voz.

-. ¡Kingsley! -. Explotó Ron.

-. ¡Lo sabemos! -. Dijo Hermione, haciéndolo callar.

Después de un rato, Lee volvió a hablar.

-. Y ahora, oigamos a Romulus en nuestra popular sección "Amigos de Potter" -.

-. Gracias, River -. Dijo otra voz muy familiar.

Ron empezó a hablar, pero Hermione se anticipó a él en un susurro.

-. ¡Sabemos que es Lupin! -.

-. ¿Y qué le dirías a Harry si supieras que nos está escuchando, Romulus? -.

-. Le diría que estamos todos con él en espíritu -. Dijo Lupin. -. Y le diría que siga sus instintos, que casi siempre son correctos -. Harry miró a Hermione, cuyos ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-. Me gustaría presentar a un nuevo corresponsal, ¿Roedor? -.

-. ¿Roedor? -. Dijo otra voz familiar, y Harry, Ron, y Hermione gritaron juntos.

-. ¡Fred! -.

Después de hablar de los movimientos de Voldemort, se volvió a escuchar.

-. Cuídense. Mantengan la fe. Buenas noches -. El dial de la radio giró y las luces del panel de sintonización se extinguieron.

Harry, Ron, y Hermione todavía estaban sonriendo radiantemente.

-. Es tan valiente por su parte -. Dijo Hermione con admiración. -. Si les encuentran… -.

-. Bueno, se mantienen en movimiento, ¿No? -. Dijo Ron. -. De la misma manera que nosotros -.

-. ¿Pero escuchaste lo que dijo Fred? Todavía está buscando la varita, ¡Lo sabía! -.

-. Harry… -.

-. Vamos, Hermione, ¿Por qué estás tan decidida a no admitirlo? ¡Voldemort está detrás de la Antigua Varita! -.

Un fuerte chasquido sonó fuera de la tienda.

Podían escuchar voces acercarse más y más: voces excitadas.

-. ¡Sal de ahí con las manos arriba! -. Dijo una voz ronca a través de la oscuridad.

Hermione apuntó hacia la cara de Harry y antes de que la cuestionara lanzó su hechizo.

Harry se retorció en agonía, incapaz de ver.

Podía sentir que su cara se hinchaba con rapidez bajo sus manos, mientras pesados sonidos de pasos lo rodeaban.

Y varios sujetos, entraron a la tienda.

Y sin decir más, los sacaron a la fuerza fuera de la tienda.

-. ¡Apártense… de… ella! -. Gritó Ron.

A Hermione le pareció noble su acción de defenderla pero también demasiado tonta, sobretodo porque golpearon a Ron después.

-. ¡No! ¡Déjenlo en paz, déjenlo en paz! -.

-. Una chica deliciosa… qué bocado… me encanta la suavidad de su piel… -. El estómago de Hermione se revolvió.

Les preguntaron sus nombres a Harry y Ron y ambos mintieron, lo que le dio tranquilidad a Hermione, poca hasta que se dirigieron a ella.

-. Veremos si es un poco más rápida que su novio en recordar su nombre. ¿Quién eres, niña? -.

-. Penélope Clearwater -. Dijo Hermione.

-. ¿Cuál es tu estatus de sangre? -.

-. De sangre mezclada -. Dijo Hermione.

Los arrastraron un corto espacio, los empujaron hasta dejarlos sentado y empezaron a atarlos espalda contra espalda con otra gente.

Harry les susurró a los prisioneros.

-. ¿Alguien todavía tiene varita? -.

-. No -. Dijeron Ron y Hermione a cada lado.

-. ¡Espera un minuto, Greyback! ¡Mira esto, en el Profeta! -. Scabior le llamo pasando al lado de los prisioneros.

-. Hermione Granger -. Estaba diciendo Scabior. -. La sangre sucia de la que se tiene constancia que viaja con Harry Potter -.

Greyback se puso de cuclillas, enfrente de Hermione.

-. ¿Sabes qué, niña? Esta imagen se parece mucho a ti -.

-. ¡No es así! ¡No soy yo! -. El aterrorizado grito de Hermione fue tan bueno como una confesión.

-. Se tiene constancia de que viaja con Harry Potter -. Repitió Greyback tranquilamente. -. Bueno, esto cambia las cosas, ¿No? -. Susurró Greyback. Hermione tembló contra Harry. Sabían que los habían descubierto, Greyback se incorporó y los observo. -. Yo digo que es Potter, además de su varita, ¡Y eso son doscientos mil galeones aquí mismo! Pero si no tienen las agallas suficientes para venir, ninguno de ustedes, es todo para mí, y con algo de suerte, ¡Además me quedare a la chica! -. Hermione tembló al oírle decir eso, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió miedo, deseaba ver aparecer a una nutria plateada salvándola nuevamente como con la serpiente de Voldemort, pero nada apareció y eso la hizo sentirse triste y asustada.

Hermione no podía evitar que su respiración se volviera rápida y aterrorizada.

Se Desaparecieron, llevando a los prisioneros con ellos.

Hermione estaba apretada con fuerza contra Ron a cada lado.

Aterrizaron en un camino rural.

Vieron un par de verjas de hierro forjado al principio de lo que parecía ser un camino de entrada.

Las verjas se abrieron.

Movieron a los prisioneros por las rejas y por el camino, entre altos setos que amortiguaban sus pasos.

Vieron al entrar en la mansión a Narcissa Malfoy examinando a Harry.

Hermione y los otros fueron empujados a golpes por los amplios escalones de piedra hasta llegar a un vestíbulo con retratos alineados.

Hermione aun confiaba que con su maldición no reconocieran a Harry.

Después de examinar durante un rato, Greyback habló.

-. ¿Y qué pasa con la sangre sucia, entonces? -. Gruñó Greyback, cerca del oído de Hermione aspirando su aroma.

-. Es la chica Granger -. Dijo Lucius y Narcissa al unísono.

Y sin poder hablar nuevamente se unió a la habitación, Bellatrix Lestrange que caminó con lentitud alrededor de los prisioneros, y paró a la derecha de Harry, mirando a Hermione a través de sus ojos de párpados caídos.

-. Pero bueno -. Dijo calmadamente. -. ¿Esta es la sangre sucia? ¿Es esta Granger? -.

-. ¡Sí, sí, es Granger! -. Gritó Lucius.

-. Hay que llamar al Señor tenebroso -. Bellatrix alzo su manga pero Lucius se interpuso.

-. Yo lo llamare, me corresponde al estar en mi casa -. Bella comenzó a discutir con Lucius cuando escucharon otra voz.

-. Nadie lo llamara -. Hizo su aparición, sin esperarlo verlo ahí, haciendo que todos se congelaran en su lugar.

-. ¿Snape? ¿Qué haces aquí? -. Severus se acercó más, quedando a la misma distancia que los demás ante los prisioneros.

-. Vigilo todas las casas de reunión, ¿Lo olvidaste Bella? -. La miró con rabia, giró a ver a Harry y vio su rostro, sabía que había sido obra de Hermione, después giró a verla y a pesar del cansancio y suciedad que se reflejaba en ella, Severus la veía tan hermosa como la vez que bailaron en el bosque prohibido.

-. Y dime ¿Qué razón tienes para no hablar con el Señor Tenebroso? -. Lo retó Bellatrix.

-. Este sujeto, aún no se ha confirmado que sea Potter, y de ser así, Draco debe confirmarlo. Revisaron sus pertenencias, tantas llamadas falsas, al Señor Tenebroso lo hace perder la paciencia -. Bella lo miró furiosa, por un lado tenía razón.

-. ¡Sus cosas! -. Gritó Bella a Greyback que le acercó lo que habían encontrado en la tienda. Tras examinarlas, Bella giró a ver a uno de los saqueadores. -. ¿Qué es eso? -. Dijo Bella.

-. Una espada -. Gruñó un Saqueador fuera de vista.

-. Dámela -.

-. No es suya, señora, es mía, la encontré yo -. Hubo un estrépito y un destello de luz roja.

-. ¿Dónde conseguiste esta espada? -. Susurró a Greyback mientras arrancaba la varita de su mano sin que él ofreciera resistencia. -. ¡Snape la envió a una cámara en Gringotts! -.

-. Esta estaba en su tienda -. Gruñó Greyback.

Se les ordenó que salieran antes de sufrir un castigo peor.

Severus se giró a los prisioneros.

-. Si de verdad es Potter, no debe sufrir daño -. Ordenó. -. El Señor Oscuro desea disponer de Potter él mismo -.

-. Lleva a estos prisioneros abajo a la celda, Greyback -. Dijo Bellatrix agudamente. -. A todos excepto... excepto a la sangre sucia -. Greyback soltó un gruñido de placer.

Severus se quedó inmóvil, debía planear algo, pero los ridículos gritos de Ron, lo despistaron.

-. ¡No! -. Gritó Ron. -. ¡Puedes tenerme a mí, tómame a mí! -. Bellatrix le cruzó la cara de una bofetada.

-. Si ella muere en el interrogatorio, tú serás el siguiente -. Dijo. -. El traidor de sangre es el siguiente pero la sangre sucia está en mi lista. Llévalos abajo, Greyback, y asegúrate de que están a salvo, no les hagas nada más... aún -. Le lanzó a Greyback su varita, después sacó un cuchillo corto de plata de su túnica. -. Voy a tener una conversación con ella, de chica a chica -. Cortó la cuerda separando a Hermione de los demás prisioneros, la arrastró por el pelo hasta el medio de la habitación. -. Esa espada debía estar en mi bóveda en Gringotts, ¿Cómo la obtuviste? ¿Qué otra cosa, sacaron tú y tus amiguitos de mi bóveda? -. Hermione por primera vez, lloró de miedo.

-. No sacamos nada, por favor, no sacamos nada -.

-. No te creo -. Bellatrix usando el cuchillo, comenzó a herir a Hermione y ella no pudo evitar gritar.

Severus no podía ver ese suceso, la rabia yacía dentro de él, queriendo destruir a Bella ahí mismo, pero eso pondría en riesgo todo el plan, no estaba seguro cuanto podía soportar.

Hermione gritó de nuevo arriba, y Severus deseaba poder ayudarla, pero mientras tanto sabía que ella lo podía soportar.

-. ¡Voy a preguntártelo de nuevo! ¿De dónde ha salido esta espada? ¿De dónde? -.

-. La encontramos... la encontramos... ¡Por favor! -. Gritó Hermione de nuevo.

-. ¡Estás mintiendo, asquerosa sangre sucia, y lo sé! ¡Has estado dentro de mi cámara de Gringotts! ¡Dime la verdad! -. Siguió hiriéndola y otro terrible grito surgió. -. ¿Qué más tomaste? ¿Qué más? ¡Dime la verdad o, lo juro, te atravesaré con este cuchillo! -. Hermione estaba gritando de nuevo. El sonido atravesó a Severus como un dolor físico. -. ¿Qué más te llevaste, qué más? ¡Respóndeme! ¡Crucio! -. Los gritos de Hermione resonaban entre las paredes y Severus sorprendido no pudo evitar ver tan horrible acto y moverse un poco con la intención de evitarlo, pero en el segundo mismo se detuvo. Hermione estaba gritando más que nunca, y Severus bramaba, por dentro. -. ¿Cómo entraste en mi cámara? -. Oyó gritar a Bellatrix. -. ¿Ese sucio duendecillo los ayudó a entrar? -.

-. ¡Le conocimos esta noche! -. Sollozó Hermione. -. Nunca hemos estado dentro de tu cámara... ¡No es la auténtica espada! ¡Es una copia, solo una copia! -.

-. ¿Una copia? -. Gritó Bellatrix. -. ¡Oh, una historia probable! -. Severus vio una salida.

-. ¡Pero podemos averiguarlo fácilmente! -. Llegó la voz de Severus. -. ¡Draco, vuelve a traer al duende, él puede decirnos si la espada es auténtica o no! -.

Draco desapareció para ir a traer al duende y Severus aprovechó la oportunidad.

-. Granger, puede tener más información y torturándola no sacaste mucho, déjamela a mí -. Severus se acercó y aunque tenía necesidad de cargarla, tuvo que ser indiferente y levantarla del brazo.

-. ¿Crees que puedes sacarle más, Snape? -. Preguntó sarcástica Bella.

-. Te lo aseguro, conmigo hablara -. Severus la levantó con fuerza del brazo quería que se pusiera de pie y Hermione lo pudo lograr, sollozaba suavemente, pero ya no podía seguir gritando, se dejó arrastrar por Severus hacia fuera del salón otra habitación.

La hizo pasar y temerosa con la mirada baja, esperó a saber que torturas le esperaban, pero se sorprendió cuando Severus le dijo.

-. Siéntese -. En medio de la habitación había una gran cama, y ella temerosa lo miró, él molesto le alzó la voz. -. No se crea tan importante Granger, lo que su mente piensa es lo último que quiero hacer con usted -. La miró fijamente y repitió su orden, señalando la cama. -. Siéntese -. Hermione se acercó a la cama sin darle la espalda a Severus.

Severus entró a otra habitación y tras varios ruidos de recipientes volvió a salir con varios frascos en sus manos.

Se acercó a ella y se hincó delante de ella, podía ver la herida con letras muy legibles "Sangre Sucia" mientras la sangre se desbordaba de su brazo, Severus trago hondo para evitar demostrar su rabia y frustración por dejarla sufrir así, ella lo observó y la vio tomar su mano y con temor la alejó.

-. ¿Qué hace? -. Preguntó Hermione molesta.

-. Si se muestra reticente, tendré que hacer esto por las malas -. Hermione relajó su brazo y se lo volvió a extender a Severus. Para su sorpresa, Severus comenzó a verter varias pociones que se adherían a la piel, sobre la herida de Hermione, su dolor se iba suavizando pero lamentablemente la marca Sangre sucia aún quedaba presente. Hermione suspiró con tristeza. -. Lamentablemente la herida fue provocada por una daga mágica, lo cual sus heridas dejan cicatriz permanente -. Hermione lo observó curarla, sentía protección y mimo, como si curara a un ser amado, lo cual le parecía confuso sobre todo por ser un Mortífago.

-. Esto es tan confuso -. Dijo Hermione sin pensar.

-. Suponía que estaba al tanto de las armas mágicas, puesto que es una Sabelotodo -. Hermione sabía que había sido sarcástico, pero no lo dijo con un odio recurrente, lo cual la animó a continuar.

-. No me refiero a la herida -. Lo observó y decidió hablar. -. Me refiero a usted -. Severus la observó y al terminar soltó su brazo y se alejó de ella, dándole la espalda.

-. ¿No sé a qué se refiere? -. Dijo Severus con un tono de voz defensivo.

-. Usted era leal a Dumbledore y sin más, lo asesinó, para ser un Mortífago, pero al tomar el colegio no actúa con tiranía, sino con fuerza, y ahora esto, me cura, cuando debería, no sé, torturarme para sacarme información -. Severus no reaccionó a nada, era lista y le recordó otro atributo que hizo que se enamorara de ella.

-. Fue un acto involuntario Granger, mis instintos de caballero me hicieron responder, pero si prefiere la tortura eso también lo puedo hacer -. La miró con reto, para que calmara su ágil mente.

-. Sé, a partir de esto, que no sería capaz, pero sé… -. Hermione se acercó a él, como algo involuntario como si su cuerpo y el de él fueran imanes que se atraían. -. … Que usted ya esconde más de lo que nos aparenta, pero ¿Qué es? -. Hermione se acercó aunque Severus no se movió, confiaba que con miedo no lo tocaría.

Pero una vez más la situación lo sorprendió, cuando Hermione acarició su mejilla con suavidad, como si recordara que ese gesto lo tenía sólo con él.

Tanto tiempo sin sentir su tacto y de repente su cuerpo respondió y el también tocó su mejilla, y antes de que pudieran analizar la situación, Severus la sujetó con ambas manos y la besó castamente pero con intensidad.

Hermione se separó y Severus analizaba ahora su error, pero Hermione no se había separado por miedo, sino por extrañeza, ese olor y ese sabor, le resultaron tan familiares pero sobretodo despertó ese deseo y esa pasión que hace tiempo no sentía.

No asimiló su siguiente movimiento, sólo lo hizo y antes de que Severus reaccionara se acercó a él y arrojándose a él, lo besó con pasión, con lucha a lucha de alientos y lenguas reconociendo el sabor, Severus no la rechazó y la abrazó de la cintura profundizando el beso.

Durante ese instante no importaba donde estaban, si estaban en medio de una guerra o que en unos cuantos metros de ellos, estaban amigos y enemigos, y cualquier error, podría ser fatal para ellos.

Pero la suavidad de los besos, la pasión el sabor, la intensidad, le resultaba tan familiar a Hermione que era imposible separarse, que hasta que su cuerpo demandaba aire se separaron.

Severus la bajó hasta que la sintió tocar el suelo y sin decir más se separó de ella y le dio la espalda, Hermione sólo lo observó no sabía que decir ni que pasó.

…

Contestando a sus lechuzas:

 _ **Parejachyca:**_ _ **Ahora de regreso al Sevmione, ya se extrañaba, ¿Verdad? Saludos.**_

 **...**

 **LES INVITO A DAR "ME GUSTA" A LA PAGINA "Auroriss", QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN FACEBOOK, DONDE SUBIRE TODO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**

 **GRACIAS...**


	15. Capitulo Quince

**CAPITULO QUINCE**

-. ¿Por qué esto es tan familiar? -. Le preguntó Hermione.

Severus la observó pero no le dijo nada.

-. Lo lamento Hermi… Señorita Granger, un impulso -. Hermione se molestó estaba cansada de que su cuerpo y su mente reaccionara de una forma que ella no comprendía.

-. No fue un impulso, dígame, hay tantas cosas que no entiendo, hay cosas que me parecen familiares, este beso me resulto tan familiar, como si usted y yo… -.

-. Alucina Señorita Granger, la guerra le está provocando trastornos -. Severus la interrumpió, pero Hermione no le creyó y antes de que le volviera a contestar oyeron gritos fuera.

-. ¿Dónde está Hermione? -. Se escuchaba a Ron exigir.

-. Hora de volver, mantenga a esos incompetentes con vida y quizá cuando esto termine sepa la verdad -. Hermione lo miró interrogante.

-. Entonces, ¿Si sabe lo que me ocurre? -. Severus no contestó y la tomó del brazo halándola con fuerza. Salieron de la habitación y antes de llegar al salón donde todos estaban, Hermione se paró y ante la sorpresa de Severus, Hermione lo beso castamente. -. Usted tiene algo que ver, eso explica porque me gusta hacer esto, y porque usted accede, pero después de la guerra lo averiguaré -. Severus la observó y por primera vez en mucho tiempo le sonrió, sutilmente, pero provocó que Hermione sonriera también.

Llegaron al pasillo, cuando Bella y Harry con Ron se apuntaban mutuamente, Ron vio a Severus con Hermione.

-. Suéltela maldito traidor -. Severus suavizó su agarre, pero antes de que Harry atacara empujó a Hermione a un lado evitando ambos el ataque de Harry.

Hermione cayó al suelo pero no le dolió el impacto, giró a ver a Severus y sólo pudo ver como desaparecía.

-. ¡Cobarde! -. Dijo Ron molesto, Hermione se ofendió con su comentario y se dejó ayudar por Ron.

Y los tres se pusieron en posición de ataque contra Bella.

Bella sabía que podía con los tres y ellos planeaban como escapar.

Pero sin más se oyó un peculiar chirrido arriba.

Todos ellos levantaron la mirada a tiempo de ver la araña de cristal temblar; con un crujido y un amenazador cascabeleo, empezó a caer.

Bellatrix, que estaba directamente bajo ella, se lanzó a un lado con un grito.

La araña de cristal de estrelló contra el suelo con una explosión de cristal y cadenas.

Trozos brillantes de cristal volaron en todas direcciones.

Bellatrix se puso en pie, con el pelo volando mientras blandía el cuchillo de plata.

-. ¡Dobby! -. Gritó e incluso Bellatrix se quedó congelada. -. ¡Tú! ¿Hiciste caer la araña...? -. El diminuto elfo entró trotando en la habitación, su dedo tembloroso apuntaba a su antigua señora.

-. No debe hacer daño a Harry Potter -. Gritó.

-. ¿Cómo te atreves a desafiar a tus amos? -.

-. ¡Dobby no tiene amo! -. Gritó el elfo. -. ¡Dobby es libre, y Dobby tiene que salvar a Harry Potter y sus amigos! -.

-. Vámonos -. Gritó Harry.

Ron tomó a Hermione y al duende en la espalda, Harry agarró la mano de Dobby y giró en el punto para Desaparecer.

Llegaron a la casa de Fleur, pero aunque se salvaron de Bella, la desgracia los volvió a invadir, cuando se dieron cuenta que Dobby había sido herido y demostraba que la guerra se llevaba a muchos inocentes y esa noche la vida de Dobby fue una prueba más de ello.

…..

Ron llevó a Hermione para que se curara la herida aunque ella sabía que no era necesario, pero se dejó hacer mientras muchas cosas se arremolinaban en su mente.

Después de que la cubrieran y le repitieran que ahora estaba a salvo, la condujeron a una habitación y ahí la dejaron dormir.

Pero en sus sueños dos hombres se dividían en su mente, el hombre de las nutrias y Severus, ambos con un secreto que no querían contar, nada ya para ella tenía sentido, ya no podía ni confiar en su propia mente y en sus propios recuerdos.

Después de despertar, sabía que Harry la necesitaba, estaba muy mal, por lo de Dobby, y ahora su mente debía estar en calma y solo tener el pensamiento de ayudar a Harry, se vistió con un vestido que se le prestó y así se encamino a donde estaba Harry.

Al verla llegar, Ron se acercó a ella y la rodeó con un brazo, lo cual le pareció incomodo, pero ya la había cuestionado mucho del cómo se curó ella misma, así que decidió ignorarlo, por el momento.

Vio como Harry tallaba en la piedra, una epifanía a un héroe como lo fue Dobby.

Después todos entraron a la casa y se sentaron en la sala de estar, Hermione tenia tanto en que pensar pero sabía que con todos preguntando qué les ocurrió sería imposible y sobre todo al ver a Harry subiendo las escaleras, señalando a Ron y a ella.

-. ¡Los necesito a ustedes dos también! -. Ambos se movieron hacia la luz, muy aliviados. -. ¿Cómo estás? -. Le preguntó Harry a Hermione. -. Estuviste sorprendente… contando esa historia mientras te estaba torturando de esa manera -. Hermione esbozó una débil sonrisa mientras Ron le daba un apretón de una mano, lo que fastidió a Hermione.

-. ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora Harry? -. Preguntó Hermione.

-. Ya verás. Ven -. Harry, Ron y Hermione siguieron a Bill escaleras arriba hasta un pequeño piso que daba a tres puertas.

Entraron y Hermione se sentó en una silla junto al vestidor; Harry interrogó al duende y al pedirle la cámara en Gringotts, Ron y Hermione miraban a Harry como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

-. Harry… -. Dijo Hermione.

-. Bueno, la cámara a la que queremos llegar no está vacía, y adivinó que su protección debe ser muy poderosa -. Dijo Harry. -. Le pertenece a los Lestrange -. Vio a Ron y Hermione mirarse el uno al otro, asombrados, pero ya habría tiempo para explicárselo cuando Griphook hubiera dado su respuesta.

-. Según crece el poder del Señor Oscuro, su tarea está puesta incluso más firmemente en mí. Gringotts cae bajo el imperio de los Magos, los elfos domésticos son asesinados, ¿Y quién entre los que llevan varita protesta? -.

-. ¡Nosotros lo hacemos! -. Dijo Hermione. Se había sentado erguida, sus ojos brillantes. -. Nosotros protestamos. ¡Estoy tan asustada como cualquier duende o elfo, Griphook! ¡Soy una Sangre sucia! -.

-. No te llames así… -. Murmuró Ron.

-. ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo? -. Dijo Hermione. -. ¡Sangre sucia, y orgullosa de serlo! ¡No tengo una posición más alta que usted bajo este nuevo orden, Griphook! ¡Es a mí a quien eligieron torturar, en casa de los Malfoy! -. Mientras hablaba, echó a un lado el cuello del vestido para revelar el pequeño corte que Bellatrix le había hecho, rojo en contraste con su garganta. -. ¿Sabía que fue Harry quien liberó a Dobby? -. Preguntó. -. ¿Sabía que buscamos la libertad de los elfos durante años? -. Ron se sintió incómodo en el brazo del sillón de Hermione. -. ¡Usted no puede desear que Quién-Usted-Sabe sea derrotado más que nosotros, Griphook! -. El duende miró a Hermione con la misma curiosidad que había mostrado por Harry.

El duende movió la espada, y sus negros ojos vagaron de Harry a Hermione y a Ron y luego de vuelta.

-. Yo… lo pensaré -. Dijo Griphook exasperadamente.

-. Pero… -. Comenzó Ron furiosamente; pero Hermione le dio un golpe en las costillas.

Salieron de la habitación y lo dejaron descansar por el momento.

-. Harry -. Musitó Hermione, llevándolos a ambos lejos de la puerta, al medio del piso medio iluminado. -. ¿Estás diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo? Estás diciendo que hay un Horrocrux en la cámara de los Lestrange -.

Harry afirmó.

Ron y Hermione se sentían desconcertados aunque muy impresionados a medida que lo seguían a través del pequeño piso y golpeaba la puerta que se encontraba en dirección opuesta a la de Bill y Fleur.

Entraron a la habitación de Ollivander.

Harry se sentó en la cama vacía, junto a Ron y Hermione.

Tras hablar de las varitas y su lealtad, Harry sacó a flote el tema de la varita de sauco.

-. ¿Y Usted-Sabe-Quien está interesada en ella, no es así? -. Preguntó Harry.

-. Yo… ¿Cómo? -. Respondió Ollivander, y se volvió hacia Ron y Hermione en busca de ayuda.

Cuando hablaron de ella, supieron lo que era capaz de hacer Voldemort para conseguirla.

Harry miró de soslayo a Hermione.

Parecía horrorizada.

-. Pero sabrá pronto, si es que todavía no lo sabe, que mi varita está dañada sin poder repararse -. Dijo Harry tranquilamente.

-. ¡No! -. Dijo Hermione pareciendo asustada. -. Él no podría saber eso, Harry, ¿Cómo podría…? -.

-. Priori Incantatem -. Dijo Harry. -. Dejamos tu varita y la varita de espino en casa de Malfoy, Hermione. Si las examinan adecuadamente, haciéndolas recrear los hechizos que han hecho previamente, podrían ver que la tuya rompió la mía, verán que fallaste tratando de repararla, y se darán cuenta que he estado usando la varita de espino desde entonces -.

-. Usted… ¿Usted realmente piensa que esa varita existe, entonces, Señor Ollivander? -. Preguntó Hermione.

-. Oh sí -. Dijo Ollivander. -. Sí, es perfectamente posible seguir su curso a través de la historia. Hay espacios en blanco, por supuesto, y muy largos, donde desaparece de la vista, temporalmente perdida o escondida; pero siempre vuelve a surgir en la superficie. Tiene características certeramente identificables que aquellos instruidos en la sabiduría de las varitas reconocen. Se han escrito tratados, algunos de ellos oscuros, que yo y otros fabricantes hemos hecho nuestro objeto de estudio. Tiene el anillo de la autenticidad -.

-. Así que… ¿Usted no cree que pueda ser un mito o un cuento de hadas? -. Preguntó Hermione esperanzadamente.

-. No -. Dijo Ollivander. -. Si es necesario que pase mediante un asesinato, no lo sé. La historia es sangrienta, pero eso puede ser simplemente debido al hecho de que es un objeto muy deseable, y despierta pasiones entre los magos. Inmensamente poderosa, peligrosa en las manos equivocadas, y un objeto increíblemente fascinante para todos aquellos que estudiamos el poder de las varitas -.

Harry dejo a Ollivander descansar y encabezó a Ron y a Hermione escaleras abajo.

Continuaron hasta el jardín, Ron y Hermione detrás de él.

Harry les explico todo lo que sabía gracias a la conexión que tenía con Voldemort.

Hermione está en lo cierto.

Dumbledore no quería que la tuviera.

Al paso de los días, Harry no podía siquiera explicar satisfactoriamente por qué había decidido no buscar las reliquias y dedicarse a los Horrocruxes: Cada vez que intentaba reconstruir los argumentos internos que lo habían llevado a su decisión, sonaban más débiles para él.

Lo extraño es que el apoyo de Hermione lo hizo sentir tan confundido como las dudas de Ron.

Hermione ya había aceptado que la varita de sauco era real, pero sostenía que era un objeto diabólico, y que la forma en que

Voldemort había tomado posesión de ella era repelente, sin ninguna consideración.

-. Tú nunca podrías haber hecho eso, Harry -. Decía ella una y otra vez. -. No podrías haber roto la tumba de Dumbledore -.

Harry estaba mirando fijamente hacia fuera, sobre la pared que separaba el jardín de la casa de campo de la roca, cuando Ron y Hermione lo encontraron; lamentaba que lo hubiesen hecho, no tenía ningún deseo de participar en su discusión.

-. ¿Y si Dumbledore sigue vivo? -. Pregunto Ron.

-. No, está muerto. Ron, por favor, no empieces otra vez -.

-. Mira los hechos, Hermione -. Dijo Ron, hablando hacia Harry, que continuaba mirando fijamente al horizonte. -. El hombre que me hablo en el bar, la nutria plateada. La espada. El ojo que Harry vio en el espejo... -.

-. ¡Harry admite que podría haber imaginado el ojo! ¿No, Harry? -.

-. Podría haberlo hecho -. Dijo Harry sin mirarla.

-. Pero tú no piensas que lo hayas hecho, ¿Verdad? -. Preguntó Ron.

-. No, no lo creo -. Dijo Harry.

-. Ahí lo tienes -. Dijo Ron rápidamente, antes de que Hermione pudiera terminar. -. Si no fue Dumbledore, explica cómo sabía Dobby que estábamos en el sótano,

Hermione -.

-. No puedo... pero ¿Puedes explicar cómo nos lo pudo enviar Dumbledore si está metido en una tumba en Hogwarts? -.

-. ¡No sé, podría haber sido su fantasma! -.

Griphook los hizo llamar y les estaba esperando, en el más pequeño de los tres cuartos de la casa, en el que Hermione y Luna dormían por la noche.

Les dijo que los ayudaría pero a cambio de la espada, a todos los desconcertó, pero antes de surgir en una pelea, decidieron discutirlo, no sin antes decirles el duende que la espada les pertenecía a los duendes, por lo tanto era lo único que aceptaba en pago.

Salieron de la habitación y lo discutieron.

-. ¿Es verdad? -. Preguntó Harry a Hermione. -. ¿Gryffindor robó la espada? -.

-. No lo sé -. Dijo desesperanzadamente. -. La historia de los magos a menudo evita lo que estos han hecho a otras razas mágicas, pero no hay ningún informe que conozca que diga que Gryffindor robó la espada -.

-. Será una de esas historias de duendes -. Dijo Ron. -. Sobre como los magos estamos siempre tratando de terminar sobre ellos. Supongo que deberíamos sentirnos felices de que no nos haya pedido una de nuestras varitas -.

-. Los duendes tienen buenas razones para que no les gusten los magos, Ron -. Dijo Hermione. -. Han sido tratados brutalmente en el pasado -.

Hubo una pausa mientras intentaban pensar en una solución al problema.

-. Muy bien -. Dijo Ron.

-. ¿Qué? -.

-. Le decimos a Griphook que necesitamos la espada hasta que estemos dentro de la cámara y que luego podrá tenerla. Hay una falsa dentro, ¿No? Las cambiamos, y le damos la falsa -.

-. ¡Ron, notará la diferencia mejor que nosotros! -. Dijo Hermione. -. ¡Él fue el único que notó que había habido un cambio! -.

-. Sí, pero podríamos escapar antes que se dé cuenta... -. Se acobardó ante la mirada que le echó Hermione.

-. Eso -. Dijo silenciosamente. -. Es despreciable. ¿Pedir su ayuda, y luego traicionarlo? ¿Y tú te preguntas por qué a los duendes no les gustan los magos, Ron? -. Las orejas de Ron se pusieron rojas.

-. ¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Era lo único que se me ocurría! ¿Cuál es tu solución, entonces? -.

-. Necesitamos ofrecerle algo más, algo igual de valioso -.

-. Brillante, iré y traeré una de nuestras antiguas espadas hechas por duendes y tú puedes envolverla en papel de regalo -.

El silencio se hizo entre ellos otra vez.

-. A lo mejor está mintiendo -. Dijo Harry. -. Griphook. Tal vez Gryffindor no robó la espada. ¿Cómo sabemos que su versión de la historia es la buena? -.

-. ¿Hay alguna diferencia? -. Preguntó Hermione.

-. Cambia lo que siento sobre ello -. Dijo Harry.

-. Le diremos que le daremos la espada después de que nos ayude a entrar en la cámara... pero seremos cuidadosos de evitar decirle cuando exactamente podrá tenerla -. Una amplia sonrisa se extendió lentamente en la cara de Ron.

Hermione, sin embargo, parecía alarmada.

-. Harry, no podemos... -.

-. Podrá tenerla -. Continuó Harry.

-. ¡Pero eso podrían ser años! -. Dijo Hermione.

-. Si sé, pero él no la necesita. No estaré mintiendo... realmente -. Harry encontró sus ojos con una mezcla de desafío y vergüenza.

-. No me gusta -. Dijo Hermione.

-. A mí tampoco mucho -. Admitió Harry.

-. Bien, creo que es genial -. Dijo Ron. -. Vamos a decírselo -. Volvieron a la pequeña habitación.

-. ¿Tengo tu palabra, Harry Potter, de que me darás la espada de Gryffindor si te ayudo? -.

-. Si -. Dijo Harry.

-. Entonces aprieta mi mano -. Dijo el duende, levantando su mano. -. ¡Entonces Comenzamos! -. Era como planear entrar en el ministerio de nuevo.

-. He visitado la cámara de Lestrange sólo una vez -. Les dijo Griphook. -. La vez que me mandaron poner dentro la falsa espada. Es una de las cámaras más antiguas. Las familias de magos más antiguas guardan sus tesoros en el nivel más bajo, donde las cámaras son más grandes y están mejor protegidas... -. Permanecían callados en la alacena hecha habitación durante horas cada vez.

-. En realidad sólo hay suficiente para uno de nosotros -. Dijo Hermione, inclinando la poción espesa como fango contra la luz de la lámpara.

-. Será suficiente -. Dijo Harry.

Nadie hacía preguntas, aunque Hermione constantemente sentía en la mesa los ojos de Bill en los tres, pensativo, preocupado.

Durante la tarde, Ron y Hermione ponían la mesa.

-. Y si alguna vez vienes a nuestra casa podré mostrarte el cuerno, papá me escribió sobre eso pero no lo he visto aún, porque los Mortífagos me capturaron en el expreso de Hogwarts y no fui a casa en navidad -. Estaba diciendo Luna, mientras ella y Dean avivaban el fuego.

-. Luna, te lo dijimos -. Le dijo Hermione. -. Ese cuerno explotó. Era de un Erumpent, no de un Snorkack de cuerno arrugado... -.

-. No, era definitivamente un cuerno de Snorkack -. Dijo Luna serenamente. -. Papá me lo dijo. Lo habrá reformado ya probablemente, se curan a sí mismos, ¿Sabes? -. Hermione sacudió su cabeza y continuó poniendo los tenedores mientras Bill aparecía, conduciendo al Sr. Ollivander por las escaleras.

Se oyó una explosión en la puerta principal.

Todo el mundo se giró hacia allí.

Fleur salió corriendo desde la cocina, mirando aterrorizada; Bill se levantó rápidamente, con su varita apuntando a la puerta; Harry, Ron, y Hermione hicieron lo mismo.

-. ¿Quién es? -. Dijo Bill.

-. Soy yo, ¡Remus John Lupin! -. Dijo una voz sobre el aullante viento.

-. Lupin -. Susurró Bill, y corrió a la puerta abriéndola.

-. ¡Es un niño! ¡Lo hemos llamado Ted, por el padre de Dora! -. Hermione gritó.

-. ¿Qué Tonks... Tonks tuvo el bebé? -.

-. Si, si, ¡Tuvo el bebé! -. Gritó Lupin.

Todos alrededor de la mesa gritaron de placer y suspiros de alivio.

Hermione y Fleur gritaron, ¡Felicidades! y Ron dijo, ¡Dios, un bebé! como si nunca hubiese escuchado eso antes.

-. Si... si... un niño -. Dijo Lupin otra vez, que parecía aturdido por su propia felicidad. -. ¿Serás su padrino? -. Dijo mientras miraba a Harry.

-. ¿Y... yo? -. Tartamudeó Harry.

-. Tú, sí, claro... Dora está de acuerdo, quién mejor... -.

-. Yo... si... Dios... -. Harry se sintió abrumado, atónito, encantado; Bill se apuraba buscando el vino, y Fleur persuadía a Lupin para unírseles a tomar un trago.

-. No puedo quedarme más, debo volver -. Dijo Lupin. -. Gracias, gracias, Bill -. Bill pronto había llenado todas sus copas. -. Por Teddy Remus Lupin -. Dijo Lupin. -. ¡Un gran mago en camino! -.

-. ¿Cómo se le ve? -. Fleur preguntó.

-. Creo que como Dora, pero ella piensa que es como yo. Poco pelo. Parecía negro cuando nació, pero juro que cambió a jengibre una hora después. Probablemente rubio cuando vuelva. Andrómeda dijo que el cabello de Tonks había comenzado a cambiar el día en que nació -. Vació su copa. -. Oh, venga entonces, solo una más -. Añadió, sonriendo radiante, mientras Bill la llenaba otra vez.

Después de un rato.

-. No... No... En realidad debo volver -. Dijo Lupin al final. -. Adiós, adiós... trataré de traer unas fotos en unos días... estarán todos tan felices de saber que los he visto... -. Se sujetó la capa y se despidió.

…

Sus planes estaban hechos, los preparativos completos; en el dormitorio más pequeño un solo cabello negro, largo y grueso tomado del jersey que Hermione había estado usando en Malfoy Manor estaba enrollado dentro de un pequeña ampolleta de cristal sobre la repisa de la chimenea.

-. Y estarás usando su propia varita -. Dijo Harry. -. Así que considero que resultaras muy convincente -. Mientras la levantaba, Hermione parecía asustada como si la varita pudiera picarla o morderla.

-. Odio esta cosa -. Dijo en voz baja. -. Realmente la odio. Se siente tan mal, no funciona bien para mí… Es como un poco de ella -. Harry no podía evitar recordar como Hermione había desechado su aversión por la varita de endrino, cuando esta no funciono tan bien como la suya, insistiendo en que se estaba imaginando cosas, diciéndole que simplemente practicara.

-. Sin embargo, tal vez te ayude a meterte en su personalidad -. Dijo Ron. -. Piensa en todas las cosas que esa varita ha hecho -.

-. ¡Pues ese es mi punto! -. Dijo Hermione. -. Esta es la varita que torturo a la madre y al padre de Neville, y ¿Quién sabe a cuanta gente más? ¡Esta es la varita que mató a Sirius! Extraño mi varita -. Dijo Hermione miserablemente. -. Desearía que el Sr. Ollivander me hubiera hecho otra varita a mí también -. Esa mañana el Sr. Ollivander le había enviado una nueva varita a Luna.

Vieron a Griphook entrar y eso recordó a Hermione que desaprobaba tan apasionadamente el engaño planeado que Harry había dejado de intentar recurrir a su inteligencia sobre la mejor forma de hacerlo.

En la mañana siguiente, desde temprano Hermione, Griphook y los chicos se reunieron en el patio.

Y antes de que ellos llegaran Hermione llevo a cabo el plan, cuando los chicos la vieron aparecer vieron a una Bellatrix Lestrange que caminaba a zancadas sobre el césped hacia ellos, acompañada por Griphook.

Mientras caminaba iba remetiendo el pequeño bolso de cuentas en el bolsillo interior del otro juego de antiguas túnicas

Que habían tomado de Grimmauld Place.

-. ¡Ella sabe horrible, peor que gurdirraiz! De acuerdo Ron, acércate para que pueda hacerte… -.

-. Bien, pero recuerda que no me gusta la barba muy larga -.

-. Por Dios Santo, esto no se trata de lucir bien -.

-. No es eso, pero me gustaría mi nariz una pizca más corta, trata de hacerla igual que la vez pasada -. Hermione suspiró y empezó a trabajar, refunfuñando bajo su aliento mientras transformaba algunos aspectos de la apariencia de Ron.

-. Listo -. Dijo Hermione. -. ¿Qué tal se ve, Harry? -. Era posible distinguir algo de las facciones de Ron bajo el disfraz, pero sólo, pensó Harry, debido a que lo conocía tan bien.

-. Bueno, no es mi tipo, pero funcionara -. Dijo Harry. -. ¿Nos vamos entonces? -. Los tres volvieron la vista hacia Shell Cottage, que lucia oscura y silenciosa bajo las tenues estrellas, después se dieron la vuelta y caminaron hacia el punto, apenas más allá de la pared divisoria, donde el encantamiento Fidelius dejaba de funcionar y podrían desaparecerse.

…

Contestando a sus lechuzas:

 _ **DarkBloodQueen:**_ _ **Que bueno que te gusto, espero que así siga. Saludos.**_

 _ **Parejachyca:**_ _ **Quizá si le diga, quizá no, recuerda que se calló por una razón, veamos que piensa Severus. Saludos.**_

 **...**

 **LES INVITO A DAR "ME GUSTA" A LA PAGINA "Auroriss", QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN FACEBOOK, DONDE SUBIRE TODO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**

 **GRACIAS...**


	16. Capitulo Dieciseis

**CAPITULO DIECISEIS**

Hermione sacó la capa de invisibilidad del bolso de cuentas y la lanzó sobre ambos.

-. Perfecto -. Dijo agachándose para revisar los pies de Harry. -. No puedo ver nada. Vamos -. Harry se dio la vuelta sobre el terreno, con Griphook sobre sus hombros, concentrándose con todo su ser en el Caldero Chorreante, la posada que era la entrada al Callejón Diagon.

El bar del Caldero Chorreante estaba casi desierto.

Tom, el encorvado y desdentado encargado, estaba puliendo vasos de cristal detrás de la barra; un par de brujos que conversaban en murmullos en una esquina lejana echaron un vistazo hacia Hermione y se volvieron de vuelta a las sombras.

-. Madam Lestrange -. Murmuro Tom, y cuando Hermione se detuvo brevemente inclino la cabeza servilmente.

-. Buenos Días -. Dijo Hermione, y mientras Harry se movía lentamente a un lado, aun cargando a cuestas a Griphook bajo la capa, vio a Tom parecer sorprendido.

-. Demasiado amable -. Susurró Harry al oído de Hermione mientras salían de la posada hacia el minúsculo patio trasero. -. ¡Necesitas tratar a la gente como si fuera basura! -.

-. ¡Está bien! -. Hermione sacó la varita de Bellatrix y golpeó un ladrillo de la indefinible pared que había frente a ellos.

Mientras caminaban por la calle, los mendigos vislumbraron a Hermione.

Hermione los miró con curiosidad, hasta que el hombre con el vendaje sangriento avanzó, cruzándose en su camino.

-. Mis hijos -. Grito, apuntándola. -. ¿Dónde están mis hijos? ¿Qué ha hecho él con ellos? ¡Tú lo sabes, tú lo sabes! -.

-. Y… yo realmente… -. Balbuceo Hermione.

El hombre se lanzó hacia ella, buscando su garganta.

Entonces, con un estallido y una explosión de luz roja fue lanzado de vuela al suelo, inconsciente.

Ron estaba parado allí, su varita aun a la vista y detrás de la barba se apreciaba su rostro conmocionado.

Su entrada en el Callejón Diagon difícilmente podría haber sido más notoria; antes de que se pudieran mover o consultar uno al otro, escucharon un grito detrás de ellos.

-. ¡Pero si es Madam Lestrange! -. Un mago alto y delgado con una espesa corona de cabello gris y una nariz larga y afilada avanzaba a zancadas hacia ellos.

Hermione se había enderezado hasta su altura completa y dijo con tanto desprecio como pudo reunir:

-. ¿Y qué es lo que quieres? -. Travers detuvo sus andares, claramente ofendido.

-. Intentaba solamente saludarte -. Dijo Travers fríamente. -. Pero si mi presencia no es bienvenida… -.

-. No, no, para nada, Travers -. Dijo Hermione rápidamente, tratando de cubrir su error. -. ¿Cómo estás? -.

-. Bueno, debo confesar que estoy sorprendido de verte afuera y aquí, Bellatrix -.

-. ¿En serio? ¿Por qué? -. Preguntó Hermione.

-. Bueno -. Tosió Travers. -. Escuche que los habitantes de Malfoy Manor estaban confinados a la casa, después de… ah… la fuga -.

-. El Señor Oscuro perdona a aquellos que lo sirvieron tan fielmente en el pasado -. Dijo Hermione en una magnifica imitación de los modales más despectivos de Bellatrix. -. Tal vez tu credibilidad con él no es tan buena como la mía, Travers -. Aunque el Mortífago parecía ofendido, también parecía menos sospechoso.

Travers miró hacia el hombre al que Ron acababa de aturdir.

-. ¿Cómo te ofendió? -.

-. No importa, no volverá a hacerlo -. Dijo Hermione fríamente.

-. Algunos de estos sin varita pueden ser molestos -. Dijo Travers. -. Mientras no hagan nada más que mendigar no tengo objeción, pero uno de ellos realmente me pidió que abogara por su caso ante el Ministro la semana pasada. Soy un brujo, sir, soy un brujo, déjeme probárselo dijo en una representación chillona. Como si yo fuera a darle mi varita… ¿Pero la varita de quién? -. Dijo Travers con curiosidad. -. ¿Estas usando por el momento, Bellatrix? Escuche que la tuya fue… -.

-. Tengo mi varita aquí -. Dijo Hermione fríamente, sosteniendo en alto la varita de Bellatrix. -. No sé qué rumores has estado escuchando, Travers, pero lamentablemente parece que has sido mal informado -. Travers pareció un poco desconcertado con esto, y entonces se volvió hacia Ron.

-. ¿Quién es tu amigo? No lo reconozco -.

-. Ese es Dragomir Despard -. Dijo Hermione, habían decidido que un personaje extranjero ficticio era la cobertura más segura para que asumiera Ron. -. Habla muy poco Ingles, pero simpatiza con las aspiraciones del Señor Oscuro. Ha viajado hasta aquí desde Transilvania para ver nuestro nuevo régimen -.

-. Entonces ¿Qué te trae a ti y a tu… ah… amigo simpatizante al Callejón Diagon tan temprano? -. Pregunto Travers.

-. Necesito visitar Gringotts -. Dijo Hermione.

-. ¿Vamos? -. Dijo Travers, haciendo ademanes para que Hermione se adelantara.

Hermione no tuvo más opción que avanzar junto a él y encaminarse por la calle torcida y adoquinada hacia el lugar donde el edificio, blanco como la nieve, de Gringotts se alzaba por sobre las otras pequeñas tiendas.

Demasiado pronto llegaron al pie de los escalones de mármol que llevaban a las grandes puertas de bronce.

El largo cabello negro de Hermione ondulo detrás de ella mientras subía los escalones.

-. Un momento Madam -. Dijo el guardia, alzando su sonda.

-. ¡Pero si acaba de hacer eso! -. Dijo Hermione con la voz dominante y arrogante de Bellatrix.

Hermione avanzó, con Ron a su lado, Harry y Griphook trotando invisibles detrás de ellos.

Hermione, Ron y Travers se dirigieron hacia un viejo gnomo que estaba examinando una gruesa moneda de oro con una lente.

Hermione dejo que Travers se adelantara bajo el pretexto de estar explicando las características del vestíbulo a Ron.

Hermione dio un paso adelante.

-. ¡Madame Lestrange! -. Dijo el gnomo, evidentemente asustado. -. ¡Vaya! ¿Cómo… como puedo ayudarla? -.

-. Quisiera entrar a mi bóveda -. Dijo Hermione.

-. ¿Tiene una… identificación? -. Pregunto el gnomo.

-. ¿Identificación? ¡N… nunca me había pedido identificación antes! -. Dijo Hermione.

El gnomo tomó la varita de Bellatrix, la examinó detenidamente, y entonces dijo.

-. ¡Ah, usted tiene una varita nueva, Madam Lestrange! -.

-. ¿Qué? -. Dijo Hermione. -. No, no, esa es mía… -.

Harry actuó sin pensar. Apuntando su varita a Travers, murmuró.

-. ¡Imperio! -.

-. Oh si, ya veo -. Dijo Travers, mirando hacia la varita de Bellatrix. -. Si, muy hermosa, y ¿Está trabajando bien? Siempre he creído que las varitas requieren un pequeño ablande, ¿No crees? -. Hermione parecía completamente desconcertada, pero aceptó el extraño giro de los acontecimientos sin ningún comentario.

-. ¡Bien, bien! Entonces, si gusta seguirme, Madam Lestrange -. Dijo el viejo gnomo, bajándose de su taburete y desapareciendo de la vista. -. La llevare a su bóveda -. Apareció a la vuelta del extremo del mostrador, trotando felizmente hacia ellos.

Mientras la puerta se cerraba de golpe detrás de ellos Harry se quitó la capa de invisibilidad.

-. Están bajo la maldición Imperio -. Agregó, en respuesta a las preguntas confundidas de Hermione y Ron acerca de Travers y Bogrod, que estaban ahora allí parados luciendo perplejos.

-. ¿Qué hacemos? -. Pregunto Ron. -. ¿Nos vamos ahora, cuando aún podemos? -.

-. Si es que podemos -. Dijo Hermione, mirando detrás hacia la puerta del vestíbulo principal, tras la cual quien podía saber lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Harry apuntó su varita hacia Travers.

-. ¡Imperio! -. El mago se dio la vuelta y camino hacia el oscuro camino con un paso elegante.

-. ¿Qué estas obligándolo a hacer? -.

-. Esconderse -. Dijo Harry mientras apuntaba su varita hacia Bogrod, que silbo y un pequeño carro apareció, saliendo de la oscuridad, acercándose por los rieles hacia ellos.

Se subieron y Harry, Ron y Hermione iban apretados en la parte de atrás.

Con un tirón el carro se puso en marcha, ganando velocidad.

Más adelante ya viajando, con una sacudida tremenda, el carro dio un tirón y todos salieron volando de él.

Hermione gritó algo, y se deslizó sobre la tierra como si no pesara nada, aterrizando sin dolor sobre el rocoso piso del pasaje.

-. Hechizo C... Cushioning -. Farfulló Hermione, mientras Ron la ayudaba a ponerse de pie, pero para horror de Harry vio que ya no era Bellatrix; en su lugar estaba parada allí con la túnica demasiado grande, empapada y siendo completamente ella misma; Ron tenía el cabello rojo de nuevo y no tenía barba.

Hermione revisó para ver si aún tenía el bolso de cuentas, y rápidamente metió la mano bajo la chaqueta pasa asegurarse que no había perdido la capa de invisibilidad.

-. ¡Harry, creo que puedo escuchar gente acercándose! -. Dijo Hermione, mientras apuntaba la varita de Bellatrix hacia la cascada y gritaba. -. ¡Protego! -. Vieron el encantamiento escudo detener el flujo del agua encantada que bajaba por el pasillo.

Se apresuraban dentro de la oscuridad detrás de gnomo, Bogrod que jadeaba como un perro viejo.

Y entonces dieron la vuelta a una esquina y vieron la cosa para la cual Harry se había preparado, pero que hizo que todos se detuvieran.

Un gigantesco dragón estaba atado a la tierra frente a ellos, bloqueando el acceso a cuatro o cinco de las bóvedas más profundas del lugar.

El gnomo sacó cierto número de pequeñas herramientas de metal que cuando se sacudieron hicieron un largo sonido de repique como el de diminutos martillos contra un yunque.

-. Saben que hay que hacer -. Le dijo Griphook a Harry, Ron y Hermione.

Dieron la vuelta a la esquina de nuevo, sacudiendo los Clankers, y el sonido hizo eco por las paredes rocosas, tan fuertemente magnificado, que el interior del cráneo de Harry pareció vibrar con la cámara.

El viejo gnomo presionó la palma contra la madera, y la puerta de la bóveda desapareció para revelar la abertura que daba a una cueva abarrotada del piso al techo con monedas de oro y copas, armaduras de plata, pieles de extrañas criaturas, algunas con largas espinas dorsales, otras con alas plegadas, pociones en frascos enjoyados, y una calavera que aun llevaba una corona.

Le había descrito la copa de Hufflepuff a Ron y Hermione, pero si era el otro Horrocrux desconocido el que residía en la bóveda, no tenía idea de cómo seria.

Ron y Hermione habían iluminado sus varitas también, y estaban ahora revisando las pilas de objetos que los rodeaban.

-. Harry, ¿Podría ser es…? ¡Ay! -. Hermione gritó de dolor, y Harry volvió su varita hacia ella a tiempo para ver una copa enjoyada que caía de su mano.

Pero al caer, se separó, convirtiéndose en una lluvia de copas, de modo que un segundo después, con un gran estruendo, el piso estaba cubierto de copas idénticas rodando en todas direcciones, siendo imposible distinguir la original de todas las demás.

-. Me quemó -. Gimió Hermione, chupándose los ampollados dedos.

-. ¡Quédense quietos, no se muevan! -. Dijo Hermione, agarrando a Ron.

La luz de la varita de Harry pasó por las armaduras y cascos hechos por gnomos puestos en estantes que llegaban hasta el techo; más y más alto levantó la luz, hasta que repentinamente encontró un objeto que hizo su corazón saltar y su mano temblar.

-. ¡Ahí está, ahí arriba! -. Ron y Hermione apuntaron sus varitas hacia ahí también, por lo que la pequeña copa dorada brilló bajo la luz de tres reflectores, la copa que había pertenecido a Helga Hufflepuff y que había pasado a posesión de Hepzibah Smith, de quien había sido robada por Tom Riddle.

-. ¡Accio copa! -. Gritó Hermione, que había olvidado evidentemente en su desesperación lo que Griphook había dicho durante sus sesiones de planeación.

-. ¡No sirve, no sirve! -. Gruñó el gnomo.

-. ¿Entonces qué hacemos? -. Dijo Harry, deslumbrando al gnomo. -. Si quieres la espada, Griphook, entonces tendrás que ayudarnos más… ¡Esperen! ¿Puedo tocar las cosas con la espada? ¡Hermione, pásamela! -. Hermione rebuscó dentro de su ropa, sacó el bolso de cuentas, rumiando por unos segundos, después saco la espada brillante. Harry miró hacia Ron y Hermione y vio terror en sus rostros. -. Hermione -. Dijo Harry, mientras el ruido crecía más. -. Tengo que alcanzarla, tenemos que librarnos de ella -. Ella alzó su varita, la apuntó hacia Harry, y susurró.

-. Levicorpus -. Alzado en el aire por su tobillo, Harry golpeó una armadura y las réplicas explotaron como si fueran cuerpos calientes, llenando el espacio reducido. Con gritos de dolor, Ron, Hermione y los dos gnomos fueron lanzados a un lado hacia otros objetos, que también empezaron a duplicarse. Medio enterrados en una marea creciente de tesoros rojo candente, lucharon y gritaron mientras Harry alcanzaba la manija de la copa de Hufflepuff, enganchándola con la espada. -. ¡Impervious! -. Gritó Hermione en un intento de protegerse a sí misma, a Ron y a los dos gnomos del metal ardiendo.

Ron y Hermione estaban enterrados hasta la cintura en el tesoro, luchado para evitar que Bogrod se hundiera en la marea creciente, pero Griphook se había hundido, y nada más que las puntas de unos largos dedos quedaban a la vista.

Con el gnomo a horcajadas sobre Harry se zambullo y tomó la espada que peleaba con Griphook, podía sentirla escaldando su carne pero no la soltó, ni cuando incontables copas de Hufflepuff estallaron en su puño, cayendo en forma de lluvia sobre él, mientras la entrada de la bóveda se abría nuevamente, se encontró deslizándose incontrolablemente con una avalancha de oro y plata ardiente, que lo lanzo dando vueltas con Ron y Hermione hacia la cámara exterior.

Deslizándose entre el metal caliente, Harry luchó por ponerse de pie y sabía que la única salida era pasando a través de los gnomos que llegaban para evitar que escaparan.

-. ¡Stufefy! -. Gritó, y Ron y Hermione se le unieron, rayos de luz roja volaron hacia la multitud de gnomos, y algunos fueron derrumbados, pero otros avanzaron, y Harry vio a varios guardias magos corriendo doblando la esquina. El dragón amarrado soltó un rugido, y un chorro de fuego cayó sobre los gnomos. -. ¡Relashio! -. Las esposas rotas se abrieron con una sonora explosión.

-. Hermione… Hermione… ¿Qué estás haciendo? -. Gritó Harry.

-. Levántense, trepen, vamos… -. El dragón no se había dado cuenta de que estaba libre, el pie de Harry encontró el dedo de su pata trasera y se impulsó sobre su lomo.

Estiro un brazo, Hermione se sujetó y trepó; Ron trepó detrás de ellos, y un segundo después el dragón se percató de que no estaba atado.

Harry, Ron y Hermione, se pegaron a su lomo, rozando el techo mientras se zambullía por la abertura del pasillo, entonces los gnomos acechantes lanzaron las dagas que rebotaron contra sus flancos.

-. ¡Nunca podremos salir, es demasiado grande! -. Gritó Hermione, pero el dragón abrió la boca y arrojó fuego de nuevo, haciendo estallar el túnel, cuyos pisos y techos se agrietaron y destrozaron. Ensordecidos por el desplome de las rocas y los rugidos del dragón, solo pudieron aferrarse a su lomo, esperando salir expulsados en cualquier momento, entonces Hermione grito. -. ¡Defodio! -. Estaba ayudando al dragón a hacer más grande el pasaje, rompiendo el techo mientras luchaba por salir hacia el aire fresco, lejos de los histéricos y ruidosos gnomos.

Dando la vuelta su cabeza con cuernos hacia el aire fresco del exterior que podía oler más allá de la puerta, avanzó, y con Harry, Ron y Hermione aun aferrados a su lomo, forzó su paso a través de las puertas de metal, dejándolas colgando de sus bisagras, se tambaleó hacia el callejón Diagon y se lanzó hacia el cielo.

…..

Hermione siguió aferrado al cuello del dragón, y Ron pareció sollozar.

-. Digo que saltemos cuándo esté bastante bajo -. Hermione les dijo a los demás. -. Directamente en el agua antes de que se dé cuenta de que estamos aquí -. Estuvieron de acuerdo, Ron muy poco y se puso a pensar que ahora podría ver el amplio vientre amarillo del dragón ondularse en la superficie del agua. -. ¡Ahora! -. Se deslizó sobre el lado del dragón y cayó sobre sus pies primero hacia la superficie del lago; la profundidad era mayor que lo que había creído y golpeó el agua con fuerza, sumergiéndose como una piedra y se congeló, estaba todo verde, lleno de caña. Dio patadas hacia la superficie y surgió, pudo entonces ver enormes ondulaciones emanar en círculos de los sitios donde Ron y Harry se habían caído. Cuando Ron y Harry surgieron, balbuceando y jadeando, de las profundidades del lago, el dragón voló sobre ellos, sus alas que golpeaban con fuerza, y aterrizó por fin sobre una orilla distante. Hermione, Ron y Harry emprendieron el camino hasta la orilla de enfrente. Hermione se derrumbó sobre la hierba, tosiendo y tembló. Hermione miró a través del lago a la orilla lejana donde el dragón todavía bebía. -. ¿Qué creen que le pasará? -. Preguntó Hermione. -. ¿Estará bien? -.

-. Pareces Hagrid -. Dijo Ron. -. Es un dragón, Hermione, puede cuidar de sí mismo. Somos nosotros los que tenemos que preocuparnos de… -.

-. ¿Qué piensas? -.

-. Bien no sé cómo decir esto -. Dijo Ron. -. Pero creo que ellos podrían haber notado que nosotros estuvimos en Gringotts -. Los tres comenzaron a reírse, y una vez comenzado, era difícil parar.

-. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? -. Dijo Hermione finalmente, teniendo hipo, volviendo a ser ella misma y recuperar la seriedad. -. ¿Él sabrá, verdad? ¡Tu-ya-sabes-quien! Sabrá que sabemos lo de los Horrocruxes -.

-. Tal vez estarán demasiado asustados para contárselo -. Dijo Ron con esperanza. -. Tal vez ellos nos cubrirán -. El cielo, el olor del agua de lago, el sonido de la voz de Ron fue extinguido.

Vieron como Harry veía a la nada estaba sobre la orilla del lago en el sol poniente, y Ron y Hermione le miraban desde arriba.

-. Él lo sabe. Lo sabe y va a comprobar donde están los demás, y los últimos. Uno está en Hogwarts. Yo lo sabía. Yo lo sabía -.

-. ¿Qué? -. Ron bostezaba; Hermione se sentó, mirando preocupada.

-. Espera, espera -. Hermione gritó cuando Ron llegó hasta el Horrocrux y Harry sacó la Capa de Invisibilidad otra vez. -. Solos no podemos ir, no tenemos un plan, necesitamos a… -. Iba a decir a su hombre de las nutrias, pero no tenía idea de cómo localizarlo.

-. Tenemos que irnos -. Dijo Harry firmemente.

-. ¿Pero cómo vamos a entrar? -.

-. Iremos a Hogsmeade -. Dijo Harry. -. Ponte bajo la Capa, Hermione, quiero que nos mantengamos juntos esta vez.

-. Pero ya no cabemos -.

-. Estará oscuro, nadie va a notar nuestros pies -. El dragón había bebido todo lo que necesitó y se había elevado en el aire.

Entonces Hermione anduvo adelante y tomó su lugar entre los otros dos, Harry sacó la capa y se taparon, y juntos dieron vueltas sobre el terreno en la oscuridad aplastante.

…..

Vio la ansiada familiar calle principal de Hogsmeade, las fachadas oscuras de las tiendas, la línea de neblina en las montañas negras tras la aldea, la curva adelante en el camino que conducía directamente a Hogwarts, y luz que salía de las ventanas de Las Tres Escobas, y con una sacudida de la cabeza, recordó con exactitud desgarradora, como había aterrizado aquí hacia casi un año, sosteniendo a un Dumbledore desesperadamente débil; todo esto en un segundo, durante el aterrizaje… y entonces mientras relajaba su apretón sobre los brazos de Ron y Hermione, sucedió.

Mortifagos corrieron hacia ellos, Harry, Ron y Hermione retrocedieron tan rápido como fue posible hacia la calle lateral más cercana y los Mortifagos no los encontraron por milímetros.

Esperaron en la oscuridad, oyendo los pasos corriendo arriba y abajo, haces de luz de las varitas de los mortifagos que buscaban volaban a lo largo de la calle.

-. ¡Vamos sin más! -. Susurró Hermione. -. ¡Desaparezcamos ahora! -.

El pavor inundó a Harry, para repeler a los Dementores tendrían que hacer Patronus que les descubrirían inmediatamente.

-. ¡Vamos a tener que intentar desaparecer, Harry! -. Susurró Hermione.

En medio de la oscuridad, sintió a Hermione tomar y sujetar su brazo y juntos, se dieron la vuelta en el lugar.

Ron, Hermione y Harry retrocedieron hacia atrás por la calle lateral, andando a tientas a lo largo de la pared, intentando no hacer ruido.

Cuando los Dementores se acercaron, Harry sacó su varita.

-. Expecto Patron… -. No pudo terminar el hechizo cuando una nutria apareció de la nada tan veloz y sagaz que hizo que los Dementores se alejaran.

Los Dementores se había retirado, las estrellas destellaban de nuevo y los pasos de los mortifagos se hacían más fuertes, pero antes de que se acercaran la nutria apareció a su lado indicándoles a donde dirigirse, sabían de quien se trataba así que no dudaron, corrieron hacia la puerta y la nutria desapareció un segundo antes de que alguien abriera la puerta de la casa.

-. ¡Potter, aquí adentro, rápido! -. Obedecieron sin vacilación, los tres se apresuraron a través del umbral abierto. -. ¡Escaleras arriba, déjense la capa puesta, manténganse en silencio! -. Murmuró una figura alta, pasando junto a ellos mientras salía a la calle y cerrando la puerta tras él.

Los mortifagos avanzaron a zancadas de vuelta hacia High Street.

Hermione gimió de alivio, saliendo de debajo de la capa, y se sentó en una silla de patas bamboleantes.

Ron jadeó.

-. La nutria plateada -. Dijo Ron excitadamente, por el bien de que fuera y Hermione viera la triste realidad. -. ¿Fue también usted? -.

-. ¿De que estas hablando? -. Preguntó Aberforth.

-. ¡Alguien nos envió un Patronus en forma de nutria! -.

-. Con un cerebro así, podrías ser Mortífago, hijo. ¿No acabo de probar que mi Patronus es una cabra? -. Hermione que había estado alerta de la pregunta se alivió, no era nada parecido a las sombras que veía en sus sueños y que la rescató de la serpiente, pero por otro lado aun no sabía quién era y tanto misterio, le estaba cansando.

-. Oh -. Dijo Ron. -. Está bien… bueno, tengo hambre -. Agregó a la defensiva mientras su estómago soltaba un enorme gruñido.

Forth comenzó a discutir con Harry, sobre lo que tenían que hacer en Hogwarts.

-. Él... me dejó un trabajo -.

-. ¿De veras? -. Dijo Aberforth. -. Un trabajo agradable, espero. ¿Cómodo? ¿Fácil? ¿La clase de cosas que esperarías que un mago niño no cualificado pudiera hacer sin abusar de sí mismo? -. Hermione parecía cansada.

-. Yo... -. Harry se sentía superado; no podía explicarlo, así que tomó la ofensiva en vez de eso. -. Pero usted también luchó, estaba en la Orden del Fénix -.

-. Lo estaba -. Dijo Aberforth. -. La Orden del Fénix está acabada. Quien-tú-ya-sabes ha ganado, se acabó, quien pretenda otra cosa se engaña a sí mismo. Aquí nunca estarás a salvo, Potter, él te tiene muchas ganas. Vete al extranjero, escóndete, sálvate a ti mismo. Será mejor que te lleves a estos dos contigo -. Lanzó el pulgar hacia Ron y Hermione. -. Estarán en peligro mientras vivan ahora que todo el mundo sabe que han estado ayudándote -.

Los ojos del viejo viajaron hasta la pintura de la chica sobre la chimenea.

…

Contestando a sus lechuzas:

 _ **DarkBloodQueen:**_ _ **Pronto tendrá más protagonismo, cuando se sepa la verdad. ¿Un maratón? Interesante, no lo había pensado, pero debe de ser una fecha especial, si encuentro una, llevare a cabo tu idea. Saludos.**_

 _ **Parejachyca:**_ _ **Recuerda que el callarse no solo vino de Dumbledore, sino también de Severus, habrá una discusión por ello, no dejes de leer. Saludos.**_

 **...**

 **LES INVITO A DAR "ME GUSTA" A LA PAGINA "Auroriss", QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN FACEBOOK, DONDE SUBIRE TODO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**

 **GRACIAS...**


	17. Capitulo Diecisiete

**CAPITULO DIECISIETE**

-. Señor Dumbledore -. Dijo Hermione bastante tímidamente. -. ¿Es esa su hermana Ariana? -.

-. Si -. Dijo Aberforth tensamente. .- ¿Has estado leyendo a Rita Skeeter, verdad, señorita? -. Incluso a la luz pálida del fuego se notó claramente que Hermione se había ruborizado.

-. Elphias Doge nos la mencionó -. Dijo Harry, intentando cubrir a Hermione.

-. El Profesor Dumbledore se preocupaba por Harry, muchísimo -. Dijo Hermione en voz baja.

-. ¿De veras? -. Dijo Aberforth. -. Es curioso como muchas de las personas a las que apreciaba tanto mi hermano han terminado en peor estado que si les hubiera dejado en paz, viviendo sus vidas, sus relaciones -. La miro fijamente, lo cual hizo que Hermione se sintiera incomoda.

-. ¿Qué quiere decir? -. Preguntó Hermione sin respiración.

-. No importa -. Dijo Aberforth.

-. ¡Pero eso es algo realmente serio para decir! -. Dijo Hermione. -. ¿Está hablando de su hermana? -. Aberforth la miró fijamente.

-. Cuando mi hermana tenía seis años, fue atacada, por tres chicos muggles. La habían visto hacer magia, espiando a través del seto del jardín trasero. Era una niña, no podía controlarlo, ninguna bruja o mago puede a esa edad. Lo que vieron, les asustó, supongo. Se abrieron paso a través del seto, y cuando ella no les mostró el truco, fueron un poco lejos intentando detener lo que la pequeña monstruito hacía -. Los ojos de Hermione estaban enormes a la luz del fuego. Aberforth comenzó a contar la historia de su hermana. El color desapareció de la cara de Aberforth, como si hubiera sufrido una herida mortal. -. ... Y creo que quería ayudar, pero en realidad no sabía qué estaba haciendo, y no sé cuál de nosotros lo hizo, pudo haber sido cualquiera... y estaba muerta -. Su voz se rompió en la última palabra y se dejó caer en la silla más cercana.

La cara de Hermione estaba bañada en lágrimas, y Ron estaba casi tan pálido como Aberforth.

-. Yo... lo... lo siento mucho -. Susurró Hermione.

-. Y Albus estaba libre, ¿Verdad? Libre de la carga de su hermana, libre para convertirse en el más grande de los magos de... -.

-. Nunca fue libre -. Dijo Harry. -. La noche en que su hermano murió, bebió una poción que le volvió loco. Empezó a gritar, suplicando a alguien que no estaba allí. No les hagas daño, por favor... házmelo a mí -. Ron y Hermione miraban fijamente a Harry.

Un afilado trozo de hielo atravesó el corazón de Harry.

-. Dumbledore quería a Harry -. Dijo Hermione.

-. ¿Por qué no le dijo que se ocultara entonces? -. Disparó Aberforth. -. ¿Por qué no le dijo "Cuida de ti mismo, así es como sobrevivirás?" -.

-. Porque -. Dijo Harry antes de que Hermione pudiera responder. -. Algunas veces tienes que pensar en algo más que en tu propia seguridad ¡Algunas veces tienes que pensar en el bien mayor! ¡Esto es una guerra! -.

-. Ahora hay solo un camino -. Dijo Aberforth. -. Debes saber que todos los pasadizos secretos han sido tapiados por los dos extremos, hay Dementores alrededor de los muros exteriores, y patrullas regulares dentro de la escuela por lo que mis fuentes me dicen. El lugar nunca ha estado tan bien guardado. Cómo esperan hacer algo una vez consigan entrar, con Snape al cargo y los Carrows en sus puestos... bueno, eso es cosa suya, ¿No? Les digo que se preparen a morir -.

-. ¿Pero qué...? -. Dijo Hermione, frunciendo el ceño a la pintura de Ariana.

Un diminuto punto blanco reaparecía al final del túnel de la pintura, y ahora Ariana volvía hacia ellos, haciéndose más y más grande mientras llegaba.

Entonces toda la cosa se separó de la pared como si fuera una pequeña puerta, y la entrada a un auténtico túnel se reveló.

Y de él, con su pelo demasiado largo, la cara cortada, la túnica desgarrada, surgió trepando el auténtico Neville Longbotton, que soltó un rugido de alegría, saltó de la chimenea y gritó.

Neville había divisado a Ron, Harry y Hermione, y con gritos de alegría los abrazó.

A pesar de su aspecto maltratado brillaba de felicidad al soltar a Hermione diciendo nuevamente.

-. ¡Sabía que vendrían! ¡Le dije a Seamus que era cuestión de tiempo! -.

Neville le tendió la varita a Hermione y la ayudó a subir a la repisa de la chimenea y a entrar en el túnel; Ron subió a continuación y luego Neville.

-. ¿Es verdad? ¿Entraron en Gringotts? ¿Escaparon a lomos de un dragón? Lo escuchas por todos lados, todo el mundo habla de ello, ¡Carrow golpeó a Terry Boot por gritarlo en el Gran Comedor durante la cena! -.

-. Sí, es verdad -. Dijo Harry.

Neville se echó a reír alegremente.

-. ¿Qué hicieron con el dragón? -.

-. Lo dejamos en libertad -. Dijo Ron. -. Hermione quería quedárselo como mascota.

-. No exageres, Ron… -.

No tardaron en hablar de Hogwarts.

-. Amycus, el hombre, enseña lo que antes solía ser Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, salvo que ahora es simplemente Artes Oscuras. Se supone que debemos practicar la Maldición Cruciatus con las personas que han merecido una detención… -.

-. ¿Qué? -. Las voces de Harry, Ron y Hermione hicieron eco al mismo tiempo a lo largo del pasadizo.

De su bolsillo sacó una moneda dorada, y Hermione la reconoció como uno de los falsos galeones que el Ejército de Dumbledore había usado para mandarse mensajes entre ellos.

-. Nos han venido genial -. Dijo Neville, sonriéndole a Hermione. -. Los Carrow nunca han sabido cómo nos comunicábamos, se volvían locos. Solíamos salir furtivamente por la noche y poníamos graffitis en las paredes: El Ejército de Dumbledore sigue reclutando, cosas como esa. Snape lo odiaba. Bueno, no podía pedirles a las personas que pasaran por lo mismo que había pasado Michael, así que dejamos de hacer ese tipo de cosas. Pero aún seguíamos luchando, haciendo cosas clandestinas justo hasta hace un par de semanas. Supongo que en ese momento fue cuando decidieron que había solo una manera de detenerme, y fueron en busca de mi abuela -.

-. ¿Qué hicieron qué? -. Dijeron Harry, Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

-. Si -. Dijo Neville, jadeando un poquito ahora, debido a que el pasadizo se había vuelto muy empinado.

Cuando Hermione emergió del pasadizo adentrándose en la habitación, se oyeron varios gritos y alaridos: ¡Harry! ¡Es Potter! ¡Ron! ¡Hermione!

Al instante, Hermione, Ron y Harry fueron achuchados, abrazados, palmeados en la espalda, sus cabellos alborotados, sus manos estrechadas, por lo que parecían ser más de veinte personas.

Harry sintió un terrible dolor punzante en la cicatriz con forma de relámpago.

Mientras le daba la espalda velozmente a los rostros curiosos y deleitados, después de un momento permaneció de pie tambaleándose, el sudor corriéndole por el rostro mientras Ron lo sujetaba.

-. ¿Estás bien, Harry? -. Estaba diciendo Neville. -. ¿Quieres sentarte? Supongo que estarás cansado, ¿Verdad…? -.

-. No -. Dijo Harry.

Miro a Ron y a Hermione, tratando de decirles con la mirada que Voldemort acababa de descubrir la pérdida de uno de sus otros Horrocruxes. -. Bueno, hay algo que Ron, Hermione y yo debemos hacer, y luego nos largaremos -. Ya nadie se reía ni alentaba. -. Debemos hacerlo… solos -.

-. ¿Por qué? -. Preguntó Neville.

-. Porque… -. En su desesperación por empezar a buscar el Horrocrux que les faltaba o al menos tener una conversación privada con Ron y Hermione acerca de donde podían comenzar a buscar, Harry encontraba difícil coordinar sus pensamientos.

Repentinamente Ron se volvió hacia Harry.

-. ¿Por qué no pueden ayudarnos? -.

-. ¿Qué? -.

-. Pueden ayudar -. Bajó la voz, para que nadie aparte de Hermione, que estaba parada entre los dos, lo escuchara, y dijo. -. No sabemos dónde está. Debemos encontrarlo rápido. No tenemos que decirles que es un Horrocrux -. Harry miró de Ron a Hermione, que murmuró

-. Creo que Ron tiene razón. Ni siquiera sabemos que es lo que estamos buscando, los necesitamos -. Y como Harry no parecía muy convencido, añadió. -. No tienes que hacerlo todo tú solo, Harry -. Harry pensó rápido, su cicatriz aun ardiendo, su mente amenazando con volver a dividirse.

Dumbledore le había advertido que no le contara a nadie lo de los Horrocruxes exceptuando a Ron y Hermione, pero al final terminó aceptando.

-. Hay algo que nos ayudara a derrocar a Ya-saben-quien. Está aquí en Hogwarts, pero no sabemos dónde. Puede haber pertenecido a Ravenclaw. ¿Alguien ha oído hablar acerca de un objeto como ese? ¿Por ejemplo, alguien ha visto algún objeto que llevara su águila? -. Miro esperanzadamente hacia el pequeño grupo de Ravenclaws, a Padma, Michael, Terry y Cho, pero fue Luna, que estaba encaramada sobre el brazo de la silla de Ginny, la que contestó.

-. Bueno, está su diadema perdida. Te hable sobre ello, ¿Recuerdas Harry? ¿La diadema perdida de Ravenclaw? La que papá estaba tratando de duplicar -.

Harry miró a Ron y Hermione y su propia desilusión se vio reflejada en ellos.

La cicatriz de Harry ardió nuevamente.

-. Se está moviendo -. Dijo quedamente a Ron y Hermione.

…..

Severus, tenía la orden de esperar a Harry, y ante el embrollo de la torre de Ravenclaw, podría decirse que ya estaba ahí, prefirió ir a buscarlo y entretener a los Dementores mientras Él escapaba.

Andando por los pasillos, sintió la presencia de alguien y sacó su varita por prevención.

-. ¿Quién anda ahí? -. Escuchó decir y pudo darse cuenta que era McGonagall.

-. Soy yo -. Dijo Severus con su voz grave.

Desde detrás de una armadura salió Severus Snape.

No podía ser tan ingenuo, podía ver a Harry debajo de su capa de invisibilidad, pero lo dejaría pasar.

-. ¿Dónde están los Carrow? -. Preguntó con tranquilidad.

-. Donde quiera que les dijeras que fueran, supongo, Severus -. Dijo la profesora McGonagall.

Snape se acercó unos pasos, y sus ojos revolotearon de la profesora McGonagall a Harry, al parecer se movió inquieto, lo cual decidió ya no observarlo.

-. Me dio la impresión -. Dijo Snape. -. De que Alecto había detenido a un intruso.

-. ¿De verdad? -. Dijo la profesora McGonagall. -. ¿Y qué te dio esa impresión? -. Snape hizo una leve flexión con su brazo izquierdo, dónde la Marca Oscura estaba grabada en su piel. -. Oh, pero naturalmente -. Dijo la profesora McGonagall. -. Ustedes los Mortífagos tienen sus formas de comunicarse, lo olvidaba -. Snape fingió no haberla oído. Sus ojos todavía sondeaban el aire a alrededor de McGonagall, debía admitirlo era un gusto adquirido, hacer temer a Harry.

Se acercaba gradualmente, como sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

-. No sabía que era tu turno de patrullar los pasillos Minerva -.

-. ¿Alguna objeción? -.

-. Me pregunto qué te ha sacado de la cama a estas horas tardías -.

-. Creía haber oído un alboroto -. Dijo la profesora McGonagall.

-. ¿De verdad? Pues todo parece en calma -. Snape la miró a los ojos. -. ¿Ha visto a Harry Potter, Minerva? Porque si lo ha visto. Tengo que insistir… -. La profesora McGonagall se movió más rápido de lo que Severus la hubiera creído capaz.

Su varita cortó el aire y durante una fracción de segundo creyó que Snape se arrugaría, inconsciente, pero la rapidez de su Hechizo Protego fue tal que McGonagall perdió el equilibrio.

Jamás esperaba un enfrentamiento y era obvio que Harry atacaría después, debía actuar, pero con cautela.

Blandió su varita en una floritura y a un toque de la misma con la pared la voló de su soporte.

Harry, maldijo a Severus, y se formó un camino de llamas descendentes, las cuales se convirtieron en un anillo de fuego que llenó el pasillo y volvió volando como un lazo hacia Snape.

Entonces ya no fue fuego, sino una gran serpiente negra que McGonagall hizo estallar en humo, y luego se reagrupó y solidificó en segundos para convertirse en un enjambre de dagas perseguidoras.

Severus las evitó simplemente forzando a la armadura a ponerse frente a él, y con golpes resonantes, las dagas se hundieron, una tras otra, en su pecho.

-. ¡Minerva! -. Dijo una voz chirriante, y mirando tras de él, vio al profesor Flitwick y a Sprout corriendo por el pasillo hacia ellos en pijama, con el enorme profesor Slughorn resollando en la retaguardia.

-. ¡No! -. Gritó Flitwick, alzando la varita. -. ¡No matarás a nadie más en Hogwarts! -. El hechizo de Flitwick golpeó la armadura tras la cual Severus se había escudado.

Severus luchó para liberarse de los aplastantes brazos y los envió volando hacia sus atacantes.

Severus no quería atacarles ni mucho menos herirles, solo le quedaba escapar mientras McGonagall, Flitwick y Sprout corrían tras él.

Se lanzó a través de la puerta de una clase y, momentos más tarde, se oyó el grito de McGonagall.

-. ¡Cobarde! ¡Cobarde! -.

…..

Hermione y Ron, esperaban preocupados a Harry.

-. Debemos encontrar el Horrocrux -. Dijo Ron desesperado.

-. ¿De qué serviría? No tenemos la espada para destruirlo.

-. Espera, ¿No se supone que el colmillo de Basilisco ya había destruido un Horrocrux antes? -.

-. El diario de Riddle -. Dijo Hermione emocionada.

-. Y solo puede haber uno en un lugar -. Dijo Ron valiente.

-. Es brillante -. Hermione tomó su mano y lo haló. -. Vamos -. Ron la siguió sin dudar, ya habría tiempo para encontrarse con Harry.

…..

Hermione y Ron llegaron a la cámara y vieron que para entrar debían hablar parsel.

Ron se acercó y en una sutil sintonía dijo una serie de palabras sin sentido, y la puerta se abrió.

Confiado se acercó de regreso a Hermione.

-. Harry habla dormido, ¿Lo has notado? -.

Hermione le sonrió, había sido muy inteligente, lo había subestimado mucho.

-. No, claro que no -.

Entraron rápidamente a la Cámara, llegaron hasta donde se encontraba el esqueleto del basilisco y Ron se acercó y le quito un colmillo mientras Hermione sacaba la copa robada de Lestrange.

Ron se acercó a Hermione con el colmillo y se lo tendió.

-. Hazlo tú -.

Hermione sintió temor.

-. No puedo -.

Ron insistió.

-. Si, si puedes -. Ron se lo dio mientras ponía la copa en el suelo.

Hermione lo observó y después a la copa, se armó de valor, valor de buena Gryffindor, valor como el hombre de las nutrias le demostraba, valor que Severus demostraba entre las sombras y sin dudar apuñaló la copa.

De repente, torrentes de agua comenzaron a salir de cada rincón de la Cámara acorralando a Ron y Hermione, ellos se levantaron al mismo tiempo que veían que se formaba de la misma agua una serpiente hecha de la misma.

Se acercó a ellos, pero solo los cubrió sin lograr lastimarlos.

Ron y Hermione se observaron recuperando el aliento y la acercó a él tomándola de la cintura, pero no espero que Hermione le pusiera las manos en su pecho impidiéndole sus intenciones.

-. ¿Qué haces? -. Preguntó Hermione confundida.

-. ¿Está mal? -. Dijo Ron retrocediendo.

-. Ron, no hay tiempo para ello, hay una guerra allá fuera -. Dijo Hermione con seriedad.

-. Es por el hombre de la nutria, ¿Cierto? -. Hermione se sintió levemente apenada.

-. No seas ridículo, vámonos -. Hermione agarró la copa y el colmillo y salió, no quería mirar a Ron y terminar admitiendo que era cierto, que el hombre de la nutria y Severus la tenían muy confundida en sus sentimientos.

…..

Ron y Hermione, caminaban entre los estudiantes asustados que iban de un lado a otro cuando encontraron a Harry bajando del cielo encima de Grawp.

-. ¿Dónde demonios han estado? -. Gritó Harry.

-. La Cámara de los Secretos -. Dijo Ron.

-. Cámara… ¿Qué? -. Dijo Harry.

-. ¡Fue Ron, todo idea de Ron! -. Dijo Hermione sin aliento. -. ¿No fue absolutamente brillante? Ahí estábamos, después de irnos, y le dije a Ron que aunque encontrásemos otro, ¿Cómo nos íbamos a deshacer de él? ¡Todavía no nos habíamos ocupado de la copa! ¡Y entonces se acordó de él! ¡En el basilisco! -.

-. ¿Qué dem…? -.

-. Algo para terminar con los Horrocruxes -. Dijo Ron simplemente.

-. ¡Se necesita hablar lengua parsel! -.

-. ¡Lo hizo! -. Susurró Hermione. -. ¡Enséñaselo, Ron! -. Ron hizo un horrible y estrangulado sonido siseante.

-. ¡Estuvo increíble! -. Dijo Hermione. -. ¡Increíble! -.

-. Entonces… -. Harry estaba luchando para seguir el hilo de la historia.

-. Entonces ya queda un Horrocrux menos -. Dijo Ron. -. Hermione le clavó el colmillo. Me pareció que debía ser ella. Todavía no había tenido el placer -.

-. ¡Brillante! -. Gritó Harry.

Los tres miraron hacia arriba mientras caía polvo del techo y se escuchaba un grito lejano.

Harry los llevó de vuelta hacia la entrada tapiada y por la escalera que bajaba a la Sala de los Menesteres.

-. ¡Espera un momento! -. Dijo Ron abruptamente. -. ¡Nos hemos olvidado de alguien! -.

-. ¿Quiénes? -. Preguntó Hermione.

-. Los elfos domésticos. Estarán todos abajo en las cocinas, ¿No? -.

Se oyó estruendo cuando los colmillos de basilisco cayeron en cascada de los brazos de Hermione.

Corriendo hacia Ron, le lanzó los brazos al cuello.

Ron arrojó los colmillos y la escoba que estaba sujetando y respondió con tanto entusiasmo que levantó a Hermione del suelo.

-. ¿En este momento? -. Preguntó Harry débilmente, y cuando no ocurrió nada excepto que Ron y Hermione se abrazaron el uno al otro con más firmeza y se tambalearon, elevó la voz. -. ¡Eh! ¡Que estamos en medio de una guerra! -. Ron y Hermione se separaron, con los brazos todavía alrededor del otro.

-. Sí… de verdad… lo siento -. Dijo Ron, y él y Hermione empezaron a recoger los colmillos, los dos ruborizados y Hermione aliviada de que Ron no intentara besarla otra vez.

Cuando los tres volvieron al pasillo escaleras arriba, quedó claro que en los minutos que habían pasado en la Sala de los Menesteres la situación del castillo se había deteriorado severamente.

Ginny se giró, impotente, hacia Harry, Ron, y Hermione.

-. Estarán bien -. Dijo Harry. -. Ginny, volveremos en un momento. Solo quédate a un lado, mantente a salvo… ¡Vamos! -. Le dijo a Ron y Hermione, y echaron a correr de vuelta a la extensión de pared donde la que la Sala de los Menesteres esperaba recibir las órdenes del siguiente que entrase.

Entonces dudaron, mirando arriba y abajo las pilas de trastos; Harry no podía recordar por dónde ir.

-. ¡Accio diadema! -. Gritó Hermione en desesperación, pero nada voló por el aire hacia ellos.

Decidieron separarse hasta que ya no escuchaban los pasos del otro.

Hermione buscó con desesperación hasta que la pared empezó a tambalearse, y entonces el tercio superior cayó en el pasillo de al lado, en el que estaba Ron.

-. ¡Ron! -. Bramó Harry.

Hermione gritó, y oyó innumerables objetos caer al suelo al otro lado de la desestabilizada pared.

Se fue a donde había escuchado a Harry, y vio a Malfoy Crabbe y Goyle atacándolo, no lo pensó y lanzó un encantamiento aturdidor a la cabeza de Crabbe.

Crabbe giró y la vio.

-. ¡Es esa sangre sucia! ¡Avada Kedavra! -. Hermione se lanzó a un lado, y la furia de ver que Crabbe había apuntado a matar, borró todo lo demás de su mente.

Hermione se levantó y lanzo a Malfoy otro hechizo, el cual, saltó fuera del alcance del Hechizo Aturdidor de Hermione, y Ron, apareciendo de repente al final del pasillo, lanzó un hechizo de Inmovilización Total a Crabbe, que no le alcanzó por poco.

Nuevamente Crabbe lanzo otro hechizo, pero Malfoy, que estaba sin varita, se ocultó detrás de un armario de tres patas cuando Hermione cargó contra ellos, golpeando a Goyle con un Hechizo Aturdidor al avanzar.

-. ¡Está por aquí, en algún lugar! -. Le gritó Harry. -. Búscala mientras yo voy a ayudar a Ron… -.

-. ¡Harry! -. Gritó ella.

Un sonido crepitante y humeante a su espalda le advirtió.

Llamas de un tamaño anormal los estaban persiguiendo, lamiendo los laterales de las murallas de trastos, que se estaban desmenuzando convertidos en hollín ante su contacto.

Harry, Ron y Hermione iban a todo correr tras su estela, y el fuego los perseguía.

Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle habían desaparecido fuera de vista; Harry, Ron y Hermione se pararon en seco: los ardientes monstruos estaban rodeándolos, acercándose cada vez más, moviendo garras, cuernos y colas, y el calor a su alrededor era tan sólido como una pared.

-. ¿Qué podemos hacer? -. Gritó Hermione por encima de los rugidos ensordecedores del fuego. -. ¿Qué podemos hacer? -.

-. ¡Aquí! -. Harry agarró un par de escobas de aspecto sólido de la pila más cercana de trastos y le lanzó una a Ron, que puso a Hermione detrás.

Regresaron por Goyle y Malfoy pero Goyle era demasiado pesado y la mano de Malfoy, cubierta de sudor, resbaló al instante de la mano de Harry.

-. ¡Si morimos por ellos, te mataré, Harry! -. Rugió la voz de Ron, y, mientras una gran quimera llameante se lanzaba hacia ellos, él y Hermione arrastraron a Goyle a su escoba y se elevaron de nuevo en el aire, girando y tambaleándose, mientras Malfoy se encaramaba detrás de Harry.

-. ¡La puerta, llega hasta la puerta, la puerta! -. Gritó Malfoy al oído de Harry, y Harry aceleró, siguiendo a Ron, Hermione y Goyle a través del ondeante humo negro, apenas capaces de respirar.

Ron, Hermione y Goyle vieron a Harry ir por la diadema pero ya no les fue posible regresar así que siguieron adelante.

Y sin ver a donde iban, de un momento a otro estuvieron fuera de la Sala.

La puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres se había desvanecido, y Ron y Hermione estaban sentados sin aliento junto a Goyle, que todavía estaba inconsciente.

Segundos antes de que la puerta desapareciera, Harry y Malfoy lograron salir.

-. ¿Dónde está Ginny? -. Dijo Harry bruscamente. -. Estaba aquí. Se suponía que tenía que volver a la Sala de los Menesteres -.

-. Caray, ¿Crees que todavía funcionará después de ese fuego? -. Preguntó Ron. -. ¿Deberíamos dividirnos y mirar…? -.

-. No -. Dijo Hermione, también levantándose.

De repente Harry sintió vibrar la diadema con violencia, después romperse entre sus manos, y al hacerlo, le pareció oír un débil y distante grito de dolor, resonando no sólo en los terrenos del castillo, si no en el objeto que acababa de fragmentarse entre sus dedos.

-. ¡Debe de haber sido Fiendfyre! -. Dijo Hermione con un quejido, con los ojos en la pieza rota.

-. ¿Cómo dices? -.

-. Fiendfyre, fuego maldito, es una de las sustancias que destruyen Horrocruxes, pero yo nunca, nunca me habría atrevido a usarlo, por lo peligroso que es, ¿Cómo supo Crabbe cómo…? -.

…

Contestando a sus lechuzas:

 _ **Parejachyca:**_ _ **Y así seguirá, no te lo pierdas. Saludos.**_

 _ **DarkBloodQueen**_ _ **: Bueno, quizá ahora quien le brinde ayuda será otra nutria, veamos, y cuando haya ocasión, claro que te daré tus créditos. Saludos.**_

 _ **Sweet Dreamer:**_ _ **Te agradezco que te gustara, y sobre los detalles, por favor házmelos llegar para poder mejorar y estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, uno lento te permite saborear cada momento y uno apresurado, para mí me siento presionada, espero te guste como se desarrolla este, hazme saber tu opinión. Saludos.**_

 **...**

 **LES INVITO A DAR "ME GUSTA" A LA PAGINA "Auroriss", QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN FACEBOOK, DONDE SUBIRE TODO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**

 **GRACIAS...**


	18. Capitulo Dieciocho

**CAPITULO DIECIOCHO**

-. Debió de aprenderlo de los Carrow -. Dijo Harry severamente.

-. Una pena que no estuviese concentrado cuando le mencionaron cómo pararlo, la verdad -. Dijo Ron, cuyo cabello, al igual que el de Hermione, estaba chamuscado, y cuya cara estaba ennegrecida. -. Si no hubiese intentado matarnos a todos, lamentaría bastante que estuviese muerto -.

-. ¿Pero no te das cuenta? -. Susurró Hermione. -. Esto quiere decir, que si podemos pillar a la serpiente… -. Pero se interrumpió cuando gritos y alaridos y los inconfundibles sonidos de duelos llenaron el pasillo.

Los Mortífagos habían entrado en Hogwarts.

Fred y Percy acababan de aparecer a la vista, ambos peleando contra hombres enmascarados y con capuchas.

Harry, Ron y Hermione corrieron para ayudarlos.

Habían estado agrupados todos juntos, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, y Percy, con los dos Mortífagos a sus pies, uno aturdido y el otro transformado; y en esa fracción de segundo, cuando el peligro parecía temporalmente a raya, el mundo se desgarró.

Hermione estaba luchando por ponerse en pie entre las ruinas, y tres hombres pelirrojos estaban juntos en el suelo donde la pared había explotado.

Hermione agarró la mano de Harry al tambalearse y tropezar contra piedra y madera.

…

Todos se encontraban reunidos alrededor del cuerpo de Fred, llorando otra valiosa perdida por el orgullo y avaricia de alguien más, pero el sufrimiento duro poco, Mortifagos llegaron y comenzaron a atacar nuevamente.

Ron y Hermione agarraron a Hermione y la tiraron al suelo, pero Percy se colocó sobre el cuerpo de Fred, protegiéndolo de más daños, y cuando Harry gritó "¡Percy, vamos, tenemos que irnos!" negó con la cabeza.

Hermione lloró, y Harry, volviéndose, no necesitó preguntar por qué.

Una monstruosa araña del tamaño de un coche pequeño estaba intentando escalar a través del enorme agujero en la pared.

Empujando a Harry delante de ella con Ron, Hermione se detuvo para intentar agarrar el cuerpo de Fred por debajo de la axila.

No podía soportar mirar a Fred un segundo más de lo necesario, y después de asegurarse de que el cuerpo estaba bien oculto, marchó detrás de Ron y Harry.

Al doblar la esquina, Percy soltó un rugido como el de un toro.

-. ¡Rookwood! -. Y corrió en dirección a un hombre alto que estaba persiguiendo a una pareja de estudiantes.

-. ¡Harry, aquí dentro! -. Gritó Hermione.

Hermione estaba intentando contener a Ron, impidiendo que corriera tras Percy.

-. Escúchame... ¡Escúchame Ron! -.

-. Quiero ayudar... Quiero matar mortifagos... -. Su cara estaba desencajada, manchada de polvo y humo, y temblaba de furia y dolor.

-. ¡Ron, somos los únicos que podemos terminar con esto! Por favor... Ron... necesitamos la serpiente, ¡tenemos que matar a la serpiente! -. Dijo Hermione. -. ¡Lucharemos! -. Dijo Hermione. -. ¡Debemos hacerlo, para poder llegar a la serpiente! ¡Pero no perdamos de vista ahora lo que se supone que deberíamos estar haciendo! ¡Somos los únicos que podemos terminarlo! -. Ella estaba llorando también, y mientras hablaba se limpió el rostro con la rota y chamuscada manga, pero jadeando, tomó grandes bocanadas de aire para calmarse a sí misma y aun aferrando con fuerza el brazo de Ron, se volvió hacia Harry. -. Debes descubrir dónde está Voldemort, porque tendrá la serpiente con él, ¿No es verdad? ¡Hazlo Harry... mira dentro de él! -.

Harry cerró los ojos y se adentró dentro de la mente de Voldemort.

Con un suspiro, Harry se retiró y abrió los ojos, en ese mismo momento sus oídos fueron asaltados con los aullidos y gritos, los estruendos y estallidos de la batalla.

-. Está en la Casa de los Gritos. La serpiente está con él, tiene alguna clase de protección mágica alrededor. Acaba de enviar a Lucius Malfoy a buscar a Snape -.

-. ¿Voldemort sentado en la Casa de los Gritos? -. Dijo Ron volviendo en sí. -. ¿No... Ni siquiera está peleando? -.

-. ¿Mando a llamar a Snape? ¿Para qué? -. Fue lo único que había escuchado Hermione.

-. No sé para que lo necesite y tampoco cree que necesite pelear -. Dijo Harry.

-. Está bien -. Dijo Ron. -. Entonces no puedes ir, eso es lo que él quiere, lo que está esperando. Quédate aquí y cuida de Hermione, y yo iré y la conseguiré... -. Harry atajó a Ron.

-. Ustedes dos se quedan aquí, yo iré bajo la Capa y volveré tan pronto como... -.

-. No -. Dijo Hermione, preocupada por saber de Severus. -. Tiene mucho más sentido si yo tomo la Capa y... -.

-. Ni lo pienses -. Le gritó Ron.

Hermione se desesperó por su sobreprotección pero antes de que Hermione pudiera llegar más lejos de, "Ron, yo soy tan capaz..." el tapiz en lo alto de la escalera en que permanecían se desgarro.

-. ¡POTTER! -. Dos mortifagos encapuchados estaban allí de pie, pero incluso antes de que sus varitas estuvieran completamente alzadas, Hermione gritó.

-. ¡Glisseo! -. Las escaleras se allanaron bajo sus pies formando un tobogán y ella, Harry y Ron se precipitaron hacia abajo, incapaces de controlar su velocidad pero tan rápido que los Hechizos Aturdidores de los Mortífagos volaron muy por encima de sus cabezas.

Pasaron disparados a través del tapiz que había al pie de las escaleras y rodaron por el suelo, chocando contra la pared opuesta.

-. ¡Duro! -. Gritó Hermione apuntando su varita al tapiz, y se oyeron dos fuertes y espeluznantes crujidos cuando el tapiz se volvió de piedra y los mortifagos que los perseguían chocaron contra él.

-. ¡Para atrás! -. Gritó Ron, y él, Harry y Hermione se arrojaron contra una puerta mientras una manada de pupitres galopantes pasaba retumbando, pastoreados por una precipitada Profesora McGonagall.

-. Harry, ponte la Capa -. Dijo Hermione. -. Olvídate de nosotros... -. Pero él la arrojó sobre los tres; aunque eran demasiado altos, dudaba de que alguien fuera a notar sus incorpóreos pies a través del polvo que llenaba el aire, las piedras que se desmoronaban y el resplandor de los hechizos.

Harry, Ron y Hermione levantaron sus varitas a la vez, listos para golpear, pero los duelistas estaban tan entremezclados y compenetrados que si lanzaban maldiciones había una fuerte probabilidad de herir a uno de su propio bando.

-. ¡Vamos! -. Gritó Harry, y él, Ron y Hermione aferraron firmemente la Capa, envolviéndose en ella y se apresuraron, con las cabezas bajas, a pasar en medio de los luchadores, resbalando un poco en charcos de jugo de Snargaluff, dirigiéndose hacia lo alto de la escalera de mármol que conducía al hall de entrada.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se apresuraron a alcanzar la escalera de mármol.

En el momento en que llegaban a los terrenos vieron caer dos cuerpos desde la galería de arriba y un contorno gris que Harry tomó por un animal corrió a toda prisa a cuatro patas a través del hall para hundir los dientes en uno de los caídos.

-. ¡No! -. Gritó Hermione, y con una ensordecedora ráfaga de su varita, Fenrir Greyback fue derribado hacia atrás lejos del débil y desplomado cuerpo de Lavender Brown.

Tuvieron que seguir su camino.

Mortifagos y Hogwartianos por igual, y rojos y verdes chorros de luz volaron entre los monstruos que se aproximaban, que vibraron y se alzaron, más aterradores que nunca.

-. ¿Cómo salimos? -. Gritó Ron por encima de los aullidos, pero antes de que Harry o Hermione pudieran responder fueron lanzados a un lado.

Se repusieron pero Hermione y Ron vieron a Harry correr tras Hagrid que era atacado por enormes arañas sin pensar en su seguridad, corrieron inmediatamente detrás de él.

Pero al llegar a su alcance.

-. ¡Oh, mi...! -. Gritó Hermione, cuando ella y Ron alcanzaron a Harry y miraron hacia arriba al gigante que ahora intentaba tomar gente a través de la ventana superior.

-. ¡No lo hagas! -. Gritó Ron, tomando la mano de Hermione cuando levantaba su varita. -. Atúrdelo y aplastará la mitad el castillo... -.

Harry buscó la mano de Hermione y bajó los escalones hacia los jardines, con Ron cerrando la marcha.

Había siluetas moviéndose en la oscuridad, figuras de negrura concentrada que se arremolinaban, moviéndose en una gran ola hacia el castillo, sus caras estaban encapuchadas y sus respiraciones eran ruidosas.

Ron y Hermione lo rodearon mientras los sonidos de peleas tras ellos enmudecían repentinamente, refrenados, porque un silencio que solo los Dementores podían traer estaba cayendo densamente sobre la noche, y Fred se había ido, y seguramente Hagrid estaba muriendo o ya muerto.

-. ¡Vamos, Harry! -. Dijo la voz de Hermione desde una larga distancia. -. ¡Patronus, Harry, vamos! -. Levantó la varita, pero una pesada desesperanza estaba extendiéndose a través de él.

Sentía miedo y desesperación, quería ayudar a Harry pero también quería saber de Severus, decidió hacer lo correcto.

-. ¡Harry, vamos! -. Gritó Hermione.

Vio como el terrier plateado de Ron irrumpía violentamente en el aire, destellaba tenuemente, y expiraba; vio girar la nutria de Hermione en mitad del aire para desvanecerse, y su propia varita tembló en su mano, y casi le daba la bienvenida al olvido que se aproximaba, la promesa de la nada, de no sentir.

Y entonces una liebre plateada, un cerdo, un zorro y una segunda nutria se elevaron por encima de las cabezas de Harry, Ron y Hermione.

Algunos extrañados por la nutria, Hermione sonriendo y Harry y Ron acostumbrados y extrañados.

Todos se dispersaron, y ni un segundo demasiado pronto, ya que al momento siguiente el enorme pie de la criatura había caído exactamente donde ellos habían estado.

Harry echó una mirada alrededor, Ron y Hermione le seguían, pero los otros tres habían desaparecido en el fragor de la batalla.

De alguna manera Hermione encerró todo en la mente, lo embutió en un pequeño espacio en el que no miraría ahora: pensamientos sobre Fred y Hagrid, y el terror que sentía por todas las personas a las que amaba, dispersados dentro y fuera del castillo; todos debían esperar, porque tenían que correr, tenían que llegar a la serpiente y a Voldemort, porque esa era, como había dicho antes, la única forma de terminar con todo.

Corrieron hasta llegar a ver el gran árbol, el Sauce que protegía el secreto de sus raíces con ramas que fustigaban como látigos.

Esquivaron las ramas del sauce boxeador, escudriñando a través de la oscuridad hacia el marcado tronco, intentando ver el único nudo en la corteza del viejo árbol que podía paralizarlo.

Ron y Hermione lo alcanzaron, Hermione estaba tan falta de aliento que no podía hablar.

-. ¿Cómo... cómo vamos a colarnos? -. Jadeó Ron. -. Puedo...ver el lugar... si tuviéramos... otra vez a Crookshanks -.

-. ¿Crookshanks? -. Resolló Hermione, doblada por la mitad, aferrándose el pecho. -. ¿Eres un mago o qué? -.

-. Oh... vale... si... -. Ron echó un vistazo alrededor.

Golpeó un lugar cerca de las raíces, e inmediatamente el serpenteante árbol se quedó quieto.

-. ¡Perfecto! -. Resolló Hermione.

Duraron si seguir o no, en caso de que fuera una trampa, sin embargo decidieron entrar.

Al fin, el túnel empezó a elevarse y Harry vio una tira de luz al frente.

Hermione tiró de su tobillo.

-. ¡La Capa! -. Susurró. -. ¡Ponte la Capa! -. Tanteó hacia atrás y ella embutió el bulto de escurridiza tela en su mano libre. -. Nox -. Extinguiendo la luz de la varita, y continuó sobre manos y rodillas, tan silenciosamente como le fue posible, con todos sus sentidos esforzándose al máximo, esperando a cada segundo ser descubiertos, oír una fría y clara voz o ver un destello de luz verde.

Y entonces oyeron voces provenientes de la habitación que había directamente frente a ellos, solo un poco amortiguadas por el hecho de que la abertura al final del túnel había sido bloqueada con lo que parecía ser un viejo cajón.

Podían ver el borde de una mesa, y una blanca mano de largos dedos jugueteando con una varita.

Entonces Severus habló, y el corazón de Hermione dio una sacudida.

Sentía su miedo de él, y ella temía por su vida, deseaba que su salvador de la nutria apareciera y lo salvara que hiciera algo para darle más tiempo con él.

Snape estaba a poca distancia de donde ello se ocultaba.

-. Mi Señor, la resistencia se está desmoronando. -.

-. Y lo está haciendo sin tu ayuda -. Dijo Voldemort con su altiva y clara voz. -. Aunque tú seas un hábil mago, Severus, no creo que supongas mucha diferencia

Ahora. Casi estamos... casi -.

-. Permítame encontrar al chico. Déjeme traerle a Potter. Sé que puedo encontrarle, mi Señor. Por favor -. Severus pasó a zancadas por delante de la hendidura, y Hermione se retiró un poco, manteniendo los ojos fijos en Nagini, preguntándose si habría algún hechizo que pudiera penetrar la protección que la rodeaba, pero no podía recordar ninguno.

-. Tengo un problema Severus -. Dijo Voldemort suavemente.

-. ¿Mi Señor? -. Dijo Severus asustado.

-. ¿Por qué no me funciona, Severus? -. Severus conocía la respuesta, conocía que seguía después, solo faltaba esperar, quería detenerlo o al menos hasta encontrar a Hermione y disculparse, decirle la verdad, decirle que siempre la había protegido entre las sombras, que lo disculpara por ser tan débil y alejarse de ella, por decirle una última vez que la amaba.

-. ¿Mi... Mi Señor? -. Dijo Severus fingiendo ignorancia. -. No lo entiendo. Usted... usted ha ejecutado magia extraordinaria con esa varita -.

-. No -. Dijo Voldemort. -. He ejercido mi magia habitual. Soy extraordinario, pero esta varita... no. No ha revelado las maravillas que me habían prometido. No percibo diferencias entre esta varita y la que obtuve de Ollivander tantos años atrás -. El tono de Voldemort era pensativo. -. Ninguna diferencia -. Dijo de nuevo Voldemort. Severus no habló. Hermione no podía verle. Se preguntó si Severus presentía el peligro, y estaba intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para tranquilizar a su maestro. -. He pensado largo y tendido, Severus... ¿Sabes por qué te he hecho volver de la batalla? -. Y por un momento Hermione vio el perfil de Severus. Se veía asustado, no entendía como conocía sus expresiones siendo alguien tan neutral, pero veía tristeza en ellos y por un breve momento un dolor intenso cruzó su pecho.

-. No, mi Señor, pero le ruego que me permita volver. Déjeme encontrar a Potter -.

-. Suenas como Lucius. Ninguno de ustedes entiende a Potter como lo hago yo. No necesita ser encontrado. Potter vendrá a mí. Yo conozco sus debilidades, sabes, su único gran defecto. Odiaría ver como son fulminados los demás a su alrededor, sabiendo que lo que ocurre es a causa de él. Querrá detenerlo a cualquier precio. Vendrá -.

-. Pero mi Señor, podría resultar muerto accidentalmente por cualquier otro antes de que usted... -.

-. Mis instrucciones a los mortifagos han sido perfectamente claras. Capturar a Potter. Matar a sus amigos... cuantos más, mejor... pero no matarle a él. Pero es de ti de quien deseo hablar, Severus, no de Harry Potter. Has sido muy valioso para mí. Muy valioso -.

-. Mi Señor sabe que solo ambiciono servirle. Pero... déjeme ir a por el chico, mi Señor. Déjeme traérselo. Sé que puedo... -.

-. ¡Te he dicho que no! -. Dijo Voldemort, y Hermione captó el brillo rojo en sus ojos cuando se giraba de nuevo. -. Mi preocupación por el momento, Severus, es que ocurrirá cuando finalmente encuentre al chico -.

-. Mi Señor, no puede haber dudas, ¿Seguramente...? -.

-. ... pero hay una duda, Severus. La hay -. Voldemort se detuvo. -. ¿Por qué las dos varitas que he usado fracasaron cuando las dirigí hacia Harry Potter? -.

-. Yo... Yo no puedo responder eso mi Señor -.

-. ¿No puedes? -. Hermione sintió la puñalada de ira como si le hubieran atravesado la cabeza con un clavo.

-. Mi varita de hecho hizo todo lo que le pedí, Severus, excepto matar a Harry Potter. Falló dos veces. Cuando torturé a Ollivander este me habló de los núcleos gemelos, me dijo que usara la varita de otra persona. Así lo hice, pero la varita de Lucius se hizo pedazos tras enfrentarse a la de Potter -.

-. No... No tengo explicación, mi Señor -. Severus no estaba mirando ahora a Voldemort.

-. Busqué una tercera varita, Severus, la Varita de Sauco, la Varita del Destino, la Vara de la Muerte. La tomé de su dueño anterior. La tomé de la sepultura de Albus Dumbledore -. Y ahora Severus miró a Voldemort, y el rostro de Severus parecía como una máscara de muerte.

-. Mi Señor... déjeme ir por el chico... -.

-. Toda esta larga noche mientras estoy al borde de la victoria, he estado aquí sentado -. Dijo Voldemort. -. Preguntándome, preguntándome por qué la Varita de Saúco se niega a ser lo que debería ser, se niega a actuar como la leyenda dice que debe actuar para su verdadero dueño... y creo que tengo la respuesta -. Severus no habló. -. ¿Quizás tú ya la sabes? Después de todo, eres un hombre inteligente, Severus. Has sido un buen y leal sirviente, y lamento lo que debe ocurrir -.

-. Mi Señor... -.

-. La Varita de Saúco no puede servirme adecuadamente, Severus, porque yo no soy su verdadero dueño. La Varita de Saúco pertenece al mago que asesinó a su último dueño. Tú mataste a Albus Dumbledore. Mientras vivas, Severus, la Varita de Saúco no puede ser realmente mía -.

-. ¡Mi Señor! -. Protestó Snape, levantando su varita.

-. No hay otro camino -. Dijo Voldemort. -. Debo dominar la varita, Severus. Dominar la varita, y dominar a Potter al fin -. Y Voldemort golpeó el aire con la Varita de Saúco. No pareció hacerle nada a Severus, que por una fracción de segundo pareció pensar que había sido indultado, pero entonces la intención de Voldemort quedó clara. La jaula de la serpiente se había girado en el aire, y antes de que Severus pudiera hacer algo más que gritar, le había cubierto parcialmente, la cabeza y los hombros y Voldemort habló en Parsel. -. Mata -. Hubo un terrible grito. Hermione vio la cara de Severus y se cubrió la boca para omitir un grito, y lentamente sin sonido alguno comenzó a sollozar, deseada ayudarlo, pero Ron la sostenía y le era imposible moverse, en ese momento sintió ira por Ron, por no dejarla moverse, por Harry, por no intentar hacer nada, por ella al ser tan cobarde y ver la muerte de un gran hombre y de Voldemort, que dentro de su ser, le deseaba una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Los colmillos de la serpiente atravesaron su cuello, y él fracasaba en su intento de librarse a sí mismo de la jaula encantada. Sus rodillas cedieron y cayó al suelo. -. Lo lamento -. Dijo fríamente Voldemort.

Apuntó hacia la resplandeciente jaula, que contenía a la serpiente, y esta flotó hacia arriba, liberando a Severus, que cayó de lado sobre el suelo, con sangre chorreando de las heridas del cuello.

-. ¡Hermione! -. Dijo Harry en voz baja tras ella, pero ella ya había apuntado con la varita el cajón que bloqueaba la vista.

No sabía que sentía al ver la blanca cara de Severus, tratando de restañar con los dedos la sangrienta herida del cuello.

Una vez que Voldemort se fue se acercaron lentamente a él, Hermione se inclinó sobre él, junto con Harry y Snape le agarró la parte delantera de las ropas de Harry y lo acercó.

Un terrible y borboteante ruido salió de la garganta de Snape.

-. Toma...la... toma... la -. Algo más que sangre estaba escurriéndose de Severus.

Una lágrima resbalaba lentamente de su rostro.

Un frasco, conjurado del fino aire, fue dejado en su temblorosa mano por Hermione.

Harry recogió la lágrima con su varita metiéndola dentro.

Cuando lo hizo, y Snape daba la sensación de que ya no le quedara nada dentro, su agarre en la ropa de Harry se aflojó.

-. Mira... a... me... -. Susurró Severus. Los ojos verdes encontraron los negros, y giro su rostro apenado. -. Recordare -. Harry no comprendió lo que le dijo pero Severus continúo. -. Vayan… se -. Se levantó y Ron también pero vieron que Hermione no se movía.

-. Hermione… Vámonos -. Le dijo Ron mientras la halaba suavemente del brazo, pero Hermione parecía no escuchar.

-. Yo los alcanzare -. Sólo susurró Hermione y no dejo de observar a Severus.

Harry y Ron se fueron, Harry presuroso y Ron indeciso de dejar a Hermione ahí, pero decidió hacerlo, por el amor que ella tenía hacia las criaturas perdidas, pensó Ron.

Hermione se acercó a él y le acarició con un dedo su rostro, Severus lentamente sin fuerzas, volvió a girar a ver a Hermione, ya no tenía fuerzas para decir nada, sólo la observó.

-. ¿Por qué? -. Dijo Hermione. -. ¿Por qué siento este dolor tan grande en mi pecho? No lo conozco, sólo ese extraño beso, que me demostró que usted no era malo, sólo estaba atrapado, ¿Por qué siento que conozco cada expresión suya? Es frio y no expresa emoción alguna, pero se leer sus ojos, ¿Por qué me duele verlo así? No quiero dejarlo… -. Hermione empezó a sollozar sin importarle como Severus la viera. -. … No quiero… dejarlo ir -. Hermione lo acarició de su rostro, y el dolor en su pecho se acrecentaba, hasta que sintió la fría mano de Severus tocando la suya.

-. Perdo… name -. Dijo suavemente Severus. -. Perdoname -. Susurró más fuerte, Hermione no sabía porque le pedía perdón, pero le convenció.

-. No lo dejare aquí, no puedo, debo saber -. Hermione sostuvo la herida que le había ocasionado Nagini pero Severus la volvió a tomar.

-. Vete -. Hermione lo observó.

-. No lo hare -.

-. Es tarde para mí -. Hermione comenzó a llorar más intenso. -. Vete -. Severus se giró y ya no dijo más, Hermione lo vio derrotado y tal vez tenía razón, ya era tarde, con todo el dolor que le causaba dejarle solo, sin que Severus lo esperara el último acto de Hermione, fue besarlo castamente, durando solo unos segundos pero expresando el dolor que la embargaba por dejarlo ir, se levantó y mirando atrás cada dos pasos, al llegar al pasillo por donde llegó, corrió desesperada por alejar el dolor y sin dejar de llorar.

…

Severus veía el techo de la habitación donde se encontraba, sólo con miedo, como inicio esa farsa para salvar al mundo mágico, que hubiera tirado todo por la borda con tal de estar con Hermione.

Pero aunque se convencía que fue por su bien, le fue imposible alejarse de ella, sabía que ella estaría bien, estaría a salvo, estaría con Weasley, eso lo llenó de odio y de celos, pero sabía que así debía ser, cerró los ojos y se dejó rendir al descanso eterno por el sacrificio que tuvo que hacer.

…...

Hermione salió con ayuda de Ron que la sujetaba y preocupado la abrazó ya que no paraba de llorar, Harry giró ignorando el llanto de Hermione y les dijo.

…

Contestando a sus lechuzas:

 _ **Parejachyca:**_ _ **Veamos si Severus tendrá un final feliz. Saludos.**_

 _ **DarkBloodQueen**_ _ **: Y querrás que lo haga otra vez, aún falta más, no dejes de leer ni de comentar, gracias. Saludos.**_

 **...**

 **LES INVITO A DAR "ME GUSTA" A LA PAGINA "Auroriss", QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN FACEBOOK, DONDE SUBIRE TODO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**

 **GRACIAS...**


	19. Capitulo Diecinueve

**CAPITULO DIECINUEVE**

-. Debemos encontrar a la serpiente, sólo nos falta ella -. Hermione lo observó y asintió.

Apenas se movió unos pasos, cuando soltó la mano de Ron y los observó.

-. Váyanse, yo aún no puedo -. Sin escucharlos, volvió por el pasadizo hacia la casa de los gritos, ignorando los gritos de Ron pidiéndole que volviera, para ella, Severus tenía muchas cosas que aclarar.

….

Luz, calor, tranquilidad es lo que Severus experimentaba, instante a instante se sentía más ligero, como si todo a su alrededor dejara de existir, no sentía nada más que tranquilidad y una brillante luz lo envolvía.

Pero eso duró poco, como un fuerte tirón sintió un dolor intenso nuevamente, pero que poco a poco bajaba de intensidad y que lentamente hizo que Severus abriera los ojos.

Se encontraba mareado y la habitación donde estaba se encontraba oscura solo por una luz que lo envolvía y aliviaba su dolor, giró el rostro y vio a Hermione con su varita, conjurando un hechizo sanador.

-. ¿Qué hace? -. Habló en un susurro, aun débil.

-. Le dije que aún tenía que saber cosas, y usted tiene que aclarármelas -. Le dijo Hermione mientras retomaba su hechizo.

-. ¿Dónde aprendió este hechizo? -. Hermione sonrió, tan feliz como recordó haberlo estado hace mucho.

-. No tengo idea, sólo vino a mí, otra cosa que seguramente usted podrá aclararme -. Hermione dejó el hechizo y siguió vertiendo díctamo en sus heridas, después continuó con el hechizo.

Severus estaba feliz, ella había sido imprudente, pero se sentía aliviado, por lo que ella hacía, y sobretodo porque recordara ese hechizo que el mismo inventó y le enseñó, se recostó y se dejó hacer.

-. Insufrible sabelotodo -. No dijo más y giró a ver a Hermione que le sonreía.

-. Listo -. Dijo Hermione incorporándose y Severus con ella. -. Una cicatriz solamente, pero será la prueba para demostrar su inocencia.

-. ¿Cómo sabe que soy inocente? -. Hermione lo observó, se acercó a él, tocó suavemente su rostro y se acercó lentamente a él, hasta estar a su altura y lo besó.

Severus lo tomó por sorpresa, pero extrañaba tanto su olor y su sabor que no la alejó, sólo lo intensificó y el deseo creció en él, mientras tomaba a Hermione de la cintura y lo acercaba más a él.

Hermione se alejó de él, completamente sin aliento y extasiada.

-. Por esto -. Dijo Hermione recuperando la respiración. -. Por esto, sé que es inocente -. Vamos debemos ayudar a Harry -. Severus la detuvo antes de avanzar.

-. Si no lo recuerda, Señorita Granger, estoy muerto, o debería estarlo, no puedo aparecer por allá, pero tampoco me quedaré con los brazos cruzados -. Hermione lo observó interrogante.

-. ¿Qué piensa hacer? -.

Severus se quitó su capa, y su levita, quedando con solo una camisa blanca y su pantalón negro, por un breve momento Hermione lo vio tan familiar, que un deseo en ella creció, retiró el pensamiento de su mente y siguió observándolo.

Sacó de su pantalón una botella y la bebió, de un momento a otro, su rostro cambio dándole una apariencia de alguien mayor, Hermione sonrió, nada mejor que una poción multijugos.

Y por último, usó la máscara que usaba como Mortífago.

-. Nadie atacara a uno de los suyos y menos esperará un ataque -. Hermione le sonrió sorprendida y juntos salieron por el pasadizo.

Salieron y observaron que ni Ron ni Harry estaban y agradecían eso, no tenían tiempo de explicaciones.

Y de repente la voz de Voldemort se volvió a escuchar.

-. Han peleado -. Dijo la voz. -. Valientemente. Lord Voldemort sabe valorar el coraje. Aun así, han sufrido grandes pérdidas. Si continúan resistiéndose a mí, todos ustedes morirán, uno por uno. No quisiera que esto pasara. Cada gota de sangre mágica que se derrama es una pérdida y un desperdicio. Lord Voldemort es piadoso. Ordeno a mis tropas retirarse inmediatamente. Tienen una hora. Preparen su muerte con dignidad. Traten a los heridos. Ahora te habló a ti, Harry Potter. Has permitido que tus amigos mueran por ti en vez de enfrentarte conmigo. Esperaré durante una hora en el Bosque Prohibido. Si cuando acabe esa hora no has venido a verme, si no te has rendido, entonces la lucha se reiniciará. Pero esta vez yo mismo entraré en la batalla, Harry Potter, y te encontraré, y castigaré a cada hombre, mujer o niño que trate de protegerte. Una hora -. Tanto Severus como Hermione sacudieron sus cabezas frenéticamente.

-. Necesitamos volver al castillo, si ha ido al bosque necesitamos otro plan… -. La chica miró a Severus, y luego se apresuró a correr, Severus la siguió.

Llegaron al castillo y Severus la detuvo.

-. No puedo entrar ahí, levantaría muchas sospechas, la veré dentro de una hora, ayude a Potter, estaré bien -. La tomó de la mejilla y acarició su rostro con suavidad, Hermione lo abrazó y lo dejo partir.

Ella entró al castillo no había destellos luminosos, ni explosiones, gritos o exclamaciones.

-. ¿Dónde estarán todos? -. Susurró Hermione.

Entró al gran comedor y vio a los sobrevivientes y a Ron y a Harry.

Los heridos estaban siendo tratados por Madam Pomfrey y algunos ayudantes en una plataforma.

Hermione se aproximó a Ginny, cuya cara

Estaba hinchada y turbada, y la abrazó.

Mientras Ginny y Hermione se aproximaban más al resto de la familia, Harry observó los cuerpos tendidos junto a Fred.

Harry corrió sin detenerse, aferrando el frasco de cristal que contenía los últimos pensamientos de Snape, sin aminorar el paso llegó hasta la gárgola de piedra que cuidaba la oficina del director.

El Pensadero de piedra se encontraba en la misma cabina de siempre.

Harry lo cargó hasta el escritorio e introdujo los recuerdos de Snape en la gran vasija con las marcas de runas en el borde.

Los recuerdos se arremolinaron, plateados y extraños, y sin dudarlo, con un sentimiento de imprudente abandono, aun sabiendo que esto aumentaría su pesar, Harry se zambulló.

Sintió la luz del sol, y sus pies tocaron un suelo cálido.

Al enderezarse, pudo ver que estaba en un patio de juegos casi totalmente desierto.

Una única y gran chimenea era lo que distinguía en el lejano horizonte.

Dos niñas se columpiaban hacia delante y atrás, y un niño delgadísimo las observaba desde detrás de unos arbustos.

Su cabello negro era largo, y su ropa era tan desastrosa que parecía a propósito: jeans demasiado cortos, un abrigo lamentable y demasiado largo que podía haber pertenecido a un adulto y una extraña polera que parecía un delantal.

Harry se acercó al muchacho.

Snape parecía tener unos nueve o diez años, pálido, pequeño y rudo.

Había codicia sin disfrazar en su delgado rostro, mientras observaba a la más joven de las dos hermanas columpiarse más y más alto que su hermana.

-. ¡Lily, no hagas eso! -. Gritó la mayor. Pero la chica se había soltado del columpio en el punto más alto de este, y voló por los aires y se lanzó hacia el cielo con una gran carcajada, y en vez de estrellarse contra el asfalto de patio, se elevó como un trapecista por el aire, manteniéndose arriba durante bastante tiempo y aterrizando suavemente. -. ¡Mamá te dijo que no lo hicieras! -. Petunia dejó de columpiarse hundiendo sus sandalias en la tierra, provocando un crujido, y luego se puso de pie, con las manos en la cintura. -. ¡Mamá dijo que no tenías permiso para hacerlo, Lily! -.

-. Pero estoy bien -. Dijo Lily. -. Tuney, mira esto. Mira lo que puedo hacer -. Petunia miró alrededor.

Lily recogió una flor que se había caído del arbusto detrás del cual Snape se escondía.

La flor, abrió y cerró sus pétalos, como si fuera una ostra extraña y bizarra, con muchos labios.

-. ¡Detenlo! -. Gritó Petunia.

-. No te hace daño -. Replicó Lily.

-. No está bien -. Dijo Petunia. -. ¿Cómo lo haces? -. Añadió.

-. Es obvio, ¿No? -. Snape ya no podía contenerse, y saltó de detrás de los arbustos.

Snape pareció lamentar haber aparecido.

Una capa de rubor se posó en sus pálidas mejillas mientras miraba a Lily.

-. ¿Qué es obvio? -. Preguntó Lily.

Snape parecía nervioso y exaltado.

-. Yo sé lo que eres -.

-. ¿Qué quieres decir? -.

-. Eres… eres una bruja -. Susurró Snape.

-. ¡Eso no es algo muy agradable para decírselo a alguien! -. Se dio vuelta, con la nariz hacia arriba, y se alejó hacia su hermana.

-. ¡No! -. Dijo Snape. -. Lo eres -. Le dijo Snape a Lily. -. Eres una bruja, te he estado observando desde hace tiempo. Pero no tiene nada de malo, mi madre también lo es, y yo soy un mago.

La risa de Petunia era como agua fría.

-. ¡Un mago! -. Exclamó. -. ¡Yo sé quién eres! ¡Eres ese tal Snape! Vives al terminar Spinner End, cerca del río -. Le dijo a Lily. -. ¿Por qué nos has estado espiando? -.

-. ¡No he estado espiando! -. Dijo Snape. -. No te espiaría a ti, de todas formas -. Añadió con desprecio. -. Eres una Muggle -. Aunque claramente Petunia no entendía la palabra, intuía lo que era por el tono.

-. ¡Ven, Lily, vámonos! -. Dijo fríamente.

Lily obedeció a su hermana de inmediato, mirando a Snape mientras se iba.

Él no dejó de mirarlas en su camino hacia el portón de la plaza, y Harry, el único que quedaba para observarlo, pudo reconocer en él una amarga decepción, y comprendió que Snape había estado planeando este momento desde hacía mucho, y que le había salido completamente mal.

La escena se disolvió, y antes de que Harry se diera cuenta, se rehízo a su alrededor.

Ahora estaba en un pequeño bosque.

Podía ver el agua de un río brillando a través de los troncos.

Las sombras que daban los árboles dejaban un claro verde y fresco.

Dos niños se encontraban sentados en suelo, cara a cara y con las piernas cruzadas.

Snape se había quitado el abrigo, y su delantal parecía menos peculiar a media luz.

-. … y el Ministerio puede castigarte por hacer magia fuera de la escuela, te envían cartas -.

-. ¡Pero yo sí he hecho magia fuera de la escuela! -.

-. Estamos a salvo. Aún no tenemos nuestras varitas. Te dejan en paz cuando eres un niño y no puedes evitarlo. Pero cuando cumples once -. Y asintió, dándose

Importancia. -. Y te comienzan a entrenar, debes ser más cuidadoso -. Hubo un pequeño silencio.

-. Es verdad ¿No? ¿No es una broma? Petunia dice que me estás mintiendo. Petunia dice que no existe Hogwarts. Es verdad, ¿No? -.

-. Es verdad para nosotros -. Dijo Snape. -. No para ella. Pero recibiremos la carta, tú y yo -.

-. ¿En serio? -. Susurró Lily.

-. Definitivamente -. Dijo Snape, e incluso con su mal corte de cabello y su extraña ropa, su figura pareció enaltecerse en frente de ella, lleno de confianza en su destino.

-. ¿Y de verdad me llegará por lechuza? -. Susurró Lily.

-. Normalmente -. Dijo Snape. -. Pero eres hija de muggles, así que alguien de la escuela tendrá que venir a explicar a tus padres.

-. ¿Existen diferencias por ser hija de muggles? -. Snape dudó un instante.

Sus ojos negros, impacientes y repentinamente abatidos, recorrieron la pálida cara y el cabello rojo oscuro.

-. No -. Dijo. -. No existe ninguna diferencia -.

-. Que bien -. Dijo Lily.

-. Tienes mucha magia -. Dijo Snape. -. Pude verlo. Todo el tiempo que te observé… -. Su voz fue desapareciendo, ella no estaba escuchando, pero se había estirado en el suelo frondoso y miraba hacia las hojas en las copas de los árboles que había sobre ellos.

-. ¿Cómo van las cosas en tu casa? -. Preguntó Lily.

Snape frunció un poco el entrecejo.

-. Bien -. Dijo.

-. ¿Ya no se pelean? -.

-. Oh, sí. Sí se pelean -. Dijo Snape, recogiendo un montón de hojas y rompiéndolas, aparentemente sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. -. Pero no falta mucho para que me vaya -.

-. ¿A tu padre no le gusta la magia? -.

-. Creo que no hay nada que le guste mucho -. Dijo Snape.

-. ¿Severus? -. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Snape cuando ella mencionó su nombre.

-. ¿Si? -.

-. Háblame otra vez sobre los Dementores -.

-. ¿Qué quieres saber de ellos? -.

-. Si yo uso magia fuera de la escuela… -.

-. ¡No te enviarán a los Dementores por eso! Los Dementores son para gente que ha hecho cosas realmente malas. Son los guardianes de la prisión mágica, Azkaban. Pero tú no irás a Azkaban, eres demasiado… -. Snape se sonrojó nuevamente y destrozó más hojas.

-. ¡Tuney! -. Exclamó Lily, con una voz llena de sorpresa y bienvenida, pero Snape se había puesto de pie de un salto.

-. ¿Quién espía a quién ahora? -. Gritó. -. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -. Petunia había perdido el aliento, alarmada por haber sido atrapada.

-. ¿Y tú, qué traes puesto? -. Dijo, señalando al pecho de Snape. -. ¿Una blusa de tu mami? -. Escucharon un "Crack": una rama cayó sobre la cabeza de Petunia.

-. ¡Tuney! -. Pero Petunia había salido corriendo.

Lily se volteó hacia Snape.

-. ¿Tú hiciste que pasara eso? -.

-. No -. El chico parecía desafiante y asustado.

-. ¡Fuiste tú! -. La niña se alejaba, sin darle la espalda. -. ¡Fuiste tú! ¡La lastimaste! -.

-. No… ¡No lo hice! -. Pero la mentira no convenció a Lily: después de una última mirada fulminante, se fue corriendo del bosquecillo, detrás de su hermana, y Snape se quedó allí, miserable y confundido…

Y el escenario se rearmó.

Harry miró a su alrededor, se encontraba en el andén 9 y ¾, y Snape estaba a su lado, ligeramente encorvado, junto a una mujer delgada, pálida y con una mirada amarga, que le recordaba mucho a él.

Snape miraba a una familia de cuatro miembros que se encontraba a una escasa distancia.

-. Ahí es a dónde vas -. Dijo Petunia. -. A una escuela especial para fenómenos. Tú y ese Snape… raros, eso es lo que son. Es bueno que te separen de la gente normal. Es por nuestra propia seguridad -. Lily miró a sus padres, quienes miraban la plataforma con un aire de dicha total, disfrutando la escena.

Lily trato de entender a su hermana, comentándole que había leído la carta enviada a Dumbledore, pero sólo provoco el enojo de Petunia y Lily terminó delatándose a sí misma al mirar hacia donde se encontraba Snape.

-. No… No espiando -. Ahora era Lily quien estaba a la defensiva. -. ¡Severus vio el sobre, y no podía creer que un no mago fuera capaz de contactar con Hogwarts, eso es todo! Dice que debe haber magos trabajando encubiertos en el servicio postal y que ellos se encargan de… -.

-. ¡Aparentemente los magos meten las narices en todas partes! -. Dijo Petunia. -. ¡Fenómeno! -. Le espetó a su hermana.

La escena se disolvió una vez más.

Snape recorría el corredor del Expreso de Hogwarts mientras este atravesaba el país.

Snape abrió la puerta del compartimiento y se sentó frente a Lily.

-. No quiero hablar contigo -. Dijo con la voz contraída.

-. ¿Por qué no? -.

-. Tuney m-me odia. Por ver la carta que Dumbledore le envió -.

-. ¿Y qué? -. Lily le lanzó una mirada de profundo desprecio.

-. ¡Que es mi hermana! -.

-. Ella es sólo una… -. Snape se contuvo rápidamente. -. ¡Pero nosotros nos vamos! -. Dijo él, sin poder contener la emoción en su voz. -. ¡Este es el gran momento! ¡Nos vamos a Hogwarts! -. Ella asintió. -. Más te vale estar en Slytherin. -. Dijo Snape, envalentonado por el hecho de que se hubiese alegrado un poco.

-. ¿Slytherin? -. Uno de los chicos con los que compartían el vagón, que no había demostrado el menor interés en Lily o Snape hasta ese momento, miró a su alrededor al escuchar esa palabra, y Harry, cuya atención se había concentrado completamente en los dos que estaban junto a la ventana, vio a su padre: delgado, con el cabello negro igual que Snape, pero con ese aire indefinido de haber sido querido, incluso adorado, y que a Snape tanta falta le hacía. -. ¿Quién quiere estar en Slytherin? Creo que mejor me voy, ¿Te vienes? -. Preguntó James al chico tendido en los asientos de enfrente, y con un estremecimiento, Harry se dio cuenta de que era Sirius.

-. Toda mi familia ha estado en Slytherin -. Dijo Severus.

-. Rayos -. Dijo James. -. Y a mí que me parecías normal -. Sirius sonrió.

-. Tal vez rompa la tradición. ¿A dónde te irías, si tuvieras que elegir? -. James levantó una espada invisible.

-. ¡Gryffindor, donde habitan los valientes de corazón! Igual que mi padre -. Snape hizo un ruidito de disgusto.

-. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? -.

-. No -. Dijo Snape, aunque el desprecio en su voz daba a entender otra cosa. -. Si prefieres ser un musculoso a un cerebrito... -.

-. ¿A dónde esperas ir, viendo que no eres ninguna de las dos cosas? -. Interrumpió Sirius.

-. Vamos, Severus, busquemos otro compartimiento -.

-. Oohhhhh… -. James y Sirius imitaron su voz arrogante.

James trató de empujar a Snape mientras pasaba.

-. ¡Te veo luego, Quejicus! -. Gritó una voz.

Y la escena se disolvió una vez más…

Harry estaba parado detrás de Snape, mirando las iluminadas mesas de las Casas, llenas de caras.

-. ¡Evans, Lily! -. Dijo la Profesora McGonagall.

La profesora McGonagall puso el Sombrero Seleccionador sobre su cabeza, y apenas un segundo después de que este tocó el cabello rojo oscuro, el sombrero gritó.

-. ¡Gryffindor! -. Harry escuchó a Snape soltar un pequeño quejido.

Lily se quitó el sombrero, se lo devolvió a la profesora McGonagall, y luego se apresuró en ir a la alegre mesa de los Gryffindor, pero mientras se encaminaba hacia allá miró a Snape con una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

Cuando faltaban sólo una docena de estudiantes para ser sorteados, la profesora McGonagall llamó a Snape.

Harry caminó junto a él hacia el taburete, lo vio ponerse el sombrero.

-. ¡Slytherin! -. Gritó el Sombrero Seleccionador.

Y Severus Snape caminó para el otro lado del Gran Comedor, lejos de Lily, hacia la mesa donde los de Slytherin le animaban, hacia donde Lucius Malfoy, con una placa de prefecto en el pecho, palmeaba a Snape en la espalda, mientras este se sentaba junto a él.

Y luego la escena cambió…

Lily y Snape caminaban por el patio de la escuela, evidentemente discutiendo.

Parecía que había pasado un par de años desde el sorteo.

-. ¿A pesar de que se suponía que éramos amigos? -. Decía Snape. -. ¿Mejores amigos? -.

-. ¡Lo somos, Sev, pero no me gustan algunas de las personas con las que te juntas! Lo siento, pero detesto a Avery y a Mulciber. ¡Mulciber! ¿Qué le ves, Sev? ¡Es aterrador! ¿Sabes lo que trató de hacerle a Mary Macdonald el otro día? -. Lily había alcanzado un pilar y se apoyaba en él.

-. No fue nada -. Dijo Snape. -. Fue un chiste, eso era todo… -.

-. Era magia oscura, y si eso te parece gracioso… -.

-. ¿Y qué hay con las cosas que hace Potter con sus amigos? -. Demandó Snape.

-. ¿Qué tiene que ver Potter con todo esto? -. Preguntó Lily.

-. Se escapan de noche. Hay algo raro en ese Lupin. ¿A dónde va todo el tiempo? -.

-. Está enfermo -. Dijo Lily. -. Dicen que está enfermo… -.

-. ¿Todos los meses en luna llena? -. Replicó Snape.

-. Conozco tu teoría -. Dijo Lily fríamente. -. De cualquier forma, ¿Por qué te obsesionas con ellos? ¿Qué te importa lo que hagan de noche? -.

-. Sólo trato de demostrarte que no son tan maravillosos como todos creen que son -. La intensidad de su mirada la hizo sonrojarse.

-. Al menos no usan magia oscura -. Lily disminuyó su voz. -. Y estás siendo muy ingrato, oí lo que pasó la otra noche. Fuiste a meterte a ese túnel cerca del Sauce Boxeador, y James Potter te salvó de lo que sea que haya ahí -. La cara de Snape se contrajo completamente mientras murmuraba.

-. ¿Qué me salvó? ¿Salvar? ¿Crees que estaba jugando al héroe? ¡Estaba salvando su cuello, y el de sus amigos también! Tú no vas a… no te permitiré… -.

-. ¿Permitirme? ¿Permitirme? -. Lily abrió sus brillantes ojos verdes.

Snape se arrepintió de inmediato.

-. No quise decir… es sólo que no quiero que hagas el… ¡Le gustas, le gustas a James Potter! -. Las palabras parecían salir de Snape contra su voluntad. -. Y él no es… lo que todos piensan… un héroe del Quidditch… -. La amargura y el desagrado de Snape lo estaban volviendo incoherente, y las cejas de Lily se elevaban más y más en su frente.

-. Sé que James Potter es un idiota arrogante -. Dijo, cortando a Snape. -. No necesito que tú me lo digas. Pero la idea que Mulciber y Avery tienen del humor es simplemente malvada. Malvada. No entiendo cómo puedes ser amigo de ellos -. Harry dudaba mucho de que Snape hubiese siquiera escuchado sus quejas sobre Mulciber y Avery.

En cuanto la había oído insultar a James Potter, todo su cuerpo se había relajado, y mientras seguían caminando el paso de Snape se volvió distinto…

Y la escena se disolvió…

Harry volvió a ver a Snape dejando el Gran Comedor luego de hacer su T.I.M.O. de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, vio cómo se alejaba del castillo y paseaba sin darse cuenta cerca del lugar en donde James, Sirius, Lupin y Pettigrew estaban sentados juntos bajo el haya.

Pero Harry se mantuvo distante esta vez, pues sabía lo que había pasado luego de que James levantaba a Snape en el aire y lo ridiculizaba, sabía lo que habían hecho y dicho, y no quería volver a escucharlo…

Vio a Lily unirse al grupo y defender a Snape.

A la distancia oyó a Snape gritarle, en su humillación y su furia, las palabras imperdonables: Sangre sucia.

La escena cambió…

-. Lo siento -.

-. No me interesa -.

-. ¡Lo siento! -.

-. Guarda tu aliento -. Era de noche. -. Sólo salí porque Mary me dijo que amenazabas con dormir aquí -.

-. Iba a hacerlo. Lo hubiera hecho. Nunca quise llamarte sangre sucia, sólo… -.

-. ¡Se te escapo! -. No había pena en la voz de Lily. -. Es demasiado tarde, he encontrado excusas para ti todos estos años. Ninguno de mis amigos puede entender por qué te hablo. Tú y tus queridos amigos Mortífagos… ¡Ves, ni siquiera lo niegas! ¡Ni siquiera niegas que es a lo que todos aspiran! No puedes esperar para unirte a Ya–Sabes–Quien, ¿Verdad? -. Snape abrió la boca, pero la cerró sin hablar. -. No puedo seguir pretendiéndolo. Tú escogiste tu camino, y yo el mío -.

…

Contestando a sus lechuzas:

 _ **Parejachyca:**_ _ **No creerás que dejaría a nuestro Severus morir, merece ser feliz, aún falta mucho. Saludos.**_

 _ **DarkBloodQueen**_ _ **: Tú calmante, Severus no merece quedar así. Saludos.**_

 **...**

 **LES INVITO A DAR "ME GUSTA" A LA PAGINA "Auroriss", QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN FACEBOOK, DONDE SUBIRE TODO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**

 **GRACIAS...**


	20. Capitulo Veinte

**CAPITULO VEINTE**

-. No, escucha, no quería… -.

-. ¿Llamarme sangre sucia? Pero así es como llamas a todos los de mi clase, Severus. ¿Por qué yo debería recibir un trato especial? -. Snape luchó consigo mismo, a punto de decir algo, pero con una mirada de desprecio, Lily se dio vuelta y atravesó el agujero del portarretrato.

El corredor se disolvió, y la escena se demoró un poco más en rehacerse: Harry sintió que volaba a través de figuras y colores cambiantes hasta que todo a su alrededor se solidificó otra vez y se paró en la cima de una colina, triste y fría en la oscuridad, con el viento soplando a través de las ramas de unos cuantos árboles sin hojas.

El Snape adulto estaba sin aliento, girando sobre sí mismo, con la varita firmemente sujeta en la mano, esperando algo o a alguien…

Su miedo infectó a Harry también, a pesar de saber que no podía ser dañado, y miró sobre su hombro, preguntándose que sería lo que Snape estaba esperando…

Harry pensó en el resplandor, pero Snape había caído de rodillas y su varita había salido disparada de sus manos.

-. ¡No me mate! -.

-. Esa no era mi intención -. Cualquier sonido de la Aparición de Dumbledore había sido sofocado por el ruido del viento entre las ramas. Se detuvo junto a Snape con su túnica ondeando a su alrededor, y su cara iluminada por debajo por la luz creada por su varita. -. ¿Y bien, Severus? ¿Qué mensaje tiene Lord Voldemort para mí? -.

-. Ni… ningún mensaje… ¡Estoy aquí por mi cuenta! -. Snape se secaba las manos. -. Yo… vine con una advertencia… no, una petición… por favor… -. Dumbledore agitó su varita.

A pesar de que las hojas y las ramas aún volaban a través del aire nocturno a su alrededor, se hizo silencio en el lugar donde él y Snape se veían cara a cara.

-. ¿Qué petición podría hacerme un Mortífago? -.

-. La… la profecía… la predicción… Trelawney… -.

-. Ah, sí -. Dijo Dumbledore. -. ¿Cuánto le contaste a Lord Voldemort? -.

-. ¡Todo, todo lo que escuché! -. Respondió Snape. -. Es por eso que…. es por esa razón que… ¡El cree que se trata de Lily Evans! -.

-. La profecía no hacía referencia a una mujer -. Dijo Dumbledore. -. Hablaba de un niño nacido a finales de Julio… -.

-. ¡Sabes lo quiero decir! El piensa que se trata de su hijo, y la va a cazar… los va a matar a todos… -.

-. Si significa tanto para ti -. Dijo Dumbledore. -. Seguramente Lord Voldemort la dejará ir, ¿No? ¿No podrías pedir piedad por la madre, a cambio del hijo? -.

-. Yo… yo ya se lo pedí… -.

-. Eres repugnante -. Dijo Dumbledore. Snape pareció encogerse un poco. -. ¿No te preocupa, entonces, que su esposo y su hijo mueran? ¿Ellos pueden morir, siempre y cuando tú obtengas lo que quieres? -. Snape no dijo nada, simplemente miró a Dumbledore.

-. Escóndelos a todos, entonces -. Gruñó. -. Mantenla… mantenlos a salvo. Por favor -.

-. ¿Y qué me darás a cambio, Severus? -.

-. ¿A… a cambio? -. Snape miró a Dumbledore, y Harry pensó que se iba a quejar, pero luego de un momento muy largo dijo. -. Lo que sea -. La colina se deshizo, y Harry se encontró de pie en la oficina de Dumbledore. Snape se dejó caer en una silla y Dumbledore, parado sobre él, parecía muy afligido. Luego de un momento, Snape levantó su rostro, y parecía un hombre que hubiese vivido cien años de miserias desde que había dejado la colina salvaje. -. Pensé… que iba... a mantenerla… a salvo… -.

-. Ella y James depositaron su confianza en la persona equivocada -. Dijo Dumbledore. -. Igual que tú, Severus. ¿Acaso no esperabas que Voldemort la dejara ir? -. Snape respiraba entrecortadamente. -. Su hijo sobrevivió -. Dijo Dumbledore. Con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza, Snape pareció alejar algo desagradable. -. Su hijo vive. Tiene sus ojos, sus mismos ojos. Recuerdas la forma y el color de los ojos de Lily Evans, me imagino -.

-. ¡No! -. Aulló Snape. -. Se ha ido… muerta… -.

-. ¿Te remuerde la conciencia, Severus? -.

-. Desearía… desearía que yo hubiese muerto… -.

-. ¿Y eso de qué serviría? -. Dijo Dumbledore fríamente. -. Si amabas a Lily Evans, si realmente la amabas, entonces está claro lo que debes hacer -.

-. ¿Qué… qué quieres decir? -.

-. Sabes cómo y porqué murió. Asegúrate de que no fue en vano. Ayuda a proteger al hijo de Lily -.

-. Él no necesita protección. El Señor Oscuro se ha ido… -.

-. El Señor Oscuro regresará, y Harry Potter estará en un peligro terrible cuando lo haga -. Hubo una pausa muy larga, y lentamente Snape recuperó el control de sí mismo, reguló su respiración.

-. Muy bien. Muy bien. ¡Pero nunca, nunca se lo diga a nadie, Dumbledore! ¡Esto queda entre nosotros! ¡Júrelo! No puedo soportar… especialmente el hijo de Potter… ¡Quiero su palabra! -.

-. ¿Mi palabra, Severus, de no revelar nunca lo mejor de ti? -. Suspiró Dumbledore, mirando a la angustiada y feroz cara de Snape. -. Si insistes… -. La oficina se disolvió y rearmó instantáneamente.

Snape caminaba de un lado a otro en frente de Dumbledore.

-. …. mediocre, arrogante como su padre, decidido a romper las reglas, fascinado de descubrir que es famoso, llamando la atención e impertinente… -.

-. Ves lo que quieres ver, Severus -. Dijo Dumbledore, sin levantar la vista de una copia de Transformación Moderna. -. Otros profesores me han dicho que el chico es modesto, agradable y razonablemente talentoso. Personalmente, me parece un muchacho encantador -. Dumbledore dio vuelta a la página, y dijo sin mirar. -. Vigila a Quirrell, ¿Quieres? -. Un espiral de colores, y ahora todo se había oscurecido, y Snape y Dumbledore estaban de pie, un poco alejados en el hall de entrada, mientras los últimos que quedaban del Baile de Navidad pasaban junto a ellos para irse a la cama. -. ¿Y bien? -. Murmuró Dumbledore.

-. La marca de Karkaroff también se ha oscurecido. Está aterrado, teme una venganza, usted sabe cuanta ayuda le brindó al Ministerio después de que el Señor Oscuro cayera -. Snape miró de reojo al perfil de nariz ganchuda de Dumbledore. -. Karkaroff huirá si la Marca comienza a quemar -.

-. ¿Lo hará? -. Preguntó Dumbledore suavemente. -. ¿Y tú, te sientes tentado a irte con él? -.

-. No -. Dijo Snape, con sus ojos negros fijos en las cada vez más alejadas siluetas de Fleur y Roger. -. No soy tan cobarde -.

-. No -. Acordó Dumbledore. -. Eres un hombre mucho más valiente que Igor Karkaroff. Sabes, a veces pienso que sorteamos las Casas demasiado pronto… -. Dumbledore se alejó, dejando a Snape con cara de estar herido.

Y ahora Harry estaba una vez más en la oficina del director.

Snape murmuraba encantamientos, señalando la muñeca de esa mano con su varita, mientras que su mano izquierda vaciaba un cáliz lleno de una poción dorada en la garganta de Dumbledore.

-. ¿Por qué? -. Dijo Snape, sin preámbulo. -. ¿Por qué se puso ese anillo? Lleva una maldición, seguramente ya lo sabía. ¿Por qué lo tocó? -. El anillo de Marvolo Gaunt yacía en el escritorio frente a Dumbledore.

-. Fui… un tonto. Me vi profundamente tentado… -.

-. ¿Tentado a qué? -. Dumbledore no respondió. -. ¡Es un milagro que haya podido regresar! -. Snape sonaba furioso. -. Ese anillo portaba una maldición de un poder extraordinario, contenerla es lo más que podemos hacer; he atrapado la maldición en su mano, por ahora… -. Dumbledore levantó su mano, ennegrecida e inútil, y la examinó como si se tratara de una interesante antigüedad.

-. Has hecho bien, Severus. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que me queda? -. El tono de Dumbledore era el de una conversación normal, podría haber estado preguntando por un informe del clima.

Snape dudó un momento, antes de hablar.

-. No sabría decirlo. Tal vez un año. No hay forma de contrarrestar un hechizo así para siempre. Eventualmente, se esparcirá. Es el tipo de maldición que crece con el tiempo -. Dumbledore sonrió.

-. Soy muy afortunado, extremadamente afortunado de tenerte, Severus -.

-. ¡Si sólo me hubiese llamado un poco antes, hubiese podido hacer algo más, darle algo más de tiempo! -. Dijo Snape, furioso. -. ¿Creía que con romper el anillo se rompería la maldición? -.

-. Algo así… estaba delirando, sin duda alguna…. -. Dijo Dumbledore. -. Bueno, en realidad, eso importará más adelante -. Snape se quedó completamente perplejo. -. Me refiero al plan que Lord Voldemort tiene sobre mí. Su plan para conseguir que el pobre chico Malfoy me asesine -. Snape se sentó en la silla que Harry solía ocupar, al otro lado del escritorio de Dumbledore.

A regañadientes, Snape dijo.

-. El Señor Oscuro no cree que Draco lo consiga. Esto es simplemente un castigo por las recientes faltas de Lucius. Una tortura lenta para los padres de Draco, mientras ven como este falla y paga el precio -.

-. En otras palabras, el chico también está condenado por una sentencia de muerte, al igual que yo -. Dijo Dumbledore. -. Ahora, creo saber que el sucesor natural del trabajo, cuando Draco falle, eres tú -. Hubo una pequeña pausa.

-. Ese, según creo, es el plan del Señor Oscuro -.

-. ¿Lord Voldemort predice que en un momento no muy lejano no necesitará un espía en Hogwarts? -.

-. Cree que la escuela pronto estará bajo su control, sí -.

-. Y si realmente cayera bajo su control -. Dijo Dumbledore, casi, según parecía, al aire. -. ¿Tengo tu palabra de que harás todo lo esté en tus manos para proteger a los estudiantes de Hogwarts? -. Snape asintió firmemente. -. Bien. Ahora, tu primera prioridad es descubrir que es lo Draco trama. Un adolescente asustado es tan peligroso para el resto como para sí mismo. Ofrécele ayuda y guía, él aceptará, tú le agradas… -.

-. … mucho menos desde que su padre perdió la confianza. Draco me culpa, cree que yo tomé el lugar de Lucius -.

-. De todas formas, inténtalo. Me preocupo más por las posibles víctimas de cualquier ataque que se le ocurra al chico que por mí mismo. En último caso, por supuesto, sólo hay una cosa que hacer para salvarlo de la ira de Lord Voldemort -. Snape alzó las cejas y su tono de voz era sardónico al preguntar.

-. ¿Piensas dejar que Voldemort te mate? -.

-. Por supuesto que no. Tú debes matarme -. Hubo un largo silencio, interrumpido sólo por un extraño ruido de algo rompiéndose.

-. ¿Quiere que lo haga ahora? -. Preguntó Snape, con la voz cargada de ironía. -. ¿O le doy algunos minutos para que componga su epitafio? -.

-. Oh, todavía no -. Respondió Dumbledore, sonriendo. -. Me atrevería a decir que el momento se presentará solo en el transcurso de los acontecimientos. Dado lo que ha ocurrido esta noche. -. Indicó su mano calcinada. -. Podemos estar seguros que pasará durante este año -.

-. Si no le importa morir -. Dijo Snape con rudeza. -. ¿Por qué no deja que Draco lo haga? -.

-. El alma de ese chico aún no está tan dañada -. Dijo Dumbledore. -. No dejaré que se rompa por mi culpa -.

-. ¿Y mi alma, Dumbledore? ¿Y la mía? -.

-. Tú eres el único que sabe si tu alma se dañará al ayudar a un viejo a evitar el dolor y la humillación -. Dijo Dumbledore. -. Te pido este gran favor a ti, Severus, porque la muerte vendrá por mí con tanta certeza como los Chudley Cannons serán los últimos de la liga este año. Confieso que prefiero una salida rápida y sin dolor a la larga y caótica situación en la que me vería si, por ejemplo, Greyback está involucrado ¿Oí que Voldemort lo reclutó? O la querida Bellatrix, a quien le gusta jugar con su comida antes de comérsela -. Su tono de voz era ligero, pero sus ojos azules atravesaban a Snape al igual que tantas otras veces habían atravesado a Harry, como si pudieran ver el alma sobre la cual estaban discutiendo. Al fin, Snape volvió a asentir con firmeza. -. Gracias, Severus… -. La oficina desapareció, y ahora Snape y Dumbledore caminaba juntos por los vacíos patios de la escuela a media luz.

-. ¿Qué hace con Potter, todas esas tardes que pasan encerrados juntos? -. Preguntó Snape abruptamente.

-. ¿Por qué? ¿No tratarás de ponerle más castigos, Severus? El chico pronto pasará más tiempo castigado que fuera -.

-. Está actuando como su padre otra vez… -.

-. En apariencia, tal vez, pero su naturaleza es mucho más parecida a la de su madre. Paso mucho tiempo con Harry porque debo discutir algunas cosas con él, información que debo darle antes de que sea demasiado tarde -.

-. Información -. Repitió Snape. -. Confía en él… no confía en mí -.

-. No es un asunto de confianza. Poseo, como ambos sabemos, un tiempo limitado. Es esencial que le dé suficiente información como para que haga lo que necesita hacer -.

-. ¿Y por qué no puedo recibir yo la misma información? -.

-. Prefiero no poner todos mis secretos en el mismo cesto, especialmente si ese cesto pasa tanto tiempo colgando del brazo de Lord Voldemort -.

-. ¡Lo hago bajo sus órdenes! -.

-. Y lo haces muy bien. No creas que no estimo el constante peligro al que te expones, Severus. Entregarle a Voldemort información que parece valiosa mientras guardamos lo esencial es un trabajo que no le confiaría a nadie más que a ti -.

-. ¡Y aun así, confía mucho más en un chico que es incapaz de aprender Oclumancia, cuya magia es mediocre, y que tiene una conexión directa con la mente del Señor Oscuro! -.

-. Voldemort le teme a esa conexión -. Dijo Dumbledore. -. No hace mucho, tuvo una pequeña lección sobre lo que realmente significa para él compartir la mente de Harry. Fue un dolor que nunca antes había experimentado. No volverá a tratar de poseer a Harry, estoy seguro. No de esa forma -.

-. No entiendo -.

-. El alma de Voldemort, tan desfigurada como se encuentra, no puede soportar el contacto con un alma como la de Harry. Es como una navaja de acero congelado, como la carne en llamas… -.

-. ¿Almas? ¡Estamos hablando de mentes! -.

-. En el caso de Harry y Lord Voldemort, hablar de una cosa es lo mismo que hablar de la otra -. Dumbledore miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que estuvieran solos. -. Después de que me hayas matado, Severus… -.

La escena volvió a cambiar, vio a Severus hablando con Hermione muy animada en su oficina, sobre pociones y hechizos, nada sin importancia, pero solo obteniendo algo interesante, que eran las miradas que se intercambiaban el uno al otro, como si estuvieran solos en el mundo.

Eso a Harry le hizo dudar, ¿Por qué ese recuerdo? ¿Qué tenía que ver Hermione con Snape?

La escena volvió a cambiar, vio a Severus y a Albus en la oficina de Dumbledore, vio un Severus molesto y un Dumbledore ignorándolo.

-. No te has puesto a pensar, que ya no quiero seguir con esto -. Le dijo molesto Severus.

-. La decisión fue tomada Severus, me diste tu palabra de hacerlo -.

-. Las cosas cambiaron -. Dijo Severus desesperado, captando la atención de Dumbledore y la de Harry.

-. ¿Por qué han cambiado Severus? -. Severus se quedó callado. -. ¿No tendrá que ver con la Señorita Granger, cierto? -. Severus lo miró asustado y Harry abrió enormemente los ojos de la impresión y el desconcierto. -. Te he visto pasar las tardes en su compañía -. Dumbledore lo miró interrogante.

-. No sé de qué hablas -. Respondió Severus evadiendo su mirada.

-. He visto como se observan, y no te culpo Severus, la Señorita Granger es encantadora, y cuando la veo, tan lista, solitaria, siempre queriendo demostrar que es la mejor, me recuerda… A ti -. Dumbledore lo observó sonriendo. Harry se hizo para atrás asombrado y confundido, si tenían una relación amistosa porque Hermione actúa como si nada hubiera pasado.

Severus daba vueltas por el despacho.

-. No, no debo -. Severus bajó los hombros derrotado.

-. Así es Severus, no debes, los sentimientos en nuestro plan sobran, te pido que te apartes de la Señorita Granger, la debilidad de tus actos, puede ocasionar que nuestro mundo caiga en el caos -. Severus lo observó.

Y Harry observó molesto a Dumbledore, si Severus quería a Hermione ¿Por qué separarlos?

-. ¿Alejarme? -. Severus se vio ofendido.

-. Por el bien de los dos, continúa con la investigación que te pedí, y piensa en lo que te digo -. Dumbledore volvió su mirada a los pergaminos, ignorando a Severus por un momento. -. Retírate Severus -.

Severus molesto, irritado, salió y Harry sin poder creer esa conversación fue arrastrado a otro recuerdo.

Severus se encontraba sumamente preocupado, sentado en su despacho como si esperara la venida de alguien, hasta que Harry escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

Severus se levantó y vio nuevamente a Hermione entrar.

-. Pase Señorita Granger. Tome asiento -. Le indicó frente a su escritorio. -. Supongo que sabe porque está aquí -.

-. La verdad es que no Profesor -. Severus la observó, acomodando sus ideas en su mente.

-. Usted está aquí, porque ha propasado muchos límites -. Dijo molesto Severus.

-. ¿Disculpe? -.

-. Usted ha tomado demasiada confianza conmigo, su impertinencia y sus comentarios han sobrepasado los límites del respeto, que usted debe tenerme -.

-. Discúlpeme, pero eso no es verdad, siempre le he dado el respeto que usted se merece -. Severus se levantó y caminó por su despacho.

-. Es hora, de que deje de venir a sus prácticas y cualquier otro asunto conmigo -.

-. ¿A qué se refiere? -. Dijo una molesta Hermione.

-. Lo claro es evidente, no la quiero volver a ver aquí en mi despacho, no quiero que tenga contacto alguno nuevamente conmigo -. Le dijo Severus sintiendo poco a poco culpa.

-. Usted… usted… -. Hermione estaba molesta, estaba triste. -. Bueno, siendo la última vez que estaré aquí -. Estaba furiosa, Harry nunca la había visto tan dolida ni siquiera con Ron. -. ¿Por qué lo hace? Usted es la única persona con la que he podido tener una conversación inteligente, ¿Se siente intimidado acaso? -. Severus la miró interrogante.

-. Es una insolente -. Severus se acercó intimidándola.

-. No encuentro otra explicación, ¿Se avergüenza de que un Gryffindor sea más listo que un Slytherin? -. Hermione colocó sus brazos cruzados.

-. Usted no lo entiende y no admitiré más comentarios ridículos -. Severus la tomó de los hombros y la miró con rabia. -. Retírese Granger o su casa lo lamentara -. Hermione se zafó de su agarre.

-. Así será Profesor, lamento que mi presencia fuera demasiado para usted -. Hermione caminó decidida hacia la puerta, furiosa.

-. Granger -. Dijo furioso y Hermione giró furiosa.

Severus dio dos pasos hacia ella y ella ante el temor de su mirada, dio un paso atrás.

Hermione lo oyó resoplar.

La tomó del brazo y la haló hacia él, rápidamente la pegó a la pared y tomándola del cuello con fuerza, no para lastimarla pero si para que no pudiera moverse, la acerco a él y la besó con posesión.

No pidió permiso para invadir su boca, la pegó más a su cuerpo y sintió su humedad y su lengua jugando con la de Hermione.

Harry abrió su boca tan amplia que creyó que tocaría el suelo, jamás se le hubiera ocurrido eso, jamás dieron pistas de eso, se sentía tan confundido, ya no sabía que pensar de Snape, un hombre que pensó no tendría corazón y sobretodo no sabía que pensar de su mejor amiga.

Los veía besarse fervientemente, y los escuchaba gemir, ni siquiera había besado así a Ginny, desconocía que dos personas lograran hacer eso.

Severus la atrajo más hacia él y la besó con hambre, cuando su respiración ya no pudo más se alejó de ella.

La observó mientras ambos respiraban con dificultad.

-. Entiéndame, esto en mí no es natural -. Le habló pausado mientras recuperaba su respiración recargados frente a frente.

-. Profesor… -. Pero ya no pudo seguir, Severus se separó de ella haciendo que ella levemente perdiera el equilibrio, pero logrando incorporándose.

-. Lo lamento Señorita Granger -. Severus regresó a su escritorio y la miró. -. Sé que esto pudo ser inesperado y desagradable, pero le aseguro que no se repetirá, como le dije, retírese -. Severus volvió su vista a sus pergaminos.

Hermione confundida, se tocó los labios y ligeramente sus lágrimas querían salir, ella respiró y se encaminó a la puerta.

-. Profesor… sé que esto fue inesperado, y que usted esconde muchas cosas, no le molestare más -. Hermione abrió la puerta para irse, sin antes. -. Pero sabe, para mí lo que acaba de ocurrir, no fue desagradable, es más, era algo que anhelaba -. Y sin más salió dejando a su Profesor sorprendido por lo que oyó y viendo la puerta por la que Hermione acababa de salir.

Severus ante su rabia golpeó tan fuerte el escritorio que se movió con el impacto, tanto que asustó a Harry, nunca lo había visto tan molesto y por un breve momento se sintió identificado.

La escena volvió a cambiar, Severus se encontraba leyendo unos pergaminos, Harry recordaba esa noche, era la noche en que Harry estaba castigado pero Hermione se había ofrecido a hablar con Snape, ahora tenía sentido que ella se habría ofrecido.

Severus se acercó a la puerta.

-. Ah, Potter -. Dijo Snape, mientras abría la puerta, pero su sonrisa sarcástica murió en su rostro al ver a Hermione parada frente a él. -. ¿Señorita Granger, que hace aquí? -.

-. ¿Puedo pasar? -. Severus dudó brevemente y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

-. ¿Me responderá? ¿Qué hace aquí Señorita Granger? -. Severus esperó a su espalda, ahora él era el sorprendido.

-. Vine por explicaciones -. Hermione giró y lo miró a los ojos.

-. No hay tiempo para ello, Potter llegara en cualquier momento -. Hermione sonrió.

-. Harry no vendrá, le dije que hablaría con usted, para que lo dejara jugar -. Severus se puso serio.

-. Eso no pasara -. Severus cruzó los brazos molesto.

-. Eso es lo de menos, lo que me trajo hasta aquí es un tema totalmente diferente -. Hermione se acercó a él, pero Severus mantuvo su misma actitud.

-. Usted y yo, no tenemos temas de qué hablar -. Hermione frunció el ceño.

-. ¿Qué me dice del último día que estuve aquí? -. Hermione cruzó los brazos.

…

Contestando a sus lechuzas:

 _ **Parejachyca:**_ _ **Y falta mucho más, por favor lee y comenta. Saludos.**_

 _ **DarkBloodQueen**_ _ **: Así será, no dejes de comentar por favor. Saludos.**_

 _ **LigiaZepedaCerezoTulipan:**_ _ **Sevmione por siempre, así será, y Harry estará muy confundido y tendrá una responsabilidad muy grande, no dejes de leer ni de comentar. Saludos.**_

 **...**

 **LES INVITO A DAR "ME GUSTA" A LA PAGINA "Auroriss", QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN FACEBOOK, DONDE SUBIRE TODO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**

 **GRACIAS...**


	21. Capitulo Veintiuno

**CAPITULO VEINTIUNO**

Severus se sintió nervioso brevemente, no podía hablar con ella cometió un pequeño error antes y no lo volvería a hacer.

-. Eso estuvo mal, no debió pasar, es mejor que lo olvide -. Hermione se molestó.

-. Está bien, ¿Qué tal si hablamos de Draco? -.

-. ¿A qué se refiere? -. Comentó incomodo Severus.

-. Se, que tiene un juramento inquebrantable, por protegerlo -. Severus impresionado se molestó.

-. ¿Dónde escuchó eso? -.

-. La fuente no importa, pero es bastante confiable, usted oculta cosas Profesor -.

-. Esa información a usted no le incumbe -.

-. Está bien, tal vez no esa, ¿Conoce usted al Príncipe Mestizo? -.

-. ¿A qué viene esto? -.

-. Quería que Harry, le entregara un libro que pertenecía a él, al Príncipe Mestizo, libro que usted conocía, ¿Conoce a ese príncipe? -.

-. ¿Dónde está el libro? -. Exigió Severus.

-. Es fácil solicitar información Profesor, yo deseo lo mismo -.

-. Le exijo que me lo diga, acaso Potter aún lo posee, es una falta grave lo que está haciendo, ¿Acaso quiere que le quite puntos? -.

-. Haga lo que quiera -. Hermione se acercó a él. -. Pero usted esconde mucho, y entre esas cosas esta nuestra amistad, relación, lo que sea, y luego ese beso, ¿Qué me esconde? -. Hermione se acercó suavemente a él, Severus la vio aproximarse, pero sabía que quería respuestas de un tema o de otro.

-. Mi relación con usted, solo fue un error, algo que no debió ser más allá -. Severus la quiso tomar de los hombros pero se detuvo, a punto de doblegarse.

-. No cree que debí opinar yo también -. Severus la observó acercarse completamente a él, Hermione recargó sus manos en el pecho de Severus, el cual inhaló suavemente, Severus la tomó de los hombros.

-. Su respuesta era lo de menos, esto es por su bien -. Respondió Severus hablándole suavemente.

-. Y esto por el suyo -. Hermione lentamente se acercó más a su boca, logrando su objetivo sin resistencia aparente, logrando besarlo.

Harry en su cabeza ataba cabos, ahora sabia porque Hermione pasaba tanto tiempo con Snape, eso significaba que Severus cambio de forma de pensar por Hermione y ya no por su madre, eso era algo muy malo, no para Severus, sino para todos los que lo juzgaron incluyéndolo a él.

La escena volvió a cambiar.

Hermione se encontraba hablando con Severus en su despacho.

-. No confías en mí -. Resignada y triste Hermione, habló a su Severus.

-. No es eso Hermione, tiempos oscuros nos aguardan, lo que menos quiero es que salgas lastimada -.

-. Por favor, sé que tienes miedo -. Se acercó a él y lo tomó delicadamente de su mejilla. -. Yo también temo por ti, por favor confía en mí -.

Severus suspiró.

-. Está bien -. Hermione le sonrió, Severus la tomó de su mano y la guio al sofá, ambos se sentaron y Severus tomó una posición seria. -. Comenzare con decir, que pronto habrá un ataque a la escuela, vendrán por Dumbledore -. Hermione iba a cuestionar, pero Severus puso un dedo sobre sus labios. -. Déjame terminar, acabaré y tú cuestionaras, ¿De acuerdo? -. Hermione asintió y Severus prosiguió.

-. El llamado "Príncipe Mestizo" ¿Esta entre los Mortífagos? -. Severus la miró y le sonrió.

-. A decir verdad si, Potter tuvo suerte de encontrar el libro, todo formó parte del plan de Albus -.

Harry vio que Hermione sabia lo del príncipe mestizo, desconocía porque aun actuaba como si no recordara nada.

-. ¿Tú? -. Preguntó Hermione curiosa.

-. Es lenta en sus conjeturas Señorita Granger -. Hermione sonrió.

-. Cuando todo esto termine -. Habló seria Hermione. -. ¿Qué pasara contigo? -. Un largo silencio se formó, a lo que Severus sólo pudo decir.

-. Es parte del plan, no hay opción -. Hermione ahogó un grito horrorizado y comenzó a llorar suavemente.

-. No, por favor -. Severus se dejó abrazar.

-. Te lo dije Hermione, no quería involucrarte, lo que vendrá será cruel y oscuro -.

-. Pero debe haber una manera -. Hermione lo miró y Severus suspiró cansado.

-. De haberla, créeme que la buscaría -. Hermione se puso seria y le habló firmemente.

-. Está bien, la encontraré, tú no te iras de mí, no lo harás -. Severus ya no respondió más, Hermione se abalanzó a sus labios.

Otra nueva escena se formó.

Hermione se encontraba en la noche en el bosque prohibido.

Vio caminar y de repente vio aparecer a una pequeña nutria corriendo hacia ella y deteniéndose a escasos centímetros, la misma nutria que los había ayudado varias veces, durante todo ese tiempo, ahora comprendía quien era el que siempre los protegió.

Hermione la siguió, continuó siguiéndola hasta que la vio desaparecer.

Otra escena se formó tan rápido que Harry no tuvo tiempo de asimilarlo.

-. Tu Patronus cambió -. Severus sonrió, lo que sorprendió a Harry porque nunca lo había visto sonreír así.

-. Al parecer siempre debe lograrlo todo Señorita Granger, hace unas horas me di cuenta de ello y eso demuestra que logró hacer lo que yo mismo negué muchas veces -. Hermione sonrió abiertamente.

-. Otra señal para tener un futuro Severus -. Hermione habló completamente emocionada, Severus se levantó de su asiento y se aproximó hacia Hermione.

-. Solo hay algo que quiero hacer esta noche -. Le pidió su mano y ella accedió, se alejaron un poco de la mesa y Severus agitó su varita y una suave melodía comenzó a sonar. -. Puedo ser un mago Señorita Granger, pero aprecio el arte Muggle de mis raíces -. Severus sonrió y comenzó a danzar suavemente llevando a Hermione consigo, Hermione y Harry parecían sorprendidos, no se imaginaban lo hábil que era Severus para bailar.

Tanto Hermione como Harry, les sorprendió como Severus le declaraba su amor a Hermione, lo cual, fue la prueba definitiva para Harry que lo había juzgado mal.

La escena cambio tan rápido que Harry ya se estaba acostumbrando a ello.

Severus caminaba por los pasillos, muy relajado, se notaba en su forma de caminar, que aunque era imponente, se le veía feliz, vio cómo se cruzaba por el camino casi ignorándolo y Harry y Severus no lo entendieron, Severus la detuvo con delicadeza y la llevo a un rincón.

-. ¿Te sucede algo? -. Preguntó Snape preocupado.

-. Profesor, estoy bien, gracias, debo ir a ver a Harry -. Hermione hablo generosa, Harry recordó ese día, Hermione estaba distante y distraída, pensó que seguramente le mostraría una pelea de su noviazgo.

-. ¿Profesor? Hermione, ¿Qué te ocurre? -. Severus no comprendía, ella lucia confundida.

-. Estoy bien Profesor, no me parece correcto que usted me tenga de esta forma tomada y menos hablarme de esta manera, ¿Puede soltarme por favor? -. Hermione estaba un poco asustada.

Severus la soltó.

-. De… donde viene ¿Señorita Granger? -.

-. Vengo del despacho del Director -. Severus se erizó, Y Harry vio su expresión, no comprendía porque molestarse, no quería pensar que Dumbledore hiciera algo en contra de la voluntad de Hermione y en las espaldas de Severus.

-. Puede retirarse… Señorita Granger -. Severus la vio partir y con paso firme llegó hasta el despacho del Director.

-. Pasa Severus -. Severus entró.

-. Dumbledore… -. Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento.

-. Sé a qué vienes Severus, solo puedo decirte que fue lo correcto -. Severus se molestó al escuchar eso.

Harry veía otra cara de Dumbledore que no conocía, veía un completo descaro al no sentir vergüenza por el abuso que había cometido en contra de su mejor amiga.

-. Correcto ¿Para quién? ¿Para ti? -. Dumbledore lentamente se acercaba a él.

-. Para todos, te pedí que te alejaras de ella -.

-. Lo hice… pero… -.

-. Lo sé -. Severus observó a Dumbledore. -. Lograste un enorme cambio en la Señorita Granger, apuesto que fue ella la que te busco, pero confié que serias más fuerte -. Severus se sintió ofendido.

-. No sabes lo que dices, ¿Que te hace pensar, que no le devolveré la memoria? -. Respondió Severus.

-. Puedes hacerlo, es un hechizo muy simple, pero analiza la situación, hoy en la noche el plan de Voldemort se llevara a cabo, y tú debes llevar a cabo todo el plan que ideamos -. Severus miraba a la nada, quizá era lo correcto, pensó.

-. No, no puedo -. Dumbledore se acercó más a él.

-. Si el plan falla, Voldemort atacara a los hijos de Muggles, y sabes con quien empezaría -. Severus se puso nervioso. -. Me da gusto que volvieras a amar, te lo merecías -. Dumbledore tomó de los hombros a Severus. -. Pero si realmente la amas, debes hacer sacrificios por ella, debes salvarla sin que ella lo sepa, así le ahorraras ese dolor -. Severus lo observó.

La escena volvió a cambiar, cuando vio a un Severus derrotado sentimentalmente.

-. Ahora Severus… Harry no debe enterarse, no hasta el último momento, no hasta que sea necesario, de otra forma, ¿Cómo tendría la fuerza necesaria para hacer lo tiene que hacer? -.

-. Pero, ¿qué debe hacer? -.

-. Eso es algo entre Harry y yo. Ahora escucha con atención, Severus. Llegará un momento… después de mi muerte… ¡No discutas, no me interrumpas! Llegará un momento en el que Lord Voldemort parecerá temer por la vida de su serpiente -.

-. ¿Nagini? -. Snape parecía atónito.

-. Precisamente. Cuando Lord Voldemort deje de enviar a su serpiente a cumplir sus órdenes, y la mantenga segura junto a él bajo protección mágica, entonces, creo, será seguro decírselo a Harry -.

-. ¿Decirle qué? -. Dumbledore respiro profundamente y cerró los ojos.

-. Decirle que la noche en que Voldemort trató de matarlo, cuando Lily puso su propia vida entre ellos, como un escudo, la Maldición Asesina rebotó en Lord Voldemort, y un fragmento del alma de Voldemort se apartó del resto, y fue a caer en la única alma viviente que quedaba en ese lugar. Parte de Lord Voldemort vive dentro de Harry, y eso es lo que le da el poder de hablar con las serpientes, y la conexión con la mente de Voldemort que nunca ha sido capaz de entender. Y mientras ese fragmento de alma, perdido por Lord Voldemort, permanezca adjunto y protegido por Harry, Lord Voldemort no puede morir -. A Harry le pareció que veía a los dos hombres desde el final de un largo túnel, lejos de él, con sus voces formando ecos en sus oídos.

-. ¿Así que el chico… el chico debe morir? -. Preguntó Snape, con calma.

-. Y debe hacerlo Voldemort, Severus. Eso es esencial -. Otro silencio interminable.

-. Pensé… que todos estos años… lo estábamos protegiendo por ella. Por Lily -.

-. Lo hemos protegido porque es esencial enseñarle, educarle, dejarle que pruebe su fuerza -. Dijo Dumbledore, con los ojos aún cerrados. -. Mientras tanto, la conexión entre ellos se hace cada vez más fuerte, se desarrolla como un parásito. A veces creo que él mismo lo sospecha. Si le conozco bien, él lo habrá arreglado todo para que cuando salga a enfrentar su muerte, está realmente significa que el fin de Voldemort -. Dumbledore abrió los ojos.

Snape estaba horrorizado.

-. ¿Lo has mantenido vivo para que muera en el momento correcto? -.

-. No te sorprendas, Severus. ¿Cuántos hombres y mujeres has visto morir? -.

-. Últimamente, sólo a aquellos a los que no he podido salvar -. Dijo Snape, poniéndose de pie. -. Me has utilizado -.

-. ¿Qué quieres decir? -.

-. He espiado y mentido por ti, me he puesto en peligro mortal por ti, he perdido a la mujer que amaba por ti. Se supone que todo esto era para mantener a salvo al hijo de Lily Potter. Y ahora me dices que le has estado criando como a un cerdo para el matadero… -.

-. Esto es conmovedor, Severus -. Dijo Dumbledore seriamente. -. ¿Te has encariñado con el chico, después de todo? -.

-. ¿De él? -. Gritó Snape. -. Expecto Patronum -. De la punta de su varita salió una nutria plateada.

Aterrizó en el piso de la oficina, voló a través de ella, y escapó por la ventana.

Dumbledore la observó alejarse volando, y mientras su brillo plateado, observó la nutria que desaparecía lentamente, y Harry la miraba asombrado y su mente empezó a recordar cada aviso, cada vez que fueron salvados, esa pequeña nutria, fue la señal de su rescate, de que estarían seguros.

-. ¿Hermione? ¿Así que si la amas? -.

-. Siempre -. Dijo Snape.

-. Severus recuerda todo lo que debes realizar, ahora te pido que te vayas, Harry vendrá en cualquier momento, él debe estar presente, para que todo encaje -. Severus miraba el suelo derrotado.

Se giró con brusquedad y salió del despacho mientras veía a Harry entrar, por esa vez ahora podía comprender esa cara de tristeza que Harry interpreto como enojo. Se lamentaba lo equivocado que fue.

Derrotado salió del Despacho y mientras bajaba a las mazmorras, llegó a las mazmorras y esperó el momento de su llamado, se sentó en la soledad de su oficina y esperó su prueba final.

Y la escena cambió.

Ahora, Harry observó a Snape hablándole al portarretrato de Dumbledore detrás del escritorio.

-. Tendrás que darle a Voldemort el día correcto de la salida de Harry de la casa de su tía y tío -. Dijo Dumbledore. -. No hacerlo levantaría muchas sospechas, pues Voldemort cree que estás muy bien informado. Sin embargo, debes planear las distracciones; eso, según creo, asegurará la seguridad de Harry. Trata de confundir a Mundungus Fletcher. Y, Severus, si te obligan a formar parte de la persecución, asegúrate de actuar convincentemente… cuento con que mantengas la confianza de Lord Voldemort tanto tiempo como sea posible, o Hogwarts quedará a la merced de los Carrow… -. Ahora Snape estaba frente a frente con Mundungus en una taberna desconocida.

La cara de Mundungus estaba curiosamente pálida, y la de Snape fruncida de concentración.

-. Sugerirás a la Orden del Fénix -. Murmuró Snape. -. Utilizar distracciones. La Poción Multijugos. Potters idénticos. Es lo único que podría funcionar. Olvidarás que yo te sugerí esto. Creerás que fue tu idea. ¿Entiendes? -.

-. Entiendo -. Murmuró Mundungus.

Ahora Harry volaba en una escoba junto a Snape, en una oscura noche despejada.

Estaba acompañado por otros Mortífagos encapuchados, y adelante estaban Lupin y un Harry que en realidad era George… un Mortífago que estaba delante de Snape levantó su varita, apuntando directamente a la espalda de Lupin.

-. Sectumsempra -. Gritó Snape.

Y luego Snape estaba de rodillas en la Hilandera, las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro, mientras susurraba una y otra vez el nombre de Hermione y como si Harry estuviera ahí le susurró.

-. Debes protegerla, cuando mi momento llegue, debes protegerla, no le digas nada, solo protégela, no sueno como yo, pero Te amo Hermione -. Se tomó su última copa y acostándose en el sofá, en un suspiro más, sólo dijo. -. Recordare -. Se dejó torturar por el cansancio y el amor dolido.

Y ahora Snape estaba nuevamente en la oficina del director, mientras Phineas Nigellus llegaba corriendo a su retrato.

-. ¡Director! ¡Están acampando en el Bosque de Dean! La sangre sucia… -.

-. ¡No le digas así! -. Un molesto Severus lo observó, obligándolo a corregir lo que dijo.

-. ¡La chica Granger, entonces, mencionó el lugar mientras abría su bolsa y la escuché! -.

-. ¡Bien, muy bien! -. Exclamó el portarretrato de Dumbledore detrás de la silla del director. -. ¡Ahora, Severus, la espada! ¡No olvides que debe ser tomada bajo circunstancias de necesidad y valor, y que él no debe saber que tú se la diste! Si Voldemort realmente puede leer la mente de Harry y te ve ayudándolo… -.

-. Lo sé -. Dijo Snape, cortante. Se aproximó al portarretrato de Dumbledore y lo hizo a un lado.

-. ¿Y aun así no me dirá por qué es tan importante darle la espada a Potter? -. Dijo Snape, mientras echaba una capa de viaje sobre sus hombros.

-. No, no lo creo -. Dijo el retrato de Dumbledore. -. Él sabe qué hacer con ella. Y, Severus, sé muy cuidadoso, no serán muy amables con tu llegada después del accidente con George Weasley… -. Snape se giró hacia la puerta.

-. No se preocupe, Dumbledore -. Dijo fríamente. -. Tengo un plan… -. Una nutria caminando por el bosque y un Harry siguiéndola fue todo lo que se vio.

Harry salió del Pensadero, y en unos momentos se encontró en el suelo alfombrado en la misma habitación cuya puerta Snape podría haber cerrado hace sólo unos momentos.

…..

Al fin la verdad.

Tirado con la cara contra la polvorienta alfombra de la oficina donde una vez creyó estar aprendiendo los secretos de la victoria, Harry entendió al fin que no estaba destinado a sobrevivir.

Que todos a lo largo de los años, escondían una cara, Dumbledore tratando de lograr paz y triunfo en una batalla que termino involucrando a los demás y Snape, enamorado de su mejor amiga hasta el final, eso hizo sentir más culpable a Harry.

Había cosas que no comprendía como lo "Recordare" no sabía que significaba, Severus se la había dicho en el momento de morir y ahora ahí, también como debía tratar a Hermione ahora que sabía que no podía volver a amar porque su corazón ya estaba ocupado.

O cómo iba a actuar Ron cuando lo supiera.

Tenía muchas cosas que hacer pero la principal tarea era ir tranquilamente en busca de un abrazo de bienvenida dado por la muerte.

Lentamente, muy lentamente, se incorporó, y al hacerlo se sintió más vivo y más consciente de su propio cuerpo que nunca.

No miró hacia atrás cuando cerró la puerta de la oficina.

El castillo estaba vacío.

…..

Hermione ayudaba a los heridos, y revisaba si entre algunos se encontraba Severus o Harry, pero no había señales de ninguno.

Dejo a un lado su búsqueda cuando un ruido vino de las afueras, celebraciones se hacían más potentes dando la señal que se acercaban al castillo.

Todos salieron a las entradas del castillo y vieron a Hagrid, custodiado por gigantes, Mortifagos y el mismo Voldemort, pero entre todas las personas, la inerte entre los brazos de Hagrid llamaba la atención de Hermione.

Voldemort habló, con una voz mágicamente amplificada para que así atravesara los terrenos, estrellándose contra los tímpanos de Hermione.

-. Harry Potter está muerto. Le maté mientras huía, intentando salvarse mientras ustedes sacrificaban sus vidas por él. Traemos su cuerpo como prueba de que su héroe ha muerto. La batalla está ganada. Han perdido a la mitad de sus combatientes. Mis mortifagos los superan en número, y El Chico que Vivió está acabado. La guerra debe acabar. Cualquiera que continúe resistiéndose, hombre, mujer, o niño, será masacrado, al igual que cada miembro de su familia. Salgan del castillo ahora, arrodíllense ante mí, y serán absueltos. Sus padres e hijos, sus hermanos y hermanos vivirán y serán perdonados, y los uniré a mí en un nuevo mundo que construiremos juntos -. Había silencio en los terrenos y el castillo.

-. ¡No! -. La Profesora McGonagall sollozo.

-. ¡No! -.

-. ¡Harry! ¡Harry! -. Las voces de Ron, Hermione y Ginny fueron peores que la de McGonagall.

La multitud de supervivientes hizo suya la causa, gritando insultos a los Mortifagos, hasta...

-. ¡Silencio! -. Gritó Voldemort. -. ¡Se acabó! ¡Déjale, Hagrid, a mis pies, donde debe estar! -. Harry sintió como le dejaban sobre la hierba. -. ¿Ven? -. Dijo Voldemort. -. ¡Potter está muerto! Lo entienden ahora, ¿Verdad, ilusos? ¡No era nada, nunca lo fue, más que un niño que confiaba en que los demás se sacrificaran por él! -.

-. ¡Se enfrentó a ti! -. Gritó Ron, y el hechizo se rompió, y los defensores de Hogwarts gritaron y chillaron de nuevo hasta que una segunda y más poderosa explosión extinguió sus voces una vez más.

-. Murió mientras intentaba salir a hurtadillas de los terrenos del castillo -. Dijo Voldemort, y hubo una inflexión en su voz por la mentira. -. Muerto mientras intentaba salvarse a sí mismo... -. Pero Voldemort se interrumpió. -. ¿Y quién es este? -. Dijo un su suave siseo serpentino. -. ¿Quién se ha ofrecido voluntario para demostrar lo que ocurre a los que continúan luchando cuando la batalla está perdida? -. Bellatrix soltó una risa deleitada.

-. ¡Es Neville Longbotton, mi Señor! El chico que ha estado dando a los Carrow tantos problemas El hijo de los Aurores, ¿Recuerda? -.

-. Ah, sí, recuerdo -. Dijo Voldemort. -. Pero eres una pura sangre, ¿Verdad, mi valiente muchacho? -. Preguntó Voldemort a Neville.

-. ¿Y qué si lo soy? -. Dijo Neville ruidosamente.

-. Muestras espíritu y valor, y provienes de un linaje noble. Serás un Mortífago de gran valor. Necesitamos gente como tú, Neville Longbotton -.

-. Me uniré a ti cuando el infierno se congele -. Dijo Neville. -. ¡Ejército de Dumbledore! -. Gritó, y hubo gritos en respuesta entre la multitud, a la que los Encantamientos Silenciadores de Voldemort parecían incapaces de contener.

-. Muy bien -. Dijo Voldemort. -. Si esa es tu decisión, Longbotton, volveremos al plan original. Allá -. Dijo tranquilamente. -. Tú. No habrá más Sombrero Seleccionador en la Escuela Hogwarts. -. Dijo Voldemort. -. No habrá más Casas. El emblema, escudo y colores de mi nombre ancestro, Salazar Slytherin, servirá a todo el mundo. ¿Verdad, Neville Longbotton? -. Apuntó su varita hacia Neville, que se quedó rígido e inmóvil, después embutió el sombrero en la cabeza de Neville, de forma que se deslizó hacia abajo cubriéndole los ojos. -. Neville va a demostrar ahora lo que le ocurrirá a cualquiera lo suficientemente estúpido como para continuar oponiéndose a mí -. Dijo Voldemort, y con un ondeo de su varita, hizo que el Sombrero Seleccionador ardiera en llamas.

Los gritos hendieron el amanecer, y Neville ardía, arraigado en el lugar, incapaz de moverse.

Un rugido de los límites distantes de la escuela que sonaba como si un enjambre de cientos de personas estuviera derramándose sobre los muros exteriores y vertiéndose hacia el castillo, bramando gritos de guerra.

Después llegaron los cascos, los tañidos de arcos y las flechas de repente caían entre los mortifagos que rompieron filas, gritando de sorpresa.

Severus entre la multitud de Mortifagos, veía a Harry huir, pero aunque Harry evitaba a algunos, Severus atacaba a lo lejos los que Harry no podía percibir hasta que lo vio entrar al castillo, de ahí, decidió buscar a Hermione.

Hermione se encontraba dentro del vestíbulo, siendo atacada por Bellatrix, junto con Ginny y Luna, todas al máximo de sus posibilidades, pero Bellatrix las igualaba, de repente una Maldición Asesina golpeó tan cerca de Bellatrix que falló y no la mató por un centímetro, ella sintiéndose furiosa atacó a Ginny con la misma Maldición, pero un Mortífago bloqueó la maldición.

-. ¿Qué hace idiota? -. El Mortífago no respondió, aunque Hermione sabía de quien se trataba y Bellatrix furiosa levantó la varita rápidamente hacia Ginny nuevamente, pero antes de haber dado un par de pasos Ginny fue apartada a un lado.

 **ULTIMOS CAPITULOS…**

…

Contestando a sus lechuzas:

 _ **Parejachyca:**_ _ **Y falta mucho más, vera al verdadero Dumbledore, por favor lee y comenta. Saludos.**_

 _ **DarkBloodQueen**_ _ **: Tranquila habrá mucho más, por favor no dejes de leer ni de comentar. Saludos.**_

 _ **LigiaZepedaCerezoTulipan:**_ _ **Sevmione por siempre, así será, que bueno que te gusto, no dejes de leer ni de comentar. Saludos.**_

 **...**

 **LES INVITO A DAR "ME GUSTA" A LA PAGINA "Auroriss", QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN FACEBOOK, DONDE SUBIRE TODO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**

 **GRACIAS...**


	22. Capitulo Veintidos

**CAPITULO VEINTIDOS**

-. ¡Mi hija no, perra! -. La Señora Weasley se quitó la capa mientras corría, liberando sus manos. Bellatrix se dio la vuelta, rugiendo de risa antes de visión del nuevo desafío. -. ¡Fuera de mi camino! -. Gritó la Señora Weasley a las tres chicas, y con un simple ademán de su varita empezó el duelo.

Rayos de luz volaban desde ambas varitas, el suelo alrededor de los pies de las brujas se levantó y agrietó.

La maldición de Molly pasó bajo el brazo extendido de Bellatrix y la golpeó de lleno en el pecho, directamente sobre el corazón.

Voldemort alzó la varita y la apuntó hacia Molly Weasley.

-. ¡Protego! -. Rugió una voz de la lejanía, y el Encantamiento Escudo se expandió en medio del Salón, y Voldemort miró alrededor en busca de la fuente mientras Severus se acercaba y quitándose la máscara después de que la poción multijugos había terminado su efecto.

El grito de sorpresa, surgió de todos lados, al ver como Severus apuntaba su varita hacia su amo.

-. Snape -. Escupió Voldemort con sorpresa. -. Te maté, ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Por qué estas vivo? -. Harry se acercó a él y se quitó la capa de invisibilidad.

-. No es el único -. Harry levantó su varita y ambos apuntaban a Voldemort, mientras escuchaban las hurras y gritos de júbilo ante la situación que estaban presenciando.

-. No quiero ayuda Snape -. Dijo Harry en voz neutral, como si le hablara a un viejo amigo. -. Así es como debe ser. Tengo que ser yo -. Voldemort siseó y Severus haciendo una reverencia hacia Harry se retiró.

-. Potter no quiere decir eso -. Dijo Voldemort. -. Así no es como funciona, ¿Verdad? ¿A quién vas a utilizar como escudo hoy, Potter? -.

-. A nadie -. Dijo Harry simplemente. -. No hay más Horrocruxes. Solos tú y y yo. Ninguno puede vivir mientras el otro sobreviva, y uno de nosotros está a punto de desaparecer para siempre -.

-. ¿Uno de nosotros? -. Se burló Voldemort. -. ¿Crees que serás tú, eh, el chico que ha sobrevivido por accidente, y porque Dumbledore tiraba de sus cuerdas? -.

-. ¿Fue un accidente, cuando me salvó mi madre? -. Preguntó Harry. -. ¿Accidente, cuando decidí luchar en ese cementerio? ¿Accidente, que no me defendiera esta noche, y aun así sobreviviera, y volviera para luchar? -.

-. ¡Accidentes! -. Gritó Voldemort. -. Accidente y casualidades y el hecho de que te escondes y gimoteas tras las faldas de grandes hombres y mujeres, ¡Y me permites matarles en tu lugar! -.

-. No matarás a nadie más esta noche -. Dijo Harry mientras giraban. -. No podrás volver a matar nunca a ninguno de ellos. ¿No lo entiendes? Estaba preparado para morir para evitar que hicieras daño a esta gente... -.

-. ¡Pero no lo hiciste! -.

-. Tenía intención de hacerlo, y eso es lo que cuenta. Hice lo que hizo mi madre. Protegerles de ti. ¿No has notado como ninguno de los hechizos que les has lanzado les han tocado? No puedes torturarles. No puedes tocarles. No has aprendido de tus errores, Riddle, ¿Verdad? -.

-. Te atreves... -.

-. Sí, me atrevo -. Dijo Harry. -. Sé cosas que tú no sabes, Tom Riddle. Sé un montón de cosas que tú no. ¿Quieres oír algunas, antes de cometer otro gran error? -. Voldemort no habló.

-. ¿El amor de nuevo? -. Dijo Voldemort. -. La solución favorita de Dumbledore, que él afirmaba conquistaba a la muerte, aunque el amor no evitó que cayera de la torre y se rompiera como un muñeco de cera vieja. Amor, que no evitó que aplastara a tu madre sangre sucia como a una cucaracha, Potter... y nadie parece amarte a ti lo suficiente como para adelantarse estaba vez e interceptar mi maldición. ¿Qué evitará entonces que mueras esta vez cuando ataque? -.

-. Solo una cosa -. Dijo Harry.

-. Si no es el amor lo que te salvará esta vez -. Dijo Voldemort. -. Debes creer que tienes una magia que yo no tengo, o alguna otra cosa, ¿Un arma más poderosa que la mía? -.

-. Las dos cosas, creo -. Dijo Harry.

-. ¿Crees que conoces magia que yo no? -. Dijo. -. ¿Que yo, que Lord Voldemort, que ha realizado magia con la que ni siquiera el propio Dumbledore habría soñado jamás? -.

-. Oh, soñó con ella -. Dijo Harry. -. Pero sabía más que tú, sabía lo suficiente para no hacer lo que tú -.

-. ¡Quieres decir que era débil! -. Gritó Voldemort. -. Demasiado débil como para atreverse, demasiado débil como para tomar lo que podría haber sido suyo, ¡Lo que será mío! -.

-. No, era más astuto que tú -. Dijo Harry. -. Mejor mago, y mejor hombre -.

-. ¡Yo ordené la muerte de Albus Dumbledore! -.

-. Crees haberlo hecho -. Dijo Harry. -. Pero estás equivocado -. Por primera vez, la multitud de observadores se movió cuando cientos de personas alrededor de las paredes respiraron como una.

-. ¡Dumbledore está muerto! -. Voldemort arrojó las palabras a Harry como si estas le causaran un dolor insoportable. -. Su cuerpo se pudre en una tumba de mármol en los terrenos de este castillo. Yo le vi, Potter, ¡Y no volverá! -.

-. Si, Dumbledore está muerto -. Dijo Harry

Tranquilamente. -. Pero no fuiste tú quien lo mató. Eligió su propia forma de morir, la eligió meses antes de morir, lo arregló todo con el hombre al que creías tu sirviente -.

-. ¿Qué sueño infantil es este? -. Dijo Voldemort, pero en ese instante observó a Severus y molesto aún más, giró a ver a Harry nuevamente.

-. Así es, Severus Snape no era uno de tus hombres -. Dijo Harry. -. Lo era de Dumbledore. De Dumbledore desde el momento en que empezaste a perseguir a mi madre. Y nunca lo comprendiste, porque es la única cosa que no puedes entender. ¿Nunca viste que a Snape lanzar un Patronus, Riddle? -. Voldemort no respondió. -. El Patronus de Snape era una cierva -. Dijo Harry. -. Como el de mi madre, porque la amó durante casi toda su vida, desde que eran niños. Deberías haberlo notado -. Dijo cuando vio llamear las fosas nasales de Voldemort, decidió no decir nada mas no era oportuno y me menos de la incumbencia de alguno. -. Te pidió que le perdonaras la vida, ¿Verdad? -.

-. La deseaba, eso era todo -. Dijo Voldemort con desprecio. -. Pero cuando desapareció, él estuvo de acuerdo en que había otras mujeres, y de sangre pura, que le merecerían... -.

-. Por supuesto que te dijo eso -. Dijo Harry. -. Pero fue espía de Dumbledore desde el momento en que la amenazaste, y ha estado trabajando contra ti desde entonces ¡Dumbledore ya se estaba muriendo cuando Snape acabó con él! -. Todos en la estancia escuchaban y veían a Harry y a Snape, los profesores y alumnos ahora veían al verdadero Severus y Hermione se paró a su lado, no solo para dar apoyo a Harry sino para tomar la mano de Severus sin que nadie los viera.

Severus se sorprendió de su acto, pero no la alejo, la tomó de la mano con fuerza y Hermione se sintió orgullosa, ya que aunque dudaba de Severus, nunca se atrevió a pensar mal de él, sabía que debía haber una explicación.

-. ¡Eso no importa! -. Gritó Voldemort. -. ¡No importa si Snape era mío o de Dumbledore, o que mezquinos obstáculos trató de poner en mi camino! Los aplasté como aplasté a tu madre, ¡El supuesto gran amor de Snape! ¡Oh, pero todo cobra sentido, Potter, y de formas que no tú no entiendes! ¡Dumbledore estaba intentando mantener la Varita de Sauco lejos de mí! ¡Su intención era que Snape fuera el auténtico amo de la varita! Pero yo voy por delante de ti, muchachito. ¡Tome la varita antes de que consiguieras poner sus manos en ella! ¡Entendí la verdad antes que tú! ¡Maté a Severus Snape hace tres horas, y la Varita de Sauco, la Vara de la Muerte, la Varita del Destino debe de ser mía! ¡El último plan de Dumbledore salió mal, Harry Potter! -.

-. Si, lo hizo -. Dijo Harry. -. Tienes razón. Pero antes de que me mates, te aconsejo que pienses en lo que has hecho... Piensa, e intenta sentir algo de remordimiento, Riddle... Es tu última oportunidad -. Dijo Harry. -. Todo lo que te queda... he visto lo que hubieras sido de otro modo... Sé un hombre... inténtalo... Intenta sentir algún remordimiento... -.

-. ¿Te atreves...? -. Dijo Voldemort.

-. Sí, me atrevo -. Dijo Harry. -. Porque el último plan de Dumbledore no se ha vuelto contra mí en absoluto. Se ha vuelto contra ti, Riddle -. La mano de Voldemort estaba temblando sobre la Varita de Sauco. -. La varita todavía no funciona apropiadamente para ti porque mataste o intentaste matar a la persona equivocada. Severus Snape nunca fue el auténtico amo de la Varita de Sauco. Nunca derrotó a Dumbledore -.

-. Le mató... -.

-. ¿No has estado escuchando? ¡Snape nunca derrotó a Dumbledore! ¡La muerte de Dumbledore estaba planeada! Dumbledore tenía intención de morir, sin ser derrotado, el último amo de la varita ¡Si todo hubiera salido tal y como estaba planeado, el poder de la varita habría muerto con él, porque nunca ha sido derrotado! -.

-. ¡Pero entonces, Potter, Dumbledore fue tan amable de darme la varita! -. La voz de Voldemort se sacudía con malicioso placer. -. ¡Robé la varita de la tumba de su último amo! ¡La tomó contra los deseos del último amo! ¡El poder es mío! -.

-. ¿Todavía no lo entiendes, verdad, Riddle? ¡La posesión de la varita no es suficiente! Sujetarla, utilizarla, no la hace realmente tuya. ¿No oíste a Ollivander? La varita elige al mago... La Varita de Sauco reconoció a un nuevo amo antes de que Dumbledore muriera, alguien que nunca puso su mano en ella. El nuevo amo le quitó la varita a Dumbledore contra su voluntad, sin comprender nunca lo que había hecho exactamente, o que la varita más peligrosa del mundo le había otorgado su lealtad... -. El pecho de Voldemort se alzaba y caía rápidamente. -. El auténtico amo de la Varita de Sauco era Draco Malfoy -. Una sorpresa estupefacta se mostró por un momento en la cara de Voldemort.

-. ¿Y qué importa eso? -. Dijo suavemente. -. Incluso si tienes razón, Potter, eso no supone ninguna diferencia entre tú y yo. Ya no hay varitas de fénix. Será un duelo solo de habilidad... y después de que te haya matado, puedo ocuparme de Draco Malfoy... -.

-. Pero llegas demasiado tarde -. Dijo Harry. -. Perdiste tu oportunidad. Yo llegué primero. Vencí a Draco hace semanas. Le quité su varita -. Harry ondeó la varita de espino. -. Así que todo se reduce a eso, ¿Verdad? -. Susurró Harry. -. ¿Sabe la varita que está en tu mano que su último amo fue Desarmado? Porque si lo sabe... yo soy el auténtico amo de la Varita de Sauco -. Un rayo rojo estalló repentinamente cruzando el cielo encantado sobre ellos cuando el borde del sol deslumbrante apareció sobre el alféizar de la ventana más cercana.

Todos oyeron a la voz más aguda gritar y también el gritó esperando lo mejor, apuntando la varita de Draco.

-. ¡Avada Kedavra! -.

-. ¡Expelliarmus! -. La explosión fue como el disparo de un cañón, y las llamas doradas que estallaron entre ellos, marcando el centro del círculo que habían estado trazando, en el punto donde los hechizos colisionaron.

Vieron como la varita reconocía a su nuevo amo y dando toda la magia hacia Voldemort, vieron como Voldemort retrocedía, con los brazos abiertos y los ojos escarlata de pupilas verticales mirando hacia arriba.

Tom Riddle golpeó el suelo con mundana banalidad, su cuerpo débil y encogido, las manos blancas vacías, la cara de serpiente vacía e ignorante.

Voldemort estaba muerto, muerto por su propia maldición rebotada, y Harry estaba en pie con dos varitas en las manos, mirando al cadáver de su enemigo.

Un estremecedor segundo de silencio, la sorpresa del momento quedó suspendida, y después el tumulto estalló alrededor de Harry mientras gritos, vítores y rugidos de los observadores llenaban el aire.

La ferocidad del nuevo sol atravesaba las ventanas cuando corrieron hacia él y los primeros en alcanzarle fueron Ron y Hermione, y fueron sus brazos los que le rodearon, sus gritos incomprensibles los que le ensordecieron.

Severus en el fondo sonreía triunfante, no esperaba vivir para ver ese momento.

Todos presenciaron que los mortifagos se daban a la fuga o estaban siendo capturados, movieron el cuerpo de Voldemort y lo tendieron en una cámara junto al Vestíbulo, lejos de los cuerpos de Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Colín Creevey, y cincuenta estudiantes más que habían muerto luchando.

Después de limpiar y sanar a los heridos todos se sentaron a comer y fue ahí que captaron la atención de Severus.

Todos dudaron que hacer, si era cierto lo que dijo Harry, como disculparse, se mantuvo al margen hasta que Hermione se acercó a él.

-. Profesor, debe descansar, ¿Tiene hambre? Sígame -. Hermione lo tomó del brazo y lo haló hasta una mesa, su plato apareció pero le incomodaba que no dejaban de mirarlo.

Severus se levantó y salió sin decir una palabra, Hermione lo iba seguir pero Ron se acercó a ella preocupado.

-. ¿Estás bien? -. Hermione lo miró pensante.

-. Estoy bien Ron -. Hermione no dejaba de ver el lugar el lugar de donde salió, Harry la observó y sabía que él y Severus debían hablar.

Terminó de comer y salió, ahora podía imaginar donde se encontraba Severus.

Caminó hacia el bosque prohibido mismo lugar que vio en los recuerdos a Severus y Hermione bailar.

Llegó hasta ese lugar y ahí lo vio, parado viendo a la nada, y antes de acercarse más, Severus habló.

-. Potter, ¿Viene a que le dé mi felicitación por salvar al mundo mágico? -. Dijo Severus sarcásticamente pero sonriendo al final.

Harry se acercó más, ya no le temía ni le guardaba rencor, solo quería saber, que hacer.

-. Solo una persona es digna de agradecer -. Dijo Harry honestamente.

-. Déjese de sentimentalismos -. Respondió Severus ligeramente molesto.

-. Está bien, solo dígame, ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué hará usted? -.

-. Respecto ¿A qué? -. Severus lo imaginaba pero no quería hablar tan rápidamente.

-. Lo sabe… Hermione -. Harry lo observó y por primera vez vio cansancio en su mirada. -. Ella es mi mejor amiga y me demostró que realmente lo ama, ¿No deberíamos regresarle la memoria? -.

Severus no dijo nada, pero después de un tiempo suspiró cansado.

-. Me he preguntado cada minuto de cada día, esa misma pregunta, pero ahora sé que es lo correcto -. Harry le cuestionó rápidamente.

-. ¿Pero Señor? -. Severus levantó una mano en señal de que no hablara Harry.

-. Decidí dejarle el hechizo por varias razones, algunas ya no valen pero otras prevalecen, es por su bien -. Harry no comprendía.

-. Lo hacía, para que ella no sufriera con su muerte, eso ya paso -. Defendió su postura Harry.

-. Esa fue la principal razón, pero otra es que ella ahora está viva, tiene que vivir su vida y aprovecharla con alguien de su edad como… -. El nombre murió en sus labios, le daba ira de solo pensarlo.

-. Ron -. Severus asintió. -. Aun así creo que Hermione debe de tomar esa decisión -. Severus lo observó y lo meditó.

-. Dele tiempo, vea que es lo mejor para ella, estoy seguro que heredero algo de la inteligencia de su madre, aprovéchela -. Severus sonrió sarcástico, y se giró alejándose de Harry.

-. ¿A dónde va? -. Preguntó Harry.

-. A olvidar -. Severus se alejó.

-. ¿Pero si decido hacerlo que hechizo? -.

-. Lento de pensamiento siempre, Potter, tiene a la mejor sabelotodo de Hogwarts, espero haya aprendido bien para ver detalles como ella -. Severus se alejó unos pasos más y se desapareció.

Harry observó por un momento el lugar donde estuvo su profesor y examinaba que gran responsabilidad le estaba dejando, era claro que Severus aún estaba enamorado y se había alejado para olvidar a Hermione.

Caminó de regreso al castillo y veía a varios recogiendo escombros y sin esperar Hermione se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

-. ¿Dónde estabas? Y ¿El Profesor Snape? -.

Harry la observó seriamente.

-. Se fue -. Hermione se quedó pasmada.

-. ¿Qué? ¿Porque? -. Harry decidió salir con un pretexto por el momento.

-. Prefiere esperar a que todo se tranquilice y volverá a aclarar las cosas -. Hermione pareció relajarse.

-. Es justificable -. Hermione se alejó para volver a ayudar a la reconstrucción del castillo, tenía tantas dudas y el hombre que podía resolvérselas se acababa de ir, en plan de regresar, quizá algún día.

…

Severus llegó a su casa en la Hilandera, después de meses que creyó no volver a verla, se metió y sin embargo, no sintió ni alivio ni libertad, se sintió en agonía y dolor.

Se sentó en su viejo sofá y encendió su chimenea, tomó su tan afamada botella de whisky y miró el fuego durante un largo tiempo.

Por primera vez en su vida, hizo un acto tan cobarde al huir, se fue sin ninguna explicación pero rogaba que hubiera hecho lo correcto vio su whisky y lo volvió a dejar en su lugar.

Sabía que el alcohol no lo ayudaría a olvidar y esa vez se lo iba a proponer.

…...

Días después los cuerpos fueron honrados y el castillo reconstruido, algunos nombres fueron honrados como los que pelearon y sobrevivieron e inclusive Severus fue revindicado, aunque aún no se sabía nada de él.

Esa tarde Harry volvió a preguntarse lo mismo que Severus le encargó, así que fue por un consejo con el cuadro de Dumbledore.

Al llegar al despacho vio el cuadro tan alegre como si no hubiera pasado nada en su vida y fuera el mismo anciano loco y feliz.

-. ¿Profesor Dumbledore? -. Dumbledore reaccionó y lo observó.

-. Harry, es un placer que vengas a visitarme ¿Cómo has estado? -.

-. Mucho mejor señor gracias, pero yo venía, por… un consejo -. Dumbledore sonrió y asintió.

-. Tú dime en que puede servirte la poca sabiduría de este viejo cuadro -.

Harry no sabía por dónde empezar, pero decidió hablar.

-. El profesor Snape, me mostró sus recuerdos, y tengo muchas dudas pendientes -.

-. ¿Cómo cuales mi querido muchacho? -.

-. La memoria de Hermione -. Dumbledore sonrió tristemente.

-. La responsabilidad que te dejo Severus en grande sobre todo tratándose de una cercana amiga tuya, pero nadie la conoce mejor que tú, Harry, debes saber que es lo mejor para ella, mis acciones causaron mucho daño a Severus y Hermione, ahora sé que si su amor hubiera seguido adelante eso no hubiera sido obstáculo para el mundo mágico como creí -. Dumbledore sonrió triste.

-. Entonces, ¿Sera correcto regresarle la memoria? -. Dumbledore lo observó y sonrió.

-. Si Severus sabe que puede confiar en ti, sabe que tomaras la decisión correcta, a mí eso no me corresponde -. Harry pensó para sí que a él tampoco le correspondía semejante tarea así que decidió pensarlo con detenimiento.

Harry se acercaba al comedor y vio a Ron platicando muy animadamente con Hermione, entonces Harry pensó en las palabras de Snape, quizá tenía razón, quizá Hermione ahora podía ser feliz con alguien de su edad.

Pero cuando su mente analizó ese plan, vio como Hermione huía de la mano de Ron que animadamente la invitaba a tomarla, pero Hermione sutilmente lo rechazaba.

Sabía que algo no andaba bien en su relación y decidió hablar con cada uno de ellos.

…

En la tarde Ron y Harry se dirigían a la sala común.

-. En serio no la entiendo Harry, cuando comenzamos con el último año, ella parecía entregada a querer algo conmigo, una relación, pero después de la guerra se volvió distante -.

Harry sabía que desde ese entonces ya se encontraba confundida.

-. ¿Y no lo hablaste con ella? -.

-. Lo intente, pero siempre salía el tema del hombre de la nutria plateada y ella ya no pensaba en nada más, pero mira, ese hombre ya no volvió a aparecer y por ello ella se encuentra triste -. Harry lo meditó.

-. Dale tiempo Ron, debe estar asimilando lo de la guerra aun -.

…

Hermione observaba la noche desde la torre de Astronomía, era lo mejor, donde podía observar y analizar, donde sentía que todo aunque fuera un breve momento, tenía sentido en su mente.

Giró al escuchar a alguien subir y pudo ver a Harry llegar a su lado.

-. Hola Hermione -. Dijo animadamente Harry.

-. Hola Harry -. Dijo Hermione y se giró nuevamente a observar el cielo.

-. Bonita noche, ¿No crees? -. Hermione asintió. -. ¿En qué piensas? -. Hermione suspiró.

-. En todo… En cómo llegamos hasta aquí, en todo lo que pasamos y a todos los que perdimos -.

Harry lo meditó, y después habló con miedo.

-. Hermione… -. Ella lo observó. -. ¿Qué hay entre Ron y tú? -. Hermione se avergonzó por pregunta tan personal.

-. ¿Por qué preguntas eso Harry? -. Harry vio su nerviosismo, pero decidió continuar.

-. Sabes porque, pero lo confundes y no lo culpo -.

-. ¿Lo confundo? -. Hermione se encontró desconcertada.

-. Sí, es decir, él estaba seguro que ambos sentían lo mismo, pero después de la guerra… Lo evitas -. Hermione giró nuevamente a ver la noche.

-. Lo comprendo y créeme que no lo entiendo… hay cosas que ya no comprendo -.

-. ¿Cómo cuáles? -.

Hermione suspiró profundamente.

-. Por ejemplo el amor que sentía por Ron y que desapareció de un día para otro, asunto que no es posible… También el hecho de que no recuerdo detalles que él me comentaba como estar con Snape durante semanas, tampoco lo recuerdo… Y luego ese hombre, que nos ayudó que tenía un patronus idéntico al mío… -. Hermione respiró fuerte. -. Te digo Harry, no entiendo varias cosas -.

Harry dudaba mucho el decirle pero primero quería preguntarle algo.

-. ¿Tú no sientes nada por Ron? -. Hermione bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

-. Sé que es tu amigo, y lo lamento pero no puedo verlo como algo más, por más que lo intente -.

-. Y si lo sigues intentando ¿Crees que ese amor vuelva? -.

-. No lo creo, algo me detiene -. Harry asintió.

-. Ya veo -. Hermione lo observó.

-. ¿Por qué me preguntas todo esto? ¿Ron te lo pidió? -. Harry negó efusivamente.

-. En absoluto -. Harry se enderezó. -. Bueno Hermione, descansa -. Harry se despidió y dio la vuelta.

-. Descansa Harry -. Hermione no se movió de su lugar, cada vez que analizaba todo lo que necesitaba descubrir se confundía más, sabía que faltaba algo en ese rompecabezas y debía descubrirlo.

 **ULTIMOS CAPITULOS…**

…

Contestando a sus lechuzas:

 _ **Parejachyca:**_ _ **Aun falta más, poco a poco nos acercamos al final, no dejes de leer ni de comentar, por favor. Gracias. Saludos.**_

 _ **DarkBloodQueen**_ _ **: Ron quedara en ridículo, ya veras, no dejes ni de leer ni de comentar, por favor. Gracias Saludos.**_

 _ **LigiaZepedaCerezoTulipan:**_ _ **Sevmione por siempre, así será, que bueno que te gusto, no dejes de leer ni de comentar. Saludos.**_

 **...**

 **LES INVITO A DAR "ME GUSTA" A LA PAGINA "Auroriss", QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN FACEBOOK, DONDE SUBIRE TODO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**

 **GRACIAS...**


	23. Capitulo Veintitres

**CAPITULO VEINTITRÉS**

 **ADVERTENCIA: LEMMON.**

Harry caminaba hacia su dormitorio meditando, acababa de tomar una decisión sólo esperaba que Hermione lo tomara para bien.

…

Harry era expulsado violentamente del pensadero, sumergido nuevamente de los recuerdos de Severus, cuando volteó y vio a Ron sentado a su espalda.

-. ¿Terminaste de verlos? -. Harry se sorprendió.

-. ¿Qué? ¿Como? -. Ron se levantó para quedar frente a Harry.

-. Acomodaba un poco buscando algo elegante entre tus ropas, para ir a buscar a Hermione, la botella salió y recordé que eran los recuerdos de Severus, no vi ningún problema en verlos, después de todo prácticamente le dijiste todo a Voldemort… pero… creo que omitiste muchas cosas -. Harry no sabía que decir.

-. Ron… -. Comenzó Harry.

-. ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme? -. Le dijo Ron molesto.

-. Era algo sin importancia -. Ron sonrió cínico.

-. ¿Sin importancia? Si Snape te los dio, debió confiar en que ibas a ser algo, como devolverle la memoria -.

Harry no dijo nada, Ron bufó molesto y se levantó.

-. ¿Por qué hacerlo? Él ya hizo su vida, ahora ella necesita a alguien de su edad de sus ideales para hacerla feliz… alguien como yo -. Harry se levantó también.

-. Entiende Ron… esa decisión no nos corresponde, ella debe decidir con quién quiere hacer su vida -.

-. Entiende Harry, si le devuelves la memoria, lo ira a buscar, no pensara en nada más, ella no pensara con claridad, es por su bien -.

-. No lo sabes, quizá Snape sea el hombre para ella -.

-. Claro, un ex Mortífago, un hombre mayor, lleno de rencor a los demás y viendo por su propio bien -.

-. Mírate como hablas de él, acaso olvidaste como él te llevo a nosotros cuando decidiste huir, él era el hombre que te hizo ver el error que estabas cometiendo -.

-. Es obvio que estas de su lado, pero no permitiré que le devuelvas la memoria a Hermione -.

-. No hay lados Ron, y es lo que haré lo demás ella lo pensara -.

-. No te permitiré que la dejes recordar… Así tenga que… -. Y como un balde agua fría cayendo sobre él, Harry reacciono.

-. ¿Qué dijiste? -.

-. Qué no lo permitiré -.

-. No eso no, sobre no… ibas a permitirle… recordar -. Y Harry lo vio tan claro, en los recuerdos y la supuesta muerte de Severus, ese era el hechizo.

Sin decir más salió dejando a Ron tan confundido, pero Ron no se quedó atrás lo siguió hasta que vio a Harry queriendo interceptar a Hermione.

-. Hermione -. Grito Harry.

Ella volteó pero ante sus ojos vio a Ron.

-. Ah, hola Ron, ¿Tú me llamaste? -. Ron asintió, respirando fuerte por el esfuerzo que hizo al rebasar a Harry.

-. Así es, te acompaño, supongo que vas a la Biblioteca -. Hermione asintió prácticamente obligada, no queriendo rechazar a Ron.

Harry observó la escena, no podía pelear con Ron, pero tampoco podía seguir permitiendo eso con Hermione.

…

Harry esperó en la sala común, mientras Hermione y Ron volvieran a aparecer y cuando los escuchó, sacó su varita disimuladamente, solo tenía una oportunidad y esperaba que fuera el hechizo correcto.

Pero antes de que siquiera pensara el hechizo vio a Ron y Hermione entrar a la sala común tomados de la mano y sonriendo como antes.

Harry se quedó en shock, esperando una explicación.

-. Ustedes… -. Los señaló Harry.

-. Así es, decidimos intentarlo -. Dijo Hermione sonriente, soltó la mano de Ron, lo besó con suavidad en los labios y se encaminó a su habitación, en ese momento Harry empezó a cuestionar.

-. ¿Qué hiciste Ron? -. Ron sonrió y se sentó en el sofá.

-. Te dije que necesitaba a alguien de su edad, la convencí de que me diera una oportunidad y así fue -.

-. ¿Estás dispuesto a estar con ella sabiendo que no querrá? -. Ron lo miró molesto.

-. Lo intentaré y lo lograré, haré que se saque a Severus de la mente -.

-. Él no está en su mente, está en su ser, en su alma, en su corazón y eso ni con el tiempo ni hechizándola, lo lograras -. Harry negó en decepción y subió a su habitación, se sentía tan decepcionado de Ron, en definitiva necesitaba ayuda.

…

Durante los siguientes días, Hermione se esforzaba por tratar de querer de volver a lo que sentía antes e incluso dejó que la besara.

-. Extrañaba tenerte así -. Dijo Ron mientras la tomaba de la mano.

Hermione le sonrió tímida y vio sus intenciones bastantes claras al verlo acercarse a ella, ella vacilo sus movimientos pero lo permitió.

Y ese fue su primer beso, como tal, los demás habían sido castos pero en ese momento era un beso verdadero, Ron fue torpe al actuar demasiado brusco para el gusto de Hermione, pero ella se dejó llevar, y cerró los ojos dejándose invadir por la sensación.

El beso fue rudo y duro poco, Hermione sonrió para no sentir mal a Ron después se despidió y sin decir más se retiró a su habitación.

Ella se encontraba ahí, viendo por la ventana, tan distante y desconectada del mundo como los días después de la guerra, no esperaba poder dormir.

Bajó a la sala común y se sentó en el sofá mirando el fuego, esperando poder conciliar el sueño de esa forma.

Pero tuvo un susto cuando sin esperarlo una nutria apareció por la ventana y bailaba por la habitación, hasta pararse en frente de Hermione, ella se levantó esperando que ella le dijera algo.

La vio brincar fuera de la sala y Hermione con el corazón bombeando fuertemente sobre su pecho, la persiguió, la nutria bailaba por todo el pasillo iluminado con la brillante luz hasta que se detuvo frente al laboratorio de pociones.

Atravesó la puerta y Hermione observando que nadie la siguiera, se adentró en el salón.

La nutria se detuvo en frente de la persona que la esperaba y Hermione se sorprendió.

-. ¿Tú la invocaste Harry? -. Harry se acercó un poco y negó.

-. Yo no la invoque pero conozco a la persona que lo hizo -. Hermione se sorprendió aún más.

-. ¿Quién fue? -. Preguntó desesperada.

-. Primero déjame decirte algo -. Hermione asintió. -. Me encargaron una tarea respecto a ti… Espera -. La calló cuando vio que iba a cuestionar. -. La razón por la que no recuerdas nada y te sientes confundida es porque te borraron la memoria -.

-. ¿Que? -. Preguntó asustada Hermione. -. ¿Quien? -.

-. Podría explicártelo o… puedo devolvértela y tus dudas se aclararan -. Hermione dudó.

-. Harry conozco el hechizo y es muy complicado, ¿Estás seguro de que puedes hacerlo? -. Harry asintió.

-. Lo estoy, pero dime antes, ¿Sientes algo por Ron? -. Hermione bajo la mirada apenada.

-. La verdad es que no, me esfuerzo, de verdad, pero algo me lo impide, prefiero ver lo que falta a mi memoria y así tomar la decisión correcta -.

Harry asintió, Hermione estaba preocupada, pero confiaba en Harry y tenía que saberlo.

-. Está bien Harry -. Hermione se relajó y cerró los ojos, esperó el hechizo.

Harry lo dudo, pero Severus le pidió templanza y seguridad o el hechizo podría dañar la memoria incluso más, respiró y no lo dudo.

-. Recordare -. Hermione se sintió mareada y era como experimentar el hechizo de Legeremancia, sentía como varios recuerdos se acomodaban en su mente, colocándose de manera correcta.

Se dejó caer de rodillas, mientras miraba a través de su mente, recordó a Severus, su primer encuentro, su primer beso, el baile, la traición de Dumbledore, la primera noche que se entregó a Severus y sobre todo la nutria plateada.

Hermione respiró aceleradamente, el hechizo la había dejado agotada, levantó la mirada y vio a Harry frente a ella, preocupado.

-. Harry… -. Él se acercó más y Hermione lo abrazó efusiva.

-. ¿Estás bien? -. Hermione asintió. -. Excelente, porque aún hay más por ver -. Harry le mostró el frasco con los recuerdos de Severus y Hermione lo supo, Harry la acompañó al pensadero que él había traído y ella se sumergió en ellos.

Al terminar su rostro era un enigma.

-. Harry sé que esta decisión fue difícil, no debería estar molesta contigo, porque al final hiciste lo correcto, pero ahora debo aclarar muchas cosas, gracias, descansa -. Hermione lo abrazó y se fueron a descansar.

Esa noche a través de sus sueños ya no veía la sombra con la nutria veía velas, música y sobre todo al hombre que siempre la estuvo cuidando, pero antes de perdonarlo necesitaba una explicación.

…

Como no hacía mucho tiempo, Hermione despertó completamente diferente, se sintió completa y sobre todo se sintió feliz.

Bajó alegre al Gran Comedor y se sentó al lado de Ron, el cual no esperó y la besó lo cual sorprendió a Hermione.

-. ¿Qué haces? -. Preguntó Hermione sorprendida y ofendida.

-. No es evidente, te beso -. Hermione lo detuvo, con las manos en el pecho de Ron.

-. ¿Harry, no le contaste? -. Ron se paralizó. -. Ron, Harry me regresó la memoria anoche -. Ron se sorprendió y volteó a mirar a Harry.

-. Genial -. Lo dijo sarcásticamente que no pasó desapercibido para Harry.

Hermione terminó de desayunar y señaló a Harry.

-. ¿La tienes? -. Harry le entregó un pergamino, Hermione lo tomó y lo leyó.

-. Era obvio, después vuelvo -. Hermione caminó hacia afuera.

-. Espera -. Dijo Ron. -. ¿A dónde vas? -. Hermione le sonrió tristemente.

-. Perdoname Ron, pero debo ir a buscar más respuestas -. Hermione lo besó en la mejilla y giró hacia las afueras del castillo para poder desaparecerse.

Ron volvió hacia Harry.

-. ¿A dónde va? -. Preguntó molesto Ron.

-. A buscar a Snape -. Ron se molestó, recogió su periódico y sin dirigirle la mirada a Harry, se marchó.

Harry bajó la mirada a su desayuno y comenzó a desayunar, Ron aun no entendía lo que era amar a alguien, como Severus amaba, el que amó dos veces y ambas las dejó ir para protegerlas.

…

Severus llegó a su casa en la Hilandera, el clima era frio y triste como cuando decidió salir de la vida de Hermione, pero el estar ocupado fabricando pociones le ayudaba a distraerse.

Entró a su casa pero antes de llegar a la sala principal, sintió la presencia de alguien en la casa, sacó su varita rápidamente y caminó cauteloso por la casa, esperando poder sorprender al perpetrador.

Giró rápidamente con la varita en mano hacia la sala y en ese mismo instante su varita soltó, no creía estar viéndola.

Hermione lo observó pensativa desde la chimenea, por mucho tiempo no se sentía así, sentía pena, vergüenza pero sobre todo nerviosismo, porque ahora el amor que sentía por él, crecía de segundo a segundo.

-. Hola -.

-. ¿Señorita Granger? -. Ella se sentó en el sofá y Severus se acercó a ella, no sabía que pasaba para que ella estuviera así.

La última noticia que había recibido era de Potter pidiéndole que llevara a Hermione por medio de su patronus hacia el laboratorio de pociones, sabía que quería hablar con ella pero aun desconfiaba si Harry le había vuelto la memoria.

-. Severus, llámame Hermione, por favor -. Hermione habló seriamente, no podía estar feliz por completo aun no entendía porque él le había ocultado cosas.

-. Hermione… has… -. Severus se sorprendió.

-. Así es, Harry lo hizo -. Severus por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonrió de felicidad y se acercó a ella.

-. Espera -. Hermione se levantó huyendo de él, lo cual le extrañó a Severus. -. Debes explicarme mucho, ¿No crees? -. Hermione puso sus manos en la cintura esperando una explicación.

Severus se incorporó, ella tenía razón, él le señaló el sofá nuevamente.

-. Por favor -. Hermione se sentó alejada. -. ¿Qué quieres saber? -.

Hermione se enderezó como cuando demostraba su conocimiento en clases.

-. Primero que nada, ¿El hombre que nos ayudaba eras tú? -. Severus asintió.

-. Así es, no pude hacerme a un lado mientras tú… ustedes… corrían peligro -. Hermione frunció su ceño.

-. No puedo creer lo que hiciste, pudiste haber puesto tu vida en riesgo todo por ser tan… imprudente -. Hermione cruzó los brazos molesta, pero Severus sonrió cínico.

-. Siempre tan decente Señorita Granger -. Hermione sonrió.

-. ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada, trataste de regresarme la memoria? -. Severus volvió a su seriedad.

-. Mi vida tenía un fin, no quería que pasaras por eso -. Respondió Severus.

-. Pero sin saber nada te salve, estaba claro que tu destino nunca fue morir, como el que yo te salvara -.

-. Si es cierto, no contaba con tu terquedad -.

-. Pero aun así después de todo, ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? ¿Por qué huiste? -. Severus se levantó.

-. Era claro que tú tenías de regreso tu vida, vivirla con alguien joven que pueda darte lo que yo no puedo -.

-. ¿Cómo qué? ¿Estabilidad económica? -.

-. Triste, pero cierto, y una vida con alguien de tu edad, que compartan intereses, mi vida ya la viví, pobremente, pero lo hice -.

-. Tus argumentos son pobres Severus -. Hermione se levantó también. -. Alguien joven no me interesa, solo hay que mirar a Ron para ver que los chicos de mi edad, les importa mucho el futuro y sus propios fines que alguien más, estabilidad económica, soy lo suficientemente inteligente para valerme por mi misma -. Hermione se acercó a Severus. -. Te quiero a ti, y eso a pesar de no tener memoria, nunca cambió -. Ella se acercó por completo a él y le tocó el rostro sonriendo.

Severus tomó con delicadeza su mano y la quitó de su rostro.

-. Entiende, es por tu propio bien -. Eso a Hermione le molestó.

-. Dumbledore, me quitó la memoria por mi propio bien, Ron decidió que mi vida a su lado debía ser así por mi propio bien, Harry aunque sus razones fueron mucho mejor, lo hizo por mi propio bien y tú… Hiciste todo esto por mi propio bien. Ya estoy cansada que todos hagan cosas por mi propio bien, por primera vez, quiero tomar mis decisiones, puede ser que no sean las correctas, pero aprenderé de ellas -. Hermione no se alejó de él.

-. Estas en lo cierto, tomé decisiones por ti, que no me correspondían, todos lo hicimos desde mí, Dumbledore, Potter hasta el idiota de Weasley -. Severus la observó y se inclinó un poco a su altura. -. ¿Qué decisión tomaras? -. Hermione le sonrió.

-. Sólo necesito una -. Hermione se abalanzó hacia él, tomándolo del rostro y lo besó.

Severus apreció el atrevimiento que hizo y no la separó extrañaba demasiado su sabor, su esencia, su calor.

Hermione profundizó el beso, parecían años desde la última vez que lo besó y saboreó en él lo que faltó en Ron.

Esa pasión, esa delicadeza y esa hambre que solo Severus le fue capaz de demostrar.

Los labios de Severus tomaron con calma los de Hermione, con una calma y placidez que la ponía a mil, los lamió y lo finalizó con un dulce beso.

-. Exquisita -. Respondió Severus.

Hermione lo soltó y sin que Severus se lo esperara lo empujó hacia el sillón y con calma se quitó la blusa y la falda, quedándose solo en ropa interior.

Severus sonrió, extrañaba eso de ella, ese ímpetu cuando tomaba el control, que Severus jamás otorgaría a nadie, sólo a ella.

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

Lo deseaba…

Daba igual la hora, el momento o el lugar… lo deseaba.

Lo besó.

Un beso caliente, cargado de erotismo y lleno de anhelos.

-. Hermione -.

-. Te deseo -.

-. Hermione… ¿Estas segura? -.

-. Lo estoy. Te deseo con exigencias. Con demanda. Con pretensión. Quiero que me hagas el amor. Quiero que disfrutes de mí. Quiero todo lo que tú desees y lo quiero ahora -. Severus se acomodó en el sillón, y le rodeó con sus brazos la cintura a Hermione.

Hermione lo miró y vio que no esperaba sus exigencias y eso era lo que lo volvía loco.

Las caderas de Hermione tomaron vida propia y se movieron sobre él.

La respuesta de Severus fue inmediata.

Noto cómo creció su duro miembro y eso la activo más.

Una de las manos abandonó la cintura de Hermione para subir por su espalda hasta llegar a su pelo.

Lo tomó y tiró de él.

Eso era lo que extrañaba de Severus, su dominio.

El cuello de Hermione quedó totalmente expuesto ante su boca y lo besó.

Lo lamió con ansiedad, con capricho y la hizo suspirar de placer.

Su otra mano abandonó su cintura y llegó hasta su sostén que tardó nada en desaparecer, y tener ante él sus pechos.

Su boca se dirigió hacia ellos.

Los chupó.

Los devoró.

Le mordisqueó los pezones y los endureció.

La avivó.

Le soltó el pelo y pudo volver a mirar el rostro que anhelaba cada noche.

Sus manos estaban a cada lado de sus pechos y, con reclamación, los junto y los apretó para meterse los dos pezones en la boca.

-. Me vuelves loco… -.

-. Tú a mí más, te extrañaba tanto -. Severus sonrío.

Hermione se pegó a él.

Cuando iba a tomar las riendas de la situación, Hermione le sujetó las manos y susurró cerca de su boca.

-. No… Profesor… su castigo por no haberme devuelto la memoria, será que yo mande -.

-. ¿Mi castigo? -.

-. Sí. Creo que voy a tener que empezar a castigarte como tú a mí -.

-. Ni lo sueñes, sabelotodo -. Su mirada cargada de erotismo consiguió enajenarla.

Durante unos segundos, se resistió a dejar que Hermione llevara la batuta, pero al final notó que sus manos regresaban a sus piernas y, mientras las paseaba por ellas, murmuró.

-. De acuerdo… pero sólo por hoy -. Decidió jugar a su juego y se dejó llevar por el morbo.

Tomó sus manos y las retiró de sus muslos mientras le ordenó.

-. Prohibido tocar -. Gesticulo Hermione. Severus quiso protestar y frunció el ceño. Cuando vio que se quedó quieto, se tomó los pechos y los acercó a su boca. Se los ofreció. Lo obligó a que primero probara uno y después el otro y, cuando sus pezones volvieron a estar erectos, se los retiró de la boca y sonrió. Severus gruño. -. Dame tu mano -. Le pidió. Severus se la entregó y Hermione la paseó por su pierna hasta llegar a la cara interna de sus muslos. Lo dejó tocarla y pronto introdujo un dedo bajo sus bragas. Dejo que se encaprichara más de ella y, cuando se animó, lo obligó a que sacara el dedo y se lo llevó a su propia boca. -. Resbaladiza y húmeda, como a ti te gusta -. Severus intentó tomarla de nuevo por la cintura y recibió otro golpe. -. Prohibido tocar, Profesor Snape -.

-. Señorita Granger… modere sus órdenes -. Hermione sonrió, pero él no.

Eso le gustaba.

Hermione subió su mano hasta su cuello y le agarró el pelo con cuidado.

Su cuello quedó expuesto totalmente ante ella, mientras sentía el latido de su corazón entre sus piernas.

-. Profesor Snape, no olvide que ahora mando yo -. Hermione le lamió el cuello.

Hermione se deleitó con su sabor y finalmente acabó en su boca.

Hermione añoraba esa boca que la hacía desvariar para convertirse de una tímida estudiante a una mujer capaz de luchar por lo quiere.

Le devoró los labios y oyó un gemido gutural salir de su interior.

-. Te extrañaba tanto -. Murmuró Hermione.

-. Igual que yo -. Cada segundo que pasaba Hermione se sintió más alterada, acercó sus pechos de nuevo a la boca de Severus y, cuando él se los iba a lamer, se los retiró.

Sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, Hermione metió su mano en su pantalón y tomó su caliente miembro y sus duros testículos y sacó todo al exterior.

Se impresionó al verlo nuevamente, parecieron años desde la última vez que lo había visto desnudo y ahora podía admirar lo impresionante que era.

El poderoso latido de aquel grueso miembro hizo que el sexo de Hermione temblara de impaciencia.

Y cuando Hermione acercó su boca hasta su rosado capullo y se lo introdujo, sintió temblar a Severus.

Su lengua, deseosa, paseo por su miembro y le repartió cientos de dulces besos cargados de erotismo y perversión.

Jugó mimosa hasta que los jadeos de Severus por lo que le hacía la hicieron mirarlo y ver que tenía la cabeza recostada en el sofá y los ojos cerrados.

La mandíbula de Severus estaba tensa y temblaba de gozo.

De pronto, notó sus manos en su cabeza y Hermione dijo para que la escuchara.

-. No te recordaba, pero recordaba tus caricias y eso hacía que tu recuerdo siguiera vivo y que te deseara cada noche y tocarte como lo estoy haciendo ahora ¿Te gusta? -.

-. Sssi… -. Consiguió Severus decir mientras enredada sus dedos entre el cabello de Hermione.

Hermione notó las caderas de Severus moverse y su miembro se acomodó aún más en su boca.

Eso le daba fuerzas a Hermione para continuar mientras sentía como todo Severus se contrajo de placer.

Con delicadeza, Hermione mordisqueó alrededor de su capullo y se paró en una finita tela.

La lengua de Hermione se deslizo por ella consiguiendo que Severus se moviera y resoplara y más cuando finalmente la tomó con sus labios y tiró de ella.

Como si de un helado se tratara, lo lamió, lo degustó.

Severus jadeó, muerto de placer.

Hermione, con su otra mano libre le tomó los testículos y se los acarició.

Severus tuvo un espasmo, después otro y Hermione sonrió al oírlo resoplar.

Anhelante de su miembro, Hermione regresó a él.

Hermione lo metió con mimo en su boca, pero ya estaba tan enorme e hinchado que no cabía, por lo que decidió subir y bajar su lengua por el mientras su sabor la hacía disfrutar más y más.

A Severus le enloquecía lo que le hacía, lo que le decía Hermione, así que Hermione lo repitió una y otra vez hasta que los jadeos de Severus fueron más continuos y más fuertes.

Las caderas de Severus acompañaban a Hermione, los dedos de Severus en el cabello de Hermione se tensaron y la embestía en la boca.

La sensación embriagó a Hermione.

Lo poseyó con su boca y le gustaba tenerlo entre sus manos y bajo su merced.

Severus comenzó a sentir calor y se desabrochó la camisa, lo cual aprovechó Hermione para clavarle las uñas en uno de sus abdominales.

Severus jadeó más mientras sus caderas no paraban de moverse.

Hermione tomó su miembro endurecido con sus manos y comenzó a masturbarlo con embestidas potentes, como a él le gustaban.

El cuerpo de Severus se contrajo una y otra vez, pero se negó a dejarse llevar.

-. Súbete en mí, Hermione… Por favor, hazlo -. Su voz implorante y el deseo de Hermione por él la llevaron a obedecerlo.

Hermione se sentó a horcajadas sobre Severus y entonces la penetró.

Ambos suspiraron fuertemente, por fin volvían a ser uno después de tanto tiempo añorándose, y pensando que jamás volverían a estar así.

Hermione estaba mojada y resbaladiza.

Severus se encajó totalmente en Hermione y los dos gritaron.

-. ¡Merlín, Hermione, me vuelves loco! -. Hermione mimosa y dispuesta a todo, lo observó.

-. Eso quiero… que te vuelvas loco por mí, como yo lo estoy por ti -.

-. Hermione… -. Severus jadeó.

-. Estoy loca por ti, Severus -. Hermione notó como Severus se abrió paso en su interior.

Hermione enloquecida, se sujetó a los hombros de Severus, mientras Severus la tomaba con posesión del trasero y con su demanda la hacía subir y bajar para encajarse en ella una y otra vez mientras la miraba y la comía por el deseo.

El miembro de Severus duro y caliente, entraba y salía de Hermione con desesperación, mientras que el sexo de Hermione se contrajo y lo succionó.

Hermione movió las caderas frenéticamente y tembló mientras Severus, con movimientos devastadores y duros, continúo llevándola hasta el clímax.

Los pechos de Hermione saltaban ante él, y cuando su boca tomó un pezón y lo mordió al tiempo que la penetraba, un orgasmo devastador tomó el cuerpo de Hermione.

Mientras, Severus la colmó de largas embestidas hasta que Hermione no pudo más y lo oyó sisear su nombre entre jadeos y contracciones.

Cuando todo acabó y quedó sobre él extasiada y húmeda, Hermione se dio cuenta de la verdad.

Jamás pudo olvidarlo, y por siempre lo amaría.

…...

 **SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, EL FINAL.**

…

Contestando a sus lechuzas:

 _ **LigiaZepedaCerezoTulipan:**_ __ _Sevmione hasta la muerte, espero te haya gustado este capítulo, el próximo seria el ultimo, espero también estés presente, gracias por el comentario. Saludos._

 _ **Parejachyca:**_ __ _Era probable, espero te haya gustado el capítulo, hazme saber tu opinión. Saludos._

 _ **DarkBloodQueen**_ _ **:**_ _Si es cierto y lo lamento, tuve un accidente en mi trabajo y lo último que quería era moverme XD, espero te guste el capítulo, hazme saber tu opinión. Saludos._

 **...**

 **LES INVITO A DAR "ME GUSTA" A LA PAGINA "Auroriss", QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN FACEBOOK, DONDE SUBIRE TODO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**

 **GRACIAS...**


	24. Capitulo Veinticuatro (FIN)

**CAPITULO VEINTICUATRO**

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione fue la primera en despertar, no recordaba cómo había terminado en la cama, pero no le sorprendió al lado de quien estaba.

Lo observó fijamente y suspiró con suavidad, aunque estaba molesta con él, ahora podía ponerse en su lugar, verlo desde su punto de vista, poder ver que el amor que él sentía por ella, lo llevó a cuidarla para evitarle todo dolor.

Jamás dudaría de ese amor que le demostraba a creces pero quería una última muestra de su parte.

Severus se sintió observado y lentamente abrió los ojos, la imagen que se le presentaba le hizo admitir que los ángeles existían ya que enfrente a él estaba uno con su cabello alborotado y castaño y que no terminaba de amarla.

-. Buenos días -. Dijo Hermione.

-. Buen día -. Respondió Severus estirándose lentamente.

-. ¿Y qué harás? Ayer todo quedo aclarado -.

-. ¿Qué quieres decir? -.

-. ¿Regresaras a Hogwarts? -. Severus bufó frustrado, lo que hizo reír a Hermione.

-. El estar nuevamente rodeados de alumnos descerebrados no es una de mis nuevas metas -.

-. ¿Y cuáles son tus metas ahora? -. Severus sonrió.

-. No pensaba en eso ahora, teniéndote a mi lado todo cambia, quiero hacer una vida… junto a ti -. Hermione sonrió.

-. Bueno, aun me queda cursar mi último año en Hogwarts, retomaran cursos y necesitan un Profesor de pociones -. Hermione sonrió maliciosa y Severus la observó con pesar y después sonrió.

-. Tener relaciones entre Profesor-alumna está prohibido, lo olvida Señorita Granger -.

-. Antes no le importó, estoy segura que lo puede manejar -. Hermione se acercó a él y lo besó castamente.

Severus sonrió, ese era un nuevo comienzo y estaba ansioso por iniciarlo.

…

Hogwarts se alzaba imponente nuevamente y Severus al dar su primer paso, respiró un nuevo aire, completamente libre no solo de cuerpo sino también en alma.

Su bienvenida fue diferente a como él la esperaba, esperaba rencor por parte de algunos y odio por parte de otros, fue bien recibido y era obvio que Harry y Minerva habían hecho ya su parte, habían limpiado su nombre.

-. Te agradezco el haberte tomado esa molestia Minerva -. En el despacho de la Directora ella sonreía llena de gusto.

-. Es lo mínimo que podía hacer Severus, te tratamos muy mal -.

-. Tenías bases para hacerlo -.

-. ¿Pero cómo sobreviviste? -.

-. La señorita Granger me salvo -.

Minerva sonrió.

-. Claro, solo ella podía hacerlo y bueno, ¿Por qué has vuelto, creí que no te gustaba estar aquí? -. Severus caminó por la estancia.

-. Así es, no me gusta, pero ante algunas circunstancias, me es necesario presidir aquí, a lo cual espero no pongas objeción -.

-. Claro que no, necesitamos un Profesor de pociones -. Severus sonrió cínico.

-. Y abusando de tu inocencia, tengo algunas demandas -.

-. ¿Cómo cuáles? -.

-. Mantengo una relación sentimental con una estudiante y espero no haya objeciones en nuestra relación -. Minerva palideció ante lo brusco y crudo que habló Severus y se indignó.

-. Pero Severus, una alumna, ¿Cómo es posible? No quiero pensar que te aprovechas de su inexperiencia en estas cuestiones como para tener contigo una relación -. Severus se molestó levemente.

-. Directora, la alumna con la que comparto esta relación, no es inexperta y puede estar segura que ella es más sabia que todos los alumnos juntos -. Minerva se levantó de su asiento.

-. No me digas que… -. Severus sonrió.

-. Así es, la Señorita Granger y yo, ahora le pediré que esto quede confidencial hasta después de los exámenes finales. Tiene en claro que cualquier otro alumno y profesor sospechara que recibe ayuda aunque la incógnita me parezca ridícula -. Minerva continuaba boquiabierta.

-. Severus… nadie sabe esto… ¿Cierto? -. Severus asintió.

-. Así es y si usted planea en tomar medidas contra alguien, tendrá que ser contra mí, pero a Hermione… No la toca -. Minerva se relajó y más tranquila se volvió a sentar.

-. Severus, estas relaciones están prohibidas porque hay alumnas menores de edad, que no solo por su corta edad sino también por su mente tan joven no están preparadas para una relación sentimental con un hombre o mujer que ya tiene experiencia… Yo sé que Hermione no es como las demás estudiantes -. Minerva sonrió viendo a la nada. -. Y lo sé, porque de lo contrario no te habrías fijado en ella… -. Minerva viendo a la nada analizó la situación. -. Les ruego que mantengan las actitudes amorosas al mínimo, por lo menos hasta la finalización del curso -. Severus asintió.

-. Así será, Directora -. Severus hizo una leve inclinación en señal de agradecimiento.

-. Retírate -. Minerva se acarició la sien, mientras Severus se retiraba era una gran información que asimilar.

-. No te preocupes querida, ya era justo para ambos -. El cuadro de Albus hablo a su espalda.

-. Era justo, pero ¿Por qué en estos momentos? Espero sepan comportarse -. Albus rio y tarareó una canción mientras Minerva no terminaba de asombrándose lo pequeño que era el mundo.

…

Hermione se encontraba en la sala común, leyendo el periódico junto con Harry, leyendo lo poco a poco que el mundo mágico se iba componiendo.

Cuando vieron entrar a Ron muy molesto.

-. ¿Qué te ocurre? -. Ron observó a Hermione cuando le cuestionó.

-. Ustedes dos, me traicionaron -. Harry se molestó.

-. Exageras Ron -.

-. No puedes decirme que exagero si nunca me diste una oportunidad -.

Harry se levantó para encararlo.

-. No era nuestra decisión -.

-. Pude haberla hecho cambiar de opinión -.

-. Bueno ahora que lo sabes ¿Porque no lo intentas? -. Ron lo observó más furioso todavía. -. Lo ves, sabes que no podrías -. Hermione se levantó.

-. ¿De qué están hablando? -. Dijo Hermione poniendo sus manos entre ambos.

-. Dile Ron, ¿De qué estamos hablando? -. Ron no reaccionó y observó a Hermione.

-. Está bien, tú y yo Hermione -. Ron la tomó de los hombros. -. Teníamos algo, ¿Por qué tuvo que cambiar? -. Hermione lo observó con tristeza.

-. Ron, nunca hubo un tú y yo, lo que nos unía fue algo efímero, si no terminamos juntos es porque no debió ser -. Hermione con delicadeza quitó las manos de Ron. -. Siempre tendrás mi amistad y mi cariño, pero olvida que seamos tú y yo -. Ron la miró con tristeza y molesto subió a su habitación.

Harry y Hermione lo observaron y lamentaron lo que sentía y esperaban que con el tiempo pudiera sanar.

…...

Hermione se encontraba en su habitación leyendo, sintiéndose tranquila y en paz, como debió estarlo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero por el odio e inseguridades de muchos, tardó tiempo en pasar.

De repente una nutria plateada entró por su ventana brincó por toda la habitación y se detuvo frente a ella.

-. En el bosque prohibido en diez minutos, Señorita Granger -. La nutria desapareció y Hermione se levantó rápidamente para arreglarse y ver a su amado profesor.

Recordaba bien la última noche que pasó con él, fue mágica y esperaba lo mismo.

Fue puntual a la hora indicada y como en aquella noche, la nutria la guio hasta el lugar esperado.

Hermione conoció perfectamente cada vela, cada adorno perfectamente ubicado en cada lugar, ella se maravilló de cómo estaba todo exactamente igual, Hermione sonrió, al ver a Severus, sin su capa.

Severus se acercó a ella y suavemente tocó su rostro.

-. Luces hermosa -. Hermione se sonrojó.

-. Muy galante profesor -. Severus le sonrió igualmente.

-. Esta noche, soy solo… -.

-. … Severus -. Ambos se observaron, sintiéndose completamente dichosos.

Severus movió su varita y la canción que una vez escuchó en sus sueños, por fin volvió a resonar en esa pequeña estancia.

Hermione maravillada se dejó llevar al son de la canción y la dulce melodía la envolvió junto con el ser que una vez amó y que volvía a amar.

Esta vez Hermione fue la primera en decirlo.

-. Te amo -. Severus sonrió, por esa vez y ahora desde siempre estaría feliz.

-. Te amo -. Se fundieron en un casto beso sellando lo que nadie debió de haber separado.

Pero la desesperación de estar separados tanto tiempo volvió a surgir, no importando donde se encontraban o si alguien podía verlos, Severus la besó con posesión.

Sus besos haciéndoles entender que se habían echado tanto de menos el uno al otro y eso a ambos les gustaba.

Severus no perdió tiempo y la empujó con suavidad a la mesa, Severus sin meditarlo, con su varita desapareció lo que estaba en la mesa, dejándola completamente limpia.

Subió a Hermione en ella y continuó besándola, mientras la oprimió más a él.

Calor… Hermione tenía mucho calor y más cuando Severus bajó su cabeza y le mordió los pechos por encima del vestido.

El ansia los consumió.

Y al final Hermione accedió y olvidó el lugar donde se encontraban, bajó sus manos hasta su pantalón y lo abrió, metió sus manos bajo su ropa interior y lo tocó.

Le exigió más.

Severus, avivado por sus caricias, le subió su vestido hasta sus hombros y se lo quito por completo.

A este le siguió las bragas y sintió el frio del bosque sobre su cuerpo.

El cual desapareció al ver la mirada que tenía Severus al verla completamente desnuda ante él.

Hermione continúo sentada sobre la mesa y observó como Severus tomaba con brusquedad su miembro, y la atrajo a él.

Con las respiraciones entrecortadas y el deseo instalado en la mirada, Severus colocó su miembro en la entrada del sexo de Hermione, lo introdujo unos centímetros y después la tomó del trasero y con un certero movimiento lo introdujo totalmente en su interior, mientras Hermione veía Severus como se mordía su labio.

Necesitaba sentir a Severus.

Sin hablar, la tomó en alto para ponerla más a su altura y la apoyó contra un árbol.

Sintió brevemente el cambio de temperatura pero Severus la besó y esa sensación de calor se volvió a apoderar de su cuerpo.

Lo besó… con desesperación y sus acometidas fuertes y profundas contra ella la hicieron gritar de puro placer.

Una… dos… tres…

El cuerpo de Hermione lo recibió gustoso.

Cuatro… cinco… seis ¡Quiso mas!

De nuevo, su cuerpo ardió, su sexo tembló por su posesión y Hermione jadeó y se corrió entre sus brazos.

Era feliz.

Muy feliz y no quiso pensar en nada mas mientras dejó que Severus la tomara como le gustaba.

Rudo, posesivo y varonil.

Tras varias potentes embestidas en las que sintió Hermione que se iba a romper, Severus se echó hacia atrás y soltó un gruñido.

Dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Hermione y, durante unos minutos, los dos permanecieron apoyados en el árbol.

-. Extrañaba esto -. Dijo Hermione recuperando la respiración.

-. ¿Solo esto? -. Preguntó sarcástico Severus.

-. Sobre todo a ti, sabía que algo faltaba y siempre fuiste tú… Siempre -. Severus escuchó eso y el corazón se le llenó de gozo y amor puro.

Aunque Severus aún no se expresaba completamente con palabras, pero si con las muestras de amor que solo a ella le demostraba.

Finalmente la besó, la bajó al suelo y con un pase de su varita quedaron completamente vestidos.

Severus volvió a activar la música y le pidió a Hermione bailar, a lo que ella aceptó, atravesó sus manos en su cuello y Severus la tomó de la cintura.

Ambos se observaron y se dejaron sumergir en su mirada, mirada que les hacia falta, mirada que siempre extrañaron junto con el amor que expresaba y que ahora por fin volvió ya que nunca debieron separarse.

…..

El otoño pareció llegar repentinamente ese año.

La mañana del uno de septiembre fue crispada y dorada como una manzana y mientras la pequeña familia se apresuraba a cruzar la ajetreada calle hacia la grandiosa y sombría estación, el humo de los tubos de escape de los coches y el aliento de los caminantes centelleaban como telas de araña en el aire frío.

Dos grandes jaulas descansaron en lo alto de los carritos de equipaje que los padres empujaban, un gato muy tranquilo y una lechuza muy reservada como cada personalidad de su respectivo dueño, y la pequeña chica de cabello negro se apresuraba ansiosa, adelantándose a su hermano mayor, que conservaba la calma como orgulloso Slytherin, giraba emocionada alrededor de sus padres, hasta que su padre la alzó a sus brazos.

-. No pasará mucho tiempo, y también tú iras -. Le dijo Severus.

-. Dos años -. Resopló Eileen. -. ¡Yo quiero ir ahora! -.

La bajó y la pequeña corrió hacia su hermano.

La voz de Prince llegó hasta Severus por encima del clamor que les rodeaba; sus hijos habían reasumido la discusión que habían empezado en el coche.

-. ¡No! ¡No estaré en Slytherin! -.

-. ¡Prince, dale un respiro! -. Dijo Hermione.

-. Yo solo digo que podría ser -. Dijo Prince, sonriendo a su hermana menor. -. No hay nada de malo en ello. Podría estar en Slytherin conmigo -. Él sonrió, mientras su padre lo miraba con orgullo y su madre con fingido enojo.

La familia Snape se aproximó a la estación.

Con una mirada ligeramente autosuficiente sobre el hombro hacia su hermana menor, Prince tomó su mano dándose las paces como hermanos.

-. Me escribirán, ¿Verdad? -. Preguntó Prince a sus padres mientras caminaba con Eileen de la mano.

-. Cada día, si quieres que lo hagamos -. Dijo Hermione.

-. No cada día -. Dijo Prince rápidamente. -. Albus Potter dice que la mayoría de la gente solo recibe cartas de casa una vez al mes -.

-. No deberías creer todo lo que te cuenta de Hogwarts tu amiguito Potter -. Dijo Severus sarcástico. -. Él sacó lo bromista de su padre -. Lado a lado, empujaron el segundo carrito hacia adelante, cobrando velocidad.

Figuras confusas se movían como un enjambre a través de la neblina, en la que Prince ya había desaparecido.

-. ¿Dónde están? -. Preguntó Eileen ansiosamente, espiando hacia las nebulosas formas que pasaban mientras se abrían paso andén abajo.

-. Los encontraremos -. Dijo Hermione tranquilizadoramente.

Pero el vapor era denso, y resultaba difícil discernir la cara de nadie.

Desconectadas de sus propietarios, las voces sonaban antinaturalmente ruidosas.

-. Creo que esos son ellos -. Dijo Hermione escuchando entre la neblina de repente.

Un grupo de personas emergió de la niebla, de pie junto a un carrito muy grande.

Sus caras solo se enfocaron cuando Severus, Hermione, Eileen, y Prince llegaron justo ante ellos.

-. Hola -. Dijo Eileen, que sonaba inmensamente feliz.

Albus Severus, que ya vestía su nueva túnica de Hogwarts, le sonrió.

-. ¿Todo bien al aparcar entonces? -. Preguntó Ron a Hermione, que llegó a su lado, ignorando completamente a Severus, a pesar de los años no había podido aceptar su relación. -. Para mí si. Es bueno verte… verlos -. Hermione sonrió más por cortesía que por que le simpatizara su presencia.

Tomó el brazo de Severus con felicidad y dominio, lo cual molestó a Ron y enorgulleció a Severus.

-. Es bueno verte otra vez Ron -. Dijo Hermione. -. A ti y tus pequeños -.

Ron observó el acto y se dio molesto la vuelta, sin despedirse ni siquiera de Harry.

De vuelta en la plataforma, encontraron a Lilly y Hugo, el hermano menor de Rose, teniendo una animada conversación sobre en qué casa serían seleccionados cuando finalmente fueran a Hogwarts.

-. Si entras en Gryffindor, no te preocupes -. Dijo Hermione.

-. Es claro que serás Slytherin -. Dijo orgulloso Severus lo cual hizo sonreír a Prince.

-. Cualquiera estará perfecta -. Dijeron Hermione y Ginny, pero Severus y Prince estaban confiados.

Hermione y Severus veían a su pequeña Eileen, jugando con Albus Severus, a Hermione le pareció una escena adorable mientras que a Severus quería que eso terminara pronto.

-. Parece que Albus será más que un cercano amigo de Eileen -. Severus la observó como si la viera por primera vez.

-. ¿A qué se refiere Señora Snape? -. Ella sonrió.

-. Seremos una familia donde el novio y el padre de la novia tengan el mismo nombre -. Severus perdió el color del rostro.

-. Jamás estaré aparentado con un Potter y menos mi hija -. Hermione lo observó con optimismo.

-. Severus, eso no lo decides tú -. Los observaron con un diferente aire, Severus no era simpatizante de la idea de tener amistad con un Potter, pero su castaña tenía razón, no era su decisión.

El tren hizo sonar su silbato, anunciando que pronto partiría.

-. Son casi las once, será mejor que subas -. Le dijo Severus a Prince.

-. ¡No olvides darle recuerdos a Neville! -. Dijo Hermione a Prince y le abrazó.

-. ¡Mamá! No puedo hacer eso con un profesor -.

-. Pero conoces a Neville... -. Prince puso los ojos en blanco.

-. Fuera, sí, pero en la escuela es el Profesor Longbotton, ¿Verdad? No puedo entrar en Herbología y darle recuerdos... -. Sacudiendo la cabeza ante las tonterías de su madre, se apresuró a adelantarse para dar un penoso abrazo a Eileen.

-. Luego te veo, Eili. Vigila la ventana, te llegaran mis cartas -.

-. Espero una diaria tuya -. Prince acarició su cabeza indicándole que lo haría, permitió que su madre le besara, dio un abrazo rápido a su padre, después avanzaron rápidamente hacia el tren.

-. No podrá enviarte una diaria -. Dijo Severus a Eileen. -. ¿Por qué se lo pides? -. Ella le sonrió.

-. Me gusta hacerle creer que soy su pequeña hermana -. Severus y Hermione sonrieron, la pequeña era inteligente e ingeniosa, claras señales de Ravenclaw.

Hermione se despidió de Prince.

-. Te veremos en Navidad -.

-. Adiós, Prince -. Dijo Severus mientras su hijo le abrazaba. -. No olvides que debes hacer sufrir a tus compañeros, demostrando tu habilidad heredada en pociones, haz sentir a tu casa orgullosa -.

-. ¿Y si no acabo en Slytherin? -. El susurro era sólo para su padre, y Severus sabía que sólo el momento de la partida podría haber obligado a Prince a revelar lo grande y sincero que era su temor.

Severus se agachó para que la cara de Prince estuviera ligeramente por encima de la suya.

Sólo Prince y él ambos con los mismo ojos, ya que Eileen, había heredado los ojos de su madre.

-. Prince -. Dijo Severus quedamente, para que nadie más que Hermione pudiera oírle, y ella tenía suficiente tacto como para fingir que estaba escuchando a Ginny. -. Tienes cualidades de tu madre, que para el mundo mágico fue de gran ayuda, sin ella no pudo ser posible la salvación del mundo. Y ella vino de Gryffindor -.

-. Pero y si... -.

-. Sé que a veces le damos mucha importancia a las casas, pero si terminas en Gryffindor, la casa habrá ganado a otro Granger, a otro guerrero. A nosotros no nos importa, Prince. Pero si a ti te importa tanto, podrás elegir Gryffindor en vez de Slytherin. El Sombrero Seleccionador toma en cuenta tu elección -.

-. ¡De veras! -.

-. Te lo aseguro -. Dijo Severus.

Sabía que había dicho las palabras correctas y le había quitado al pequeño niño una gran carga al ver la maravilla en la cara de Prince cuando lo dijo.

Pero ya las puertas se estaban cerrando a lo largo de todo el tren escarlata, y los sonidos señalaban el momento de partir para los últimos rezagados.

Prince saltó al vagón y Hermione cerró la puerta tras él.

Los estudiantes colgaban de las ventanas que tenían más cerca. Un gran enjambre de caras, sobre y fuera del tren, parecía estar vueltas hacia Severus.

-. ¿Por qué están todos mirando? -. Exigió Eileen mientras Rose y ella se giraban alrededor para mirar al resto de los estudiantes.

-. No dejes que eso te preocupe -. Dijo Harry. -. Tu padre es un gran mago, y el más grande, es natural que todos lo observen -. Prince sonrió con orgullo mientras se miraba con su padre que se encontraba ligeramente apenado.

El tren empezó a moverse, y Severus y Hermione caminaron junto a él, observando la delgada cara de su hijo, ya sonrojada por la excitación.

Severus siguió sonriendo y saludando, incluso aunque era un poco embarazoso, observando como su hijo se alejaba de él.

El último rastro de humo se evaporó en el aire otoñal.

El tren había doblado una esquina.

La mano de Severus estaba inmóvil, alzada en un adiós.

-. Estará bien -. Murmuró Hermione.

Cuando Severus miró hacia ella, bajó la mano ausentemente y abrazó a Hermione con un toque de protección y la observó y después a la lejanía.

-. Lo sé -. Mirando al tren que se marchó y a Hermione a su lado ambos se dieron cuenta que ella jamás pudo olvidarlo, un hechizo no fue suficiente.

El olvido tiene buena memoria cuando quiere.

FIN…

…...

 _ **Espero les haya gustado, era una idea que me había estado desarrollando y por fin culmine, pero agradezco que mi musa nunca descanse, es algo despistada y lenta para trabajar pero siempre con ideas en mente, regresare pronto con otra historia que espero estén presentes y me den su opinión.**_

 _ **No se preocupen no será tan canon, es completamente diferente, espero sus Crucius.**_

…..

Contestando a sus últimas lechuzas:

 _ **Carol.9803:**_ __ _Me alegra que te gusten mis historias, espero te guste el final, y claro que tengo muchas más planeadas, espero no tardarme en subirla y contar con tu presencia y comentarios. Saludos._

 _ **LigiaZepedaCerezoTulipan:**_ __ _Sevmione hasta la muerte. Qué bueno que te gusto el capítulo así como espero te guste el final, y con lo de Harry en el próximo lo pondré con Cho, así que espero lo leas y me des tu opinión. Saludos._

 _ **DarkBloodQueen**_ _ **:**_ _No te preocupes, no fue grave pero si doloroso XD, espero te haya gustado el final y que estés en mi siguiente Sevmione para saber tu opinión. Saludos._

 _ **Parejachyca**_ _ **:**_ _Que bueno que te guste, así espero de este, hazme saber tu opinión y hasta el próximo Sevmione. Saludos._

 _ **Sira**_ _ **:**_ _Si, extrañaba escribirlos, espero te guste el final y dime que opinas. Saludos._

 **...**

 **LES INVITO A DAR "ME GUSTA" A LA PAGINA "Auroriss", QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN FACEBOOK, DONDE SUBIRÉ TODO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**

 **GRACIAS...**


End file.
